T'Pol's Christmas
by Bags
Summary: T'Pol's Pon'farr finally arrives. Her life is in danger but who will she turned to to save her. Finally completed!
1. Default Chapter

ENTERPRISE  
  
T'POL'S CHRISTMAS  
  
Captain's Log Personal, 22h00: "The crew have been hard at work decorating the Enterprise with all kinds of decorations in anticipation of the big day. I have never seen so many Christmas decorations. The halls, crew quarters, even Dr. Phlox has sick bay looking merry. It's nice to see the crew joining all together, even Porthos has the Christmas spirit as some of the crew made him a pair of antlers that he wears constantly. He has spent more time in the mess hall drinking water out of the tree stand than I have helping to decorate the ship. I never did like Christmas or Birthdays, will this ever change.computer, delete previous, no wait save entry under Archer personal logs."  
  
As Captain Archer finished his last word the computer beeped a response indicating that the log had been saved. Ever since his father passed away, he has never felt comfortable around the holidays, always feeling alone and wondering about his future holidays. He always thought that once he would fly his father's ship that all these emotions would somehow disappear, he was wrong. Instead, it strengthened his resolve towards the holiday season, being all alone in space was a very lonely experience, especially around the Holidays.  
  
"Beep" The door chime was activated as Captain Archer was deep in though. "Beep" As Captain Archer finally realized that there was someone at the door he simply said. "Enter" The door slid open.  
  
"Was I interrupting you Sir?"  
  
"Not at all Hoshi! What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm just dropping of Porthos Sir. He might have to go to the washroom soon."  
  
"Ah Yes! The Christmas tree again?"  
  
"Yes Sir." After a brief moment, she noticed that the Captain was deep in thought. "Captain, I ah. don't mean to pry but is they're something bothering you?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"You seem a little preoccupied, that's all Sir." He gave Hoshi a thin smile.  
  
"Thanks for dropping off Porthos Hoshi." She returned his smile.  
  
"Good night Sir."  
  
The door slid shut as soon as Hoshi's frame exited the doorway. As Captain Archer looked down at Porthos who was wagging his tail side to side, he noticed that there was a note attached to Porthos's antlers.  
  
"Did you find something else in the tree stand boy!"  
  
The beagle just sat there wagging his tail, almost willing Captain Archer to take him to the bathroom. When the Captain was off duty he was always wearing a loose pair of pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt from his high school water polo team. He considered that T-shirt his good luck charm. As he bent over to pick up the note the door chime was again activated. "Come" The door once again slid open and there stood T'Pol. Captain Archer had his backside to T'Pol so all the Sub Commander could see was his behind. As T'Pol stood there for a brief moment, not knowing what to say, she crouched down to one knee and looked between Captain Archer's legs. The Sub Commander was not one to initiate a humorous moment but living with humans had rubbed off on her a little. She thought for a brief moment on what to say and then it came to her  
  
"Is this the way you will be answering the door from now on Captain?"  
  
As Captain Archer looked between his legs, he could see T'Pol's face, her glare was as it was always, cool, calm and without expression.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Captain, your buttocks are showing."  
  
"Oh! Judge a man by his rear do ya!"  
  
"No Sir, I have no interest in your rear."  
  
At this moment, Captain Archer new that T'Pol was trying to initiate a joke, her humor dry as always and in his current position, she had succeeded without question and had also managed to embarrass him enormously. As he raised from his doubled over position, T'Pol also matched his movement, wondering what would be his response. Archer turned to face her, she could see in his eyes that he was thinking of something to say.  
  
"I believe the words you are looking for Sir are.Ha! Ha!  
  
"I could think of a few others but I. what can I do for you Sub Commander?"  
  
T'Pol could hear the uncertainty in his voice, knowing that he was now at her mercy and that he was in no position to pull rank. She decided to take Commander Tucker's suggestions that she should broaden her sense of humor.  
  
"Captain, a message came through to you but we could not patch it to your quarters. I was concerned."  
  
" I turned it off. I wanted to be alone." He paused for a brief moment. "You were concerned about me?"  
  
"No Sir, I thought perhaps repairs were required to your COM system."  
  
"Nice of you to care T'Pol. I feel so much better. What is the message and why couldn't it wait till the morning?"  
  
"It seems that Admiral Forrest has been in a shuttle accident Sir!"  
  
"What! When? Is he OK?"  
  
"Sir Please, he is fine. It was a minor accident as there was only bumps and bruises. Admiral Forrest sustained the only major injury, a broken left leg. I also believe that the main view screen in the shuttle was cracked also."  
  
"Who the hell cares about the view screen. Why wasn't I contacted!"  
  
"Captain, you just told me that you deactivated your."  
  
"I know what I said!" He blew air through his lips. "Sub Commander, I'm sorry for jumping down your throat, I have been a little on edge lately. I haven't been sleeping well and. T'Pol I'm sorry."  
  
As Captain Archer finished his sentence, she could tell that it was a little more than just a lack of sleep or him being on edge. They had not encountered anything other than a class 2 star on sensors in the last 3 months. Why was he so stressed? She had noticed that the closer Christmas had come, the more he had become distant. He has been having breakfast alone when he always has breakfast with Commander Tucker and herself. Was he ill? Was this "Christmas" to blame?  
  
"Captain, may I asked a personal question?"  
  
"What is it Sub Commander?"  
  
"Sir, I have noticed that this "Christmas" is causing you distress. To quote Ensign Mayweather, I guess it is not what it has cracked up to be."  
  
"What are you talking about and what the hell is with that word."  
  
"Commander Tucker suggested that I try and broaden my sense of humor, I told him that it was illogical for a Vulcan to concentrate on humor but he said that it would make the crew warm up to me. Was I in error Captain?"  
  
It took Archer a few moments to chime in to what his science officer was trying to do.  
  
"Sub Commander, Commander Tucker told you this huh? I will deal with him in the morning. Your sense of humor definitely needs practice Sub Commander. I really didn't think that my ass was that funny."  
  
"Captain, if I offended you or embarrassed you I apologize. I meant no harm Sir."  
  
"Actually Sub Commander, that was pretty funny and I'm not embarrassed."  
  
"Then why are you blushing Captain?"  
  
As Captain Archer stood there looking into T'Pol's beautiful hazel brown eyes, he began to think of what the Doctor told him about the sexual tension between T'Pol and himself, that he should just be aware of it and things would take care of themselves.  
  
"Be aware of it, be aware of it." He whispered.  
  
"Be aware of what Captain?"  
  
"Uh! Oh just something the Doctor told me, to be aware of. that flashing my senior staff is not a good idea!"  
  
As T'Pol looked at Captain Archer, he had a quirky smile on his face and was shrugging his shoulders. As she began to leave his quarters, she wanted to know if the Captain was going to contact Admiral Forrest.  
  
"Sir, will you be contacting Admiral Forrest?"  
  
"Yes I will and thank you Sub Commander."  
  
As T'Pol activated the door panel, she walked just beyond the entrance and she turned towards Captain Archer.  
  
"Captain, there is one more thing, I believe your lying requires as much practice as my humor does! Please make sure your door is closed, I would not want a draft to drift through the cracks!"  
  
Archer looked at T'Pol with a cold glare that froze his first officer. Both of his eyebrows shot up!  
  
"Good night Sub Commander!"  
  
With those final words the door shut between the two officers, nearly hitting both of their noses. Captain Archer was amazed that his second in command was actually trying to make him feel better with humor. It was very dry humor but at least the thought was there.  
  
"I can't believe she was cracking jokes. ah shit Jonathan! Now here I go about the crack of my ass."  
  
After leaving the Captain's quarters, T'Pol made her way back to her quarters. She noticed that much of the corridors were now empty as it was late and much of the crew had turned in to prepare for the big day. As she passed by the mess hall, she noticed through the window that the Christmas tree lights were still on. As the door open to the mess hall, she was baffled how the Enterprise crew turned the mess hall into a beautiful room full of decorations, knick-knacks and multi-colored light. Then, her eyes focused on the Christmas tree. She found the site of the Christmas tree soothing to her eyes. The way that the fluorescent lights twinkled and flashed. As she approached the tree, she noticed that Commander Tucker had placed all of his gifts under the tree, as much of the rest of the crew. She to also had gifts to put under the tree but had decided to put them under on Christmas morning as she was up before the entire crew. The doors to the mess hall opened and in walked a crewmember with presents.  
  
"Sub Commander? Is that you?"  
  
As she turned to face the voice, she could not see who it was but recognized the voice.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed, may I be of some assistance?"  
  
"No Sub Commander, I'm just here to put my gifts under the tree. I didn't think there would be anyone here at this hour. Is there something wrong Sub Commander?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"OK!" Malcolm said with a tone of uncertainty. After a couple of minutes of carefully placing the gifts around the tree, Lt. Reed stood up and turned towards T'Pol.  
  
"There we go, all ready for tomorrow. I'm really excited, I love Christmas. What about you Sub Commander?"  
  
"This will be my second Christmas among humans. I have no interest towards this event."  
  
"Permission to speak freely?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Perhaps the reason why you don't have any interest towards this event is because you haven't spent it with humans the proper way. This is a day where all of mankind puts all their problems aside and join together to celebrate a very special day. The birth of our savior, Jesus Christ, and the presents are pretty cool too."  
  
"I know all about the holiday, I have read about it in your database to prepare for tomorrow. It will be no different than any other day."  
  
As Malcolm stood face to face with T'Pol he glared upwards and noticed that there was mistletoe hung from different parts of the ceiling.  
  
"Did your research find that".  
  
He pointed to the ceiling where it hung a little to the left of them.  
  
"That Sub Commander is trouble."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"It is human custom that if a male and female are standing underneath that little sucker, they must exchange a kiss. So for your own good I would recommend not getting caught underneath one of them!"  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant, that is.important information."  
  
As Lieutenant Reed gave her a smile and wished her good night, within minutes he had exited the mess hall and was on his way back to his quarters. T'Pol decided to follow his lead and return to her quarters. As she was about to leave the mess hall she activated a console on the left side of the door.  
  
"Computer, decrease lighting in mess hall. computer, disregard."  
  
As the door slid closed, T'Pol could still see the lights through the window of the mess hall door. On her way to her quarters, she could not stop thinking about what Malcolm told her just a few minutes ago. That this was a very important day for the human race. At that moment she decided to give these humans the benefit of the doubt and try to appreciate and understand this day, even though she still found it a waste of time. The first Christmas she spent among humans was nothing compared to what she's witnessed aboard Enterprise. To choose one day out of three hundred and sixty five in earth years made no sense to her. Now in her quarters, she prepared for bed. She was wearing a long flowing red robe that fit her slim figure. As she settled down to meditate she simply said to herself.  
  
"This should be interesting."  
  
Official Star Date time: Dec 25, 0230  
  
"Trip, stop it!"  
  
A female voice giggles with laughter, as she frolics between the sheets.  
  
"Trip, please don't, I.I.don't do it Commander, I'm warning you!"  
  
"What are ya gonna do, beat me?"  
  
"You would like that too much, how about a shot in the rear with a phaser?"  
  
"Ooooooh baby! I love it when ya talk dirty!"  
  
"Yeah! Well guess what? It's after 0230 and we have a busy day today, so you know what that means Commander!"  
  
"Yup, I sure do, you must be getting back to your quarters."  
  
"Trip! These are my quarters!"  
  
"Crap, your right! I guess a fella can dream can't he?"  
  
"Commander get out before I'm forced to take action."  
  
"Now you're talkin' my language!"  
  
As Commander Tucker prepared for another assault on the helpless woman, the following warning was given.  
  
"I warned you!"  
  
As Trip bounced off the floor from a solid kick to the sternum, he felt his entire body go numb. As both officers looked at each other, pondering at what just happened, they both began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked!  
  
"Just remind me next time to listen to your warnin's OK!"  
  
As Trip gathered his wardrobe, she was still laughing. With her aid, they made their was towards the door. The door slid open and Trip looked both ways to see if anyone was there, he turned and kissed Hoshi.  
  
"Are you sure your OK Trip?"  
  
"I'm fine Hoshi, I guess you could say that I have fallen for ya. The hard way I might add!"  
  
As they both laughed for a few more moment, touching and caressing each other, Commander Tucker kissed Hoshi on the end of the nose and then ran down the corridor towards his quarters, hoping that no one seen him leaving Hoshi's quarters. As she watched him warp five it down the corridor in his blue underwear, she smiled and said to herself. "Oh Dear!"  
  
Official star date time: Dec 25, 0400  
  
Captain Archer could not sleep. He tossed and turned as nothing he was doing was helping him to sleep. On the other hand, ever since Archer brought Porthos for a walk and a bathroom pit stop, the beagle was sound asleep at the foot of Archer's bed. The beagle was still wearing the antlers but they were tilted slightly as Porthos slept.  
  
"Son of a bitch, what the hell is the matter with me!"  
  
At that moment, Archer decided to get dressed and go for a run. Archer had began running at night after everyone had turned in, he felt it helped him relax. He had been running now for at least 4 months and he was in excellent shape, along with a little weight lifting that he and Trip where doing, Captain Archer was fit as a fiddle and was the talk of the ladies aboard Enterprise. Even over hearing certain female crewmembers talking about how good the Captain looked. He was pleased that his hard work was showing but he wasn't doing it for attention. He was able to think more clearly and put things into perspective when he was working up a sweat.  
  
"Porthos, stay! You know the routine boy, I'll be back soon."  
  
As Porthos lifted his head, he let out a faint whimper and then rolled over on his back, all fours in the air.  
  
"Must be nice!" He mumbled to himself and with that final word the door closed and off Archer went on his run. He would usually run between three to four decks, using the turbo lifts as a brief rest station as he would wait to arrive at the next deck. As Captain Archer made his way through his second deck, it just happened to be the mess hall deck. As he made his way past the mess hall, he noticed that the Christmas lights were still on. As he continued down the corridor he suddenly came to a stop.  
  
"Who the hell left the lights on. What a waste of power!"  
  
So with that thought, Archer turned around and made his way back to the mess hall. As the door opened, he was in shock at what he saw. It was absolutely amazing how the mess hall was decorated. He noticed the Christmas lights were made out of small glass nodes that are usually found in engineering. Also the knick-knacks that where hanging from the walls and ceiling. As he entered the room, the door slid shut behind him and he continued slowly into the mess hall and straight for the Christmas tree. The beauty of the tree took him.  
  
"I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life."  
  
At that time he had also noticed that there was music playing in the background, it was very low in sound but it was there. Christmas carols were playing; it brought back memories of his childhood. As Captain Archer stood there, looking at the tree, he began talking to himself.  
  
"I wish you were here Dad! I miss you a lot. I think you would be very proud of what we've done with your ship. It was definitely worth the wait. I'm finding it hard to."  
  
As Archer pondered what he wanted to say next, the music had stopped but then started up again. It was no longer Christmas carols but it was an old song that his father used to listen to all the time.  
  
"Dad, your song is playing!"  
  
He could barely finish his final word as his chin began to tremble and tears flowed down his face.  
  
"Dad, there is something I want to tell you. Remember when you said that when I would fall in love with that special girl, that it would hit me without me knowing it. That she was to be treated like a princess, with all the love, respect and happiness that she deserves. Well I believe it has happened. She is smart, beautiful, and she is Vulcan Dad. I know you must be saying, Jonathan what are you doing but it's true Dad, she's absolutely everything I have ever wanted. Unfortunately, the feelings are not mutual and we all know that it would never work. Only an idiot would fall for a Vulcan. I'm sorry Dad!"  
  
With a sigh, Archer lowered his head in self-pity, he never thought to check and see if someone else was in the mess hall. A soft voice replied with a comment  
  
"I believe that your father would not want you to torture yourself for falling in love, that would be illogical Sir!  
  
A startled Archer stood there is shock; he quickly turned to face the voice that overheard his final words.  
  
"Who's there? How long have you been here?"  
  
As the shadow approached him from the dark he could not make out who it was but as the shadow approached him, from the glow of the tree he was able to make out the contour of the frame. The frame was shorter that he was but it looked like the frame was wearing some short of robe or overcoat. He finally was able to see the face from the shadows. It was T'Pol.  
  
"Sub Commander, you startled me. How long have you been here."  
  
"Awhile."  
  
"Really!" Was his response with a high pitched voice.  
  
"HHHM HMM!" As he cleared his throat. He noticed that T'Pol was wearing a red flowing robe that ended just above the floor. It hugged every curve of her body.  
  
"You must miss him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
He tried to deflect the question and see how long she had been there and how much she had heard.  
  
"Your father."  
  
"T'Pol, how long have you been here?"  
  
"I overheard everything Sir. I did not want to disturb you as your conversation with the tree seemed to be very intense."  
  
Once again, T'Pol's attempt at humor was very bad as she tried to ease the tension in the room. As Archer gasped for air, not knowing what to say next, he was stumped for words.  
  
"I did not mean to interrupt you Sir, good night."  
  
As she turned towards the door, he grabbed her by the left arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easy. "  
  
"I have been here for over an hour Sir. I was unable to sleep. So I decided to come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I find the sight of the tree is very soothing to my eyes and emits an air of tranquility."  
  
"No, I mean why couldn't you sleep, usually you sleep just fine!"  
  
As both officers stood there for a second or two, Archer noticed that his father's favorite song was still playing and coming to the end. As T'Pol noticed that Archer's attention was still on the final notes of the song, T'Pol decided to get his attention.  
  
"I thought the song was appropriate Sir."  
  
"What? How did you know that Louis Armstrong was my father's favorite artist?"  
  
"Commander Tucker had mentioned it Sir. At one of the movie nights, this musical interlude was at the final of the movie."  
  
"And you remembered. Well Sub Commander, you surprise me."  
  
As T'Pol approach Archer, she could see that he had been crying and that his cheeks were still moist from the tears. She raised her right hand and with a gentle touch, she wiped away the tear stream from under his left eye with her thumb. He could feel the warms from her hand and it made him feel at piece.  
  
"Permission to speak, Sir."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Captain, you have made your father proud of you over and back, you have taken his ship and sailed it to great heights and out into the unknown. You should feel very proud at what you have accomplished. No one can take that away from you. Don't ever forget that!"  
  
It was very unusual for Vulcan's to give compliments let alone show compassion but T'Pol was demonstrating both. She was very sincere and very understanding. As Captain Archer and the Sub Commander stood there, Archer could not stop starring at her, the red robe she was wearing was absolutely beautiful, and it hugged her petite frame. It had silk around the cuffs of the arms and along the bottom, inches from the floor. She was still getting closer as the two officers were now almost face to face. T'Pol raised her head slightly and Archer lowered his slightly. All of the different colored light were bouncing off of T'Pol's robe making her even more beautiful, her hazel brown eye focused directly into his.  
  
"Is it true what you just said about falling in love with a Vulcan? Would I know this Vulcan?"  
  
"Yes it is, she is all that I have ever wanted."  
  
As the Captain continued, T'Pol raised both of her arms and grabbed Archer by both of his elbows, moving him slightly closer.  
  
".And yes you know her Sub Commander, we don't always see eye to eye but I would be lost without her."  
  
"Captain, you must know that it is illogical for a human to have this kinds of feelings for a Vulcan! That Vulcans and Humans and not biologically compatible, and the feelings would most likely not be returned."  
  
"Yes it is illogical as you put it but I believe that this Vulcan is different from others and I'm hoping that she at least understands what I'm felling."  
  
"I believe she does Sir."  
  
"And how do you know Sub Commander?"  
  
"Because she has similar feelings!"  
  
As both officers stood millimeters from each other, Archer simply said. "Computer access Archer music file beta three." As the music began to play, T'Pol was not quit sure what would happen next.  
  
"T'Pol, would you like to dance?"  
  
"I would be in need of assistance, Vulcan's do not dance."  
  
"I will take that as a yes and don't worry, I'll lead!"  
  
"What is the name of this piece?"  
  
"It's another one of my father's favorites, its called Lady in Red!"  
  
"How fitting!"  
  
As Archer wrapped his right arm around her thin waist and grabbed her right hand with his left, he kept a distance between them, as he knew that the situation was already uncomfortable for her and did not want to pressure her or make the moment more difficult. As the two danced, Archer realized that she was a quick leaner and they were dancing very fluently around the mess hall. They never broke eye contact, looking deep into each other's eyes, losing each other. As the music was nearing it's end, T'Pol had all but narrowed the distance between the two and now had both her arms wrapped around Archer's waist, her hands locked together behind his back and her head resting on his chest. Archer's head was slightly resting on T'Pol's, his arms now embracing her with love and compassion. It was a beautiful sight! The song now finished, they had almost stopped at the exact place they started. They still held each other even though the music had stopped. Neither wanted to let go but T'Pol lifted her head from the Captain's chest and looked upwards towards the ceiling. Finding what she was looking for, she moved them over. As she broke her hold behind his waste, her left hand still on Archer's back, she raised her right arm very slowly and pointed to the ceiling as her eyes were locked on his. As he followed her index figure, watching what she was pointing at, he was looking directly above them and they were directly under mistletoe.  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
Was Archer's response, T'Pol had lowered her right hand behind the Captain's neck. With a gentle motion, she lowered his head, bringing his lips to meet hers. With Archer's heart racing, T'Pol could feel his heart beating fast and strong. As there lips now inches from contact.  
  
"It is true what your father's favorite song says Captain!"  
  
"What's that Sub Commander?"  
  
"It is a beautiful world!"  
  
And then it happened, they were as one, there bodies fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. The kiss was absolutely everything they both had imagined and more. It was like a waterfall of emotions. Suddenly, Archer broke the kiss; not sure at what just happened. He looked into her beautiful hazel brown eyes and he could see the passion and fire she had for him. As they starred into each other's eyes, T'Pol broke the silence.  
  
"Is everything all right Sir?"  
  
"Yes or course, I just.ah.want to make sure that you realize that I.didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Captain, if I was uncomfortable would I do this!"  
  
She once again pointed to the ceiling and engaged their intimate kiss. Archer was totally lost as he had being wishing, dreaming of this day, but what would happen now knowing that they both shared feelings for each other. Knowing that Vulcan's don't show their emotions, especially to humans, this was new ground, new territory and most definitely a new adventure he was most ready to tackle. After minutes of holding and caressing, they realized that it was getting close to shift change and that the mess hall would be receiving crew members soon for breakfast as the Alfa shift was about to relieve the Beta shift.  
  
"Sub Commander, we'd better.can I walk you back to your quarters?"  
  
"Of course. I would like that Captain."  
  
As Sub Commander T'Pol and Captain Archer began towards the door, T'Pol held on to Archer's left arm with both of hers. Archer smiled at her and kissed her on the top of her pointy right ear. The door-slid shut behind them, once again, the Christmas lights left on. As Captain Archer escorted T'Pol back to her quarters, she still hung on to his left arm and on occasion would rest her head on his shoulder. No words were exchanged between the two until they had arrived at her quarters.  
  
"Well here we are Sub Commander!"  
  
"Thank you Captain!"  
  
The door to T'Pol's quarters opened and T'Pol entered her quarters, unwilling to release her hold of Archer.  
  
"Sub Commander, could I possibly have my arm back?"  
  
"I'm sorry Captain!"  
  
"When we are off duty, I would like it if you would call me by my first name and not rank."  
  
"I would like that Jonathan!"  
  
"As would I."  
  
As T'Pol gave Archer one final kiss, she then whispered in his ear.  
  
"Merry Christmas Jonathan!"  
  
As Archer stood there for a moment, T'Pol entered her quarters and then the door slid shut. Archer could not believe what had just happened. Was he dreaming or did T'Pol actually initiate physical contact with him. This was all a shock to him as he had dreamed of this moment time and time again but knew that it would never come to reality.  
  
"Merry Christmas T'Pol."  
  
Was his final words, he began his way back to his quarters with a new found sense of optimism and hope as he actually thought that this might work out. But how would they keep something like this from the crew, especially that it was now officially Christmas.  
  
Official star date time: 0700, Christmas Morning  
  
"What can I do for you Commander?"  
  
"High Doc! I kinda need your help."  
  
"Of course Commander, please sit down."  
  
"Ah. that's the problem, I can't."  
  
It was now Christmas morning and Dr. Phlox received his first patient off the day. He wasn't expecting anyone until after supper as the eggnog was quit potent, so he heard. He looked at Commander Tucker and noticed the Chief Engineer was having difficulty walking and sitting.  
  
"What do you mean you can't sit?"  
  
"Just what I said, I. ah. hurt myself workin' out and feel on my butt."  
  
"Well I can scan you standing if you prefer?"  
  
"That'd be nice, thanks!"  
  
As Dr. Phlox scanned Commander Tucker, he noticed how much discomfort Commander Tucker was in, it looked like he had gotten into a fight.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I have some bad news and good news. Which would you prefer first?"  
  
"News! It was only a kick to the.it doesn't matter."  
  
"Well, the good news is nothing is broken but your sternum and your tail bone are bruised and you will be sore for a few days. The best medical advice I can give you is to tell your workout partner to be a little easier on you Commander!"  
  
As Commander Tucker looked at the doctor with a cold glare, Dr. Phlox had a smile from ear to ear, Commander Tucker began to walk to the exit.  
  
"Thanks Doc!"  
  
"Anytime Commander, and Merry Christmas!"  
  
Commander Tucker spun quickly and looked at Dr. Phlox. If he had not known better, he would have sworn that the Doctor knew what had actually happened.  
  
"Same to you to Doc!"  
  
Official star date time: 0900, Christmas Morning  
  
As Captain Archer was making his way to the mess hall for Christmas morning breakfast, there was Christmas Carols playing in all of the corridors, obviously Hoshi had patched it through the COM system, crewmembers where wearing antlers and Christmas bows. It was nice to see that everyone was in the festive mood. As Captain Archer approached the mess hall doors, he could see all the people in the mess hall; the breakfast had already started. As the doors opened, a loud greeting echoed from the mess hall.  
  
'Merry Christmas Captain!"  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone."  
  
Was his response, for the next several minutes, he was greeted by several crewmembers with handshakes and hugs. As the greetings started to diminish, Archer looked around the mess hall to see if any of his bridge crew had arrived. Lieutenant Reed, Ensign Mayweather and Commander Tucker had a table with 3 empty chairs still at their table. Obviously for T'Pol, Hoshi and himself. The Captain was the first of the final three to show. He was wondering where T'Pol and Hoshi were. As the Captain approached the breakfast table, he noticed the phenomenal spread of food that the chef had prepared, he had outdone himself.  
  
"Have a seat Cap'n"  
  
"Thanks Trip!"  
  
"So what do you think of the menu?"  
  
"Chef has certainly outdone himself this time."  
  
"Where's T'Pol", the captain asked.  
  
"I believe that Hoshi was meeting her" Commander Tucker replied.  
  
The mess hall doors opened and in walked T'Pol and Hoshi. As they entered the mess hall, they were as well greeted with hand shakes and hugs. As Archer watched the events unfold, he watched T'Pol mingle with the crew. One of the ensigns put a red Santa hat on T'Pol and a green hat on Hoshi. Archer had finally noticed that all the females in the mess hall had Santa hats of different colors on their heads. It made the mess hall even more colorful then it already was.  
  
"Come sit on Santa's lap." Mumbled Trip.  
  
"What did you say?" The Captain asked?  
  
"Oh. ah. nothin' Sir."  
  
As Archer watched Trip, he noticed that Trip watched every move that Hoshi made. Archer was looking at his chief engineer with an unusual look. As Trip's focus shifted to the Captain, he simply said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all Commander."  
  
"I like her hat, that's all."  
  
Hoshi and T'Pol finally made their way to the table, Trip pulled out a chair for Hoshi and Malcolm pulled out a chair for T'Pol. Hoshi was sitting beside Trip as he would not let anyone sit in that chair, he had pretty much reserved it for Hoshi and T'Pol sat between Travis and Malcolm. The Captain calculated the seating arrangement and figured out the seat where he would not have to sit beside T'Pol. He did not want anyone to get suspicious, especially now that he knew how she felt and that it would be hard for him not to show any affection towards her.  
  
"Good morning Ensign, Sub Commander.  
  
"Good morning Captain.".Hoshi replied  
  
"Good morning Sir." T'Pol tilted her head slightly.  
  
"So when do we open the gifts?"  
  
"Trip, you might want to finish your breakfast first."  
  
As the crew began to laugh at Trip's comment, Archer noticed that T'Pol was looking at him. It was not a cold glare but a warm and gentle glare. It looked like she was trying to tell him something without speaking. He could tell by her look that she wanted to be with him but knew that they must keep their distance, especially today as the entire crew would be in and out of the mess hall. Ten minutes passed.  
  
"All right, I'm done. Let's open some presents."  
  
As Trip pushed back his chair, Malcolm and Travis followed suit. All three men were like little children as they all headed towards the tree in anticipation of what their secret Santa had gotten them.  
  
"Don't you dare open your gifts without me Commander! Captain may I be excused?"  
  
"Of course Hoshi."  
  
"Trip hang on a second."  
  
As Hoshi rose from her chair, she bolted towards the tree in an attempt to stop Commander Tucker. T'Pol and Archer were the only two at the table. As the silence was almost defining, Archer decided to brake the barrier.  
  
"Good morning Sub Commander."  
  
"Good morning Captain."  
  
By this time Archer had moved seats and was now sitting beside T'Pol, on her left to be exact. As the two officers just sat there watching everyone enjoy their Christmas morning, it seemed like no one noticed the Captain and the First Officer. T'Pol reach over very slowly and grabbed the captain's right hand which was under the table on his right knee. She held his hand gently and once the captain realized that T'Pol was again showing affection towards him, he put his left hand on top of hers.  
  
"Sub Commander, you look absolutely beautiful today."  
  
"Thank you Captain, you look very handsome as well."  
  
As T'Pol pushed her seat closer towards his, he was looking around to see if anyone had noticed the two of them getting cozy.  
  
"T'Pol, remember we must be careful that."  
  
As T'Pol looked at Archer, he knew that at this moment she didn't care who saw them, she just wanted to be with him. She placed her right index finger on his mouth to hush him.  
  
"Jonathan, I believe that the crew already have some kind of idea, I just want to be with you. I know that this is illogical but last night was something that was wonderful and surprising as Vulcan's never link emotionally to humans but some how it is different between us. We are I tune with each other and hopefully today things will be different as well, with your permission of course Sir?"  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
T'Pol placed her head gently upon his shoulder and he gently placed his right arm around her shoulders. They had now official shown there affection in public for the first time and they did not care who saw. As Hoshi returned to the table to get her drink, T'Pol and Archer had not moved, the cat was finally out of the bag so why would they hide it any longer.  
  
"I knew it!".She said.  
  
"I knew that you were and item, this is so cute!"  
  
Hoshi was so excited that she had forgotten why she returned to the table. She just jumped up and down with glee. She never thought that the two of them would become a couple. But stranger things have happened.  
  
"Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Well Hoshi, I would imagine that the crew have an idea at what going on."  
  
"Sorry Sir, I'm just really happy for the both of you."  
  
"Hoshi, get over here, you gotta see this."  
  
Commander Tucker was acting like a kid, he was yelling for Hoshi like a child would for his mother on Christmas morning.  
  
"Sorry Sir, I'm needed. You too are just too cute. Hi Hi!"  
  
As Hoshi left the table to rejoin Trip, Malcolm and Travis, T'Pol and the Captain watched as Hoshi skipped away.  
  
"I believe that she is more exited that we are together than we are Sir."  
  
"I would have to agree. You know something T'Pol, I said something last night that I would like to correct."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Since you overheard my entire conversation with the Christmas tree last night, you must have heard what I said to the tree when I first walked in the mess hall last night."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I had said that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever scene, well I would like to correct that. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever scene."  
  
As T'Pol shifted the Santa hat from the left side to the right side of her head, she was speechless, she had no response. He gazed into her eyes with fire, passion and desire. To his surprise again, she was looking at him with the same intensity and the same emotions.  
  
"Perhaps we should open our gifts Sir!"  
  
He nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
  
As T'Pol and Archer rose from their chairs and started to walk towards the tree making their way between tables and chairs, T'Pol grabbed Archer's hand as they made their way through the maze. He looked at T'Pol then down at their hands that were joined together. He looked up at her, tightened his grip and smiled.  
  
"Sub Commander, let me show you the proper way to open presents!"  
  
They finally arrived at the tree, Commander Tucker was pretending to be Santa Claus. He was sitting down with Hoshi's Santa hat on his head. Hoshi was his little helper. The only way that any of the crew would get to open any of their gifts was to sit on Santa's lap. This brought a laughter that was heard though out the entire mess hall. Commander Tucker was quit the Santa Claus; he was getting a kick out of playing the part, as was the rest of the crew. Even T'Pol cracked a grin as to what she was seeing.  
  
"Ho! Ho! Ho! Now let's see who's next to sit on Santa's lap. Ah thanks elf Hoshi. Ho! Ho! Ho! Well looky here, this one is for Cap'n Archer. Come now, where's my big boy, Jonathan where are you?  
  
As Captain Archer was trying to remain in the shadows, T'Pol gave him a slight hip check that sent him forward.  
  
"Ah, there's my boy, Ho! Ho! Ho!"  
  
As Archer regained his balance, he turned to face T'Pol. She simply said. "Ho! Ho! Ho!"  
  
By this time Hoshi had grabbed the captains left arm and was escorting him directly to Commander Tucker. He was somewhat reluctant to sit on his chief engineer's lap but it was Christmas and with his new found happiness he figured that it was part of the fun of Christmas. As he finally sat down on Santa's lap, Santa gave him a big hug.  
  
"Boy oh boy, you've grown, getting a little heavy are we. Ho! Ho! Ho!"  
  
The crew began to laugh at Commander Tucker's comments; Archer leaned back and whispered.  
  
"Don't push your luck.Santa!" A quiet response followed. "Yes Sir!"  
  
As Archer sat and opened his gift, the two officers's shot insults back and forth, bringing the volume of laughter to a new high. It was Travis's idea that the computer picks names and that is how that person would be a secret Santa. It was a way to socialize with the crew but the crew would only find out who they're secret Santa was at the Christmas supper later on. The secret Santa would only give one gift. If any crewmembers wanted to give more it was at their own discretion.  
  
"Well someone knows you pretty good, it's a brand new water polo ball. Well thanks Jonathan for coming to see Santa, now could you please get off as you are startin' to hurt me!"  
  
As the crew started once again to laugh at the two officers, Archer smacked Commander Tucker in the chest with the polo ball. The ball connected directly in the same place that Hoshi's foot did  
  
"Ugh.no. *sigh* problem."  
  
As Trip tried to regain his breath, Hoshi's face began to turn a reddish color as she remembered flooring him last night. As Trip looked over towards Hoshi, he noticed that her face was turning to a deeper red and that she had began to laugh. With a sharp and direct comment, he simply asked her a simple question.  
  
"Whose next elf Hoshi?"  
  
As the Captain finally made his was through the crowd of people back to his chair, T'Pol was no where in site. He looked around, trying to find her in the maze of people. The mess hall was starting to fill even more as the morning began to become afternoon.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Yes Ensign?"  
  
"I was informed to give this to you Sir."  
  
"Thank you Ensign."  
  
As Captain Archer looked around once more to see if he could find his First Officer, he was unable to find her among the crowd of people. The Ensign had given him an envelope that had one word written on it. "Aisha! What the hell does that mean?" As he opened the envelope, he began to read the letter that was inside. After a few moments, he finished the letter and stood there, not knowing what to make of what he just read. Archer started towards the exit. As crewmembers greeted the Captain on his way out, he started to think where he would find her. As the doors to the mess hall closed behind him he said to himself.  
  
"Where are you T'Pol?"  
  
As Captain Archer began his quest to try and find his First Officer, he was trying to figure out what she was up to. He had never seen this kind of behavior from her before. Could it be that all this time living among humans was starting to wear her Vulcan believes down. Either way he had to find out. As he began to ponder where to look first, he walked up to a console on one of the corridor walls.  
  
"Computer, location of Sub Commander T'Pol."  
  
A diagram appeared on the console's screen; she was in his quarters. He began his journey towards the turbo lift. "Deck A." The turbo lift began to move towards it destination, he was about to get all the answers he wanted and was wondering what could possibly be affecting his First Officer like this. He finally arrived, as he stood in front of his own quarters, he was hesitant to enter, not knowing what was waiting for him behind the door. Instead of entering his own quarters, he activated the door chime.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
As the door slid open, T'Pol was lying on the couch, her elbow was on the armrest and her hand was supporting her head. With her upper body elevated and her legs bent at the knees he could not believe his eye. To his surprise, Porthos was lying on the couch with her, he was wrapped up in a little ball with his backside resting against T'Pol's mid section. She was rubbing him behind the ears. She was watching a water polo game on his view screen that Archer was watching early this morning.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"The game."  
  
"Curious, all this players are trying to achieve one goal. What pleasure do they get out of this?"  
  
"It's a team sport, you must play together to accomplish a single goal, much like aboard this ship."  
  
"Illogical but I understand your comparison."  
  
"It's to bad we don't have a pool on board."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up.  
  
"You wanted to see me Sub Commander?"  
  
"Yes Captain, I believe we need to talk."  
  
As Captain Archer sat on the couch beside her, Porthos did not move, as a matter of fact, he moved even closer to her.  
  
"I see you have a new friend. He really likes you, as a matter of fact, he has liked you for some time."  
  
"Your quadruped is quit content on human companionship."  
  
"What about Vulcan companionship? Porthos, is not the only one that needs companionship T'Pol!"  
  
As Captain Archer got up from the couch, he walked over to his workstation. Lying on the floor was a present that he had not brought to the mess hall.  
  
"Here Sub Commander, this is for you, I wanted to give it to you in private."  
  
As T'Pol changed her position on the couch she was know simply sitting, Porthos had jumped down and jumped up on the bed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, that's the whole idea of Christmas, to surprise people that you care for with gifts."  
  
"I believe that Christmas is not just gifts Captain!"  
  
"Well, that's true but the surprise part is."  
  
"Human feelings towards this day are highly illogical but I understand how a race inferior to us can."  
  
As Captain Archer began to sqwarm in his chair, he cut off T'Pol and simply said."Just open it!"  
  
As T'Pol began to open her present, she gave the captain her regular cold stare. She was not happy at being cut off in mid sentence. T'Pol finally had opened her present and looked at the captain and arched her eyebrows.  
  
"Captain, where did you find this?"  
  
"I purchased it last time we encountered the Vulcan's. Remember when Dr. Phlox and yourself were trying to get you a cure for you're Pa'nar syndrome, well I had time to do a little shopping down on the planet and I found it in a small gift shop."  
  
"Thank you Captain, this is very hard to find, the only time that I can find it is when we are in contact with Vulcan's. It keeps my skin from drying. For you to find this is. a SURPRISE in deed!"  
  
Little did Captain Archer now that the present he gave T'Pol meant a little more than he thought. This present was a very sensual gift among Vulcan's. The severity of this gift could even be thought to be that the giver was initiating a mating ritual.  
  
"When ever I'm around you, I can smell the delightful aroma and I have a hard time concentrating."  
  
"I was not aware of that. I'm sorry Sir, I will stop wearing it."  
  
"NO! NO! Please don't, I like the aroma, it relaxes me and makes me feel at piece."  
  
"Captain, do you know what the meaning of this gift is?"  
  
"Ah. to my knowledge it's a Vulcan perfume."  
  
The Sub Commander just sat there for a moment. She knew that the captain did not know the meaning of the gift he gave to her which made her feel very warm inside. Knowing that he was not initiating a mating ritual and that he gave her this, as a simple gesture of caring was very comforting to her. She rose from the couch and approached where the captain was now sitting. The captain was sitting on the edge of the couch with both of his hands resting on his knees. T'Pol grabbed both of his hands and moved them. In their place, on each side of him were her knees. She was now sitting directly on the captain's thighs. As the Captains face was now just inches away from hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her hands behind his head. He followed by wrapping his arms around her waist, locking his hands behind her back.  
  
"Thank you very much Jonathan, this is a very caring gesture!"  
  
"Your welcome T'Pol. Is there more to this gift that I should be aware of?"  
  
"In time. I have never received a Christmas present, this celebration is new to me and I'm having difficulty understanding all these emotions."  
  
"Emotions huh! I thought that you Vulcan's where able to suppress emotions?"  
  
"Of course but we can still have them if we wish."  
  
"Well. what do you wish for?"  
  
"I wish for this!"  
  
She began to narrow the distance between their faces, as their noses where now touching, the heat was now at an all time high. They felt chills run down their spines.  
  
"Jonathan, I need your help! Will you help me!"  
  
"Of course T'Pol, what ever I can do, you know that!"  
  
"This is all very new to me, these feelings and emotions that I have for you are something that makes me very happy but I'm scared because I have never explored feelings before and I'm still having problems with the incident with Tolaris. I'm still having difficulty dealing with what he did to me. Jonathan, please help me!"  
  
"T'Pol, I know that he forced himself on you and that if I could have stopped him I would have. I understand that you are having difficulties with these emotions and if you want to take it slow or would rather not explore these emotions, I would have no problems and would understand even though I. would be disappointed."  
  
"I knew your where going to say that but the truth is that I need to explore these emotions to cleans myself of what he did to me. Are you sure that you want to help me?"  
  
"What do I need to do T'Pol? You tell me and I will do it!"  
  
As T'Pol face, still inches away from his, she now brought her arms around his back and gave him a hug. He could feel how close she drew him near to her, almost wanting to be apart of him. He knew that she was in terrible pain and he wanted to help her desperately. He now had his arms around her as well as the two embraced.  
  
"Do not let go, please!".Her voice was trembling.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere T'Pol. I promise."  
  
The Captain and Sub Commander were unwilling to detach from their embrace, an hour had passed by without either of them realizing. There was a silence in the room that seemed to embrace the two of them. T'Pol never thought that she would turn to a human for help in this matter but she was amazed the way that Captain Archer responded to her. He was caring, loving and he was very understanding, all the things she knew that humans were able of. The Captain had know idea what T'Pol was going to ask of him to help her heal from her ordeal but he did not care. All he wanted was to be with her. At all costs!  
  
"So how do I help you get over this terrible act T'Pol?"  
  
"Before you get ahead of yourself Jonathan, sex is not the answer. I cannot give myself to you without knowing your thoughts, that you are sincere. Vulcan's must be mated and as you know I terminated my marriage to Koss. We must be bonded, mind, body and soul. This is our way. I know that among humans, sex is very powerful and that that is the human way, not the Vulcan way."  
  
"Uh. I knew that! I wasn't even thinking about sssex!"  
  
"Jonathan, I can feel your pulse racing. When I touch you I can feel your thoughts."  
  
"You can! I knew Vulcan's were telepathic."  
  
"Actually, Vulcan's are touch telepaths, some more than others. I must be touching you to be able to see your thoughts, feel your feelings."  
  
"So every time I've touched you in the past, you were reading my mind?"  
  
"No, I have mental barriers that stop the transfer of thoughts."  
  
"Oh!" Archer had a look of uncertainty. Did she already know how he felt about her, that he had strong feelings?  
  
"I have the ability to block out thoughts. I would lower my mental shields at let you see what I see and I would see what you see. We will learn all about each other in every way possible. This will be very hard for you to deal with, as Vulcan emotions are very strong. This will not be easy! It is not customary to have a Vulcan and a Human bond but for some reason it is different with you. I cannot explain this!"  
  
"T'Pol, nothing in this universe is ever easy, whether it be a relationship or settling a piece treaty but in the end it is all worth it. I'm already in to deep to stop now. I'm with you no matter what, I promise."  
  
The two officers still had not moved from their position and almost two hours had past. She would not let him go. She was afraid that if she did that he would not want her or that he would not help her. She was afraid that sex was the first thing that he would want but that was becoming evident that wasn't the case.  
  
"T'Pol, we have to report to the bridge in 10 minutes, we should get ourselves together for duty. Don't get me wrong, having you in my arms is a lot better than bridge duty but I am the Captain so I really don't have a choice. How about after Christmas supper we explore how we share our thoughts."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Captain."  
  
She did not have time to finish her sentence when the Captain locked lips with her. Her lips where soft as rose pedals. He could feel the warmth just rushing into his body, as the kiss became even more intense. They where holding each other so close that it looked like there bodies had melted together.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
T'Pol gasped for air as she was blown away, every time they kissed she felt a rush that she never felt before and could not get enough of. She was now breathing heavily when she responded. "Y.yes. could we meet in my quarters tonight?"  
  
"Supper is at 1700 hours and then there is the Christmas dance at 2000 hours, so how about we make it 2200 hours."  
  
" That will be acceptable."  
  
"Oh.before I forget T'Pol, I need a date for the dance tonight and I haven't asked anyone yet as I was not planning on sticking around long but I was wondering if."  
  
This time is was her turn to cut him off mid sentence, they once again engaged in a kiss that was even more intense than the last. As T'Pol broke the lip lock she replied with a simple. "Yes Sir!" She unlocked her hands and got up from on top of his legs, straightening her attire and trying to control her breathing; she gave him one last kiss and headed towards the door. She stood there in her customary stance with her hands behind her back and said.  
  
"See you on the bridge Captain, will there be anything else Sir?"  
  
"That will be all Sub Commander."  
  
She activated the control panel and the door opened as she made her way outside his quarters, before the door closed behind her, she turned to face the Captain and said with a soft and caring voice.  
  
"Thank you Jonathan!"  
  
"Your welcome. T'Pol. I know how hard this is for you, asking a human to help with your emotions but I'm honored that you picked me. In that regard, I thank you!"  
  
As T'Pol stood in the door, she was looking at the Captain. What he just said was unexpected. It seemed that he also could sense what she was thinking when they touched but she knew that was impossible. She simply raised her eyebrows and gave him a nod with her head; the door slid shut as she exited the room. Archer still knew that there was more to this whole situation than met the eye. Why was T'Pol all of a sudden showing all of these emotions. She never showed any emotions on board. At least not the kind she was demonstrating. Since she had come aboard Enterprise, he has been brushing up on Vulcan beliefs and their ways of life. Never in the history of the Vulcans that a Vulcan and a "Terran" as the Vulcan's called humans, bonded! It was unheard of! It was a melding of minds. So what was she doing? She broke off her marriage to Koss and decided to stay aboard Enterprise. Over the last few months, she has been displaying more and more affection towards him. When she first started showing affection towards him, it was a simple touch of the shoulder. Vulcan's do not touch, so he passed this off as her picking up human traits but as time has progressed, she has obviously become more comfortable displaying these emotions though she still has problems talking about them. Perhaps that is where the bonding aspect comes in. If they were going to be sharing each other's thoughts, it would be easier then talking about them. All he knew was that this would be a night that would change his life and hopefully hers forever. As Archer made his way toward the door of his quarters, he turned back at looked at Porthos.  
  
" I know boy, I like her to but don't get to comfortable on that couch." The door slid shut behind him.  
  
Official star date: Dec 25, 1630 hours  
  
As Captain Archer returned to his quarters after a brief tour of duty on the bridge. The crew was working shorter shifts in there designated areas. This way all of the crew could enjoy Christmas and no one would miss out. Archer begun to get undressed as he was going to take quick shower and then get dressed. It was a formal Christmas dance so that meant that there would be no uniforms. He had already seen what Hoshi and Trip were going to be wearing but he had no clue what Travis, Malcolm and T'Pol were wearing. As he dropped the towel to the floor and entered the shower, within seconds, the door chime had been activated. He could not hear the door chime as he was signing in the shower and the sound of the shower itself was loud enough to prevent him from hearing the second chime.  
  
"And I think to myself, what a wonderful world!"  
  
A knock on the shower door startled the Captain and terminated his signing.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
As the Captain looked over the shower door, he could see the person who entered his room without authorization.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Sir but you didn't answer the door."  
  
"It' called privacy Trip! So that give you the right to barge in while I'm taking a shower?"  
  
"Sorry Cap'n but I needed to speak to ya!"  
  
Commander Tucker was standing in front of the shower door. What ever he had on his mind must have been important, as the Commander would not break in without a cause.  
  
As he gasped for air."Give me a sec Trip."  
  
"Thanks Cap'n. I'll wait on the couch."  
  
As Archer wrapped a towel around his mid section, he grabbed a second towel and began to dry his hair. As he approached Trip, he could see that he was very deep in thought. He was now standing beside Trip. Shaking the towel on his head, trying to dry his hair, he asked Trip.  
  
"So what's so important Trip that couldn't wait till the party?"  
  
"That's the problem Sir, the party."  
  
"Trip, your not making any sense. Start from the beginning."  
  
"Sir, you know that me and Hoshi, well we've been getting pretty close lately and."  
  
"And." Archer replied!  
  
'Well you see Sir, I think I'm fallin' in love with her!"  
  
"Oh!" He raised his eyebrows in amazement! "So where do I come in to this?"  
  
"What do I do. I mean I.I have never been in love before. You know me best Sir. What should I do?"  
  
"Well Trip, the first thing you should do is let me finish my shower then will talk about it at the party."  
  
"Cap'n, this is important, you just can't tell me that."  
  
As Archer began to laugh at the sight of his chief engineer, he began to think that Trip was losing his mind. He has seen his Chief Engineer prevent warp core breaches, fend off several intruders but a single woman was turning him into a nervous wreck. That Trip was making a big deal out of something that should be enjoyed and not stressful, he must really be falling for Hoshi.  
  
"Trip.I." He tried to control his laughter. "It's OK to feel this way. Anytime that you explore new emotions, its going to be scary, even right down nerve racking. But you must follow it through as it could be the most beautiful experience of your life and if you don't, you could be sorry for the rest of your life!"  
  
As Commander Tucker looked at his Captain, he was amazed how much his words soothed him. It was exactly what he needed to hear.  
  
"Jeez whiz Cap'n, you just sounded like T'Pol. Thanks Cap'n, that's what I needed to hear. I'll see ya later; Hoshi's waitin' for me. We'll save ya a seat."  
  
"Make it two!"  
  
As the door slid shut, Archer chuckled to himself as he made his way back to the shower. As he entered the shower, he began to think at what he told Trip about falling in love. Was he feeling the same way Trip was but was hiding it better or was the fact that his relationship was more complicated than his Chief Engineers was?  
  
Official star date: Dec 25, 1645 hours  
  
The mess hall was in one word, beautiful! It was lit up to perfection. Everyone was dressed in his or her best and without further inspection, the mess hall looked nothing like a starship. It had a very warm, inviting and friendly feeling. Captain Archer was on his way to meet and escort his date to the dance. As he stood in front of the Sub Commanders door, he made sure that his attire was all in check. He was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress shirt with a black silk tie that was given to him by the crew on his birthday. He was wearing a black pair of dress pants that from afar also looked silky; the black color from his tie watched his pants to perfection.  
  
"Calm down Jonathan, its not like you haven't seen her in years. Calm down!" He whispered to himself. He finally raised his left arm and activated the door chime. A soft voice responded to the chime. "Enter." As the door slid open, he had not entered the room yet, he looked in to see if he could see her but she was not to be seen, at least from outside her quarters. He finally entered her quarters and the door slid shut behind him.  
  
"Hello, anyone home?"  
  
"I will be right there Sir. Please have a seat."  
  
As Captain Archer sat down, he had to admit that her manners had improved since she first boarded Enterprise. She never used to say thank you or please. She was still direct but with a little less firmness and a little more finesse in her tone. She had even lost some of her Vulcan accent and began to pick up a human accent. He wasn't the only one who had said this but she just denied it. As he sat waiting for his date, he started to remember the first time he met the Sub Commander. It was when a farmer shot Klang with a plasma riffle. The Klingon was at Starfleet medical and he met the Sub Commander out in the hall. He wasn't very polite with her, even to the point of telling her that he was inches away from knocking her on her ass.  
  
"Ouch, I wonder if she remembers that!" He mumbled.  
  
"If I remember what Captain?"  
  
He shot up out of his chair, as if an Admiral had entered the room. He stood they're for a moment then he turned towards her.  
  
"Oh. nothing I was just wondering if.my God T'Pol, you look beautiful!"  
  
That was all he could muster up to say. He was speechless. He looked at her like it was the first time he had ever seen her. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Is there something wrong Captain?"  
  
"Nothing.Nothing at all Sub Commander."  
  
At that moment he approached her, grabbing her left hand and raising it to his lips. With a gentle kiss to her palm, he said again.  
  
"T'Pol, you are so beautiful."  
  
Archer lowered her left hand and raised his right arm. "May I have the honor of escorting you to the dance my lady!" She gently wrapped her left arm around his and they began towards the door. If he hadn't known better, it looked like the Sub Commander was blushing. Every complement he gave her was answered with a simple nod of the head. He knew that Vulcans where not use to receiving compliments so he hypothesized that this would be their response. As the door opened, Archer continued with the compliments.  
  
"Please, after you fair lady!"  
  
Another nod of the head from the Sub Commander was the response. As they both stood in the hallway. She looked at the Captain with a puzzled look. She had never seen him dressed as formal as he was. She looked at him as if she was running scans on him. She raised her eyebrows with a quick up and down motion; she was definitely checking him out.  
  
"Is there something wrong Sub Commander?"  
  
"Nothing Sir. You look very handsome tonight."  
  
"Thank you. Shall we?"  
  
He once again raised his right arm and she again wrapped her left arm around his, this time she was much closer to him as they walked towards the mess hall. She was wearing something that female Vulcans would probably die for. Vulcan women have been known to wear long flowing robes during important ceremonies or events. Well this was unlike any regular Vulcan robe. With help from Hoshi, they had transformed the Vulcan rob to an elegant gown. It was a light brown with black Vulcan markings throughout the gown. All of the black markings on her gown where silk and the brown was a soft fabric from her home world of Vulcan. It was a long sleeve gown that also had the same black Vulcan markings all down the sleeves. The black markings blended in with the brown portion of her gown making it quit attractive. Attached to each of her wrists was another part of the gown, it hung from her wrists and dropped down to about her knees then looped up attaching behind her back. Her hair was also different; she had brushed her hair back exposing her forehead and making her look younger and even more beautiful. Archer was at a loss for words but by the way he was walking down the halls, you could see how proud he was to be escorting T'Pol to the Christmas party.  
  
"Well here we are Sub Commander. Are you ready for your first official Christmas dance?"  
  
She had been reluctant to attend ever since the announcement was made that is was mandatory for everyone that was off duty to attend. She did not like socializing and dancing, as she felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Jonathan, must I dance this evening?"  
  
"Only with me. That's an order!"  
  
"I cannot disobey a direct order from my superior officer now can I?"  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it and besides, you look so beautiful that I want everyone to see how lucky I am to have you as my lady this evening. Promise me you'll try and have a good time!"  
  
"I will. try Sir. I'm putting my trust in you that you will take care of me this evening!"  
  
As she took one last breath before entering the mess hall, she looked up at the Captain and gave him a nod notifying him that she was ready to enter the mess hall. She tightened her grip around his arm and they entered the mess hall. She was still very nervous but never showed it as her Vulcan training was working overtime. She looked cool and calm as she did every other day but there was something different about her eyes. As they made there was through the crowd of people, there was crew members dancing. Trip had rigged up some multi-colored light that was shinning on the dance floor. It felt like they were back at some nightclub back on earth.  
  
'Cap'n, overhear!" Shouted Commander Tucker as he directed them with his voice. They had a table reserved and there was two seats remaining at the table.  
  
As T'Pol and Archer approached to table, Hoshi and Trip both got up from their seats to welcome the new arrivals.  
  
"Merry Christmas Cap'n'!" Trip reached out and gave Archer and handshake and a manly hug.  
  
"Same to you Trip."  
  
As Captain Archer made his way around the table wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, T'Pol was following his lead.  
  
"Merry Christmas Sir!"  
  
"You to Hoshi, you look absolutely stunning tonight!"  
  
As Hoshi smiled, she gave Archer a big hug. She held him for a few seconds a whispered in his ear.  
  
"What do you think of the gown?"  
  
He returned the whisper.  
  
"Thank you, I owe you one."  
  
He then kissed Hoshi on the cheek and escorted Hoshi to her seat like a true gentleman. In the mean time T'Pol was just finishing her round of the table. The last person that she had to wish a Merry Christmas to was Commander Tucker. As she approached the Commander, he looked at her and at how different she looked.  
  
"Well I'll be. Sub Commander? You look terrific!" She looked at him with an uncertain look. "Really ya do!"  
  
"Thank you Commander, you look very handsome as well!"  
  
Commander Tucker was beside himself; she was so polite and warm. She gave him a compliment, which was very surprising. He grabbed her left hand and escorted her to her seat beside the Captain.  
  
"Thank you Commander."  
  
"Anytime Sub Commander."  
  
As the Captain and T'Pol began to socialize with the tables manifest, she was watching and listening to every word that Captain Archer was saying. She was soaking in every little bit of information that she could. As time past and the bridge crew began to feel a little more at ease with the help of a few drinks, Captain Archer filled all of their glasses. Once he was finished filling the glasses, he stood and said with a stern and loud voice.  
  
"Can I have your attention please! Will you all please raise your glasses, I would like to propose a toast!"  
  
As the crew around the table and the mess hall all grabbed their glasses, they stood to match Captain Archer.  
  
"Before I begin there is something I would like to say. Since tonight is a formal party, there will be no talking of work and everyone will address each by first name basis. Is that clear?"  
  
Commander Tucker replied."Yes Sir.I. ah. mean John."  
  
"Now I would like to propose a toast to the best that Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command have to offer. It's an honor for me to serve and explore with all you fine people. I couldn't have asked for a better bunch of people to sail my father's ship. I would place my life in anyone of your hands and not be worried because we are a family and family look out for each other. So, please raise your glasses to the Enterprise and her crew, safe journey and Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Safe journey!" Echoed around the mess hall as everyone connected glasses. T'Pol turned to the Captain and added something to the toast. She said it softly so that only he could hear.  
  
"And to new beginning!"  
  
There glasses clinked together and Archer stared at T'Pol. He simply replied."To new beginnings!"  
  
Official star date: Dec 25, 2130  
  
The Christmas party was well underway, by this time most of the crew was dispersed throughout the mess hall. The dance floor remained full as Trip was elected to provide the music. He was an avid music lover, especially from the year 1940 and up. He did a lot of homework on what people used to request. The dance floor remained packed, as when one couple would leave, another would take their place. His selection of music was a success but his choices for the slow dances were an even greater success. He must have been a romantic at heart.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I love this song, come dance Trip!" Hoshi grabbed Trip by his right arm.  
  
"T'Pol, may I have this dance?"  
  
T'Pol looked and Jonathan to get his approval but he simply responded with."Go ahead T'Pol, you don't need my permission."  
  
"In that case, I would Travis."  
  
As Travis got up from his chair, he reached out for T'Pol's hand. She placed her hand is his and Travis escorted T'Pol to the dance floor. As the Captain watched his two officers make their way towards the dance floor, he was impressed how T'Pol was handling herself. She was attentive, friendly and polite. Well as polite as a Vulcan could be! As Travis and T'Pol disappeared into the crowd, Archer was tapped on the shoulder. "Excuse me Captain." It was Dr. Phlox.  
  
"Doc, what are you doing here, I thought you were not coming?"  
  
"Well Captain, I thought that I should stop by for a brief moment, just to see how things are progressing and to see how many potential patients I will be visited by later on tonight."  
  
"I'm happy you could stop by. Please have a seat."  
  
"Thank you Captain!"  
  
As Dr Phlox pulled up a chair towards the table, they were the only two at the table, the rest of the original members of the table were now either dancing the night away or were socializing amongst the rest of the crew.  
  
"So Captain, how are things progressing with the Sub Commander? I understand that Ensign Sato helped the Sub Commander with her attire this evening?"  
  
"She looks.how did you know that?"  
  
"It's a small ship Captain, word travels fast."  
  
"Huh! I didn't know!"  
  
"That's because you were not suppose too. I must confess Captain, I never thought that I would see the Sub Commander having a.good time! I believe that you are to be congratulated!"  
  
"For what? She's the one who has opened up to me Doc. I had nothing to do with it!"  
  
"Captain, you humans do not give yourselves enough credit. The reasons why she has opened up to you are because you care for her. To my knowledge, Vulcan females take relationships very seriously and do not just give away their love Captain. It must be earned through respect. As illogical as that seems, you are the perfect mate for the Sub Commander."  
  
Captain Archer looked at the Doctor with a puzzled look. The Doc obviously knew more about Vulcan cultures and customs then he did.  
  
"Doc, do you know what 'Aisha' means?"  
  
The Doctor gave Archer a smile from ear to ear, as he knew exactly what that word meant.  
  
"Captain, I believe that you should ask the Sub Commander that question. If you'll excuse me Captain I must be getting back to sickbay."  
  
"Doc, wait a second. How much do you know about Vulcan relationships?"  
  
"I know enough not to get involved."  
  
With those final words, the Doctor had gotten up from his chair and made his way towards the mess hall doors even before Archer could mount a response. As he looked over towards the dance floor, a new song had started and now Commander Tucker was dancing with the Sub Commander. The last two songs that had played were more upbeat and quit loud, or perhaps it was the alcohol that was starting to take effect. In any case, this evening was getting more and more interesting by the minute. As the Captain finished another glass, he noticed that Travis was returning to the table alone.  
  
"Travis, where's T'Pol?"  
  
Travis smiled at the Captain and pointed towards the dance floor. Archer spun his head towards the dance floor and saw T'Pol standing there alone. She lifted her right arm and motioned to him with her index finger for him to come to the dance floor. A new song started playing, it was a slow medley and Archer knew exactly what the song was and who had requested it. As Archer made his way toward the dance floor, T'Pol did not take her eyes off of him. She watched his every move. They were now face to face and T'Pol broke the silence.  
  
"Jonathan, would you like to dance?"  
  
"I would be honored T'Pol, but I would be in need of some assistance as humans don't dance."  
  
"Don't worry, I will lead."  
  
" I guess my taste in music is rubbing off on you a little."  
  
She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Perhaps!"  
  
As the two joined together for their first dance of the evening, she had locked her eyes on his and she did not sway from them. The music played and it seemed that this was all a dream, that none of it was real. Who would have thought that he would be dancing with her on Christmas with all these people as witnesses? At first, they kept a distance between them but as the song progressed, the distance was now gone. She was resting her head against his chest. She could feel his heart beating and could feel the warms from his body. This was very soothing to her as she wrapped herself in his arms. It felt like they were the only ones dancing in the room, like they had been transported to another world.  
  
"T'Pol, I have to ask you a question."  
  
She lifted her head slowly from his chest and look into his eyes.  
  
"Of course Jonathan."  
  
"What does Aisha mean? When you gave Ensign Moore the letter to give to me earlier, you wrote that single word on the envelope."  
  
"Aisha is a Vulcan word meaning.be-loved!"  
  
"Be-loved? T'Pol I. don't know what to say!"  
  
"There is nothing to say. When Vulcans mate, it is for life. These events have happened for a reason unknown to the both of us but I will not ignore these feelings any longer. To do so would be.illogical!"  
  
T'Pol lowered her head back on the Captain's chest. He tightened his grip as the thought of letting her go was too painful to bare. The song was nearing its end when Trip made an announcement that the next dance would be a spot dance. This was an old earth custom that at the end of the song, whom ever was in a designated area, would win some sort of prize. As the next song began to play, it also had a slow beat. T'Pol and Archer had not broken their hold of each other and continued to dance. Back at the head table, most of the bridge crew had made their way back. They were no longer sitting in their original seats and the topic of conversation was one of mutual interest.  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
"Trip!"  
  
"I mean that in a good way. Who would of thought that the Sub Commander and Captain were gettin' it on!"  
  
"Well I think it's cute and they are not getting it on!".Hoshi replied.  
  
"She really has changed hasn't she? Remember when she first came on board. I have seen ice cubes warmer than she was."  
  
As the entire table just looked at him, he replied with."Ah come on you guys, your tellin' me that she was friendly at first!"  
  
Malcolm and Travis began to laugh as Trip was talking non-sense. The alcohol had taken over and he was now a mess.  
  
"Come on Trip, let's dance."  
  
Hoshi grabbed Trip by his arm and escorted him to the dance floor. On their way, they passed T'Pol and Jonathan who had just finished their second dance and a new song started.  
  
"Cap'n, would you like to dance?" This brought a semi smile to T'Pol's face. Trip was absolutely the talk of the hall. He was having such a great time that everyone in the mess hall couldn't help but notice.  
  
"Come on Cap'n, it's are song!"  
  
"Trip, I don't think 'The Twist' is our song."  
  
This once again brought a semi smile to T'Pol face. She had no clue who sang that song or how it went but it's title alone brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Trip, shut up!" Hoshi shouted!  
  
As Hoshi and Trip make their way to the dance floor, T'Pol and Jonathan finally arrived at the table. Malcolm and Travis were still sitting at the table but other crewmembers had joined them. As Archer looked around the mess hall, he was absolutely taken by the friendship caring that was apparent. It was truly a classy ship with an even classier crew.  
  
"T'Pol, your very pretty when you smile."  
  
"Vulcan's do not smile."  
  
"I don't get to see you smile much, actually I think that was the first time ever."  
  
She looked at him. "Perhaps!"  
  
She was once again focused on his baby blues. She could not tear herself from them. They captivated her like nothing ever has. Archer had also locked eyes with her and he could tell that she was trying to tell him something.  
  
"T'Pol, are you okay?" He said with a tender and caring tone.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired."  
  
"Do you want to return to your quarters?"  
  
"You are having a good time and I do not want to inconvenience you by leaving."  
  
He looked at her with a puzzled look. He wasn't sure what she meant by her last remark but he wanted to make things clear.  
  
"T'Pol, the only inconvenience here is that we had to come here tonight, I would rather be spending it with you alone. Curled up together, underneath warm blankets in my quarters. Shearing feelings, emotions and planning our future but that's just me!"  
  
"Perhaps we could stay for one more dance?  
  
Archer reached out for her hand. Kissing the top, she felt a chill travel down her spine. Just a touch from this Terran sent her into frenzy. She had no explanation why! He understood her like no one ever has and this was very appealing to her as well as quit sexy.  
  
"It would be my pleasure T'Pol!"  
  
Hoshi and Trip had finally returned to the table as Trip was still doing the twist. Trip was well on his way to a major hang over. This wasn't the first time that Archer saw his Chief Engineer let his hair down but each time he never knew what to expect. He was such a pure and good man that Archer would give his life to protect his best friend. Trip was a very respected man amongst the crew and in Starfleet. This was his charm and he wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
"Come on Hoshi, twist for me darlin'."  
  
"Let's sit down first ok?"  
  
As Trip sat down at the table, it was obvious that he was intoxicated. But he still knew when enough was enough. He remained so active during the evening that he would work off whatever alcohol was still in his system. He began to hick-up and the giggles were followed closely there after.  
  
"Hoshi, I.I.I."  
  
"The table broke out in laughter as the site of Commander Tucker was just to funny. Once Trip realized that they were laughing at him, he also started to laugh uncontrollably. It was now 2315 hours and T'Pol and Archer were still in the mess hall. They were supposed to meet earlier but time seemed to fly by. The Christmas dance was scheduled to wrap up at 0200 hours on Boxing Day morning as clean up had to be done for breakfast. As the pace of the music slowed once again, Archer looked at T'Pol and asked.  
  
"How about that last dance?"  
  
"Of course Jonathan!"  
  
As they made their way towards the dance floor one last time, Hoshi and Trip were watching them.  
  
"If she hurts him, I'll kill her."  
  
"Trip, I think the Captain knows what he's doing!"  
  
"Hoshi, I.I.I think I'm drunk."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What was I sayin', Oh ya.she better take care of him. Did you know that he's my best friend?"  
  
"Yes Trip, you've told me over and over."  
  
Hoshi couldn't help but laugh at Trip as he was repeating himself but still found him adorable as she could tell that he truly loved Jonathan. They where very close friends. She remembered stories about when they first met during the warp 2 project. They formed a bond that could withstand anything. Archer told him that if he ever got his own ship, that Trip would be the first one that he would take on board.  
  
"I think the Captain has finally found the thing that will make him truly happy."  
  
"I hope so to cause he deserves it. I didn't think it would be a Vulcan but.what was I saying?"  
  
"Nothing Trip!"  
  
Hoshi reached over and rubbed his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Hoshi, let's.dance! I'm getting' my second wind!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
The music once again had increased in beat and Hoshi and Trip made their way towards the dance floor. T'Pol and Archer had already made a discreet exit and slipped out pretty much unnoticed.  
  
"Do you think they noticed?"  
  
"I do not believe so."  
  
"T'Pol I wanted to thank you for a lovely evening, I truly enjoyed your company."  
  
He was waiting for a speech about the whole evening but she simply responded with a simple.  
  
"Your welcome Jonathan. To be honest, it was a tolerable experience."  
  
As the two officers continued to talk, it seemed like seconds but hey had arrived at T'Pol's quarters. As T'Pol detached her arm from his, she opened the door to her quarters. They both entered and the door slid shut.  
  
"Please Jonathan, have a seat and I will return shortly."  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then disappeared into the joining room. He was growing increasingly nervous. He had no idea how this night was going to progress. Should he tell her everything or wait. His mind began to race beyond control.  
  
"Jonathan?"  
  
That single word broke his trance and brought him back to reality. He turned towards her and noticed that she had changed her wardrobe and was now wearing a ceremonial Vulcan robe.  
  
"I'm sorry T'Pol, my mind was.it doesn't matter."  
  
"Jonathan, I can sense that you are nervous. Would you rather not continue our evening?"  
  
"No.ah I mean Yes.ah I mean.I want to be with you tonight T'Pol!"  
  
"Jonathan please, you once asked me to trust you. This time I'm asking you to trust me."  
  
"I trust you Aisha!"  
  
"I see you still remember what that means. Good, this will make our journey together easier. There is a ceremonial robe in the back room. To complete the ritual, you would need to put on the robe as well Jonathan."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
As Archer walked past T'Pol, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Jonathan, relax!" She knew that he was nervous but never doubted his intentions. He would stick by his word no matter what. This as well reassured her that he was the only one that could help her. After a couple of minutes, Archer entered the main area.  
  
"T'Pol, I thinks it's a little big. I never realized that Vulcan males where so.tall!"  
  
Archer looked lost in the robe, he was standing still and the only part of his body you could see was his head. It was quit comical. As Archer rolled up his sleeves, He noticed that T'Pol had prepared her meditation candles along with soft pillows on the floor to kneel on. She had lowered the lighting in the room so only the light from the candles presented a relaxed environment.  
  
"Jonathan, please!"  
  
She motioned to him to kneel. She had already taken her position on one side of the small table. He would have to kneel directly across from her. He had absolutely know idea what was about to take place but he knew that if it would help T'Pol that he would do anything.  
  
"Are you ready to began Jonathan?"  
  
"As ready as I will ever be!"  
  
She could still feel that he was nervous and very tense. She reached across the small table and placed her right hand on his left cheek.  
  
"Relax Aisha, trust me!"  
  
With her gentle touch and her soft-spoken words, he felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders and began to feel at piece.  
  
"I'm ready T'Pol."  
  
"Very well but before we start I must remind you that Vulcan emotions can be quit overwhelming. As I lower my mental shields you will feel and experience things that you never have. Do you understand Jonathan?"  
  
"Yes I do T'Pol. So your saying that you will be able to see all of my thoughts, dreams and feel what I feel."  
  
He face began to turn red.  
  
"Jonathan, you are starting to blush. I will not judge you on what I see in your mind. I will embrace what I see. Just remember that I dream as well!"  
  
He looked directly into her beautiful hazel brown eyes. He knew exactly what she was trying to say.  
  
"I hope you don't judge me from my dreams?"  
  
A smile replaced the redness on his face.  
  
"We shall begin, please extend your left arm and make a fist." He lifted his left arm and made a fist as she requested.  
  
"Now extend your index and middle finger and close your eyes." He once again did exactly what she said.  
  
She now extended her right arm and met his index and middle with her index and middle finger. Their fingers were pressed gently together. Jonathan still had his eyes closed and was ready to begin. She looked at him one last before she closed her eyes and began the ritual. She whispered to herself "Aisha".  
  
"Hello, is anyone there?"  
  
Archer felt disoriented and dazed. He could feel a presence but did not know who it was. He felt lost, like he was in a dream and could not wake up.  
  
"Jonathan, follow the sound of my voice."  
  
He began to walk toward the voice. He didn't recognize the voice but somehow it made him feel calm. He was looking around but everything was distorted and blurry.  
  
"Jonathan.Jonathan."  
  
"Who's there? Answer me!"  
  
He could now see a figure in the distance. The figure was blurry but he now knew that it was this figure that was calling his name. As he approach the figure, it became clearer and clearer.  
  
"Aisha, is that you?"  
  
"Yes Jonathan, we will now begin!"  
  
The two officers remained kneeled on their respective pillow. Still connected by their figures, they had now begun to share their thoughts, feelings, emotions and dreams. T'Pol was still in control of the link but she to was having difficulty. She was lowering her mental shields slowly to prevent an overload of emotions toward Jonathan.  
  
"Where are we Jonathan?"  
  
"We're in a small bar back in San Francisco. I used to come here a lot with Commander Tucker during my training to relax."  
  
It had been hours now and they were still connected by the gentle touch of their fingers. T'Pol had lowered all of her mental shields and Archer had exceeded her expectations. He was enduring this grueling ritual all most as well as a male Vulcan would. Even though tears would flow from his eyes during their connections, he was doing quit well.  
  
"Please have a seat T'Pol"  
  
They where now inside the tavern, they had taken shelter in a quiet corner of the bar. As the bartender approached them, he asked what they wanted to drink.  
  
"The lady will have a mint tea and I'll have an ice tea with lime."  
  
The bartender acknowledged the order and made his way back to the bar. By this time, Archer had become more stable and could control his emotions even more.  
  
"T'Pol, this is incredible. It feels so real, like we are actually here!"  
  
"We are here. This is more real than you can imagine. Every thing you have seen, and witnessed all happened for a reason. I have been able to figure out everything except this place."  
  
"That's because along time ago, I witnessed a friend of mine do something that I thought I would never do. He sang to his girlfriend and that was the beginning of their life together. I would like to do the same thing."  
  
"You're going to sing to me?"  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, I.No one has ever sang to me before."  
  
"All I want you to do is listen to the words, and just a word of caution. I might be a little rusty in the vocal department."  
  
"I will be the judge of that!"  
  
As he pushed back his chair he walked over to where T'Pol was sitting. He kneeled down on one knee and whispered to her. "I'll be right back!"  
  
She was now sitting alone at the table. The dimming of the lights in the tavern and a single spotlight that appeared attracted her gaze. It was directed at the middle of the small stage. She could see that Jonathan was speaking to the bartender. She could not make out what they were saying but the bartender was agreeing with what ever Jonathan said. All of a sudden a voice echoed through the tavern P.A. system.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. The 602 tavern is please to present to you the soothing vocals of Mr. Jonathan Archer."  
  
There was mellow applause heard throughout the tavern. As Jonathan approached the microphone, the lights dimmed even more. The single spotlight now focused of him alone.  
  
"Good evening, this song goes out to a special lady in the audience this evening."  
  
T'Pol just sat there, she was unable to put thoughts into words. What was he doing? She had no idea what he was going to sing. The entire tavern was wrapped in a silent hush before the music began. She watched and listened to him with all over her attention. This is what he sang to her.  
  
Taking You Home  
By: Don Henley  
  
I had a good life,  
Before you came,  
I had my friends and my freedom,  
I had my name,  
Still there was sorrow and emptiness,  
Till you made me glad,  
Oh in this love, I found strength, never knew I had.  
  
(Chorus)  
And this love, this love, it's like nothing I have ever known,  
Take my hand love, I'm taking you home, I'm taking you home.  
  
There were days, lonely days when the world wouldn't throw me a crumb,  
But I kept on believing, that this day would come.  
  
(Chorus)  
And this love, this love, it's like nothing I have ever known, Take my hand love, I'm taking you home, I'm taking you home where we can be  
with the ones who really care.  
Home, where we can grow together, keep you in my heart forever.  
  
(Chorus)  
Oh and this love, this love, it's like nothing I have ever known,  
Take my hand, I'm taking you home, I'm taking you home.  
Yes I am.  
Taking you home.  
  
As the music began to decrease in volume, the tavern broke out with applause. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Jonathan Archer." As Jonathan made his way down off the stage, the applause continued. He made his way back to where T'Pol was sitting, She watched him approach from afar. She had not moved a muscle ever since he told her that he was going to sing to her. As Jonathan sat back down at the table, the silence was deafening.  
  
"T'Pol, are you okay?"  
  
As T'Pol raised her head, he noticed that she was crying. Without warning, Jonathan felt a severe pain in his stomach and an unbearable headache. It was so intense that he yelled out.  
  
"T'Pol!"  
  
Within seconds he broke contact! He fell backwards and hit his head on the corner of the chair with great force. Their telepathic link has been disconnected, as their fingers were no longer touching.  
  
"Jonathan, are you all right?"  
  
T'Pol got up quickly from her knees and rushed over to where Archer was laying. He had hit his head so hard that he had busted open a pretty nasty gash.  
  
"I don't now. What happened?"  
  
"You're bleeding, we must get you to sick bay to treat your injury."  
  
As T'Pol helped Archer up from the floor. He was still very confused and distorted. He was having a hard time getting to his own feet. Within minutes they had arrived in sick bay. As the Doctor approached them, he could see the flow of blood coming from Archer's head.  
  
"Over here Sub Commander!"  
  
Archer had one arm around her neck and T'Pol had both of her arms supporting the Captain. She helped him up onto one of the beds and then backed off a little as the Doctor began his examination.  
  
"How did this happen Sub Commander?"  
  
"It was an accident Doctor, the Captain lost his footing and hit his head."  
  
"My guess would be that he must have tripped on his Vulcan robe."  
  
"You are aware of our ceremonial robes?"  
  
"Don't worry Sub Commander, your secret is save with me!"  
  
As the Doctor gave T'Pol a smile from ear to ear, he began to clean up the gash on Archer's head.  
  
"Ouch! Careful!"  
  
"Captain please, you must stop moving so I can treat your injury. Sub Commander, would you please stay with the Captain. I must retrieve my soochure kit."  
  
As Doctor Phlox walked away towards one of the back rooms in sick bay, Captain Archer finally began to clear the fog from his head.  
  
"T'Pol, where are we and why am I full of blood?"  
  
"You are in sick bay Jonathan and you had a little accident but it's nothing that you should be concerned about."  
  
"T'Pol, what happened?"  
  
"What do you remember from the last few hours?"  
  
"Well, I remember Trip coming to my quarters to shower.I mean I was in the shower and he needed help with something. Then, getting ready to attend the Christmas dance with you. We danced, we cuddled and then. you were crying!"  
  
T'Pol wanted to ask him more questions about what he remembered but the Doctor had returned.  
  
"All right Captain, this will only sting for a couple of seconds."  
  
Archer had hit his head hard enough to cut his scalp pretty deep and that was why the Doctor felt that the proper course of action would be with stitches. Within minutes, Doctor Phlox had closed the gash with 10 stitches.  
  
"I would like to keep him over night Sub Commander. Just for precautionary reasons."  
  
"No thanks Doc!'  
  
"Captain, I would feel better if."  
  
"I will take care of him Doctor." T'Pol interrupted.  
  
"Alright Sub Commander, you are responsible but I want to see him first thing in the morning."  
  
"Understood Doctor."  
  
"Oh, just one more thing. Please be careful that he doesn't trip over his gown again!"  
  
T'Pol looked back at the Doctor with a cold glare. She helped Archer off of the bed and once again supported him with both of her arms. As the doors to sick bay closed behind them, Doctor Phlox knew that this was the beginning of something special, painful but special.  
  
"T'Pol, where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to your quarters Jonathan!"  
  
"Can we go to your quarters instead?"  
  
"I believe that would be a bad idea!"  
  
"You heard the Doctor, you have to take care of me remember!"  
  
"I will help you settle in and clean you up then return to check on you every half hour."  
  
Captain Archer was still in a daze from the effects of the sudden break in their link. But he was starting to remember what had happened over the last few hours.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Crying, you were crying at a bar."  
  
"Jonathan, you need some rest, we will talk about this in the morning."  
  
"I.I.sang to you didn't I?"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Was I any good?"  
  
"Jonathan you must try and conserve your strength."  
  
"Did you at least like the song?"  
  
By this time they had arrived at his quarters. He was walking much better but still needed help from T'Pol. As the door slid open, T'Pol helped Archer towards the bed.  
  
"T'Pol, I'm hot. Could you please take this off and get me a T-shirt please."  
  
He motioned towards one of the compartment doors. She grabbed him a T- shirt and she also found a pair of pajama bottoms for him to wear. She wasn't sure what he wore to bed so she took a gamble.  
  
She had finally removed the Vulcan robe he was wearing and began to prepare him for bed. She had gotten a cloth and a bowl with warm water to use to clean up the blood that covered him. When Vulcans mate, they are not influenced by physical appearances but by the attractiveness of the minds. So when T'Pol undressed Archer, there should have been no emotional response. She was wrong. She found his body very attractive. She had overheard some of the female crewmembers talking about him in the mess hall a couple of weeks ago. About how good the Captain was looking. She never paid any attention to what they were saying but it was true. She studied every curve of his body, every detailed muscle as he now lay on the bed only in the underwear. Her breathing began to accelerate, as she was becoming sexually aroused. But with a quick shake of her head, the sexual feelings where cleared and she continued to clean and prepare him for bed.  
  
"T'Pol, I remember! The Tavern, I got up on stage and sang to you. That's why you were crying and that's why our link was broken. What happened?"  
  
"Tomorrow Jonathan."  
  
"No, tonight!"  
  
His head was becoming clearer and his memory was also returning.  
  
"Your song triggered an emotional response that I was unable to control with my mental shields. It must have felt like you got hit by a shuttle pod."  
  
"I just remember seeing you cry, everything else is a blur."  
  
He was now wearing his T-shirt and shorts that she dressed him in and she was lifting the covers for him to enter into.  
  
"Please Jonathan, you need your rest, you have had a busy evening. I will be back in 30 minutes to check on you."  
  
"Stay the night?" He mumbled.  
  
"Good night Jonathan."  
  
As she began to head towards the door, he asked her again but this time it was more powerful.  
  
"Aisha, please don't leave, stay with me!"  
  
She paused for a second or two. Then with a quick nod of her head, she responded.  
  
"Since the Doctor has placed your recovery in my care, I find this request to be acceptable."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome. I must return to my quarters for a brief moment. I will return shortly."  
  
"If you're going to get a change of clothes, I have plenty of clothes you could wear here. Please, don't go!"  
  
"Alright Jonathan, I will not leave. I will sleep on the couch so you can get a good night sleep."  
  
As she re-entered the same compartment that she got his T-shirt, she grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of long pajama bottoms. She decided that this would be acceptable to wear. She walked to the rear room to change. When she returned to where he was laying, he had moved over to the other side of the bed and had the blankets opened for her. She grabbed the covers and tried to pull them back on his frame but he stopped her.  
  
"The couch is not very comfortable, why don't you sleep in the bed with me. It's a lot more comfortable. Trust me!"  
  
"Jonathan, I believe that you should sleep alone."  
  
"Alright, I thought I would offer but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
She once again grabbed the blankets and covered his body. She made sure that he was comfortable and that he was tucked in properly. Once she was happy and reassured that he would be fine for the night, she walked around to the other side of the bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Good night Aisha!" She whispered.  
  
He was almost asleep; he was minutes away from losing consciences but managed to whisper four small words.  
  
"T'Pol.I.Love.You."  
  
She watched him fall asleep. She wanted to make sure that he would get a good night sleep so she grabbed the spare blanket and walked over to the couch. She was now wrapped up in the blanket and was also finding out why Jonathan said that the couch was uncomfortable. She just sat there and watched him breath. Watching the blankets rise and descend. She found his breathing very relaxing. T'Pol got up from the couch to stretch as her back began to stiffen on her. She had not fallen asleep yet as she was watching and monitoring him. It had been a couple of hours since he had fallen asleep and she now was getting very tired. She noticed that he still left the side of the bed that he offered her was still empty. She knew that she shouldn't sleep beside him because when she slept, her mental shields dropped and she is unable to control her dreams, thought and feelings. She decided to take him up on his offer but she would sleep on top of the covers and use the blanket she had on the couch to cover herself. As she got on the bed, the movement woke him up.  
  
"T'Pol."  
  
"I'm here Jonathan, are you alright?"  
  
"I was scared you left me alone. I'm happy you're still here."  
  
She was now sitting on the bed beside him.  
  
"I told you I wasn't going anywhere. How do you feel?"  
  
"Very tired but my headache is gone. I feel much better, thanks of course to your tender care."  
  
"I will take you up on your offer Jonathan, I will sleep on this side of the bed."  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
He opened the blankets so she could get in with him. When she touched the sheets, she could feel how warm they were from his body heat. This was very soothing to her as she was getting very tired.  
  
"Jonathan, I."  
  
"I know what you're going to say so don't even." He was cut off,  
  
"How did you know what I was going to say?"  
  
"I could hear it in my head."  
  
"Our minds are linked Jonathan. I wasn't sure if a Vulcan and Human would be able to complete the ritual. Once again, you have surprised me."  
  
"What does this mean T'Pol?"  
  
"We are now bonded. I'm your mate and you are mine."  
  
"Well your mate is telling you to get in this bed because you're letting all the heat out."  
  
This brought a small smile to her face. Finally, she would be with someone by her own choice and not because it was arranged. As she entered the bed beside him, she now knew all that she wanted to know about him, which was everything. She knew about his childhood years, his Starfleet academy training, and the death of his father and his first years in Starfleet and promotion to the rank of Captain. The more she found out, the more she fell in love with him. She now could give herself to him as mates do but she still was very aware of the potential problems that would follow. She was afraid of what might happen. How would the High Command react, how would Starfleet react, her family, his family, and the crew? These were all valid questions and concerns that they would have to deal with very soon. Thanks to Jonathan, she had purged herself of the terrible events of her violation at the hands of Tolaris and she now was ready to move on. As she entered the blankets, she shuffled over beside him. He was lying on his back. She rested her head on his right shoulder and place her right arm across his chest and her right leg across both of his. He curled his right arm so that he supported her head and upper back. He pulled the blankets over the both of them. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. For the fist time in her life, she felt love, happiness and affection like no other Vulcan had.  
  
"I love you as well Aisha!"  
  
Archer grabbed T'Pol's right had with his left, lifting it towards his mouth. He kissed her palm then rested her hand on his chest, which was still locked with his.  
  
"Merry Christmas T'Pol."  
  
"Merry Christmas Jonathan."  
  
With those final words, T'Pol and Archer were fast asleep. Their minds wrapped together as well as their bodies. At this particular points, Porthos seized this chance to jump up on the bed and wrapped himself into a ball against T'Pol's lower back. With one final sigh, Porthos let out a faint whimper and fell asleep.  
  
Official star date: Dec 26, 1130  
  
Captain Archer had the best sleep he had had in months. He was well rested and felt rejuvenated. After his little accident last night, the Doctor had ordered him to stay off his feet and relax for a few days, which meant no bridge duty. T'Pol was not scheduled for bridge duty today as well, giving her chance to spend the whole day with him.  
  
"Good morning T'Pol."  
  
"Good morning Jonathan. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Very good actually. And it's all because of you."  
  
"It was from the sedative the doctor gave you, I had nothing to do with your having a good nights rest."  
  
"You just staying the night was all I needed. I never realized that the Vulcan mind was so fragile yet so strong all at the same time. It's an incredible feeling being connected to you. It is something that I have never felt in my life."  
  
"I told you that it would be a powerful experience."  
  
"I can still here what you are thinking!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're hungry and would like breakfast. Since chef is busy in the mess hall and we have missed breakfast. I will take care of breakfast."  
  
His head was still a little sore from the gash but besides that he was feeling much better. T'Pol still lay in bed, watching him stumble around his quarters trying to prepare breakfast.  
  
"Are you in need of assistance Jonathan?"  
  
"No no, I fine, thanks."  
  
Porthos was still lying on the bed and was watching T'Pol's every move. She was looking into his brown eyes and wondered what he was thinking. Porthos remained absolutely still until she spoke with a calm and soft voice.  
  
"Come here Porthos!"  
  
Porthos waddled over to were T'Pol was lying, tail wagging in circles. She was now sitting up in bed with her back against the wall. She began to pet and rub his ears. It was no surprise that Porthos liked T'Pol, ever since the first time she was in the Captain's quarters, he always would go to her. Archer found it funny as she would not want anything to do with him.  
  
"Jonathan, I believe that Porthos needs a bath!"  
  
"Bath, that sounds like a good idea. T'Pol, I'm going to take a quick shower, breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes."  
  
He smiled at her then went into the bathroom and closed the door. T'Pol finally got out of bed and made her way into the back room where Jonathan had prepared the table for breakfast. He had flowers on the table and two candles. Opened flames were not allowed on board but no one would question the Captain. The table looked very nice. As she began to prepare for breakfast, she could here Archer singing from the shower. As she approached the bathroom door, she recognized the song. She opened the door slowly and began to look around. The shower was in the back portion of the washroom and she couldn't see him from the bathroom entrance. She entered the washroom and closed the door behind her. She walked towards the sound from the voice. When she finally turned the corner, she could see him in the shower. He had his back to her. The glass doors had designs on them so you could not see through them clearly. She could see from the navel up and from his knees down. He was having a hard time washing his hair as the soap and pressure from the water was hurting his repaired skull. He had soap in his eyes and couldn't find a towel to clear the soap from his face. T'Pol walked towards the shower and grabbed a towel. He was reaching around blindly with his right hand and she held it in mid air. He finally came around to where she was holding the towel.  
  
"Ah finally, there you are."  
  
As he wiped away the soap from his face, he could feel a presence.  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
At first she was reluctant to answer but with their link growing stronger, she knew that it would be only a matter of time before he realized that she was just outside the shower.  
  
"Yes Jonathan."  
  
"Can I help you with something. For some reason, I have been having problems taking showers in private."  
  
She reached out to him through their link, at first she was a little upset that he would consider her a distraction but then she realized what he was talking about, her mouth began to form a small grin.  
  
"I never realized that Commander Tucker and yourself were so close. Perhaps we should terminate our relationship since Commander Tucker has already seen you in the shower."  
  
Once again her dry humor was creating quit a stir between them. He started to laugh in his mind. T'Pol, feeling his thoughts also began to show signs of another brief but rare smile. Archer replied with words and not thoughts.  
  
"Your humor is improving T'Pol!"  
  
With a frown on her face, her eyebrows shot up then descended just as fast. She headed towards the exit; Archer watched her thin and extremely sexy frame exit the shower area.  
  
"Jonathan, behave yourself." Echoed in his mind. He returned a thought to her. "Sorry Aisha!"  
  
"Please hurry, breakfast should arrive any moment."  
  
As Archer turned off the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to dry his upper body. As he was wiping off the mist from the washroom mirror, he began to feel lightheaded. His vision began to blur causing him to call for T'Pol. Even before he could get a single syllable out of his mouth, she had rushed in and knew exactly how he was feeling. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as his legs were about to give out.  
  
"Jonathan, I think we should get you back into bed."  
  
Having difficulty concentrating, he replied with a simple, "That's a good idea!" She was much stronger than she looked. But Vulcans were known for their exceptional strength. She carried most of his weight back to the bed. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed, only wearing the towel that was wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Please Jonathan, you must lay down!"  
  
"Give me a few seconds to get me breath. I guess the mild concussion prognosis by the Doc is no longer out of the question but is now a reality?"  
  
"I suppose so. I will contact the Doctor to update him on your condition, in the mean time, you should rest."  
  
"In a towel?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?" She was looking at him with a sexual demeanor.  
  
He opened up the link between them and sensed that she was enjoying the site of him half-naked. This shot his hormones into chaos.  
  
"I won't move. I promise."  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed and Archer woke suddenly. He looked up and he was still in his bath towel but he noticed that the Sub Commander had showered at put her uniform back on.  
  
"I will be back momentarily, I must update the Doctor on your condition. Do you require anything before I leave?"  
  
"Not now but thanks! I thought that the Doctor wanted to see me first thing in the morning?"  
  
"I contacted the Doctor earlier this morning and told him that you were sleeping. He told me to let you sleep. I will be back soon."  
  
T'Pol exited the room in somewhat of a rush as she wanted to see the Doctor as soon as possible. She could feel Archer's pain through their link. He was not one to complain but she had to tell the Doctor what kind of shape he really was in. It seemed like only seconds had passed before she entered sickbay. She had opened up their link to check on his condition. As the doors opened to sick bay, T'Pol was greeted by Doctor Phlox.  
  
"Good morning Sub Commander. How is the Captain feeling today?"  
  
"I believe your original prognosis was correct Doctor."  
  
"Where is the Captain now?"  
  
"In his quarters."  
  
"Did he get a good night sleep?"  
  
"He did make a remark this morning in regards to that matter."  
  
"Ah, well then I would need to run more extensive neurological scans to see what grade of concussion he has."  
  
"Very well, I well bring him down for the examination in 20 minutes. Thank you Doctor."  
  
As T'Pol was about to leave sick bay, she was stopped by the following question.  
  
"Sub Commander, did you have chance to talk to the Captain about your.future condition?"  
  
With a very uncertain but direct response, she responded to the Doctors question.  
  
"No.I haven't!"  
  
"I would suggest that you do so because your last examination showed higher levels of pheromones and estrogen. The medication that I had prescribed is not having the same effect as before."  
  
"Then we will double the dosage!"  
  
"I would highly recommend against it. We are already at the maximum dosage Sub Commander."  
  
"The Captain is the one who is in need of medical attention at the moment. I can control my.condition a little longer with the medication and meditation Doctor."  
  
"Sub Commander, do you believe that the Captain would want you to put your life at risk? According to my last scans, you have another week a best before your condition becomes a major concern if not.treated!"  
  
"Thank you Doctor for your concern. I will bring the captain down as soon as he is ready."  
  
Phlox smiled at her and she nodded back to him in acknowledgement. The doors slid shut behind her. She knew that the Doctor was making a valid point about her condition. Over the last few days, she has felt the urge beginning to take control. How would he react once she told him that her life was in danger if he does not help her? He has already been through a lot the last forty-eight hours. Would he be able to push the envelope?  
  
"T'Pol, where are you there?" He opened the link between them.  
  
"Yes Jonathan, are you alright?"  
  
"I just wanted to know where you were. Are you okay, I can feel that you are tense about something."  
  
"We will discuss it later."  
  
"What did the Doctor say?"  
  
The door to his quarters opened, T'Pol entered and made her way towards his uniform compartment.  
  
"The Doctor is expecting you in sick bay. We must get you dressed. I do not think it would be a good idea to bring you to sick bay in only a towel!"  
  
"It could be interesting?"  
  
Her left eyebrow shot up, as she was not amused. "Perhaps!"  
  
She helped the Captain get dressed in uniform and began to escort him to sick bay. He was still shaky on his feet but she didn't have to support him as much as last night. She only had one arm helping you instead of two. The doors to sick bay opened, T'Pol noticed that the Doctor motioned to her to put the Captain behind the curtained off area.  
  
"That will be fine Sub Commander, I believe that I can take it from here. If you have other matters to attend to, please feel free to do so. There are a few tests that I would like to perform. Shouldn't take more than a couple of hours."  
  
"Would it be possible for me to stay."  
  
"If you wish but it is not necessary Sub Commander!"  
  
She paused. "I will stay!"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
She decided that she would stay with him throughout the examination. She would be able to help him mentally and this would also give her time to figure out how she was going to ask him for his help. Again! It was no secret that the Captain did not like to be in sick bay, let alone a patient himself. He was not the ideal patient as was apparent by his present situation.  
  
"Captain, please you must stay still so the scan can finish. If you do not stay still, we will have to start all over again."  
  
He wasn't enjoying the scan. The confined scanner area was enough to make anyone a little claustrophobic. "Once again Captain, please do not move." T'Pol stood beside the Doctor and watched as Archer's body passed through the scanner.  
  
"Just as I thought, the frontal lobes of his brain have suffered trauma. Which of course would explain his symptoms."  
  
"Explain Doctor."  
  
"Well my initial diagnosis was correct. The Captain did suffer a mild concussion from his.fall. The trauma was caused by stress to the brain. At any point in your link, was it broken suddenly or without warning?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it was."  
  
"That would explain his symptoms. Fortunately, there is no permanent damage but he will have a headaches for a few more days. Since my authority overrules when it's a medical situation, I'm placing you in command Sub Commander till the Captain has medical clearance to resume his duties."  
  
She looked at him with an unexpected command.  
  
"I will notify the Captain of my decision. I'm sure he won't be thrilled. If you'll excuse me Sub Commander."  
  
"Of course, I will inform the rest of the crew. I will return shortly."  
  
She gave the Doctor a small nod of the head, by watching his response, she knew that he understood. She started to make her way towards the exit when Archer yelled out.  
  
"Sub Commander, where you going?"  
  
She walked back towards where he was now sitting. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his arm on each side of his legs. They were supporting his upper body and his head was slightly leaning forward. His chin was resting on his chest.  
  
"Yes Captain!"  
  
"Where are you going Sub Commander?"  
  
"The Doctor has a couple more tests to run and I must go to the bridge."  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"The Doctor will explain. If you'll excuse me?"  
  
She approached him and gently put her hand on his. Her touch reassured him that everything was going to be fine. He watched her exit sick bay. He was drawn to her; he studied every curve of her body until the sick bay doors broke his stare.  
  
"Captain, I have some news on your conditions."  
  
"What ever it is, I'm not missing any bridge duty!"  
  
With a huge smile, the Doctor simply replied. "Will see!"  
  
Captain Archer knew that it didn't matter what he said, that he was officially on sick leave until further notice.  
  
"Great! Just great!"  
  
Official Star Date time: Dec 28,1500  
  
The Captain was resting in his quarters. He had his music playing at a very high volume. He inherited his love of music from his father. He would sit and listen to old music for hours with his father. Surprisingly, he had a pretty good voice but no one ever knew about it, as he was to shy to let others hear him sing. He was walking around his quarters like a caged animal. He wasn't used to having this much free time on his hands and since the Doctor restricted his physical activities for the next couple of days, he was bored. He hadn't seen T'Pol for a couple of hours but she kept their link open so she could check up on him. She felt his boredom growing and had reassured him that everything would be fine. He just needed to relax for a few days. They exchanged thoughts and emotions all afternoon. Commander Tucker could have sworn that he saw a brief smile on the Sub Commanders face but thought otherwise. She had taken a short shift on the bridge as she informed the senior staff and the rest of the bridge crew that she would be in command for the next few days as the Captain had sustained a minor injury that requires a few days rest. As Captain Archer began to clean up his workstation, he noticed that there was some sort of old book. There was Vulcan markings on the front and on the back there was simply a symbol. He could not read the cover and had no clue what the symbol meant. At that moment, his door slid open and in walked the Sub Commander.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing with that book?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just going to clean up my workstation and I found it under all the PADD's. Honest!"  
  
She could tell that he was not lying. That was one of the bonuses of having such a strong link. He or she could tell if the other was lying which in this case, he wasn't.  
  
"I never accused you of anything Captain."  
  
"Sorry, I thought that you might think I was going to look inside."  
  
"Even if you would have, you would have not been able to read it. It's in Vulcan."  
  
"What is it, some kind of diary!" He said with slight laughter in his tone.  
  
"Perhaps!"  
  
"Oh, I didn't think that Vulcan's kept diaries."  
  
"I never said it was a diary!"  
  
He shook his head; she was very good at side stepping direct questions or comments. Misdirection was one of her stronger traits that she used to perfection.  
  
"How are you feeling Captain?"  
  
"Not bad, the headache is gone."  
  
"Yes I know, I heard the music from down the hall. I believe that there was a noise complaint registered with security in this section. Would you have any information about this incident?"  
  
He frowned and looked at her with a suspicious look. She looked at him with her usual stern Vulcan look. He still had a hard time to figure out when she was joking or being serious. Her face rarely changed expression but her eyes had become softer within the last few weeks, especially since they had bonded.  
  
"Sorry Sub Commander, I can't help you!" He smiled.  
  
"For some reason, I do not believe you!"  
  
She walked over to where he was standing; she tilted his head downwards and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"I thought we had agreed to talk about that at a later time?"  
  
"I want to know now! Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No you did not."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me. You haven't opened your link the last few days, at least for an extended period of time. I feel lost here alone in my quarters. What's going on T'Pol?"  
  
"Perhaps we should talk to the Doctor, he can help explain the situation."  
  
"Why? Are you sick? Is you Pa'nar syndrome causing you problems again? Damnit T'Pol, talk to me!"  
  
Archer had become agitated. He was looking for answers but she wasn't given any. She knew how he felt about her, how deep his love for her was but she still would not let him in.  
  
"Perhaps this was a bad idea!"  
  
"What do you mean Sir?"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have pursued a relationship."  
  
"Is that how you feel?"  
  
"Open your link and find out. Of course that is not the way I feel and I understand that Vulcans don't show their emotions but I can feel that there is something you want to tell me but you won't. You asked for my help, now I'm asking for your help. Help me understand what is going on."  
  
She reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Very well, follow me!"  
  
She escorted him out of his quarters, still holding on to his hand; she was going to sick bay. Archer began to think that maybe he was right, that maybe she was sick, maybe her Pa'nar syndrome was incurable! The doors to sickbay opened and Dr Phlox met them as they entered.  
  
"Ah Captain, how are we feeling today?"  
  
"Not bad Doc!'  
  
"I was just going to contact you. I thought that you might like to get back to work!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm giving you a clean bill of health. Congratulations!"  
  
"Doctor, the Captain and I are not here for his physical. It is time that he be informed about my condition."  
  
The Doctor folded his arms and a small but caution smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Ah yes, your condition. Well Sub Commander, how can I be of assistance?"  
  
"Perhaps you could explain to the Captain about my condition for starters."  
  
The Captain had a puzzled look on his face, he had absolutely no clue at what the Doctor and Sub Commander was talking about. But what ever it was, he knew that the blunt of the situation would fall on his shoulders.  
  
"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here. Since you have given me a clean bill of health, that should mean that what ever is going on, I will be able to deal with it. Correct?"  
  
"Yes or course Captain, we just want to make sure you understand the severity of the situation!"  
  
"What situation? Is T'Pol's Pa'nar syndrome acting up again?"  
  
"No Captain, I have that under control. This has to do with."  
  
T'Pol interrupted the Doctor.  
  
"Jonathan, do you remember some time ago when I had made a suggestion that the crew needed shore leave? That efficiency was down three percent?"  
  
"Ya, and you said that the crew needed to release their sexual tension, that it would relax the crew if they were to go on holidays. What about it?"  
  
"Do you also remember when I told Commander Tucker and yourself that Vulcans only need to mate once every seven years?"  
  
"I. Yes I do remember. Do you need to release some tension?"  
  
She just looked at him, his blue eyes willing to help her anyway he could but she just couldn't ask him. There would be too many complications if she did.  
  
"Sub Commander, just ask him!" Phlox shouted as if he were shouting orders to cadets!  
  
"Jonathan, every seven years, if Vulcan's do not quench the blood fever, we die! The fever is very powerful and consumes us for weeks. My fever has been growing and is becoming very hard to control. The medication that the Doctor has been using is no longer having any effects and it is now only a matter of days before the fever begins. Do you understand what this means Jonathan?"  
  
He reached out for her; in return she wrapped her arms around him. She had opened up their link and he could feel her pain, her fever growing and her shame in asking him to save her life. As all these emotions flowed through him, he now understood why she had closed their link.  
  
"Yes I do, we need to get you to a Vulcan ship as soon as possible. They must have some kind of medical." He was interrupted.  
  
"No Jonathan, there is no time. I'm asking." She sighed. "I'm asking you to relieve my fever."  
  
He sat there for a brief moment, pondering what she had just asked him. As he looked at the Doctor, his arms were still crossed but the look on his face had changed. It was now a look of distress and uncertainty. He was very worried about the Sub Commander. He no longer could help her medically. It was now up to Jonathan to save his First Officer, the woman he loved.  
  
"I.ah.don't know what to say. If I understand what you're telling my Doc, that if I don't make love to T'Pol, she's going to die?"  
  
"In a nut shell, yes! That is exactly what we're telling you!"  
  
Captain Archer was at a loss for words. In his worst nightmare, he had never dreamt of something so horrible. If he were to do this, the reactions from Starfleet and the High Command would be off the charts. That a Vulcan and a Human had mated sexually would most certainly be a first. It was bad enough that they had bonded mentally and that they still had not contacted their governments and families about their bonding. This was a major step that could have serious repercussions towards their careers. But how could he let the woman he loved die, he would not be able to live with himself. At that moment, the decision had been already made. He would not let her die! Sickbay was silent as the Doctor and Sub Commander were watching Archer ponder at the situation. Finally, as he looked at the Doctor and Sub Commander, the look on both of their faces looked grim. He was about to change that.  
  
"There is no way that I'm going to let the woman I love die, especially if I can prevent it! T'Pol I told you that I would help you anyway that I could and I still mean it. I know that this could lead to a court marshal but it would be a very small price to pay in order to keep you with me. I love you and don't ever forget it!"  
  
Doctor Phlox was stunned as was T'Pol!  
  
"Captain, do you understand what will happen?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what the High Command of Starfleet says. This is my decision and that's final!"  
  
"Very well Captain. We must prepare you for the events that will take place."  
  
"Events, what do you mean events?"  
  
"Jonathan, matting amongst Vulcans is very demanding physically. Since Vulcans have superior strength, this is usually not a concern but with a Vulcan and a Human, there must be some precautions taken."  
  
"What kind of precautions?"  
  
The Doctor hoped up on one of the bed and listened to what T'Pol had to say.  
  
"Well first of all, restraints will be required as once the fever actually takes over, I will need you at that moment. I will be very aggressive and for your own safety I recommend the restraints. I will have no control over my emotions and all I will want is to relieve the fever."  
  
"That sounds like a good safety feature. I wouldn't want anything broken while we."  
  
Archer began to blush as the mere thought of T'Pol and himself engaged in lovemaking. Even though it was something that he had thought about but never thought it would become reality. He wanted it to be of both their own free will and not a life of death situation.  
  
"The fever will become weaker after the first week of mating."  
  
"First week! T'Pol, I'm not a machine. How many times do we have to relieve the fever?"  
  
"Usually among Vulcans, it usually takes between three to four times a day for the duration of the first week. After that, the fever is controllable to only once a day. After three weeks, the fever has completely been relieved."  
  
"Holly shit! How can I."  
  
The Doctor interrupted him.  
  
"Captain, I can give you a injection that will elevate your hormonal levels and help you be. prepared!"  
  
"How many injections would I need to help me through a week?"  
  
"I would start with two a day, then we could see how you react to the injections."  
  
"I see."  
  
A look of concern washed over his face. Would he be able to relieve her fever and save her life? This was a lot of pressure to put on someone's shoulders. She looked at him and she could see and read his expression. She walked over to him and reached out for his hand. He also reached for her hand.  
  
"T'Pol, I don't know if I can do this. What happens if."  
  
Doctor Phlox interrupted him.  
  
"Captain, I have already compared the Sub Commander's DNA to yours. Vulcans and Humans cannot procreate but there is no medical finding that says that Vulcans and Humans cannot be sexually active with each other. There is no biological chance of any harm coming of this. Except for the physical aspect of course."  
  
"I must ask you once more T'Pol, are you sure you want.me?"  
  
"Yes I am Jonathan! I trust you Aisha!"  
  
Aisha, that word soothed his emotions over, knowing that she was willing to put her life in his hands was something he would ever forget. As the Doctor finished with his final scans of the two officers, he gave T'Pol the restraints they would need to ensure the Captains safety. As both officers were about to leave sickbay, the Doctor reminded the Captain about his injections and then the sickbay doors closed. As they made their way towards her quarters, they had not spoken a single word. The silence between them was concerning to her. As the door to her quarters opened, she began to enter but Archer stood still. She reached for his hand. He looked down at her hand, which was extended, and he in return grabbed her hand. She tightened her grip and pulled him into her quarters. The door closed behind them as they prepared her quarters.  
  
Official Star Date: Dec 28, 2100  
  
Captain's personal Log: I have just returned from sickbay where I just received my first of many hormonal injections from Doctor Phlox. The Doctor says that these injections will make my sexual drive work overtime. I thought that my normal sexual drive was powerful enough but we are talking about special circumstances. Sub Commander T'Pol has been informing me over the last few hours what to expect from her during her Pon'farr. She has told me that she will become very aggressive, out of control and even very emotional which is hard to grasp. She has also told me that biting; scratching and even physical contact have been known to occur during Vulcan sexual encounters. I'm happy that we have a Doctor close by. I'm still very hesitant about this whole ordeal, as the life of the woman I love hangs in the balance. What happens if I cannot cure her fever?"  
  
"Beep!" The door chime had been activated.  
  
"Computer pause. Come in."  
  
The door slid open and there stood Ensign Sato.  
  
"How are you feeling Captain?"  
  
"Hoshi! Please come in and have a seat."  
  
"It's nice to see you up and around Sir. Especially after your terrible accident."  
  
Captain Archer looked at Hoshi with a suspicious look.  
  
"My accident?"  
  
"Yes Sir! The Doctor and Sub Commander told us everything."  
  
"Did they! Well what exactly did they say?"  
  
"They told us how you had to much to drink at the Christmas party and you tripped in your quarters and hit your head."  
  
Archer gasped for air.  
  
"Really?" Well I was feeling kind of funny and of course, yes I remember now!"  
  
"Don't feel bad Sir, Commander Tucker was worse off than you were. He was all over the place. He must have made half the ship pee their pants. That's how much they were laughing!"  
  
"Good old Trip!"  
  
"Well Sir I should be getting on my way. I just wanted to check on you. Good night Sir."  
  
The door slid open and she was about to exit the room when Archer spoke.  
  
"Hoshi, is they're anything else on your mind?"  
  
She turned to him and looked at him with plenty to say. Should she even ask her Captain these kinds of question?  
  
"Captain, I need to. speak to someone about."  
  
"I'll get the coffee Hoshi, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you Captain!"  
  
She re-entered his quarters and the door slid shut behind her. He knew exactly whom she was talking about and what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"Here you are Ensign."  
  
"Thank you Captain."  
  
As Hoshi sipped her coffee, Archer began the conversation.  
  
"So what has he done this time?"  
  
"Well Sir, I know that you and Commander Tucker are very close and I was wondering if he has spoken to you about."  
  
"As a matter of fact, Trip did stop by a couple of days ago."  
  
"And what did he have to say?"  
  
"If I told you what he said then I wouldn't be a very good friend now would I?"  
  
"I understand. I don't know where this is going. Is he serious or is this just a fling. I'm so confused!"  
  
Hoshi dropped her head into her hands, pushing back her hair; she looked up at the Captain who in return had a big smile on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. Commander Tucker came to me with the same questions and uncertainties. He was a nervous wreck just like you are now."  
  
"Captain please, what did he say?"  
  
"Alright Alright! Since this will benefit the both of you, he asked me what he should do about his feelings towards you. He told me that he was falling in love with you but wasn't sure if the feelings were mutual. He really cares for you Hoshi. It might be worth giving this a chance. You might be surprised what he's capable of."  
  
She looked at him with a small smirk. She was hoping to hear what he just told her because she also had the same feelings towards Commander Tucker.  
  
"Thank you Sir, this is what I was hoping to hear. Sometimes Commander Tucker can be hard to read but this most definitely clears things up. Thank you for the coffee but I should be going."  
  
"Anytime Hoshi!"  
  
Ensign Sato rose from her chair, as did Archer. He escorted her to the door and activated the console to open.  
  
"Thanks again Captain!"  
  
"Anytime, just don't tell Trip that I told you!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Hoshi smiled and left his quarters. He felt a little uneasy as he wasn't sure how Commander Tucker would react to him telling Hoshi what they had discussed a few days ago but he was pretty sure now knowing how Hoshi felt about him that there shouldn't be any serious problems. As he was preparing for an early evening, he decided to watch a water polo match before he would go to bed. He was scheduled for his first bridge duty shift since his accident a couple of days ago and now that T'Pol was off duty, it was up to him to try and keep his crew and ship in order. Even though the next few weeks would be the most challenging he has ever encountered.  
  
"Good night boy, it's back to work tomorrow!"  
  
Porthos looked at him, rolled over and went to sleep. Archer decided to follow his dog's actions and turned off his water polo match. Right before he turned off the lights in his quarters, he could feel T'Pol open their link. She opened it just enough to sent him a message. "Good night Aisha" was all that he could hear in his head. Just those three words. Nothing more, nothing less. He returned a response before she closed the link. "Ashaya du. T'Pol!" She was deep in meditation. He wasn't sure if she heard his final thoughts. He had replied to her in Vulcan. He had been brushing up on his Vulcan as the Doctor had told him that when the blood fever takes over T'Pol, that she would be talking in Vulcan. She would have no control over her vocabulary and seeing that Vulcan is her first language, the Doctor thought it might be a good idea for the Captain to understand a little Vulcan. "Good night T'Pol" he mumbled as he rolled over and drifted off the sleep.  
  
Official Star date Dec 29: 01000  
  
Captain Archer had been on the bridge for a couple of hours now. He had informed the crew on his condition and of the news that the First Officer would be not at her post for at least a week as she was ill. Since he woke this morning, he felt nothing from T'Pol. She had not opened their link in the least. Not even to check on him as she had been doing ever since they were linked. He was unable to open the link either, which made him feel uneasy. He had gotten use to hearing her in his head and now it was very quiet. They would have entire conversations and no one would know. He missed those tender moments where she would let her Vulcan emotions show for a moment. It just made him love her even more.  
  
"Captain. Captain?"  
  
He had been staring at the view screen and was lost in thought.  
  
"Yes Ensign?"  
  
"We're being hailed Sir. It's Admiral Forrest."  
  
"Put it up!"  
  
"Admiral! How are you feeling Sir?"  
  
"Pretty good John. Please thank your crew for the flowers that were sent to Starfleet medical."  
  
"Were glad no one was seriously hurt Sir. Although I was looking forward to signing you're cast!"  
  
"Very funny John! I was wondering if we could speak in private?"  
  
"Of course Admiral, please stand by!"  
  
And with his final word the view screen went blank.  
  
"Hoshi patch it to my ready room."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
As he sat down in front of his view screen, he activated it and once again Admiral Forrest was in front of him.  
  
"What's up Admiral?"  
  
"First of all John, let me wish you and your crew a belated Merry Christmas and congratulations on the fine work your people are doing. Your all making us very proud back home."  
  
"Thank you Sir but I get the feeling that there is something else you want to discuss."  
  
"Actually there is John. Sub Commander T'Pol's family have been in contact with us John and they have brought something to our attention that is very disturbing."  
  
"Oh! What is it?"  
  
"To make a long story short, Vulcan's mate once every seven years and Sub Commander T'Pol is suppose to be entering something called."  
  
"Pon'farr!"  
  
"Yes, that's right. How did you know that?"  
  
"Doctor Phlox has informed me of the Sub Commander's condition."  
  
"And what is she doing to resolve this matter. Is it really life threatening?"  
  
"Yes it is Sir."  
  
"Her family is very worried! Ever since she desolated her marriage to stay aboard Enterprise, they have been worried. What should I tell them?"  
  
"Tell them that T'Pol will be absolutely fine and will contact them when her Pon'farr is done."  
  
"John, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes of course. Why?"  
  
"You're sweating. I can see it."  
  
"It's been a busy morning Sir."  
  
"Are you sure everything is OK?"  
  
"Of course Admiral! I will contact you in a couple of hours with an update on the Sub Commanders condition."  
  
"Alright John, I will contact her family and let them know that she is in your hands."  
  
"You have now idea!" Mumbled Archer.  
  
"What was that John?"  
  
"Nothing Sir. Talk to you in a couple of hours. Archer out!"  
  
The view screen was black. What was wrong with him? He was sweating profusely. He had no idea what was happening but needed answers. It felt like his skin was burning. He could feel the beads of sweat run down his back. As he exited his ready room, he darted directly for the turbo lift.  
  
"Mr. Reed, you have the bridge."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
As he walked in to sickbay, the Doctor was waiting for him. The Doctor knew exactly why he was there.  
  
"What the hell is going on Doc, I'm sweating like crazy!"  
  
"Yes Captain, I foreseen this being one of the side effects to the injection from last night."  
  
"Doctor Phlox took out his scanner and ran it over Archer's chest.  
  
"Ah good!"  
  
"Good what?"  
  
"The injection is working perfectly Captain. If you would please sit down, it is time for your second injection."  
  
The Captain sat on one of bio beds as Phlox went over and grabbed the injector. He had already gotten it ready for the Captain.  
  
"And there we are. All done Captain."  
  
"What's in this injections anyway?"  
  
"No need to worry Captain."  
  
"Could you tell me anything else about Vulcan mating Doc?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Actually Captain, I have been reading up on Vulcan mating and it's very fascinating. When a Vulcan male and female prepares to engage in Pon'farr, all of their senses are heightened. The mating itself is very.how could I say this.it's very animalistic!"  
  
He had a hard time to swallow. He just looked at the Phlox as the Doctor gave Archer a glass of water.  
  
"I also suggest you start drinking a lot of water Captain."  
  
"Thanks Doc. Do you know when T'Pol will be taken by the fever?"  
  
"Any day now. She has been in heavy meditation trying to prepare herself. That is why she has not contacted you. She told me to tell you that."  
  
"I understand, thanks again Doc."  
  
"Please come back at 1500 hours for your next injection. With three injections, you should be ready to jump into action when called upon."  
  
Archer turned around and gave the Doctor a very cold glare. The doctor had a grin from ear to ear. As the sickbay doors closed, he began to laugh and prey that she didn't hurt him. Archer returned to the bridge and sat down in his chair. The sweats had stopped much to his approval but he now could feel the tension beginning to build between his legs leading him to cross them.  
  
"Captain, how is Admiral Forrest doing?"  
  
"Fine, just fine. His clothes come off in a few weeks.. I mean his cast comes off in a few weeks!"  
  
Hoshi just looked at him, seeing that he had something else on his mind, she began to put things together. At that moment, Commander Tucker entered the bridge and walked over to the engineering station.  
  
"Cap'n, could you take a look at this for a sec?"  
  
"Sure thing Trip."  
  
Archer walked over to the console where Commander Tucker had the schematics of the warp narcells displayed.  
  
"You see these areas here Sir, if we could drop out of warp for a few hours, we could re-align the plasma in-take and we could get an extra little bit of juice outta her Sir. But I would have to strip her down for a few hours. "Strip.I sure would like her to strip.I mean for you to strip her.just proceed with the upgrades Commander."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Commander Tucker looked and the Captain and began to wonder what he was talking about. He could see that his friend was in serious distress so he though that he was in need of being saved.  
  
"Cap'n, how about some lunch?"  
  
"Thanks Trip!" he mumbled. "Of course Commander!"  
  
They entered his ready room. As soon as the door closed, Captain Archer fell to one knee.  
  
"Cap'n! You all right?"  
  
Trip helped up the Captain and escorted him to the nearest seat.  
  
"Thanks Trip! I'm jus a little light headed."  
  
"Maybe you should go see the Doc!"  
  
"I'll be fine, just me a second to gather myself."  
  
"Here Cap'n, drink this glass of water."  
  
Within seconds he had grabbed the full glass of water and emptied it.  
  
"Another one Sir?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
In the captain's mess, after lunch and glasses of water, his head began to clear up.  
  
"Thanks for saving me out their Trip!"  
  
"You'd a done the same thin' for me Sir."  
  
"So Trip, how are things going with Hoshi?"  
  
"Good. She made me breakfast this morning and was very affectionate."  
  
Archer smiled as he wiped his mouth clean. His little info session with Hoshi had obviously paid off.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just happy to see things are going well, that's all!"  
  
"Cap'n, permission to speak freely?"  
  
"Of course Trip."  
  
"If noticed that you've been actin' really weird the last week or so. Is everythin' all right? And I'm not talkin' about your so called fall in your quarters neither. Something's changed and I haven't figured it out yet."  
  
Captain Archer was about to tell his good friend what was going on. He had to tell someone, it was eating him up inside. He knew that he could trust Commander Tucker and he was sure that T'Pol would understand if he told him.  
  
"Beep"  
  
"Archer here."  
  
"Captain, Admiral Forrest wishes to speak to you Sir."  
  
"Put it through here Ensign."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Archer moved over to the view screen and activated it. Admiral Forrest's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Good day John, was I interrupting?"  
  
"Not at all Sir, what can I do for you."  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"Actually Cap'n, I need to get back to work. Nice to see your feeling better Admiral."  
  
"Thank you Commander."  
  
Commander Tucker exited the Captain's mess.  
  
"Alright Admiral, were alone now."  
  
"John, what the hell is going on out there?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I just spoke with the Sub Commander's family and they told me that if she does not mate with someone within the next 24 hours, that she is going to die. According to last nights logs you sent us, you are no where close to a Vulcan ship!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Did I make myself clear? Look John, I know that your not a fan of the Vulcan's but."  
  
The door slid open and the Admiral was cut off in mid sentence."  
  
"I believe that I can explain Admiral."  
  
"T'Pol, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I believe that the Admiral has been kept in the dark long enough."  
  
"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Admiral, there is something you need to know. It won't be easy but I would rather tell you in person than you hearing it through the grape vine."  
  
"All right John, go ahead but this better be good!"  
  
T'Pol was very pale and it looked like she was having a hard time with her balance. He got up from his chair and helped her sit down in the chair that he was just sitting in. He pulled up another chair so that the Admiral could see both of them as they explained the situation.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you Jonathan."  
  
"Jonathan?"  
  
"I'll explain Admiral. Ever since we first started on this mission of exploration, we knew that we would meet new civilizations and that in the future, there would most likely be relationships with this other cultures. Correct?"  
  
"Of course John but what does this have to do with the Sub Commander?"  
  
"Let me finish Admiral. The first alien culture we encountered was the Vulcans and for a century, we never thought to open up to them that they were holding us back from space travel. Well Admiral, as you know, I was one of those people but since I have been in space, the Vulcans had good reasons for holding us back. I won't lie to you Sir, but it hasn't been a picnic out here. We have found out the hard way that not everyone is interested in piece and exploration."  
  
"What's your point John?"  
  
"What Jonathan is trying to say Admiral is that the first interspecies relationship between a Vulcan and a Human has occurred."  
  
Admiral Forrest looked at both of them with a very puzzled look. He had no idea that things aboard Enterprise had gotten this interesting.  
  
"Do you two have any idea what this means? The High Command and Starfleet will have a hard time accepting this."  
  
"Admiral, they will have to accept this because I will not stop my relationship with T'Pol. I love her and if Starfleet takes my command away then so be it!"  
  
T'Pol turned and looked at Archer. For him to risk losing his command for her was something she did not expect. This was another reason why she had chosen him for her mate.  
  
"John, what about the Sub Commander's condition?"  
  
"It's. under control Admiral."  
  
"You two are aware that I have to give the High Command a update on your condition Sub Commander."  
  
"Jonathan and I will take care of letting the High Command know about my condition. I thank you for looking after our best interest. If you will excuse me Admiral, Jonathan, I will return to my quarters."  
  
Captain Archer helped her up out of the chair and escorted her to the door. She looked at him for a brief moment then gave him a kiss of the cheek. Archer returned to the view screen.  
  
"Is there anything else that I should know about John?"  
  
"No, that's pretty much it!"  
  
"This could get you in big trouble John?"  
  
"I'm aware of that Admiral. She is definitely worth the risk!"  
  
"Alright John, I'll back you on this. You've been doing some excellent work out there and to have all that work tarnished by love would be.illogical!"  
  
"Well said Admiral."  
  
"I will discuss this matter with Starfleet Headquarters. I'm sure you know what their response will be! I will try and make then understand that this chain of events was bound to happen sooner or later and I couldn't think of anyone else that I would want to break this barrier. Good luck John; I'll be in contact soon. Forrest out!"  
  
"Holly shit! That wasn't easy!" Archer said to the empty room. The Com system in his ready room was activated.  
  
"Archer here, go ahead."  
  
"Good afternoon Captain, it is time for your next injection. Please report to sickbay."  
  
"On my way Doc."  
  
It seemed like the morning had just begun but he was already at the end of his shift. It had been a very interesting day to say the least. He wasn't sure how Starfleet was going to react at the fact that he was in a serious relationship with his Vulcan First Officer. He was happy that Admiral Forrest was on their side, if anyone could make Starfleet understand it would be him.  
  
"Ah Captain, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Honestly Doc, I have been better. I'm ready to crawl out of my skin. I just told Admiral Forrest about T'Pol."  
  
"Oh! What was his reaction?"  
  
"He was.surprised!"  
  
"I see, well it's better this way, at least you no longer have to keep it a secret."  
  
"We still have to tell the Vulcan High Command and that will not be easy!"  
  
Dr Phlox placed the injector on Archer's neck.  
  
"Perhaps you should worry about T'Pol and yourself instead of what other people think. Love is a very powerful weapon Captain, I believe that things will work out fine. Trust me."  
  
"God I hope so Doc. Hopefully she doesn't kill me neither."  
  
Doctor Phlox injected the Captain with his third injection. He was now ready to relieve Sub Commander's blood fever. He asked T'Pol if she could control her fever until the Captain had at least three injections. She was able to but told Dr Phlox that once the third injection was given that it would only be a matter of hours before she could no longer control her fever through meditation. Captain Archer was now ready.  
  
"Captain, you are now physically ready to help T'Pol. Be ready from this moment on. Remember what I told you about her state of mine. Her Vulcan language, her being very direct and physical and the restraints, remember to use the restraints. For your safety of course."  
  
He gave the Captain a small but warm smile. He knew that he would be having a patient soon. That T'Pol was probably going to beat him pretty good so he decided to be prepared for the inevitable.  
  
"Thanks for the reminder Doc!"  
  
Archer left sickbay; he was going to have supper as it was already 1800. By this time, he was a walking volcano. He was on edge and he was having a very hard time hiding it. He could only imagine the agony that T'Pol was going through. To have something that should be enjoyable be able to kill you were something that astonished him. He was now sitting in the mess hall. He rarely had supper in the mess hall but he thought that all the noise and commotion would take his mind off of things for the time being. He was sitting at a corner table when Ensign Sato entered the mess hall. She noticed the Captain sitting alone so she grabbed her tray and headed over to his table.  
  
"Is this seat taken Captain?"  
  
He looked up at her. "Please!" He motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Funny seeing you here Sir."  
  
"I needed a change of scenery Hoshi."  
  
"So Captain, are you going to the New Year's party?"  
  
"I really don't know Hoshi. I have some personal matters to take care of and it's really not a good time right now."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Sub Commander T'Pol?"  
  
"No it doesn't. A friend needs my help and I said that I would help her.him!"  
  
Archer's voice level rose about five decibels. He was trying to be as discrete as possible. He knew that Hoshi already knew about their relationship but that was the extent of her knowledge.  
  
"How are things going with Trip?"  
  
"Good thanks to you Sir. After our little discussion, Commander Tucker and I had a late dinner. Captain we talked for over 2 hours about our pasts, the present and our futures together. It was a very beautiful evening."  
  
"I told you that he would surprise you."  
  
"Beep." Hoshi looked at Archer's arm.  
  
"Beep."  
  
"Captain, your arm is beeping!"  
  
Archer looked at Hoshi then at his arm. He unzipped the arm pouch on his right arm. He pulled it out and flipped it open.  
  
"Archer here."  
  
"Jonathan, gol-tor!"  
  
"Excuse me?" He replied. "Akali aitlu pon'farr. Jonathan!"  
  
He finally realized that the language coming through the communicator was Vulcan and to make matters worse, Hoshi understood everything that T'Pol just said. Her eyes were wide open with amazement.  
  
"I don't want to know what she said."  
  
"Dator huh'.Jonathan! Please hurry."  
  
Her voice trailed off and the communicator was silent. He looked at Hoshi at put the communicator back in his sleeve.  
  
"Sir is everything alright?"  
  
"Fine, just fine Hoshi. Umm, will you excuse me, I need to be somewhere."  
  
She nodded and within seconds he was out of the mess hall running towards T'Pol's quarters. It was time for him to save the woman he loved but would he survive this ordeal.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Hoshi said to herself and then continued with her meal.  
  
"Can't be.already. Impossible! I'm going get killed."  
  
Archer was mumbling partial sentences on his way towards T'Pol's cabin. There was so many things going through his head at the same time that he couldn't handle it. Especially now that the third injection had begun to affect him. Sitting with Hoshi at dinner was torture for him; he could smell her perfume that he usually never smelled as his sense of smell had been heightened by the injections. He would look at her and imagine cold shower, very cold shower. He had been having this problem ever since the injections had started; his groin could no longer take the pressure as it was taking over his daily routine. He tried to stay as far away from the female crewmembers and away from T'Pol. When she entered his ready room to inform Admiral Forrest, he could have just stripped her down naked and taken her right there. But knew that he must control his urges until T'Pol needed him at that time had come. The moment finally arrived; he was standing outside her cabin door. He put his ear against the door and just listened for any sign of her.  
  
"Svin."  
  
He heard a low tone voice mumble something but he could not understand what was being said. This time it was louder.  
  
"Kic'blu svi'. It means come in Captain."  
  
The door to her cabin was open and he just stood outside her door looking in. It was very dark inside and he could not see her from the entrance. He slowly entered her cabin and the door slid shut behind him. He heard it automatically look. He still could not see her, as there was no lights on in her cabin.  
  
"Anyone home?" Was all he could muster up to say? He was terrified, excited and very sexually aroused all at the same time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He could have sworn that he heard a growl come out of the darkness. This was beginning to become a matter of security so he though but as soon as that thought had entered his mind she spoke.  
  
"I'm right here Aisha. Do not be afraid. I have been waiting for you. You have no idea how much I.bolaya du!"  
  
"Need you! I understood what you just said, you said you need me. T'Pol I need you as well, please show yourself."  
  
He heard a scratch and a simple light illuminated her cabin. She was holding a single watch in her hand. All he could see was her face. She looked really intense, he could tell that the pon'farr had her.  
  
"Can you smell me Jonathan? I can smell you. You are ready, I can sense it!"  
  
"Yes I can T'Pol. It's been driving me insane."  
  
"Then you understand pon'farr better that you think, it is hard to keep everything in order." She was having a hard time concentrating on what was coming out of her mouth. "I' bolaya du. Akali.bru-lar.aitlu. Dator huh."  
  
"T'Pol. T'Pol!" He shouted. "I can't understand what you're saying, slow down!"  
  
"The fever has taken me over Jonathan. I can now longer."  
  
The match was about at its end when she whispered one final sentence.  
  
"When this match goes out, dator huh" pon'farr."  
  
And then she was gone, the flame was extinguished. He could still smell her. It was like an animal instinct, her could tell where she was without actually seeing here physically. She was now growling at him as she was approaching him in the dark. His scent was strong; making her even more aroused. He just stood there waiting for something to happen then he felt that something.  
  
"Jonathan." She whispered in his right ear. She was directly behind him. Her scent was driving him into frenzy. As she started to run her hands up and down his sides, he was now erect. Her touch alone was enough to make him aroused but now that his senses were the way they were, the waiting was killing him inside.  
  
"Aisha, what about the restraints?" She was now directly in front of him.  
  
"You will not have time for restraints Jonathan." And with that final word, she grabbed his uniform in the chest area with both of her hands and threw him across the room. He landed against the wall and table that was now smashed to pieces.  
  
"Jonathan!" She yelled at him." The fever had now taken over her completely. Mind, body and soul. She had no control over anything. She was a wild animal, just like Doctor Phlox had said. She immediately picked up his scent and she sprung across the room where he had landed. She grabbed both of his arms and pinned him up against the wall. She began ripping off his uniform. He tired to fight her off but the more he would fight, the stronger she would come at him. The uniform posed little challenge to her, as all that was left was pieces around his feet that she also took care of. He was sitting against the wall with his back against the wall. She was sitting on top of him. She was kissing his neck and his ears when she bit his neck, causing blood to run down his chest.  
  
"T'Pol!" He shouted but it had no effect on her. He put both of his hands against her shoulders and pushed her back sending her to the floor.  
  
"Ah Aisha! Now you understand. Take me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Archer was now naked standing up. Her scent attacked him. His nose was acting like radar, he could tell exactly where she was. Without a second thought, he balled his right fist and just shot it out into the darkness connecting with the left side of her jaw, making her fall to the ground.  
  
"Shit, are you okay T'Pol?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"During pon'farr, the male must prove he is worthy and must show that he can protect his mate. Aisha, you have done well."  
  
She rose from the floor and approached him but with a slow and gentle walk. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders. Feeling his skin and his chest hair as she lowered her hands, she began to kiss his chest with the odd bite thrown in for good measure. He had never been this aroused in his life. This was something all new to him as it was to her as well. Her hands were once again on his shoulders, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head.  
  
"T'Pol, is this my sweatshirt?"  
  
"Yes it is. It keeps me safe when your not around. It keeps me close to you."  
  
"T'Pol, I.ashaya du!"  
  
She stopped for a second or two to answer him. He was rubbing her face with his hands when he said.  
  
"T'Pol, you're crying!"  
  
"I love you to Jonathan."  
  
At that moment, she lowered his head and her lips now covered his. All of her shields were down. As they kissed, all the emotion she had, the love she felt for him, he now knew how she felt and it was a welcomed feeling.  
  
"I want you Aisha. I want you know."  
  
T'Pol jumped up on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He could feel her breast against his chest. Her silky smooth skin turned him on even more, if that was even possible. They continued to kiss as he carried her over towards the bed. He laid her down and pulled down her under pants she was wearing. She now had a firm lip lock and both of her hands had now made their way towards his erect penis. The heat in her cabin was unbearable; it drove them both into a sexual frenzy. He now positioned her underneath him.  
  
"Now Jonathan, please help me! I can't anymore!"  
  
She was becoming delirious. She was in a very dangerous position. She needed her fever relieved.  
  
"Shaya tonat Aisha!" She said as she could feel the fever diminish. Their lovemaking was something they had both had dreamt about but could not bring them to even ponder their dreams.  
  
"Aisha, you are crying again. Are you alright?"  
  
"I am now Jonathan." She raised her right hand, touching his left cheek.  
  
"I believe that you are crying as well."  
  
"Perhaps, my love!"  
  
Their lips once again were locked and they again continued their lovemaking. As they both approached their first climax, her fingernails began to sink into his back. As she neared her climax, he was also. Blood had begun to roll down his back and down his sides. At that moment, he didn't feel her nails digging into him. All he felt was she, for a moment he thought that he could feel her fever being relieved but knew that to be impossible. She continued to scratch and claw at his back. Biting his lips and ears along the way as she approaches her first pon'farr witch would save her life.  
  
"Plak'tow I' abru'!" She screamed! For a brief moment, they both lied still. Both covered with beads of sweat and blood. They had both climaxed at exactly the same time. She had now removed her hands from his back and brought them to his face. Holding his face in her hands, she approached his face to hers, kissing him with a passionate kiss. She was not out of the woods by any stretch but she now knew that she would be safe as long as she had him around.  
  
"T'Pol. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm not hurt. What about you?"  
  
"To be honest, I have never felt better. I might have some problems getting back to my cabin."  
  
"Who said anything about you going back to your cabin?"  
  
"Why Sub Commander, are you giving me an order?"  
  
"I was hoping that you would give yourself that order Captain."  
  
"Well since I'm already here and I."  
  
He had no time to finish his sentence as she had now flipped over and she now was on top of him.  
  
"Besides Captain, the night is still young and I'm sure that you did not take those injections for nothing."  
  
She was right, he still felt very aroused, as once he had climaxed, within minutes he was ready for her again. His hands now running up and down her back, all the way down to her buttocks. He was amazed how smooth and silky her skin was. She now was straddling his mid section. She grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her breasts. She began to thrust on his mid section, bringing moans and groans to the forefront. It was never discussed but they both knew that their lovemaking would last all night and most likely into the morning, which was of no concern. He was only due for bridge duty at 1100. He had asked Trip to take most of his shift as he had things to take care of. Trip did not mind. Any chance he had at sitting in the Captain's chair would not be passed on. Besides, he would be close to Hoshi as well.  
  
Four hours had passed and she had regained some minimal control over any of her emotions. It was four hours of love making that they both enjoyed a tremendous amount. Although he suffered a bleeding nose and a black eye, which he would find out about in the morning and scratches up and down, his back and arms.  
  
"Just two minutes T'Pol, I need a glass of water. He got up off the couch; they had been there for over an hour. He walked up to washroom and poured himself a glass of water. As he drank the glass of water. He could feel his heart beating at one hundred miles an hour. The injections that Doctor Phlox gave him were definitely working. Without them, he would not have been able to save the woman he loves. He just put the glass down when her scent attacked him again. She jumped at him landing on his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She sank her teeth into his shoulder as they fell to the ground. His scream was cut short by her lips that were now locked on his. She once again needed to relieve her fever and she would not let a glass of water stop her. Flipping her around so she landed on her hands and knees, she tried to turn towards him. The urge to bit him again was strong but he positioned himself behind her so he was out of harms way. At least for some time he thought to himself. He ran his hands up and down her back bringing goose bumps all over her wet body. He began to thrust and she began to speak in Vulcan yet again. The Doctor told him this as well. He loved listening to her talk her native language. It made him feel at piece. She was now screaming as she once again neared climax. This was the only way to relieve the blood fever. She did not know how her body would react to a human but she was pleasantly surprised. Bed, floor, standing, sitting or lying, it did not matter. They had spent the entire night making love, relieving her blood fever but also showing just how much they loved each other. It was now 0800 and they now both were lying underneath the warn blankets of her bed. He was lying on his back and she had her head rested on his right shoulder with her right arm across his chest as was her right leg across his.  
  
"Good Morning Aisha."  
  
"Good Morning Jonathan, did you get any sleep?"  
  
He kissed her forehead and continued to rub her naked backside.  
  
"A little. Someone kept me up all night!"  
  
She raised her head and made eye contact, giving him her Vulcan stare.  
  
"You have no idea how nice it is to see that look again, it's been awhile."  
  
She knew what he meant by his comments and simply responded with, "You better get use to it Jonathan."  
  
"So how long before you can leave your cabin?"  
  
"Doctor Phlox said he would have a better idea after our first night together."  
  
"Do you feel any different?"  
  
"If you mean if the fever is gone? No it is not but it has been relieved enormously. Shaya tonat Jonathan!"  
  
"Your welcome Aisha!"  
  
The two officers lay there in each other's arms, holding feeling and sharing thoughts as her shields were still down. She began to fall asleep, he covered her with the blankets so she would not be cold and to make sure that she got as much rest as possible. He still had two hours before his shift but he had to make a stop by sickbay so that the Doctor could treat his injuries but he did not mind waiting for his stop at sickbay. He had the woman of his dreams in his arms and no one was going to take that away from him. The Doctor had told him to be in sickbay at 1030 so he could determine the extent of his injuries and to give him another injection. This was only the first night of many to come within the next week for the two of them and he wanted to make sure that he saved her. He was now asleep but he could hear his communicator chirping from somewhere in the room. He had asked the Doctor for a wake up call, as it was now 1030.  
  
"T'Pol?" He whispered.  
  
He didn't want to wake her. He knew that she hadn't been sleeping very well over that last few weeks so he was extra careful when he got out of bed. He had some difficulty getting out of bed but he finally succeeded without waking her. He now had a serious problem. He had nothing to wear; she had totally destroyed his uniform.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
He looked around and spotted his sweatshirt that she had been wearing. He picked it up and put it on. He could smell her scent on the sweatshirt and now he needed some pants of shorts to wear. He could now feel all the scratch marks and cuts on his back. She had done quit a number on him.  
  
"Ah the hell with it."  
  
He walked into her bathroom and grabbed a large towel, wrapped it around his mid section and headed towards the door. He disabled the lock and turned briefly and looked at her. She was now sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Sweet dreams my love."  
  
And with one last breath, he began to run towards sickbay hoping not to run into any crewmembers. Seeing their Captain running down the halls in a sweatshirt and a towel would cause quit a commotion. He was almost there; he hadn't run into a single person. As he exited the turbo lift on sickbay deck he began to run towards sickbay but as he turned the last corner before the sickbay doors, he ran over Ensign Sato. As he looked down to see whom he had knocked down, he was as surprised as she was.  
  
"Hoshi, I'm so sorry! Are you OK?"  
  
She looked up at him and said. "Nice legs Sir!"  
  
He smiled and extended his hand to her to help her off the deck.  
  
"Is there a toga party going on this morning that I wasn't aware of?"  
  
"A what?" He was out of breath; he was breathing heavy from the entire running he had just done.  
  
"Captain, what happened to your face?"  
  
She looked at him with serious concerns.  
  
"It's all right Hoshi, I'm fine."  
  
"Captain your nose has been bleeding and your left eye is black!"  
  
She reached out to touch his cheek. She grinned and her teeth were grinding together.  
  
"Don't say a word to anyone Hoshi. Please!"  
  
"Captain, I." He stared at her with a more serious and commanding look. "Yes Sir."  
  
"We'll talk later OK?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
He finally entered sickbay. Doctor Phlox was already waiting for him. He was amazed at what he saw.  
  
"Captain what happened to you. Did you use to restraints?"  
  
He ran his scanner over his face and upper body.  
  
"Captain, she beat the living daylights out of you. Why didn't you use the restraints like I told you? Please remove your shirt."  
  
As the Captain removed his shirt, he could now feel the effects of his night with T'Pol. "Arrrrrrrrr. I.ahhhhh! A little help would be nice here Doc!'  
  
He couldn't lift his arms over his head to remove the sweatshirt. He was an absolute mess.  
  
"The lacerations on your back. The bit marks on your shoulders and neck look pretty painful Captain."  
  
"You have no idea!"  
  
"This might sting a little so be prepared."  
  
The Doctor began to gently dab his wounds with a liquid that burned so bad that it brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"I thought you said sting! Not burn! How the hell am I going to last a week Doc!"  
  
"Love."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Love will give you strength to go on. Trust me Captain!"  
  
As the Doctor continued to treat his numerous wounds and bruises, he held the Doctor's last word in his mind. All of the burning and pain he felt seemed to wash away as he began to reminisce about last night. It was brutal but some how it was also erotic to him. He shook his head as if to say to himself that he was sick for thinking that way but in reality, it was the only way that he could save her from certain death.  
  
"I took the liberty of having a couple of your uniforms brought here Captain. I hope you don't mine as I planned ahead for this."  
  
"Good thinking Doc."  
  
It was now 1055 and the Doctor was just finishing up his repairs on the Captain. With a little cosmetic practice, he was able to cover every bruise that the Captain had on his face. He had treated all his wounds and sore muscles. He did not feel anywhere close to one hundred percent but it was better than when he first came in.  
  
"All right Captain, I'm done for now. Here is an injection for the sore muscles and pain and here is the other injection for your hormonal balance."  
  
Dr Phlox removed the injector from the Captain's neck and smiled.  
  
"You're doing a very noble thing Captain. It's not everyone who would sacrifice their bodies in this manner."  
  
"Love Doctor. Remember? It's all cause I love her. It's tough love but it's still love."  
  
"I will be checking on the Sub Commander at 1130."  
  
"She was sleeping when I left."  
  
"That Captain is a very good sign! I will update you on her condition once I examine her."  
  
"Thanks Doc!"  
  
Archer placed his right hand on Phlox's left shoulder and tightened his grip slightly with approval of all the work he had done. "Ouch! I'm.fine." The Doctor helped Archer off the biobed. "Thanks!" As he began to walk towards the exit, he finished the last two buttons on his uniform. He reached out and activated the wall console to open the door. He turned and nodded to the Doctor. Phlox returned his nod and the sickbay doors closed.  
  
"Beep"  
  
The sound of the door chime was not answered.  
  
"Beep"  
  
"Sub Commander, its Doctor Phlox. I'm here for your check up!"  
  
There was still no answer. Phlox began to enter in a security code into the wall panel. The door to the Sub Commander's cabin was now open. As he entered, he noticed all the broken furniture and the remains of a Starfleet uniform.  
  
"Sub Commander?"  
  
"In here Doctor." A faint voice answered.  
  
As Phlox walked towards the voice, she appeared from the washroom.  
  
"Good morning Sub Commander, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Doctor, please take your scans and leave."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
T'Pol crawled back into bed with help from the Doctor. All she was wearing was one of Captain Archer's Starfleet t-shirts. Whenever he wasn't around, she would wear an article of his clothing as it had his scent. It made her feel close to him when she needed it.  
  
"Sub Commander, how is your Pon'farr symptoms?"  
  
"The fever is still very strong but it has been relieved to. tolerable acceptance."  
  
"I'm glade to hear that the Captain was able to." He was interrupted.  
  
"Doctor, please contact the Captain."  
  
"I just have a couple more scans I would like to take and then."  
  
He was interrupted again with a yell that was heard through the entire deck.  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Everything else looks within acceptable range. I will contact the Captain immediately Sub Commander."  
  
"Doctor, I'm sorry for my rude behavior."  
  
"No need Sub Commander. I understand what you are going through. I will check on you again tomorrow at the same time. Good day Sub Commander."  
  
"Good day Doctor."  
  
She rolled over and within seconds, she had fallen back to sleep. Doctor Phlox activated his hand held communicator and flipped it open.  
  
"Phlox to Captain Archer."  
  
A second or two passed.  
  
"Archer here."  
  
"Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you but I have just left the Sub Commander's quarters and she wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Thank you Doctor. How is she?"  
  
"It's still to early to tell Captain but she is now sleeping. She hasn't slept in weeks so that is a good sign."  
  
"Thanks Doc. I'm on my way. Keep me informed. Archer out."  
  
As Archer looked around the bridge, he noticed that the only one looking at him was Ensign Sato. When she realized that the Captain was returning her stare, she looked down at one of her many consoles and began pushing buttons.  
  
"Lt. Reed, you have the bridge."  
  
"Aye aye Sir."  
  
Archer rose from his command chair and walked towards the turbo lift. Hoshi's eyes were locked on him. Before he entered the turbo lift, he noticed again that she was looking at him. As his eyes met hers, he gave her a small but suddle smile. He entered the turbo lift and the turbo lift door closed.  
  
"Beep."  
  
Hoshi looked down at her communications console.  
  
"Beep."  
  
She put her earpiece in her ear and activated the flashing red light on the console.  
  
"Bridge. Yes he has.yes.I understand." After a brief moment, Hoshi looked at Lt. Reed and simply asked.  
  
"Permission to leave the bridge Lieutenant?"  
  
Lt. Reed nodded at her request. She rose from her station and headed towards the turbo lift. Within second she was gone.  
  
Archer entered the room not knowing if she was going to jump at him or if she was still sleeping. He looked around and quickly spotted her. She was still sleeping.  
  
"T'Pol?" He whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.  
  
"Aisha?"  
  
"T'Pol, you told the Doctor that you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes I did. Will you stay the afternoon with me."  
  
"I'm sure Malcolm wouldn't mind taking care of the bridge for the rest of my shift."  
  
"Thank you Jonathan!"  
  
She was lying covered in her bed. He pulled a chair close to the bed and sat. She turned towards him.  
  
"So how are you feeling?"  
  
"I have been better."  
  
"I see. Was our attempt at relieving your fever a success?"  
  
"It is still very strong but within tolerable means. I was unsure how a Human would help in relieving the Vulcan blood fever. You have once again surprised me."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you!"  
  
A brief silence entered the room as the two officers glared at each other. Then for a brief moment she smiled. He reached over and placed his hand on her cheek. Gently passing his hand over her forehead, he could feel the warmth from her forehead.  
  
"Jonathan, you know that things will never be like they were."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Her eyes opened wide with surprise. She was caught off guard by his response, as was he.  
  
"Promise."  
  
He smiled and continued to caress her face. Her eyes would close every time he would pass his hand over her forehead. His touch alone made her at piece, she couldn't explain why but he just did.  
  
"Jonathan, could you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
He pushed his chair back and rose. He headed towards the waterspout. Before he could grab a glass, a strong aroma filled his nose. As he turned to see if she was still lying down, he prepared himself. He had no time to finish his turn as she tackled him from behind. His head snapped back and the wall broke his fall. He turned and saw her standing only in his Starfleet T-shirt. If he would have known better, it looked like she was stalking him.  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
She was once again talking Vulcan and was about to lunge at him when he decided to be the attacker instead of the prey. He waited for the right time when she would launch herself at him. At that moment he would make his move. She was now screaming at him as he was at her.  
  
"Come on! Come get me!"  
  
She launch towards him, he simply waited for her at caught her in mid air. His arms were around her waist and he then spun around and ran her backside against the wall.  
  
"Jonathan, now.please!"  
  
It was time again to relieve her fever. Before she could tear at him again, he sank his teeth into her shoulder. As he strengthened his bite, she began to tear at his uniform. She was much stronger than he was and he was aware of this. He was waiting to be thrown across the room at any second.  
  
"Jonathan please help me!"  
  
He lifted his head from her shoulder and met her gaze. Their faces were inches from each other but something was different. As he pulled his head back, he witnessed something that was absolutely unexpected. She was crying, not just a tear or two, a continuous flow of tears ran down her face.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you okay?"  
  
"I am now!"  
  
At that moment she kissed him. They continued to kiss as he carried her towards the bed. He laid her down gently and released his hold so he could take off his uniform. As soon as he released his grip, the first two things to happen was a right cross and a kick to the gut. She grabbed the back of his uniform and threw him against the wall. He was fortunate enough that the night table broke his fall. He had no time to compose himself as she was all over him. Within minutes she had once again destroyed another one of his uniforms and managed to beat the hell out of him. She stocked him like a predator would its prey but this time she was even more aggressive, taking him down with swift and precise attacks. She finally had his uniform off and she had beaten him pretty good. As he lay with his back on the bed, she removed one of his T-shirt that she was wearing and wasted no time in relieving her fever. He could feel the warmth inside her as she began to thrust her hips. After several minutes, she began to pick up the pace, as she was about to reach climax. As she continued to increase her actions, she began to speak Vulcan. She grabbed both of his forearms and sank her fingernails into them. He could feel her climaxing as she was now having multiple orgasms. She was very wet and this was very pleasurable to him as it stimulated his sexual drive even more. Usually once human reach climax, they stop and mostly need a resting period but not Vulcan's. Instead of slowing her pace, she accelerated even more. Bringing him to the breaking point. He could no longer hold himself and even if he had asked for her to slow down, she would not have. She also enjoyed the sensation of having him climax. She watched his facial expressions. By them, she knew when he was about to climax. He began to bit his lower lip, at that moment; she lowered her head towards his and kissed him. As he reached his breaking point, she as well was once again at that point as well. As both their bodies, now covered with sweet continued to be as one, they both climaxed at the same time. This was an unbelievable feeling as they both yelled the same word. "Aisha!"  
  
Official Star date: Dec 30: 0300  
  
"I told you that already!"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"That the Sub Commander and Captain were close. For some reason she trusts him more than anyone. I can't explain it."  
  
"We'll the Cap'n is a very trust worthy person."  
  
"Yes he is but for a Vulcan to trust a human is.rare! Especially the way she trusts him!"  
  
"I have an idea, let's stop talkin' bout the Sub Commander and Cap'n and talk about us."  
  
"Trip, it's after three in the morning."  
  
"I had no idea. I guess I should be going. I had a great time this evening Hoshi. Thank you!"  
  
"We'll since it's late and you're already half naked, maybe you should stay the night?"  
  
"Darlin' I would love to but I have an early morning and I wouldn't want to wake you."  
  
"Trip, I would love to wake up in your arms. If that is alright with you?"  
  
He smiled. "Sounds good to me!"  
  
Commander Tucker looked down to meet Hoshi's stare. They were lying on her bed. He was propped up against the wall with pillows and she was lying on his chest. Their legs intertwined under the covers, she kissed the tip of his nose. Her kiss sent chills down his spine that made the hair on his arms stand.  
  
"Trip, I love you! I have wanted to tell you that for a while now but the timing was never right."  
  
"Hoshi, I feel the same way. I wanted to tell ya to but I wanted permission first."  
  
"What do you mean permission?"  
  
"We'll I know that you and the Cap'n are tight and he looks after you like a father so, I asked him pretty much if he would have any problems with us gettin' together."  
  
"You did that? I never thought of our relationship like a father/daughter but I guess it's kind of like that. I love him with all my heart and I would do anything for the Captain. He is a dear friend and he deserves to be happy."  
  
"Ya, I guess he's alright."  
  
They both laughed at his last comment.  
  
"So did Dad give you permission to court his daughter?"  
  
"Actually at first he didn't but then I laid the Tucker charm on real thick and I had him eatin' out of my hand"  
  
She looked at him with wide open eyes as her eyebrows arched.  
  
"Okay, well maybe not out of my hand but he did say that I had better take good care of you!"  
  
"Now that sounds like Daddy!"  
  
They both continued to laugh at their comedic conversation; she turned towards the light panel and deactivated it, sending the room in total darkness.  
  
"Good idea darlin'!"  
  
Within minutes, their fatigue had taken them and they were fast asleep in each other's arms. Their relationship was now on the fast track and it couldn't have pleased them more. She had finally forgiven him about the princess incident and was now looking towards building a future with the man she loved, as was he.  
  
"Jonathan. Jonathan, wake up." She whispered  
  
His eyes opened but took a couple of minutes to focus properly.  
  
"What time is it T'Pol?"  
  
"It is 0700. I have good news."  
  
He propped himself up on his elbow to meet her face to face. He cupped her face with his left hand and gently ran his fingers along the side of her face.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"I just returned from my examination with Dr. Phlox and he informs me that the blood fever is no longer life threatening."  
  
Tears began to form, he continued to caress her face with his hand. Tears were no flowing down his face, he lowered his head so she wouldn't see the tears but instead she placed two figures under his chin and raised his head. Looking into his eyes, she could see the relief, happiness and most of all the love that he was feeling. She raised her hand and began to wipe away the tears from his face. Every time she touched him, he could feel chills run down his spin.  
  
"You saved my life Captain Jonathan Archer and for that, I will always be forever grateful."  
  
"T'Pol, I." He was interrupted.  
  
"Please let me finish. I know that this hasn't been an easy decision for you. Making sacrifices for a species that you have preconceptions about and to put your command in jeopardy. I feel like." He now interrupted her.  
  
"Wait just a minute here. Let me make a few things clear. First of all I'm a grown man and can make his own decisions. It was no sacrifice to save the woman I love. You are not a species, you are a beautiful woman who has captured my heart, and there is no way that I could have forgiven myself if I didn't help you. And my command, well let's just say that if I had to chose between a life time with you or a career of. who knows how long with Starfleet, well I would want to be with you. I love you T'Pol and don't ever forget that!"  
  
"Shaya tonat, Jonathan!"  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
As the silence of her quarters enclosed them together, they both were at a loss for words. They just held each other and were happy that the danger was now over. But what would happen now, would there be any consequences that would follow.  
  
"T'Pol, what happens now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean with us. Do we pretend that this never happened or do we try and make something out of this!"  
  
"If you are talking about a relationship, I believe that it would be in our best interest to be very careful."  
  
"I guess what I'm asking is do you still want me T'Pol?"  
  
Without hesitation she answered. "Yes I do Jonathan!" "I'm happy to hear you say that. I was afraid that you would not want to continue are."  
  
"The thought never entered my mind." She kissed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I have contacted chef and he is going to prepared breakfast for use. If you feel up to it, perhaps you might join me?"  
  
"Nothing would please me more."  
  
"Perhaps a shower and a visit to sickbay would be a good idea before breakfast."  
  
"If you would have been a little easier on me them maybe I wouldn't have to go to sickbay."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up and she gave him her cold Vulcan glare.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
As he began to get out of bed, he wrapped one of the sheets around his waist and began towards the shower. She stood beside the bed and when he passed by she slapped his right butt cheek with the backside of her right hand.  
  
"Sub Commander!"  
  
She tilted her head slightly and looked at him. "Yes Captain?"  
  
He could see in her eyes how alive she felt which brought him great joy to see her this way. It made him feel like they had reached a new level in their journey together.  
  
"Behave yourself."  
  
"Jonathan, you look like you are in need of help."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I do not believe that you will be able to take a proper shower. With your permission, I would be willing to aid you Sir."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I am having problems with my arms. Permission granted."  
  
As Archer made his way towards the shower, she began to remove her uniform. She could now here the water from the shower and him moaning as the hot water soothed his muscles.  
  
"T'Pol to the Captain's Mess."  
  
"Go ahead Sub Commander."  
  
"Please inform chef that the Captain and I will be late for breakfast."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"T'Pol out!"  
  
She entered the shower area and dropped her uniform. She now stood behind him as the water bounced off of his shoulders and into her face. She began to wash his back as the dried blood began to flow down his back and then his legs. She was very gentle as she washed him, he was very happy she was because of two things. First of all he was in a fair amount of pain and secondly it was very erotic to him. "Jonathan, please turn around."  
  
"It's OK, I can wash the front."  
  
She could see that he was in a fair amount of pain so without warning, she grabbed his left shoulder and spun him, they were no face to face. She began to wash his upper body when she noticed that he seemed to be preoccupied.  
  
"What is it Jonathan?"  
  
As he looked down, she followed his gaze.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I see that Dr. Phlox's injections have not completely run their course."  
  
"I'm sorry T'Pol, sometimes it has a mind of it's own!"  
  
The look on his face at that moment only made her want him even more. He looked so innocent and sweet that she wanted him at that moment.  
  
"I believe I can be of assistance in this matter."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
She began to kiss his neck and chest, he felt like he was going to explode. His heart was racing as was hers. She pushed him gently against the wall and placed her hands on his shoulders. She lifted herself up so they would be face to face. He placed both of his hands under legs. The anticipation was unbearable as he finally entered her. He could feel how warm she was inside and how wet as well. As the water rolled down their bodies, she had know wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him as she continued to thrust herself on him. Their body heat, along with the hot water was making the mist quit thick, as they continued with their love making, she gently whispered as soft but suddle message.  
  
"I love you Jonathan!"  
  
Official Star date time: 10:00am, Dec 31  
  
Within a week, the mess hall had transformed from a Christmas paradise to a beautiful New Years setting. There were still lights in the mess hall but the multi color lights of Christmas were replaced with solid white lights that were on the ceiling, looking almost like a spider web. Each table was decorated to perfection. Once again Hoshi had outdone herself. Open flames were not permitted aboard Enterprise but the Captain had given Hoshi permission to put a candle centerpiece she had created on each table.  
  
"Well Trip, what do you think?"  
  
"I think you look great!"  
  
"I mean the mess hall Commander!"  
  
"Oh, I knew that. Looks good, should be blast tonight."  
  
He tried getting close to her but she turned away.  
  
"Hands off Commander or I will call security."  
  
"Come on darlin', all I want is a kiss. Is that to much to ask?"  
  
"Well OK, just a kiss!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist before she knew it. He was kissing her neck, which made her laugh and giggle.  
  
"Trip, stop it!"  
  
She was laughing as Commander Tucker continued his assault but the mess hall door opening interrupted them.  
  
"Is this a bad time?"  
  
They both recognized the voice. It was the voice of authority.  
  
"No Sir, not at all."  
  
Captain Archer walked in to meet his two senior officers.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you two would not hide out in the mess hall."  
  
"Sorry Dad, it won't happen again!"  
  
"Trip!" She smacked him with a backhand.  
  
"What did you say Commander?"  
  
"Crap!" He mumbled. "What I meant to say was."  
  
Hoshi and Trip began to laugh, as Archer still had no clue what they were talking about.  
  
"Just make sure that you're not out pass curfew kids!"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Yes Cap'n."  
  
Archer cracked a small smile in their direction.  
  
"It's nice to see that you two are getting alone so well. Just remember that I've always been fond of the name Jonathan! Oh well, see you tonight."  
  
As he exited the mess hall, Hoshi and Trip looked at each other. They both had a look of confusion.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I hope not!"  
  
"And what is wrong with that!"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"I think that our children could be very special."  
  
"Son of a bitch! Look who's still in the window."  
  
"Hoshi turned and saw Archer's face. He had a huge smile from ear to ear and was waving to them through the small window.  
  
"I guess he got use didn't he?"  
  
"He certainly did but you know what they say, paybacks a bitch!"  
  
"What's your plan Commander?"  
  
"I have to report to Engineering, we'll discuss it at lunch OK?"  
  
"See you there!"  
  
As Commander Tucker exited the mess hall, there was no sign of the Captain. He knew that the Captain was joking about Hoshi and Trip having a baby. They were not even a couple, officially that is but he would like nothing better to be able to say that she was his as his feelings for her were growing day by day.  
  
Official Star date: Dec 31, 1830  
  
Sub Commander T'Pol entered her quarters in amazement. It was now clean of all broken glass, tables and destroyed uniforms. Someone had entered her cabin and cleaned it. She had made quit a mess so it must have taken someone a couple of hours easy to clean. As she inspected the rest of her quarters, there was a note on her desk with a delightful bouquet of flowers. She picked it up and read the inside. It said.  
  
Dearest T'Pol,  
  
I hope that your quarters meet your requirements. I believe that things happen for a reason. Are we able to understand those reasons or do we simply accept them and move on. What ever the reason is that brought you into my life is still a mystery to me but I would not want it any other way. You have brought love to a heart that never knew love. You have brought understanding to a soul that needed to be understood and finally you brought patience to a man who was running out. Our journey together will need love understanding and definitely patience but that is what makes our journey special. I took the liberty of asking Dr.Phlox what kinds of flowers are on Vulcan. This is the best I could come up with in our hydroponics garden. See you tonight!  
  
Love Always, Jonathan!  
  
She folded the letter and placed it back on the table. She was discovering that he had many hidden talents and wondered how many more he had not shown her as of yet. She bent down towards the flowers and inhaled the scent. I was quit pleasant and relaxing. She opened their link and sent him a thank you for the flowers. At first, she was unable to here his response. He seemed to be far away but within seconds, he finally realized that she was trying to connect with him and he let her in his mind.  
  
"Sorry T'Pol, I'm kind of busy in Engineering with Trip. I didn't realize that you were trying to call me, I guess I need more practice."  
  
"It is alright, I just wanted to thank you for the flowers. It was a very generous gesture."  
  
"I'm happy you like them."  
  
"Cap'n? Cap'n?"  
  
"T'Pol, I will talk to you later alright? You and Mr. Reed really gave Trip a lot to work on for his upgrades. He's having a baby down here!"  
  
"Is Commander Tucker pregnant once again?"  
  
Archer began to laugh out loud.  
  
"You two are talkin' about me, are't ya?"  
  
"Sorry Trip, We didn't mean too."  
  
"I hate it when you two do that. You get real quiet then make weird faces."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know, that whole telepathic link things you two got going on."  
  
"Hey, don't knock it till you try it."  
  
"I would like to but there is only one Vulcan on the Ship Sir!"  
  
They both looked at each other and began to laugh. Archer grabbed Trip by his right shoulder.  
  
"Let's get back to work."  
  
"Aye Cap'n"  
  
He sent her one last message before returning to work.  
  
"See you tonight Aisha. I love you!"  
  
She was sitting down when she received his final message. She let the words swim around in her mind. Soothing her emotions that were still out of sink due to her Pon'farr. Would they be able to make their relationship actually work? They were going to face a lot of adversity and negative feedback. She was deep in thought when she heard a scratching sound at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
There was no answer but after a few seconds she could here the same scratching sound again. She rose out of her seat and made her way towards the door. She activated the panel to open the door. There was no one there but she could smell who was. She looked down towards the floor and there sat Porthos wagging his tail.  
  
"Porthos, what are you doing here? The Captain will not be happy that you are running loose."  
  
The dog still sat there waiting for her approval to enter her quarters. At that moment, Ensign Brunette came running around the corner.  
  
"There you are Porthos!"  
  
"Is there a problem Ensign?"  
  
"No Ma'am. The Captain asked me to walk Porthos. As soon as the turbo lift doors opened, he was gone. Thank you for stopping him."  
  
"I did not. stop him. He stopped at my door."  
  
Porthos looked at both of them as they spoke to each other.  
  
"It is alright Ensign, I will take Porthos back to the Captain. You may resume your duties."  
  
"Thank you Sub Commander."  
  
She nodded to the Sub Commander and went on her way. Porthos was still sitting at the entrance of the door. He knew better to enter her quarters until she gave him permission. She looked down at him again and he waited anxiously. She turned sideways and Porthos knew that he know had her approval to enter. He ran in and jumped up on the bed. She walked towards the bed as the door slid shut. He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her. She calmly kneeled down in front of him and looked him in the eyes. Whenever she would speak to him, he would listen to her as much as he did to the Captain.  
  
"What have I told you about coming to my quarters without Jonathan? You will get yourself in trouble if you continue this course of action."  
  
Over the last few months, she'd begun to warm up to him.  
  
"Do you understand Porthos?"  
  
He now stood on all four's and extended himself. He licked the end of her nose then sat back down. She looked at him and said.  
  
"You still need a bath!"  
  
She rose from the floor and began to walk towards the door. He jumped down and followed her to the door. As she made her way to the turbo lift, he was right beside, matching her pace. As she approached the Captain's quarters she looked to see where he was, he was still right beside her. She entered his quarters as she now had full access, as did he to her quarters.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"In here Sub Commander. Is everything all right?"  
  
He appeared from around the corner and saw a delightful sight. His best friend and the woman he loves. She was standing in her usual Vulcan stance and Porthos was sitting beside her feet.  
  
"I figured he was with you. I saw Ensign Brunette on my way here. She says that everytime she walks Porthos on your deck that he always scratches at your door. Is this true?"  
  
"I do not know, this is the first time I have been in my quarters when he scratched at the door."  
  
"I'm sorry if he bothered you."  
  
"It was no bother Sir."  
  
Porthos was now lying down with his head resting atop her foot. Archer chuckled at the sight but T'Pol did not.  
  
"What time are we going to the gathering this evening?"  
  
"I thought that you didn't want to go?"  
  
"That is still true but I want to be with you!"  
  
"That's nice to know."  
  
He smiled at her and she nodded.  
  
"I will see you later tonight."  
  
Archer approached her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Thanks for bringing Porthos back."  
  
"Your welcome." She spoke with a soft and sincere voice. She pulled him close and gave him a kiss. Everytime they kissed, it was like a breath of fresh air that filled their bodies.  
  
"Porthos up!"  
  
He jumped up on the bed and continued his nap. They released their hand lock and she headed towards the door. Before she exited the room, she sent him a message through their link.  
  
"I believe that Porthos requires another bath!"  
  
He replied vocally.  
  
"Thank You Sub Commander."  
  
She exited his quarters. He stood there for a couple of seconds and then shook his head with a grin on his face.  
  
"I think she like you boy!"  
  
"Admiral, what do you know about Sub Commander T'Pol and Captain Archer?"  
  
"What do you mean Ambassador?"  
  
" I spoke to the Sub Commander earlier today and a lot of what she had to say was very interesting. I was wondering if you had any information you could share with me."  
  
"I'm still not quit sure what you want me to say!"  
  
"Admiral, she told me that you already knew about there relationship! When were you going to contact the High Command?"  
  
"It was none of my business, besides they told me that they would inform the Vulcan High Command themselves."  
  
"This is absolutely illogical. She is a Vulcan! This will not work Admiral! Once again Captain Archer has acted before he thought of the consequences!  
  
"Ambassador, what is so wrong with this. Be honest with yourself, we both knew that it would only be a matter of time before our two species would began to form more than just a working relationship. Do I agree with their decision? Not entirely but who are we to tell two adults that they cannot love each other."  
  
"Admiral, the Vulcan High Command will not accept this, she will lose her position with the High Command."  
  
"They are both aware of the risks involved Ambassador. Captain Archer if aware that this could cost him his command as well. Starfleet is still deliberating how to process the situation."  
  
"Love, a human emotion that we have no interest in."  
  
"Is that really true Ambassador? Are you telling me that you have never loved someone? I believe that the Sub Commander is highly thought of within the High Command correct?"  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"Well Captain Archer is also highly thought of in Starfleet. Could you possibly think of two better people to try and make this work? To ease some of the tension between are two cultures?"  
  
Ambassador Sovol looked and the monitor in his office. Pondering what the Admiral had just said, the Admiral continued to speak.  
  
"Ambassador look, I'm backing them on their decision. I believe that if we both were to back their decision then it would make our governments look at this situation with a clearer conscience. Don't you?"  
  
"Perhaps Admiral, you do have some.logic behind your arguments. I will be in touch."  
  
With those final words the view screen went black. Did he actually get his point across to the Ambassador, even though they still had major concerns with their decision?  
  
"You'd better not screw this up John!" He mumbled to himself.  
  
Official Star date Dec 31, 2100  
  
The mess hall began to fill with people as the magic hour quickly approached. Some of the crew was putting some finishing touches on the decorations. There was also an oversized view screen that had been mounted against the wall. The Captain was going to send a live message back to the Starfleet New Year's party. Captain Archer made the request and Starfleet thought it was an excellent idea. He would give a brief speech back to earth. This was going to be a historic moment, as this had never been done before. It was an exciting time and things were only going to get better.  
  
"Captain. Captain wake up!"  
  
He began to regain consciousness as he opened his eyes. He was in a very deep sleep and he had problems focusing.  
  
"Who. who's there?"  
  
"Captain, it's me!"  
  
He tried to clear the fog from his head but for some unknown reason his face unable to.  
  
"Why can't I see?"  
  
"I can answer that Captain."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't recognize my voice Captain?"  
  
"Silik! What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I already have what I want."  
  
His sight began to clear and he could see that they had T'Pol chained to the wall. He was also chained but against the opposite wall. He could clearly see her across from him.  
  
"What's this all about Silik?"  
  
"Well Captain, since you have meddled in my affairs once to many times, I thought that a little payback was in order."  
  
Archer watched Silik draw his weapon and aim directly towards T'Pol.  
  
"Do you have any last words for the woman you love Captain?"  
  
"Silik, you don't have to do this. T'Pol."  
  
"Aisha, I love you!"  
  
Then he fired. Hitting the Sub Commander directly in the midsection.  
  
"Cut them loose."  
  
As T'Pol fell to the ground, Archer was now also loose. He ran towards her, picking her up in his arms; she was moments from her death.  
  
"T'Pol, T'Pol can you hear me?"  
  
"Jonathan, I'm sorry.never forget me.I.love.y."  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
He rose from his bed covered with sweat. He looked around quarters. There were no Suliban and no T'Pol. He reached out to her through their link and she was there, alive and healthy.  
  
"T'Pol, are you OK?"  
  
She was in her quarters getting ready for the New Year's dance. She closed her eyes and gave him a comforting response.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Jonathan. What's wrong!"  
  
He closed his eyes as the severe pain he was feeling was beginning to disappear. She could feel the pain he was in and then she saw his dream.  
  
"It's felt you real T'Pol. I never has never had a dream like that!"  
  
"I understand what you are going through. This is one of the side effects of having a bond with a Vulcan. I told you that our thoughts and dreams were very powerful. You have now reached a higher development within our bond."  
  
"How do I control this from not happening again?"  
  
"Meditation, we must began to meditate together, this way we can control our dreams together."  
  
He sat there from a brief moment; the quiet from his quarters soothed him, as his greatest fear was just a dream.  
  
"Perhaps I should pick you up for our date this evening?"  
  
He sent her his love and some small but meaningful sentiments. She returned his affection.  
  
"It is ok Jonathan, I'm alright. I suggest that you take a shower. I will be ready in twenty minutes and I will come to your quarters."  
  
"OK but if you could come earlier."  
  
"I love you Jonathan!"  
  
He smiled and made his way towards the shower. Their link was wide open as they continued to exchange emotions, feelings and thoughts. The injections from Dr. Phlox had begun to dissipate and he was beginning to feel human again and not like a machine. Twenty minutes had passed and Archer was still in the shower. Still trying to shake the images of her lying in his arms near her death was very unsettling. He did not hear T'Pol enter in his quarters. The hot water running down his back soothed his sore and tense muscles. He then picked up her presence. He decided too verbally communicate with her as he had a headache from his disturbing dream.  
  
"Sorry T'Pol, I lost track of time."  
  
"It's alright Jonathan, I passed by the mess hall to check and see if anyone was there. There was only a handful of crewmembers."  
  
"At least we won't be late. I'll be out in a second."  
  
She closed the bathroom door and made her way towards his bed. She sat down on the end and waited for him. She closed her eyes and tried to clear some of the disturbing images from his mind though their link. Archer was still unable to control the link as well as he would like but T'Pol told him that they would practice control but with all the distractions over the last few days, there hasn't been anytime. She was able to clear most of the images from his mind but she was unable to clear the sadness he still felt. Human emotions were still very new to her and she was still having a difficult time processing them. It was becoming easier because of their bond but she still had to be careful. He exited the bathroom area and walked in to where T'Pol was sitting. She looked absolutely beautiful, a sight for sore eyes. It was a huge relief to see her sitting their alive. She could feel the sadness begin to disappear.  
  
"T'Pol it's really good to see you!"  
  
"Jonathan, have you noticed any else about your dream?"  
  
"I felt something making the horrible images go away. Was that you?"  
  
"Yes it was. Remember, our minds are bonded and we can help each other mentally if the other requires it."  
  
"In that case, thank you. I feel much better now. It's hard to describe what I was feeling. It was so real and there was nothing I could do to save you."  
  
She got up from the edge of the bed and walked towards him. She was now standing in front of him. She looked up at him and placed her right hand on his face.  
  
"Jonathan, you have already saved me. You saved my life and I will forever be grateful. But most important Jonathan, you have chosen me to be your mate and to Vulcan females, there is no bigger reward or promotion that could ever come close. I love you Jonathan, so like I said, in many ways you have already saved me!"  
  
She continued to rub the side of his face as their eyes were looked into each other's.  
  
"T'Pol, I don't know what to say?"  
  
"I do. Get dressed, we are going to be late Jonathan."  
  
He gave her a big smile and a passionate kiss. He began to walk towards his attire that he had already laid out on the couch. Before he could get two feet from her, her right hand shot out and grabbed his right arm stopping him in mid stride.  
  
"You did not let me finish. As I was saying, we are going to be late Jonathan unless you want to be late!"  
  
He could see the desire in her eyes, the wanting. She once again approached him but this time she grabbed at the towel around his waist. Pulling it off of him, she dimmed the lights so they could barely see each other.  
  
"With your permission Captain?"  
  
"Of course Sub Commander!"  
  
He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Within seconds, the floor was covered with her clothes. He was expecting a right cross or to be thrown across the room. This time was different; she was very caring and attentive. He recognized the lemon spice scent; it was from the perfume that he had given her for Christmas. "I'm sorry that I inflicted all these injuries upon you Jonathan!"  
  
"It was worth it but just to let you know in seven years, we use the restraints!"  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
Official Star date Dec 31, 2230  
  
The party was well under way but there was still no Sub Commander or Captain. Once again the mess hall was decorated to perfection. The dance floor was jam packed as Commander Tucker once again did a great job at picking out proper music.  
  
"Where the hell is the Cap'n?"  
  
"Perhaps he was delayed!"  
  
"Ya, I'll bet!"  
  
"Trip!"  
  
"Sorry Hoshi, that was rude of me to say."  
  
At that moment, the Sub Commander and Captain walked into the mess hall. They were greeted by crewmembers. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged before they began to look for the head table. After a few moments, they found what they were looking for.  
  
"Are these seats taken?"  
  
"Of course not Captain!"  
  
Hoshi gave the Captain a huge smile and rose and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Happy New Year Captain!"  
  
He looked at her with a stern look.  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
"Same to you Hoshi."  
  
After a few moments of once again exchanging handshakes and hugs, Doctor Phlox entered the mess hall and made his way towards the Captain's table. After exchanging New Year's handshakes, he arrived at the head table.  
  
"Excuse me, I was wondering if there was room for one more?"  
  
"I thought you weren't comin' Doc?"  
  
"Well Commander, I changed my mind. I missed the Christmas party but I was not going to miss this party. This is all very fascinating."  
  
"Of course Doc, there is always room for one more."  
  
Doctor Phlox wedged in between the Sub Commander and Captain. He could have sat anywhere at the table but decided to sit between them. Archer looked at T'Pol and rolled his eyes. As she returned his look, she simply shot up her eyebrows and gave him a simple nod of the head.  
  
"Well since this is a party and there is people dancing, T'Pol would you like to dance?"  
  
He rose out of his chair first and pulled back her chair. She wrapped her left arm around his right and made their way toward the dance floor. As they arrived at the dance floor, the song just finished and a new slow song began. This time, there was no space between them to start off as they were glued together. He held her so close that she could feel his heart beating against her chest.  
  
"Jonathan, I'm OK!"  
  
"I know, I just can't get those images out of my head. They keep reappearing and I'm having a hard time accepting that it was only a dream."  
  
"Do you trust me Jonathan?"  
  
"Of course I do, why would you ask me that?"  
  
"Then hold me and everything will be alright. I promise!"  
  
It was T'Pol this time who tightened her hold. She could still feel how painful the images were to him and that he was still having a hard time dealing with them. He would be able to control this once they had time to practice his part of their link. She was once again removing the images from his mind and replacing them with thoughts of the two of them. This brought a smile to his face and she could begin to feel him release the tension in his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you T'Pol, what would I do without you. I would be lost."  
  
She lowered his face to meet hers and she kissed him in front of the whole crew. This took him by surprise but he was not pushing away. As Hoshi and Trip watched their Captain and First Officer on the dance floor, Trip had his arm around Hoshi.  
  
"Ah, how sweet is that!"  
  
Trip looked at Hoshi.  
  
"Ya, I guess they look pretty good together. I'm happy for the two of them. I hope it works out because she really makes him happy."  
  
"Did you just give the Sub Commander a compliment?"  
  
He looked at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
"Commander Tucker, you like her don't you?"  
  
"Just keep it between us alright?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The party continued without any distractions. The big moment was coming ever so close as Commander Tucker began to hand out noise makers and party hats. It was now 2330 and the crew was preparing for the big moment. Captain Archer put one of Tucker's hats on and T'Pol looked at him with a curious glare.  
  
"Why do you put on such strange looking devises?"  
  
"It's part of the festivities T'Pol!"  
  
"To make yourself look ridiculous in part of the experience?" He grabbed another party hat and put it on her head. She looked at him as he pulled the elastic down around her chin.  
  
"I guess you could say that!"  
  
"Well then, you have succeeded as everyone looks ridiculous!"  
  
The laughter around the table began with Commander Tucker and spread itself quickly. She was the only one not laughing but understood why they were.  
  
It was now 2345 and most of the crew was now standing and ready to begin the countdown. The music was still playing as the moment was drawing even closer.  
  
"Jonathan, why are we all standing?"  
  
"It's custom amongst humans that we usually countdown the final seconds of the old year to welcome in the New Year."  
  
She looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Just trust me on this one ok?"  
  
"I trust you Jonathan but I still do not understand?"  
  
"All humans consider this time a time of new dreams and hopes. Some humans might have experienced bad moments and like to think that the New Year will bring new optimism and wipe the slate clean. Look at us, who would have thought that we would be together. I can't wait to see what the New Year will bring us."  
  
She raised her hand and gently placed it on his cheek. He tilted his head slightly so his face was resting in her hand.  
  
"I also look forward to see what the New Year will bring us Jonathan."  
  
"Everyone, can I have your attention please? The countdown is now under five minutes!"  
  
Hoshi was standing on a chair in the middle of the mess hall. This way, everyone could see her and prepare himself or herself. Archer grabbed T'Pol's hand and escorted her to the middle of the dance floor for the final countdown. She stood in front of him not knowing what to do. Everyone around them was laughing and hugging as the countdown drew even closer.  
  
"Jonathan, I have a request to ask of you?"  
  
"What is it T'Pol?"  
  
"Since we are bond mates, we must complete this union with the proper ceremonies."  
  
As the sound in the mess hall was quit loud with laughter and chatter, he stood in front of her in silence. She looked into his eyes and could see the emotion that he was feeling. She opened the bond to it's fullest.  
  
"Alright everyone, there is less than two minutes left!" Hoshi yelled.  
  
"Are you saying what I think your saying?"  
  
"One minute!" Hoshi cried.  
  
He reached out and grabbed both of her hands with his and placed them on his chest. She approached him in anticipation of what he was going to say.  
  
"Fifty seconds!"  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Forty seconds!"  
  
Noisemakers were taking over the sound of the mess hall as everyone was now getting into the mood.  
  
"Thirty five seconds!"  
  
"Ask me and find out."  
  
"Twenty seconds!"  
  
He could feel how much she loved him through their bond and that she wanted to be with him forever. Her eyes began to fill with tears as all of his emotions washed over her.  
  
"Aisha."  
  
"Ten.Nine.Eight.Seven.Six.Five."  
  
"Will.you.marry me?"  
  
"Two.One.Happy New Year!"  
  
Was screamed out as the entire mess hall broke out in celebration. Streamers and confetti was falling from the ceiling as everyone was signing, hugging and exchanging New Year wishes. Archer and T'Pol stood in front of each other, not saying a word but sharing thoughts and emotions. She placed her hand behind his head and lowered it. Their lips now inches from each other, she could feel him tremble, as he was not sure what she was going to say. She pressed her lips against his; he could feel the heat from her as all of her feelings flowed through him like a river. As she broke the kiss, she continued to look him in the eyes.  
  
"I would be honored to be your wife Jonathan!"  
  
A huge smile appeared on Archer's face, as this time it was him who initiated the kiss.  
  
"Happy New Year Aisha!" He heard in his mind.  
  
As they continued their kiss, she replied.  
  
"And I you Jonathan!" 


	2. Solutions

ENTERPRISE  
  
SOLUTIONS  
  
A continuation of T'Pol's Christmas  
  
"Admiral Forrest, we must ask why you concur with the actions of Captain Archer and Sub Commander T'Pol?"  
  
Admiral Forrest stood in front of the Stafleet board of adjudicators; this was the panel that would decide Captain Archer's fate. The lengthily half- moon shaped table surrounded Admiral Forrest, making him the center of attention.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, when we decided to pick Jonathan Archer for this mission, we all decided that he was the best candidate for the job and that he would have are utmost confidence correct?"  
  
"What is your point Admiral?"  
  
"Captain Archer has been doing excellent work for us and no one can deny that!"  
  
"We are not here to judge his wok Admiral; we are here to discuss his relationship with the Vulcan officer. His work is not an issue."  
  
"Who are we to tell these two people that they cannot fall in love with each other?"  
  
"They are not the same race Admiral!"  
  
Admiral Forrest was beginning to raise his voice as his frustrations began to mount.  
  
"We all knew that it would only be a matter of time before humans began to have inter-species relations."  
  
All of the occupants at the table looked at each other.  
  
"We hand picked Jonathan Archer for this mission. Could you possibly think of a better person to be the first to break the barrier between Vulcans and Humans? To be the person who bridges the gap between are two societies?"  
  
After a brief moment of silence.  
  
"We will make our decision tomorrow morning by 0800 hours weather we will recall Captain Archer."  
  
Admiral Forrest was now furious.  
  
"Humans have been saying for generations that the Vulcan's have been holding use back. Preventing use from achieving warp drive faster. The Vulcan High Command today has accepted the decision made by Sub Commander T'Pol and Captain Archer but Starfleet does not. Standing in front of this counsel today, I finally realize why the Vulcans withheld information!"  
  
The board members were shocked at Admiral Forrest's final remarks as he was to a degree insulting Starfleet. He turned and headed towards the exit. The final vision the board members witnessed was the slamming of the door as he exited the boardroom.  
  
"Science officer's personal log: The last three months have been very productive. Jonathan and I have been able to strengthen his control of his emotions through our bond. It has been difficult but he has shown true Vulcan discipline and mental preparation. I find myself wondering what life would be like without him as I have grown to appreciate him enormously. Although his emotions are still very raw and fragile, he has once again surprised me. The only thing left to do is finally find a solution to our little dilemma."  
  
"Beep"  
  
"Computer, pause. Come in."  
  
The door slid open and there stood Captain Archer.  
  
"Ready for the movie T'Pol?"  
  
She looks up at him briefly, and then with a soft and soothing voice, she replied to him.  
  
"Tonight is not a good night Jonathan."  
  
"Ah come on T'Pol, you promised!"  
  
As she looked into his eyes, she could not resist him. She was amazed how he could be so firm and confident on the bridge but as soon as they were alone, he was soft and gentle. She still could not grasp how he did this.  
  
"Jonathan, I have a lot of work that I would like to finish."  
  
"We're making your favorite popcorn!"  
  
"Aisha, tonight is not a good night."  
  
"Alright, I guess that I will be the only man without a date at the movie. It's a good one; it is called Pearl Harbor. Have you ever heard about it?"  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"It's a true story. The human race was in conflict and was fighting for control. It really is an amazing story. There are a lot of emotions involved and a lot of destruction as well. We have definitely come a long way since then!  
  
"I would rather not watch such a catastrophic event.  
  
At that moment, T'Pol's COM was activated.  
  
"Bridge to Captain Archer."  
  
He reached over to the wall panel.  
  
"Archer here."  
  
"Captain, there is a message coming through for you. It's marked confidential and personal Sir!"  
  
"Have communications put it through to the Sub Commander's quarters Travis."  
  
"Aye aye Sir."  
  
Within seconds, T'Pol's view screen lit up and he began to read the letter. It was from Admiral Forrest. The Vulcan High Command had finally come to a ruling in regards to their relationship.  
  
"T'Pol, you'd better come and read this. You might find this interesting."  
  
She made her way towards the view screen and began to read what the High Commands ruling was.  
  
"They are not going to take away my commission nor recall me to Vulcan. It looks like Admiral Forrest and Ambassador Soval convinced the High Command."  
  
"That's great news!" He shot out.  
  
"I'm not finished. There is also a message from my family."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
She looked at him with her Vulcan glare then returned her attention to the view screen.  
  
"They would like to meet you and prepare for our.wedding on Vulcan."  
  
"Crap, in-laws."  
  
She looked at him with a stern expression. She did not like it when he used vulgar language.  
  
"Are you ok with this Jonathan?"  
  
"I knew that I would have to meet your family sooner or later. I was kind of hoping that it would be later."  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
His eyebrows shot up and then her facial expression changed.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You just laughed!"  
  
"I did no such thing. Vulcans do not laugh."  
  
"This one does!"  
  
They looked into each other's eyes as he was waiting to see if she would break her silence. As usual, she did not. Her cold Vulcan glare was working overtime as she knew that he had the upper hand. She decided to change the subject although he could feel her laughter through their bond.  
  
"Jonathan, I would imagine that there must be a lot of work to organize a human wedding?"  
  
"I suppose so. I have never participated in a wedding before."  
  
"We should begin to plan the ceremony as a ceremony on Earth is also in order."  
  
"I never thought about that. Did I actually as you to marry me?"  
  
"Not officially!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Since we are now bond mates, I thought that this would be the logical course of action!"  
  
He had been planning a special evening when he was going to ask her to marry him and had all the arrangements done.  
  
"Do I have to wear one of those robes again?"  
  
This brought a thin smirk to her face as she remembered what he looked like last time he had one of those robes on. He looked lost but that night was the true beginning of their journey together.  
  
"Only on Vulcan but we'll make sure that this one fits properly."  
  
He smiled and sent her his love through their bond.  
  
"So, have you thought about who you would like in your wedding party?"  
  
She gave him a curious and confused look.  
  
"Yes, party! Its human customs that friends or family stand for you in support at your wedding. You could have a big wedding party or a small party."  
  
"I have read about your wedding customs Jonathan. Who are you choosing for your. best man?"  
  
"I was planning on asking Trip if he would be my best man. Have you chosen your maid of honor?"  
  
"I still don't understand the concept of this ritual. How do I determine who I pick?"  
  
"Well T'Pol, usually the maid of honor is someone who you would consider a close personal friend or a family member. Someone you care for but your maid of honor must be female."  
  
"I have no close personal friends and I do not think that any member of my family will accept my proposal given the circumstances."  
  
He sat beside her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm sure there is someone that you can think of T'Pol!"  
  
As Captain Archer watched T'Pol's expression, he could see that she was somewhat disappointed that there was no one that she could think of. He decided to change the subject.  
  
"The movie is starting soon, are you sure you won't reconsider?"  
  
She let out a gasp of air.  
  
"Alright, I will go to movie night."  
  
"Great!"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and shot out of his chair towards the door. She was amazed how easily he got excited. It was part of his charm and she wouldn't change a thing. She rose slowly and made her way towards the door. He extended his right arm to escort her to the mess hall. She wrapped her left arm around his and began their short journey to the mess hall.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
"Thanks Ruby!"  
  
"Admiral, I haven't seen you in here in year's and drink this much in quit some time. Is everything alright?"  
  
Admiral Forrest was sitting down at a small table. He needed somewhere quiet to think and somewhere familiar to him. There was only one place that he could think of, the 602 Tavern.  
  
"Its just work related Ruby."  
  
"The last time you where in here it was because of Captain Archer. What has he done this time?"  
  
He looked up at her and rested against the backrest of the chair.  
  
"How do you know these things?"  
  
"I have my ways Admiral."  
  
They both began to laugh.  
  
"You know that I could have you arrested."  
  
"Maybe, but who then will serve you your drinks?"  
  
It was nearing closing time and the final few customers began to leave the tavern. Ruby and Admiral Forrest continued to chat, as they hadn't seen each other for quit some time.  
  
"So you never answered my question."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"What has John done this time?"  
  
You know that I cannot tell you Starfleet business Ruby.  
  
"I'll find out either way Admiral."  
  
He drank the rest of his drink and placed the glass one the table then leaned back against the backrest once again. Trying to put it as delicately as possible, he began to tell her what had happened.  
  
"Remember that Vulcan science officer that was on board?"  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me he shot her!"  
  
Forrest began to laugh quietly.  
  
"No, no he didn't shot her."  
  
Ruby was also one of many who knew how Archer felt about the Vulcans.  
  
"I believe that he has made piece with his inner demons in regards to the Vulcans."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds then exhaled.  
  
"He fell in love with one!"  
  
She looked at him with a bewildered and stunned look. For someone who pretty much hated the Vulcans to fall in love with one must have meant that she was quit a catch. For a Vulcan to capture his heart, that was a feet in itself.  
  
"It must be pretty serious to make you come here!"  
  
"Starfleet wants to take his command away!"  
  
"What? Can they do that?"  
  
"They can and probably will."  
  
He began to rub his temples as he could still feel the tension that was still building. He was amazed that the Vulcan High Command had accepted the situation but Starfleet was still at a crossroad. The situation did not look good for his friend.  
  
"Is he willing to lose his command for her?"  
  
He gasped. "Yes he is, actually he has made it quit clear that no one would separate them."  
  
"And how does this Vulcan feel about him?"  
  
"She feels the same way."  
  
"Interesting!"  
  
"I have a feeling that you have a suggestion."  
  
"Fight for them!"  
  
He lowered his hands from his temples and looked at Ruby in shock.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly?"  
  
"Yes you did. Do you trust Captain Archer?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then why shouldn't Starfleet?"  
  
He pondered her final words then shot out of his chair.  
  
"Thanks Ruby!"  
  
He bolted towards the door with a new sense of purpose. As the door closed behind him, Ruby mumbled.  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
On board Enterprise  
  
"So, what did you think?"  
  
The lights started to brighten the mess hall as the movie credits were now showing. Some of the attendees were wiping away tears from their faces and others were amazed at what they had just witnessed.  
  
"It was.interesting!"  
  
"That's it, that's all you have to say. This was one of the turning points in human evolution and all you can say is interesting?"  
  
"I have scene far worse acts of war then Pearl Harbor but the loss of life was.unfortunate!"  
  
This was her way of saying that it was a tragic event and that she to some degree enjoyed the movie. The crew began to thin out in the mess hall as it was late and the clean up crew had started in the mess hall.  
  
"Cap'n, up for a late night drink?"  
  
"Not tonight Trip."  
  
"Hoshi, T'Pol, Doc?"  
  
"No thank you Commander." T'Pol replied.  
  
"I have an early morning Commander." Phlox answered.  
  
"I'll have that drink with you Commander."  
  
"Alright Ensign, if you'll follow me!"  
  
Trip extended his right arm and Hoshi grabbed it with her left arm, brining them closer together. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Good night Trip!"  
  
"Good night Sir."  
  
The mess hall doors closed and they were gone. Doctor Phlox followed the Commander's lead and also exited the mess hall.  
  
"Can I walk you to your quarters?"  
  
"Of course Jonathan."  
  
They exited the mess hall and Captain Archer was escorting T'Pol to her quarters when the Captain was summoned.  
  
"Bridge to Captain Archer."  
  
He approached one of the communication panels in the corridor.  
  
"Archer here."  
  
"Captain, we are picking up a planet on sensors Sir. According to the Vulcan star charts, the planet is called Krios Prime." Archer looked at T'Pol with a bewildered glare.  
  
"Why does that sound familiar?" He whispered to her.  
  
"The princess." She replied.  
  
"Ah yes, the princess!"  
  
"Captain?" Echoed through the Com.  
  
"Have you tried hailing Krios Prime?"  
  
"Not yet Sir, we are still out of hailing rage."  
  
"What would be are E.T.A. at warp 2?"  
  
"Two days Sir."  
  
"Very well, set a course and hail the planet once we are in range."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
The Com went quiet. Archer looked down at T'Pol and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Should we inform Trip about our travel plans?"  
  
"It would seem logical to inform him."  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
They had finally arrived at her quarters. She opened the door and he entered her cabin with her.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks, I fine."  
  
"Jonathan, there is something that I have been wanting to ask you but the appropriate has not arrived."  
  
He sat down on the edge of her bed. Throwing his arms in the air and holding them there for a couple of seconds, he replied to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Since we are now.a couple, it would seem logical that we re-evaluate our living arrangements."  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Go on, Sub Commander."  
  
"Perhaps we could discuss the situation with Commander Tucker to see if we could expand one of our living quarters to accommodate two occupants."  
  
He began to smile but stopped as he noticed the cold glare he got from T'Pol.  
  
"Three."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Three occupants."  
  
She looked at him for a brief moment then rephrased her first statement.  
  
"We should ask Commander Tucker if he could make room for three occupants."  
  
He didn't have to think about this one. He had wanted this for sometime now and to have her ask him was a surprising pleasure.  
  
"I'll talk to him first thing in the morning, before I tell him about the princess of course."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Of course!" She replied with her usual Vulcan tone but she also had a look on her face that made him feel that there was something else she wanted to discuss.  
  
"Is there something else T'Pol?"  
  
After blinking her eyes rapidly, he knew that there was something else. He had noticed that when she blinked quickly that she was preoccupied with something that she would have a hard time discussing.  
  
"It is late Jonathan and I'm tired."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb.  
  
"Yes Aisha!"  
  
He placed his hand on top of hers. Gently bringing her hand to his mouth, he kissed the top of her hand. He leaned over and kissed her. After all this time, he could still feel the heat and passion each time he would kiss her. Instead of this feeling subsiding, it grew stronger as their bond grew stronger. This was very comforting to him as it made him feel closer to her.  
  
"It's getting late and I should be on my way."  
  
"Thank you for the interesting evening Jonathan."  
  
"Your welcome. Good night T'Pol."  
  
He rose from the edge of the bed where he was sitting and made his way towards the door. As he approached the door he was stopped mid stride. Her right hand shot out and grabbed his left wrist. Archer turned towards her, not sure why she had stopped him.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK T'Pol?"  
  
"I.miss you Jonathan!"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm always with you T'Pol, we talk to each other all the time through are bond."  
  
"I mean I miss being with you. Since my Pon'farr passed a couple of months ago, we have spent very little time together. I understand that we have been preoccupied with the distractions from Starfleet and the High Command but I was hoping that we could spend a little more time together."  
  
He was at a loss for words. His facial expression must have spoken a thousand words because she knew that this was something that he was not expecting.  
  
"T'Pol.I."  
  
She approached him, placing both of her arms around his neck; their lips were now inches apart.  
  
"It's been.awhile since we have been.this close."  
  
He could feel the heat emanate from her. He had forgotten how soft her skin was. Her touch still sent him into a fury of passion and the spicy scent of her perfume sent his senses wild.  
  
"I thought that Vulcan's only needed to mate every seven years?"  
  
She was now nibbling on his ear and kissing his neck. It had been a little over three months since her Pon'farr was relieved. Since then, they have had practically no physical contact. She whispered something very gentle into his ear.  
  
"That is true but that does not mean that we must wait those seven years Aisha!"  
  
"Sub Commander, are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
He had a smirk on his face that did not phase T'Pol.  
  
"Perhaps! Is it working?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He could not take it anymore. He locked lips with her in a passionate kiss. He picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed that was only a couple of feet away.  
  
"Your not going to beat the hell out of me again are you?"  
  
To his amazement she smiled but this time it was not a smirk, it was a full smile.  
  
"My God, you're beautiful when you smile!"  
  
"I told you Jonathan, Vulcans do not smile!"  
  
He felt her laughter through their bond. She would admit to laughing through their bond but would not agree verbally to him. She was able to turn the lights off with her foot from the wall panel right before he lowered her down gently on the bed. As soon as she was down, she grabbed his uniform and spun him around so that she was on top of him. The only light source in her cabin was from the stars warping by. They would appear and disappear within seconds, as did their uniforms from their bodies. A faint but emotional whimper echoed through her quarters.  
  
"Oh Jonathan, I missed you!"  
  
Starfleet Head quarters: 0730 hours  
  
Admiral Forrest sipped out of his coffee cup as he looked over PADD reports from the updates of the NX-02. It was in the late development stages and production was to begin in 3 weeks. The second vessel to bare the name Enterprise was right on schedule and was going to be quit an upgrade from the original. Although they would retrofit the NX-01 to have the same upgrades as the NX-02, the NX-01 still had a special place in his heart. Warp six and possibly warp seven had been discussed but nothing had been confirmed as of yet. High end yield torpedo's have been developed and approved for use as this would upgrade the weapons substantially aboard Enterprise to counter the fire power of other alien races that have encountered Enterprise and also at Captain Archer's request. This was an exciting time for Starfleet, new developments and advances in technology, medicine and relations with other alien races. Although there is one development that Admiral Forrest wished would not have happened although he knew it would have only been a matter of time. The door chime broke the Admiral's trance.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Good morning Sir. Here is your schedule for the day and I also have a message from the board of adjudicators. They have come to a decision in regards to the Court Marshall of Captain Archer."  
  
"Thank you Ensign, please inform the board that I will be there in ten minutes."  
  
"There is more Sir. Ambassador Soval is on his way to hear Starfleet's decision. He will be arriving in fifteen minutes by shuttle."  
  
"The Ambassador is coming here; I thought that he was in negotiations with the Andorians?"  
  
"He scheduled a break according to the High Command. He wanted to be here."  
  
Admiral Forrest was shocked that Soval would actually take time out of his busy schedule to attend Archer's Court Marshal.  
  
"Alright Ensign, inform the board that Ambassador Soval and myself will be there in 30 minutes."  
  
"Yes Admiral, is there anything else Sir?"  
  
"Yes, could you please get me something for a headache, I feel one coming on. It's going to be a long day!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Forrest watched Ensign Cooper leave his quarters. As soon as the door to his office was closed, he pressed a button on his desk panel.  
  
"Yes Admiral?"  
  
"Please contact Captain Archer; it's important that I speak to him immediately!"  
  
"Yes sir! Right away!"  
  
This was shocking news, finding out that Ambassador Soval was going to be in Archer's corner was surprising to say the least but was also a good sign that things were beginning to turn the corner between their two cultures. Everyone knows that Soval is not a fan of Captain Archer but ever since the Andorians had requested Archer as mediator, Soval has changed his views a little. The Andorians and the Vulcans where locked in battle over a small planet, situated on the frontier between their two systems as both sides claimed that it belongs to them. The Andorians referred to it as Weytahm, while the Vulcans called it Paan Mokar. Archer was able to bring a cease- fire to the situation and both parties began negotiations. Soval even gave Archer a compliment in saying that his presence in the matter wasn't overly meddlesome. Coming from Soval, that was a huge compliment.  
  
"Beep."  
  
Admiral Forrest pressed the flashing button on his desk panel.  
  
"Forrest."  
  
"Admiral, the Ambassador's shuttle has just landed sir."  
  
"Thank you; inform docking bay that I'm on my way to greet the Ambassador."  
  
"Right away sir!"  
  
Forrest lifted himself from his chair and straightened his uniform. Before he exited his office, he said to himself.  
  
"Alright Admiral," Straightening his collar. "It's ShowTime!"  
  
Aboard Enterprise  
  
"Are you done sir?"  
  
Archer looked at his plate.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He looked up at the crewman  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your breakfast sir. Are you done your breakfast?"  
  
He had not touched his breakfast, as his mind was preoccupied all morning.  
  
"Captain, are you alright?"  
  
He just sat there, lost in thought.  
  
"Crewmen, will you excuse use please."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
"Jonathan?"  
  
He was once again snapped out of his trance. He looked at her with a disorientated look that began to make her worry.  
  
"Captain Archer!"  
  
Her voice was now louder. He turned his head slowly and faced her.  
  
"I'm being recalled back to Earth."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Starfleet has decided that they do not want their first deep space Captain involved with a Vulcan. That it is illogical for use to be together!"  
  
"I see." Was her response as her eyebrows shot up slightly and her head tilted somewhat.  
  
"The mission is over because of me. All of these good and deserving people on board will have their dreams crushed because of me!"  
  
She began to feel his pain through their bond.  
  
"Jonathan, these.people are loyal to you and would follow your orders without hesitation, as would I. You have gained their respect and their loyalty; this is something that is not easily achieved.  
  
"I spoke to Admiral Forrest right before breakfast and that's when he informed me of Starfleet's decision. Even Ambassador Soval was present during the verdict. Who would have guessed?"  
  
He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Is this how you're going to deal with this, feeling sorry for yourself?"  
  
He looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"The Jonathan Archer I fell in love with was full of confidence and life. He would face adversity with his eyes wide open. All I see in front of me is a broken man who has lost hope and whose eyes are now clouded. Do you remember when I contracted Pa'nar syndrome and was recalled by the High Command? You said to me that you were not going to give me up without a fight, that you didn't want to lose me. Well I will not let you give up or feel sorry for yourself. I will not lose my Captain; we will not give up without a fight!"  
  
She grabbed her napkin and threw it onto the table. She rose from her chair and exited the Captain's mess. She did not look at him as she exited as she was quit upset that he was acting this way. After a few moment, he rose from his chair and began to pace around the room. Her words were floating around in his head, making him think about all the things that he had fought and worked for. He began to grow angry and needed to release some tension. He was opening and closing his fists, making his veins appear then disappear. As he walked past the view screen he looked at it for a moment, then anger took over and he balled his right hand into a fist and smashed the few screen. The first shot did not break the screen, becoming enraged he continued to punch at the screen. The second punch shattered the screen as glass and pieces of the screen began to fall to the floor. His hand was now cut open but he could not feel the pain as he continued to punch the screen even harder. Blood was now flowing freely down his arm and onto the floor.  
  
"Captain, please stop! You're bleeding sir!"  
  
He looked down at his hand and snapped out of his daze. He looked at the crewman who had wrapped a rag around his hand without him noticing.  
  
"Crewman?"  
  
"Sir, are you alright? You should go to sickbay and have Dr. Phlox look at your hand."  
  
"Please inform the bridge that I will be late for duty."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
He pushed the release button to open the door, as he exited the Captain's mess, crewman Murphy activated the COM.  
  
"Crewman Murphy to Sub Commander T'Pol, please report to sickbay immediately!" 


	3. Solutions

"Please Ambassador, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you Admiral."  
  
Soval sat down in the chair in front of Forrest's desk.  
  
"So Admiral, when do you expect Captain Archer and Enterprise back to Earth?"  
  
"The Enterprise was en route to a planet called Krios Prime the last time I received a report. They have been given three days to make first contact then must returned back to Earth. Last known coordinates were that they were a little more than a day away."  
  
"How nice of Starfleet to give them one last mission before returning them to Earth with their tails between their legs!"  
  
Forrest looked surprised at the Ambassadors choice of words.  
  
"I see that you have picked up on some of our saying Ambassador."  
  
"I'm only stating the facts Admiral. Just because Starfleet does not agree with this union and the High Command does, it does not make use.the bad guys!"  
  
Forrest smiled as he exhaled from his nose.  
  
"This is exactly why the Vulcans withheld information from your culture Admiral. Your society still thinks that the Human way is the only way. I would have presumed by now with all of the reports from Captain Archer that your views would have been influenced. I was greatly mistaken!"  
  
Forrest lowered his head as he had no valid argument to protest with Soval. As a matter of fact, he was in total agreement with him.  
  
"You know something Ambassador, I could not agree with you more. I had informed Captain Archer that you were at his hearing and he wanted me to relay his gratitude and thanks!"  
  
"I'm afraid that I wasn't much help Admiral. I have received news from the High Command that since the Enterprise mission is now being cancelled, that Sub Commander T'Pol be returned to Vulcan as we have another assignment waiting for her."  
  
"I will relay the message to Enterprise to drop her off on the way back."  
  
"There is no need, we have already sent a ship to meet Enterprise. It will rendezvous with Enterprise in two days. Please inform Enterprise of these coordinates."  
  
"Of course Ambassador. I feel that this might be the last time that you will be in my office. I just wanted you to know that even though our relationship has been rough from time to time, I must say thank you for your guidance and patience with the human race!"  
  
Admiral Forrest rose from his chair and extended his right arm with his hand open. Soval looked at Forrest for a brief moment then also rose and grabbed his hand. One final handshake between true piece keepers was over in a few seconds. As their hands separated, Soval lifted his hand in the air and gave Forrest the Vulcan symbol.  
  
"Life long and proper!"  
  
He turned and headed towards the exit. As Admiral Forrest watched the door shut, he sat back down in his chair. He knew that he had to contact Captain Archer and give him the Vulcan orders in regards to the Sub Commander. Things were going from bad to worse and there was nothing he could do to help his friend.  
  
"Captain, have you gone mad?"  
  
Phlox shouted!  
  
"Just fix the hand!"  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Fix my hand!"  
  
Archer and Phlox were now yelling at each other when the doors to sickbay opened and in walked T'Pol. She could not believe the amount of blood that was flowing from his hand.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"It seems that the Captain is unwilling to disclose any information in the matter Sub Commander."  
  
"Captain, what happened?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what happened, just fix my hand and I will be on my way."  
  
She knew exactly what had happened as she witnessed everything through their bond. She could feel the intense anger he felt as he punched the screen over and over. She was unaware that he had such a temper. She could still feel his tension and anger within him. She decided that the best thing to do would be to try and calm him down so the Doctor could treat his wound. She approached him and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Why did you do this to yourself?"  
  
"Who cares." He whispered.  
  
"I care." She whispered back to him.  
  
He turned his head so that they were now face to face. He looked into her beautiful eyes and was lost. Doctor Phlox watched them as he knew exactly what was going on, as both of them were now completely silent. He decided to continue to treat his wound and let the two of them discuss this matter in their own fashion.  
  
"Why did you do this Aisha? Your injury is quit serious."  
  
"I just lost my cool and didn't know how to control my anger. How do you do it, control your anger!"  
  
"It takes years of training to supress one's anger. It is easier for a Vulcan than a Human."  
  
"I envy you, I wish I could push aside my emotions!"  
  
"I don't. That is what makes you unique, that gives you character and defines who you are. You have the choice and freewill to feel these emotions."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Archer snapped out of his conversation with T'Pol as Dr. Phlox was trying to get his attention.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have finished with my treatment to your hand. You can leave when ever you want."  
  
Dr. Phlox was quit upset at the way the Captain was behaving, to be honest, he found it quit childish. Archer looked down at his hand at was amazed at what he saw. There was no more blood or pieces of glass stuck in his hand. It was completely healed although he still felt soreness when he would open and close his hand. Dr. Phlox noticed Archer's face grimace as he moved his hand.  
  
"The pain will subside in a couple of days. You had nerve damage that needed to be repaired. You'll be good as new in a couple of days."  
  
Archer looked at Phlox and extended his hand. Phlox grabbed Archer's hand.  
  
"Doc, I believe I owe you an apology. I had no right to yell at you. Can you please forgive me?"  
  
"Captain, I understand and sympathize with you but physically harming yourself will not solve anything."  
  
Archer looked at Dr. Phlox with an embarrassed look. He knew that the Doctor was making perfect sense. There was only one way to handle the situation that was at hand. The only way to fight it was to face it head on. Phlox reached over and placed his right hand on Archer's left shoulder.  
  
"I accept your apology Captain."  
  
He smiled then released his grip of his shoulder.  
  
"Captain, you are needed on the bridge, we are about to hail Krios Prime and we just received a message from Admiral Forrest."  
  
"Thanks Doc!"  
  
He leapt off the bio bed and made his way towards the exit with T'Pol at his side. The sight of them together still brought a smile to Phlox's face. As the door closed behind them, Phlox whispered to himself.  
  
"Humans!"  
  
On their way to the turbo lift, they met up with Commander Tucker. He was his usual chipper self.  
  
"Good Mornin' Cap'n, Sub Commander!"  
  
"Good morning Trip. I wanted to discuss something with you before we got to the bridge."  
  
Commander Tucker reached over to the wall panel and stopped the turbo lift.  
  
"Sound pretty important!"  
  
"Actually it is. Do you remember a planet called Krios Prime?"  
  
They both could see that he was deep in thought.  
  
"For some reason that does sound familiar. Is there somethin' you're not tellin' me Cap'n?"  
  
"Trip, you do remember Princess Kaitaama?"  
  
"Ya, I do!"  
  
"I thought that if you were to be present on the bridge when we introduce ourselves that it would make our arrival a little less.stressful?"  
  
"You have no idea!" He mumbled as he reached for the wall panel and reactivated the turbo lift.  
  
"What did you say Trip?"  
  
"Nothin' Sir. Nothin' at all."  
  
As soon as he finished his sentence, the turbo lift doors opened and all three officers walked onto the bridge.  
  
"Hoshi, have you hailed Krios Prime yet?  
  
"I was waiting for you sir."  
  
He looked around the bridge then sat down in his command chair. After all of this time, he was finally getting comfortable in it and now within a matter of days it would be taken away from him was something he did not look forward to. T'Pol began to feel him drift away so she sent him a wake up call through their bond. He shook his head and looked over towards where she was sitting and he gave her a brief smile then turned his attention back to the view screen.  
  
"Hoshi, hail the planet."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Hoshi pushed a couple of buttons on one of her control panels and the view screen lit up. She was even more beautiful then the last time he saw her.  
  
"Captain Archer, Commander Tucker. It is a pleasure to see you again. We detected your ship on our sensors two days ago and we were hoping that you would grace us with your presence."  
  
"We would be honored your highness."  
  
"Please Captain, call me Kaitaama!"  
  
"Of course, we will be in orbit soon. As soon as we are in orbit, may we send down a shuttle to the planets surface?"  
  
"Of course, I'm sending you landing coordinates now. We will be having a dinner in your honor."  
  
"Thank you your Highn.Kaitaama."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"How many crewmembers will be descending Captain?"  
  
"That depends, I was hoping that you would allow us to descend a large number of people as it has been a long time since my crew have had shore leave."  
  
"Of course Captain, we would welcome your crew. It's the least I could do for your crew!"  
  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
"Will Commander Tucker be coming down to the surface?"  
  
Hoshi looked directly at Commander Tucker then at the Captain. Her glare could have burned through the ship's hull. Tucker could feel her looking at him at was very nervous. He had been getting along great with Hoshi over the last couple of months and was beginning to really form a solid relationship. Archer turned towards his Chief Engineer.  
  
"Trip?"  
  
Hoshi knew that he had to go down to the planet. It was his duty and rank as Commander but it didn't make things any easier.  
  
"Lookin' forward to it!" He smiled  
  
"Very well then, we shall see you all very soon."  
  
She smiled and the view screen went blank. Trip's head dropped as his chin was now resting on his chest.  
  
"Commander, are you alright?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"Cap'n can I speak to ya for a minute?"  
  
He motioned towards his ready room. Trip was shaking his head as they made their way towards the ready room. As the door closed behind them, T'Pol looked at Hoshi and spoke to her in Vulcan.  
  
"du glazhau paik?"  
  
"kup du tenai Hoshi Sato?" Hoshi replied.  
  
"Kaitaama e'tum, hi Commander Tucker ashaya Hoshi Sato!" T'Pol followed  
  
As the rest of the bridge crew looked at the only females on the bridge, they wondered what they were talking about. Hoshi smile at T'Pol, she knew that she was trying to make her feel more secure about Commander Tucker.  
  
"Shaya tonat!"  
  
"Your welcome Ensign."  
  
"Have a seat Commander."  
  
Trip was pacing the small room over and over.  
  
"Commander, you're going to wear out the deck platting. Now please sit down!"  
  
"Cap'n. What the hell are we doin' here?"  
  
"We are explorers Trip! Besides, I thought that you might like one last mission before."  
  
Tucker noticed Archer's facial expression change.  
  
"Before what Cap'n?"  
  
"This is going to be are last mission Trip. We.I have been recalled back to Earth. It's over."  
  
"Son of a bitch! This has somethin' to do with you and T'Pol doesn't it?"  
  
"To make a long story short, Starfleet doesn't like the fact that it's Captain and his Vulcan science officer are together. The High Command has given us their blessing, well sort of but Starfleet doesn't see it that way. So I thought that since this is going to be are.my last mission that I should treat the crew to a little R and R."  
  
"What does Admiral Forrest think about this?"  
  
"It seems that the Admiral and Ambassador Soval were at my hearing in my defense."  
  
"Soval?"  
  
"Ya!" He chuckled. "We have three days here then we must return to Earth where I must face my Court Marshal!"  
  
"What's gonna happen to use?"  
  
"By what I'm told, the crew will be reassigned. I don't know where but that's the word from Starfleet."  
  
"All of a sudden my little situation doesn't seem to be a bad as I thought."  
  
Archer smiled.  
  
"Would you please inform the senior staff and tell them to meet in the mess hall in 20 minutes. I will inform the rest of the crew after our shore leave is done!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Trip rose from his chair and made his way towards the exit. As the door opened he turned and said to the Captain.  
  
"Cap'n, I hope you know that the crew supports you no matter what happens and no matter what, I. will still be your friend."  
  
Archer gave Tucker a slight node of the head as much to say thank you. Trip exited the ready room to carry out the Captain's orders.  
  
"Thanks Trip!" He mumbled to himself.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed and Travis, Hoshi, Malcolm, T'Pol, Trip and Doctor Phlox waited for the Captain in the mess hall. They were the only ones there. The doors opened and in walked the Captain. T'Pol and Tucker already knew what the Captain was going to say but still felt it just to have them with the rest of the senior staff.  
  
"Please, would everyone have a seat."  
  
He smiled at T'Pol before he began.  
  
"I have some news about our mission. Unfortunately, this will be our last stop on our mission. I have been recalled to Earth under a Court Marshal. So I would suggest that everyone get a little R and R down on Krios Prime."  
  
The other four senior staff where shocked. They had no idea that this was what they had been summoned for.  
  
"Can they do that? Travis questioned.  
  
"We have three days here then we must head back to Earth. Admiral Forrest notified me this morning that since we were so close to Krios Prime that we should stop by and have a look. A farewell mission you could say."  
  
"Pardon my French sir but this sucks!" Voiced the English speaking armory officer.  
  
"I must concur with Lt. Reed Captain. This is no way for this wonderful mission, ship and crew to finish their tour of duty."  
  
"Thanks Doc but we really don't have much say in the matter. I was informed that there is a slight possibility that they will promote a new Captain to command the vessel but that will not be for at least another five months, if it happens."  
  
"No way, this is Captain Archer's ship. I agreed to be your communications officer not someone else's."  
  
"Thanks kind words Hoshi but." He was cut off.  
  
"That's right. You asked me to be your Chief Engineer."  
  
"You asked me to be your Physician."  
  
"You asked me to be your armory officer."  
  
"I will not fly this ship without you in the Captain's seat sir!"  
  
He looked at his senior staff with admiration.  
  
"You all know what that could mean?"  
  
"Yes we do Captain. Your Court Marshal could be a little more. crowded than anticipated."  
  
The entire staff was shocked at T'Pol's comment but it was the way they all felt. This ship, this mission could not continue with success unless it had Captain Archer at the helm. His eyes began to tear as his senior staff watched.  
  
"I believe that we all have a little vacation coming so what are we waiting for? I know. I will enjoy it!"  
  
Everyone started to laugh as did Archer, except for T'Pol who once again began to see the man that she fell in love with. The support he received from his crew, his friends was all he needed to shake his emotions and realize that they were behind him one hundred percent. He would now face this obstacle with his eyes clear and focused.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
In another surprising turn, they all lined up and one by one shook his hand in support. Hoshi gave him a hug, as did Commander Tucker. He was a big softy at heart and knew how much this mission meant to Archer. Along with the fact that he was about to reunite with the beautiful princess, just added to his already thin line of emotions.  
  
Two hours had passed and the Enterprise was now in orbit of Krios Prime. Archer had ordered the bridge to get to Krios Prime as quickly as possible so they could get as much shore leave as possible.  
  
"Are you sure your ok with me goin' down there?"  
  
"Yes Commander."  
  
"See, I knew it!" He was waving his arms in the air. "Whenever you use my rank, you're either upset about somethin' or it has to do with work. Hoshi talk to me."  
  
"Fine! What do you want me to say! That I don't want you down there? Fine, I don't want you down there. Em I jealous? You're damn right I'm jealous! She is absolutely beautiful and I'm afraid that your old feelings for her will resurface! There are you happy?"  
  
She began to cry. She could not control the tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Darlin', look at me."  
  
He wiped away the tears from her face with his right hand.  
  
"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. So what that she's incredibly beautiful and powerful. So what she runs an entire planet. So what she."  
  
"Trip!"  
  
She punched him in the right shoulder.  
  
"Easy, easy. I was just joking!"  
  
She began to laugh as she continued to cry.  
  
"I would take a sexy, sophisticated COM officer any day and that's not a joke!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him very passionately. He returned the passion in his kiss as well. Tucker's communicator was activated. He broke their kiss and reached into his sleeve pocket.  
  
"Tucker."  
  
"Trip, you'd better hurry, the first shuttle leaves in five minutes. I presume your with Hoshi so let her know that she's on the second shuttle descending in two hours."  
  
"She heard you Cap'n. I'll be right there."  
  
He flipped his communicator closed and gave her one last kiss.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of hours."  
  
As he turned around to head towards the exit, she slapped his rear end.  
  
"You'd better believe it Commander!"  
  
He smiled and exited her quarters. He had made her feel a little more at ease but she still felt uneasy about the whole situation. As Trip entered the docking back, Archer began to clap his hands.  
  
"All right, you made it!" "Very funny sir!"  
  
Archer patted trip on the shoulder as he entered the shuttle. Archer closed the shuttle door and notified Travis that the door was secure.  
  
"Shuttle pod one to Enterprise, were ready to depart."  
  
"Acknowledged shuttle pod one, opening launch bay doors. Have a nice trip."  
  
"Thank you Enterprise, shuttle pod one out."  
  
As the shuttle pod began it's decent, Hoshi watched it on the view screen. T'Pol was still on the bridge as she was also going down on the second shuttle. She wanted to go down on the first shuttle but for some strange reason Archer asked her to scan the planet for suitable vacation spots. Someone else could have easily done this but he was quit vocal about keeping her off the first shuttle. She had taught him to well to control his thoughts because she wasn't able to find out why he wanted her to stay aboard through their link.  
  
"Jonathan, what is going on?" Was the message she sent him through their link.  
  
"Nothing T'Pol." He returned. "I'll see you soon. I love you!"  
  
Hoshi and T'Pol watched the shuttle continue it's decent. T'Pol looked down at her station and began to think of reasons why he wanted her to stay on board. She couldn't come up with any.  
  
"Lt. Reed, you have the bridge."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
She rose out of her chair and walked towards the turbo lift. She had to pack an overnight bag as she was planning on staying on the surface overnight. Before she entered the turbo lift, she turned and spoke.  
  
"Lt. Reed, Ensign Sato, please report to the docking bay in one hour to prepare for our departure."  
  
They both looked at her and nodded with approval. The turbo lift door closed and she was now gone. T'Pol had found the best vacation spots and had transmitted them to shuttle pod one. As Lt. Reed began his final systems check and sensor sweep of the planet, he found something that would have been useful if he only knew what was about to happen!  
  
On the surface  
  
As Captain Archer opened the shuttle door, he looked out to see that a landing party was waiting for them. He exited the shuttle along with Travis, Trip, and Dr. Phlox. They all stood in a straight line as Princess Kaitaama and her entourage approached them. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a long flowing dress that seemed to dance in the wind. There was no mid section to her dress so her mid drift was exposed sending chills down Commander Tucker's spin. The other officers couldn't resist looking either but with discretion. Memories began to flood Commander Tucker as he remembered their time in the escape pod then down on the deserted planet.  
  
"Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, Welcome to Krios Prime!"  
  
All three officers and the Doctor bowed to her presence to show respect and appreciation for her invitation.  
  
"Thank you your highness."  
  
"Captain please, I thought that we agreed." She replied.  
  
"Of course. Kaitaama, let me introduce you to Ensign Travis Mayweather."  
  
"You are the ships pilot, correct?" She looked at him.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Travis announced.  
  
"This is Dr. Phlox, our physician." Archer continued the introductions.  
  
"Yes, I remember Dr. Phlox from our previous encounter. It is a pleasure to see you again Doctor."  
  
"The Pleasure is mine." Phlox responded.  
  
"And of course you remember Commander Tucker." Archer saved his friend for last.  
  
"Yes I do." She looked him over very carefully.  
  
Trip was terrified. He didn't know what to say or do. You could feel that his comfort level was very low. She was most definitely checking him out, almost undressing him with her eyes.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again Kaitaama." Tucker said with an insecure voice.  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you as well Commander. We have guest quarters that are prepared for you where you can freshen up before dinner. If you would follow me?"  
  
"That is very generous of you." Archer replied.  
  
Kaitaama and her entourage began to walk towards what looked like the main structure of many that were as high as the naked eye could see. The structures towered over large portions of the premise. As they walked behind, they were amazed at the beauty and the cleanliness of their city. People along the streets would extend their hands in friendship and thanks to the four men as word had gotten out that the saviors of their princess were arriving at their city.  
  
"They seem very friendly!" Phlox commented.  
  
"I believe it's called a little hero worship Doc." Tucker replied.  
  
"What do you mean Commander?"  
  
"Well Doc, we did save their princess."  
  
"I believe you, saved their princess Commander!"  
  
Phlox had a big smile on his face. Trip had a half smile with a small grin combined together that was meant for Phlox.  
  
"You just had to throw that in there didn't ya?"  
  
They had now entered the main entrance to the massive structure. Their heads began to swivel, as the sight inside was something to behold. This society took its royalty seriously and it showed inside the castle like building. Marble statues filled the hallways, most likely of previous royalty. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and beautiful red carpet covered the hall floors. Archer was amazed how beautiful it looked. It was like taking a page out of Earth's ancient history. The castle looked very old but was spotless. There was no technology that he could see but knew that it must be in some other area, perhaps one of the smaller structures. It looked like they wanted to keep this one structure, pure to its roots. It was an amazing site. They had now walked up to the second floor where their rooms awaited them.  
  
"Gentlemen, we have assigned a room each one of you. Please let are sentinels know if you need anything."  
  
The princess began to walk towards another corridor as the four men entered their separate rooms. Commander Tucker was the last one to enter as he watched Kaitaama walk down the corridor. She turned the corner and then he entered his room. The dinner that was planned was not for another couple of hours, three to be exact so they had some time to relax and the passengers of the second shuttle would have time to relax as well.  
  
"Chirp."  
  
Archer reached into his sleeve pocket and flipped open his communicator.  
  
"Archer."  
  
"Captain, is everything OK on the planet?"  
  
"Yes it is Hoshi. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No Sir, I just wanted to make sure, that's all!"  
  
Archer smiled.  
  
"Have you contacted Trip yet?"  
  
"No sir. Why?"  
  
"Well Hoshi, I kind of have an idea of why you called me. You want to know if anything happened. Right?"  
  
"Captain, I." Hoshi was cut off.  
  
"Is there something wrong with your chair Ensign?"  
  
Archer could hear T'Pol over the open channel. He began to laugh once again.  
  
"Hoshi, you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Is she still beautiful?"  
  
Archer didn't know how to answer.  
  
"She's. pretty."  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"Ok, ok, she's a little more than pretty!"  
  
Hoshi frowned. Her expression was one of sadness and uncertainty. She loved Tucker, there was no doubt but would he choose the princess or herself. She couldn't wait to get down to the planet.  
  
"I'm sorry to have bothered you Captain."  
  
He was smiling once again.  
  
"It's no problem Hoshi."  
  
The channel was now closed and Archer sat down in one of the many chairs that were in his room. There was a basket on the larger table that had what looked like fruits. The scent from the basket was very enlightening and pleasing. One of the fruits had a spicy lemon scent which made him think of T'Pol. He couldn't wait for her to arrive as it had been awhile since they had spent time alone, a vacation if you wish. He began to wonder what the reaction was back on Earth about his Court Marshal and him falling in love with a Vulcan. He must have been the laughing stock of Starfleet.  
  
"I thought we had agreed that you would not feel sorry for yourself?" The phrase was loud in his mind.  
  
"T'Pol? I forget sometimes that you hear what ever I think!" He sent back to her.  
  
Meanwhile as T'Pol and Archer continued their telepathic conversation, Commander Tucker was standing outside on the balcony that was attached to his room. The view was breath taking. He could see for miles as all of the beautiful landscape brought calmness to his mind. It seemed to alleviate the tension he was feeling.  
  
"My God, this is beautiful!" Trip whispered to himself.  
  
At that moment, a low tone sound caught Tucker's attention. He walked back into his room and approached a small screen that was on one of the desks. There was a flashing button on one of the display panels so he decided to push the button. He wasn't surprised by what figure was on the screen.  
  
"Hello Mr. Tucker."  
  
"Hello Kaitaama. I must thank you for your hospitality you've shown my friends!"  
  
"It was no problem at all. Are you busy at the moment?"  
  
"Not really!"  
  
"I would like to discuss a view things with you. If that is correct?"  
  
"Of course. You know where I am."  
  
She smiled at him then the screen went black.  
  
"Damn she's a good lookin' dame!" Tucker began to rub the back of his neck and his temples as he could feel the tension beginning to build even more.  
  
"Maybe I should just jump off the balcony!" He jokingly spoke to himself. It seemed to relax him but not enough to make him comfortable. It seemed like only seconds since the screen went blank when he heard the door chime go off.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
He turned to see who had activated the door chime. When he saw who it was, he swallowed with great difficulty.  
  
"Hello Mr. Tucker."  
  
"Kaitaama? Can I be of service?"  
  
"Perhaps!"  
  
She walked towards him slowly but steadily. He began to twitch and back up slowly as she approached him. She was now directly in front of him.  
  
"I have missed you Mr. Tucker."  
  
"It's a pleasure to see."  
  
He couldn't finish his final words as she had wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her lips with his. Memories flooded back as he remembered his time on the deserted planet. The kiss lasted longer than he anticipated but he was the one who terminated the kiss.  
  
"I.ah didn't expect that!" He was breathing heavy.  
  
"You did not enjoy it?"  
  
"No.I mean yes.I mean I really enjoyed it but things have changed since we last.uh.were together." Trip was a nervous wreck.  
  
"I see. So who is the lucky girl?"  
  
"Ensign Sato, our communications officer."  
  
Kaitaama tried to remember whom she had met aboard Enterprise.  
  
"Ah yes, I remember. She has long black hair correct?"  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Trip smiled as the thought of Hoshi warmed his heart. Kaitaama seemed to observe Commander Tucker for a brief moment then realized something.  
  
"You love this woman don't you?"  
  
Trip snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"What.oh, ya I do. It's nothin' personal Kaitaama, I think that your are absolutely drop dead gorgeous but any man would be a fool to turn you down but my heart belongs to someone else."  
  
"This is very admirable Mr. Tucker. She is very happy to have you in her life."  
  
"I'm the one who's lucky!"  
  
There was an awkward silent period that followed his final comment as both parties pondered what to say next.  
  
"Mr. Tucker, I must apologize for my inappropriate behavior. It was.rude of me to kiss you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was.very enjoyable."  
  
Kaitaama smiled and began to walk towards the door. Right before she exited the room, she turned towards Commander Tucker and voiced her final thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Tucker, even though your heart belongs to someone else, doesn't change the fact that I still care for you!"  
  
Trip smiled.  
  
"I would be lyin' if I told ya that I don't care for you as well Kaitaama. We shared something very special and I will never forget it!"  
  
"Neither will I."  
  
She smiled once again and turned and exited his room. He turned to head towards the balcony once again when his communicator was activated. He opened the zipper and grabbed his communicator, flipping it open he responded to the chirping sound.  
  
"Tucker here, go ahead."  
  
"Trip, you need to report back to the landing pad right away. I suggest that you run unless you can find a quicker way back!"  
  
Trip could here the terror and urgency in the Captain's voice.  
  
"What is it Cap'n?"  
  
"There's been a terrible accident Trip."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Trip just hurry!"  
  
"Cap'n, what is going on?"  
  
Trip began to raise his voice as he began to run back to the landing pad. He could tell that the Captain was also running as he was having a hard time talking into his communicator.  
  
"Shuttle Pod two was on it's way down to the surface."  
  
"And?" Trip replied.  
  
"Malcolm, Hoshi and T'Pol were aboard."  
  
"I know that, what happened."  
  
"There was an explosion!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're dead Trip, they're all dead!"  
  
"Dead? What do you mean there dead?"  
  
Archer frowned.  
  
"Just what I said Sir. They were in Shuttle Pod two and on their way down towards the landing coordinates and the shuttle just exploded."  
  
"John.I'm sorry."  
  
Archer's eyes began to tear up but he would not let them trickle down his face.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I find out what happened Admiral!"  
  
"John, we gave you three days and." He was cut off.  
  
"I told you I'm not leaving. It's just not T'Pol Admiral, Ensign Sato and Lieutenant Reed were also lost and I owe it to them and their families to find out what happened."  
  
Forrest could here the devotion in his voice that he had towards his crew. It was very admirable.  
  
"Alright John, do what you have to, I'll inform Starfleet Command."  
  
"Thanks Admiral."  
  
"Good luck John."  
  
The view screen went blank. Archer turned off the monitor and raised his hands locking them behind his head. He closed his eyes and felt the emptiness in his mind. She was gone; he could no longer hear her thoughts. This was very disturbing and very painful. It seemed that their bond had solidified the two of them as one. All the emotions that he would bombard her with had changed her drastically and her strength and control had done the same to him. It was almost like they had changed personalities; she was becoming a little more human and he was becoming a little more Vulcan.  
  
"Aisha." He whispered.  
  
Archer exhaled then inhaled, trying to clear the image of her in his mind and trying to focus his thoughts at the task that was at hand but he was having a very difficult time. He hadn't checked his messages since he left for the planet's surface so he decided to throw himself into his work and perhaps this would distract him a little.  
  
"What's this?" He questioned.  
  
There was a video message from T'Pol. By the looks of it, it was sent to him right after he left for the Krios Prime. He pressed a button on his console and her face appeared on his screen. This brought tears immediately to his eyes.  
  
"Good afternoon Jonathan. I would have liked to discuss this matter with you in person but since you insisted that you descent to the planet on the first shuttle, I decided to deliver this message. I accidentally overheard chef talking about the evening you had planned for us when you would make our engagement official and wanted to apologize. Although Vulcan customs are very different from Human customs, I find myself intrigued at what you had planed for our special evening. I'm looking forward to hearing you sing for me again."  
  
This brought a smile to his face.  
  
"I believe that you already know what my answer will be to your question." As he watched the screen, he could have sworn that she smiled briefly. He studied every curve of her face, every misplaced hair and those alive and beautiful eyes.  
  
"See you soon, Aisha."  
  
With those final words, the screen went blank. He lowered his head in grief and began to cry. He knew that she was now gone. For some reason he wouldn't accept it but after watching her message and trying to reach her over and over through their bond, the realization finally came crashing down on him that she was gone.  
  
"T'Pol, what do I do now?"  
  
He lowered his head into his open hands that were supported by his elbows on the desk. Tears continued to escape him as they were now sliding down his arms. Hours had passed and he had not moved an inch but was startled when his COM was activated.  
  
"Tucker to Archer."  
  
Wiping away the moisture from under his eyes, his pressed the COM button.  
  
"Go ahead Trip." He answered with a somber and abrasive voice  
  
"Sir, we've found debris from the shuttle Sir."  
  
Archer could hear the sadness and despair in his Chief Engineer's voice.  
  
"Bring it on board, I'll meet you down in the launch bay."  
  
"Aye Cap'n. Tucker out."  
  
Archer rose from his chair and began to walk towards the door. He turned to look at Porthos who was lying on his little bed, if he had not known better, he could have sworn that Porthos also knew that T'Pol was not coming home as the beagle looked very unhappy.  
  
"It's ok boy, you know she loved you."  
  
Porthos looked up at Archer then put his head back down on his bed and let out a faint whimper.  
  
"I know boy, I know!" 


	4. Solutions

San Francisco  
  
"Are they certain that it was an accident Admiral?"  
  
"Captain Archer reassures me that he will be exhausting all of their resources to get to the bottom of this terrible accident Ambassador."  
  
"This is most unfortunate. I believe that Captain Archer would have made a. suitable mate for Sub Commander T'Pol. Have you informed the families of Lt. Reed and Ensign Sato?"  
  
"Captain Archer had requested that he'd be the one who would inform the Sato's and Reed's."  
  
"He is taking all of the responsibility of this event. This as well is encouraging."  
  
Admiral Forrest was a little upset at Sovol's last comment.  
  
"With all due respect Ambassador, this was not Captain's Archer's fault!"  
  
"I did not say it was, all I'm saying is that he has proved that he is capable of continuing his work even in the worst of times."  
  
"Your point Ambassador."  
  
"As you know Admiral, I was never a. fan of Captain Archer's. I found him to be very illogical and rash in making decisions before he knew or thought about the consequences. It is unfortunate that it has taken this event to make him realize his true potential."  
  
Forrest was shocked. Sovol was actually giving Archer somewhat of a compliment. It was perhaps not the right time but none the less, it was a step in the right direction.  
  
"Ambassador, perhaps you should tell him yourself. I'm sure that he could use any help and encouragement at this moment."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Have you notified the Sub Commander's family?"  
  
Sovol's head dropped then rose again but with a different outlook. His eyes looked preoccupied and his emotionless glare had now also changed.  
  
"It is no secret that I thought very highly of Sub Commander T'Pol. She had a great future ahead of her and to have this happen is very. disturbing, even to a Vulcan."  
  
Forrest nodded in agreement.  
  
"She meant a lot to you, didn't she?"  
  
Sovol paused for a brief second.  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"Ambassador, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Your sincerity is appreciated Admiral but I believe that the Sub Commander's family would much more appreciate your sincerity even though they would not acknowledge it. When a member of any Vulcan family dies before his or her natural time period, Vulcans have different mourning rituals then Humans."  
  
"I understand Ambassador. Perhaps when the time is right, you could inform me when I could give my regards to T'Pol's family."  
  
"That would be a logical course of action Admiral."  
  
"I will contact you once I received word from Captain Archer."  
  
"I believe that the Kaytar' should have arrived at Krios Prime. They will assist Captain Archer in the investigation. Good day Admiral."  
  
Admiral Forrest nodded his head in agreement then the view screen went blank. This was a terrible accident and he could not even imagine what Captain Archer was going through, as was the rest of his crew.  
  
Aboard Enterprise  
  
"Captain, were being hailed by the Kaytar'."  
  
"Open a channel Ensign."  
  
A very familiar Vulcan figure appeared on the view screen. A figure that he was not anticipating to see.  
  
"Ambassador V'Lar?"  
  
"Hello Captain, it is a pleasure to see you again. I wish it would have been under better circumstances."  
  
"As do I Ambassador. Will you be coming aboard?"  
  
"If you would have me aboard Captain."  
  
"Of course Ambassador, it's always nice to see a friendly face. See you soon."  
  
She nodded and then the view screen went black.  
  
"Malcolm."  
  
He looked over at the tactical station and closed his eyes. It was a force of habit that made him speak out his tactical officer's name. It reminded the entire crew that Lt. Reed was no longer with them.  
  
"My apology to everyone." He said to the bridge crew.  
  
"Captain, the Kaytar' has now docked with Enterprise."  
  
"Thank you Travis, have Commander Tucker meet me at the docking bay."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
Archer left the bridge without saying another word. He was very surprised to see Ambassador V'Lar, especially at this point in time.  
  
"What is she doing here?" He mumbled.  
  
Within minutes he had arrived at the docking port. Commander Tucker was already waiting for him there.  
  
"Let's welcome are guests Commander."  
  
"Aye Cap'n."  
  
The docking bay door opened ant there stood Ambassador V'Lar. She looked the same as the last time they parted ways. She once again extended her hand to greet Captain Archer. The first time that he met the Ambassador, T'Pol told him that the Ambassador didn't shake hands and that he was not to speak to her unless spoken to first. Ambassador V'Lar was the complete opposite of what T'Pol had said. She was actually very friendly and she was the one who initiated physical contact. Captain Archer also extended his hand to meet Ambassador V'Lar.  
  
"Ambassador, welcome aboard."  
  
"Thank you Captain, as I said earlier, I wish it would have been under better circumstances. How is your crew dealings with this unfortunate accident?" They now began walking down the corridor towards the turbo lift.  
  
"As well as expected I guess."  
  
Ambassador V'Lar and Captain Archer now entered the turbo lift.  
  
"And how are you dealing with the loss of Sub Commander T'Pol?"  
  
His eyes began to fill with water.  
  
"You people are direct! It hasn't been.easy."  
  
"Captain, even though we do not embrace emotions as you humans do, we still are aware of them and understand them. You need not try and hide your sorrow for the loss of T'Pol. You loved her and she loved you. If you recall, the last thing that I had said to the both of you was that I had sensed a friendship forming between the two of you and that it bowed well for our two cultures. I still feel that way. She was very wise to choose you as her mate."  
  
She was the only other Vulcan besides T'Pol that he could talk to that would not raise his blood pressure. She actually wanted T'Pol and Archer's relationship to work out. This sentiment was not shared by all Vulcans but if I highly respected Ambassador approved of their union, Ambassador V'Lar thought perhaps all of Vulcan would accept it but that will never happen now.  
  
"Ambassador, I have always known that you have been a supporter of T'Pol and myself and I must thank you for that."  
  
"There is no need for thanks Captain. I have lived a long time and seen many or things. When I encounter something that I believe is worth fighting, I fight for it."  
  
He smiled at her. Her words were soft and soothing, something that he desperately needed. He could feel the pressure and sadness building, almost to the point of explosion. He was very close to nearing his limitation.  
  
"Where are we going Captain?"  
  
"We retrieved debris from the shuttle. I had it brought aboard so we could examine it and hopefully find some clues to why the shuttle exploded."  
  
"I could ask the Vulcan ship to also scan for other parts of debris. As you know, the sensors on the Kaytar' are more sophisticated then Enterprise's."  
  
Usually Archer would decline help from any Vulcan ship but this time it was different.  
  
"I would appreciate any help the Kaytar' could lend. Thank you Ambassador."  
  
They were now outside of the launch bay doors when Archer's communicator was activated. He reached into his sleeve pocket and flipped open the communicator.  
  
"Archer here."  
  
"Sir, the Kaytar' request to speak with Ambassador V'Lar."  
  
Archer looked at V'Lar and handed her the communicator.  
  
"Put it through to my communicator."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Archer looked at V'Lar to see what she wanted to do.  
  
"Captain, please enter and inspect your shuttles debris, I will remain here to talk to the Kaytar'."  
  
As the doors to the launch bay closed, Ambassador V'Lar raised the communicator closer to her mouth. With a stern but feminine voice, she said.  
  
"This is Ambassador V'Lar."  
  
"Ambassador, I believe that we have found something that might interest you in regards to the shuttle explosion."  
  
She paused.  
  
"Please have the Kaytar' scan for debris as Captain Archer believes that they might find information from the wreckage that might be useful in their investigation and also scan to see if there has been any vessels in the area over the past 72 hours besides Enterprise and the Kaytar'."  
  
"Right away Ambassador."  
  
She had read all of the reports entered by Captain Archer about the shuttle accident. She knew that the crew of Enterprise was very competent and if their engineers said that there were no malfunctions with the shuttle then she would not second-guess them. She closed the communicator and entered the launch bay and made her way towards where Captain Archer was standing.  
  
"Have you found anything Captain?"  
  
With a quick and direct response, Archer shot back.  
  
"Not a thing! Not a god damn thing!"  
  
She looked at him with a surprised look.  
  
"I'm sorry Ambassador for raising my voice."  
  
Her eyebrows lowered back to their normal level. She looked at the shuttle wreckage and tried to imagine what really happened.  
  
"One thing I have learned Captain in all my years of negotiating is that there is usually more to an event than meets the eye."  
  
"What are you saying Ambassador?"  
  
"I have read and examined your reports and I see no evidence that the shuttle simply exploded. There must be another party involved in this incident."  
  
Tucker looked up at the Captain and shook his head. He couldn't find anything to support the Ambassadors remarks.  
  
"Trip, what about the black box. Any luck in finding it?"  
  
"It was probably vaporized in the explosion but were still looking Cap'n."  
  
"Very well, I'm going to return to the bridge, if you find anything."  
  
"I'll let ya know!"  
  
"Captain, with your permission, I would like to remain here with Commander Tucker and help with the investigation."  
  
Archer looked at Tucker and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I could use all the help I can get Cap'n."  
  
Tucker exhaled with disappointment and sadness. Archer reached over and grabbed Tucker's right should and tightened his grip.  
  
"Thanks Trip!"  
  
He gave Archer a slim and short smile as Archer released his grip and headed for the exit. Archer was amazed that Ambassador V'Lar wanted to help with the investigation but then again he should have known better because she thought very highly of T'Pol. Instead of heading towards the bridge, he decided to head towards T'Pol's quarters. Why he would want to torture himself even more was beyond him but he just felt like he needed to be in her quarters.  
  
"What em I doing?"  
  
He whispered as the turbo lift doors closed.  
  
Launch Bay  
  
"Tucker to Phlox."  
  
Within seconds, a voice replied.  
  
"Go ahead Commander."  
  
"Doc, could you please come down to the launch bay. We seemed to have found traces of DNA on some of the pieces of the shuttle. Think you could take a look?"  
  
"I'm on my way Commander."  
  
Doctor Phlox was already out the door, leaving sick bay behind him. He had his medical kit and scanner under his arm. It took him no time at all to reach the launch bay. As the doors opened, a voice signaled his attention.  
  
"Over here Doc!"  
  
Phlox made his way towards a portion of debris that had a greenish color marking.  
  
"Do you think it could be T'Pol's blood?"  
  
"I will let you know momentarily Commander."  
  
Tucker waited anxiously for Phlox's response.  
  
"Well Commander, I have identified and confirmed that it is indeed Sub Commander T'Pol's DNA."  
  
"Are you sure Doc?"  
  
"Quit! The DNA sample on the debris was well preserved in the vacuum of space. There is no doubt, this is T'Pol's blood."  
  
"Thanks Doc."  
  
Phlox studied Commander Tucker for a brief moment.  
  
"I'm sorry Commander."  
  
Doctor Phlox began to walk towards the exit when he was signaled by Ambassador V'Lar.  
  
"Doctor, could you take a look at this."  
  
Tucker turned to face V'Lar. She was standing above another piece of debris. Tucker had no clue what she had called the Doctor for. As he approach the piece of debris that was being examined, he noticed another stain, but this time it was not green, it was purple."  
  
"Commander, as far as I know, Starfleet does not use any purple colored liquids in their shuttles or Starships correct?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Doctor Phlox ran his medical scanner over the purple stain. After a couple of minutes analyzing his findings, he turned to the Ambassador and reported his findings.  
  
"This is also a DNA stain. But it does not match any of the crewmembers that were on board."  
  
"So what are you saying, that someone else was in the shuttle when it exploded?"  
  
"All I'm saying Commander is that this is not Vulcan or Human DNA."  
  
Tucker's heartbeat missed a beat, as this was the first glimmer of hope that would give them some idea at what happened.  
  
"I will check the medical database to see if there is a match."  
  
"Doctor, could I also have a sample of the DNA you have collected. I would like to run it through the Vulcan medical database as well."  
  
"Of course Ambassador."  
  
"I need to inform the Cap'n. Ambassador, Doc, will you excuse me?"  
  
They both nodded in agreement as Commander Tucker had now exited the launch bay.  
  
"If you'll excuse me Ambassador, I would like to run these samples as soon as possible."  
  
"As would I."  
  
"Would you like me to accompany you to the docking bay?"  
  
"No thank you Doctor, I know the way."  
  
"I will contact you as soon as I have any information in regards to the DNA sample."  
  
"As will I Doctor."  
  
Ambassador V'Lar and Doctor Phlox both exited the launch bay and headed to their own proper destination. This was the first hard evidence that perhaps some other faction had a hand in the destruction of the shuttle.  
  
T'Pol's Quarters  
  
Archer entered the code to enter her cabin. It had been sealed off since the accident. He entered her room and the door closed behind him.  
  
"T'Pol."  
  
He could smell her spicy lemon perfume throughout the room. It was intoxicating as it opened all of his senses and cleared him mind. It calmed his inner spirit as it relaxed his mind.  
  
"Aisha."  
  
As he opened his eyes, the piece he felt began to wash away and the hard truth came crashing down on him that she was go longer with him.  
  
"My love."  
  
He dropped to both knees and began to cry. He could not control his emotions any longer. They were flooding him and he was past his breaking point as he was running on surplus.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He yelled out loud. He was now on all fours as he was crawled towards her bed. The pain was unbearable, like someone had stabbed him in the chest with a knife. At this exact moment, he wanted to die. He did not want to go on alone feeling this pain and guilt.  
  
"T'Pol!"  
  
He yelled again. He was now lying on her bed, rolled up in a ball with the blankets wrapped around him. Shielding him from the pain. The tears continued to flow with no stop in sight. Images of T'Pol flashed before his eyes as he began to fall asleep. He could smell her scent that was still in her sheets. As he approached R.E.M. sleep, his communicator was activated. It was getting late so he knew that it must have something to do with the investigation. He reached into his sleeve pocket and flipped open the communicator.  
  
"Archer."  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you Captain, could you please come to sick bay, it is.important!"  
  
Archer could tell by the Doctor's tone that it was a pressing matter. He tried to clear his mind as best he could, he tried using a technique that T'Pol had showed him. It work slightly as he had not mastered or practiced it enough. He removed the sheets from his now warm body and made his way towards the exit and towards sick bay. On his way to sick bay, his communicator was activated once again.  
  
"Archer."  
  
"Cap'n, could you come down to engineering for a moment, I believe that we found somethin'!"  
  
"I'll be there in a couple of minutes Trip. Archer out."  
  
He was now entering sick bay when he placed his communicator into his sleeve pocket.  
  
"Doctor, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes Captain. Have you been informed of our finding amongst the debris from the shuttle?"  
  
"Commander Tucker just called me to meet him in engineering."  
  
Phlox smile briefly then began once again.  
  
"Captain, we found two pieces of debris with Vulcan DNA."  
  
"T'Pol's?"  
  
"Yes sir." Archer's head lowered.  
  
"We also found a second DNA type."  
  
His head raised slightly.  
  
"Second?"  
  
"Yes sir. I took awhile to try and match the DNA through are medical database so I asked Ambassador V'Lar for her assistance."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It is Retellian!"  
  
Archer began to think.  
  
"Princess Kaitaama's kidnappers." Echoed Phlox.  
  
"What? How could that be?"  
  
"All I know Captain is that there was a Rettellian aboard with our away team. How he got there or why he was there I do not know."  
  
Archer's head rose even more.  
  
"I think Commander Tucker might be able to tell me that. Thanks Doc!"  
  
Archer turned and rushed out of sick bay towards his new destination, engineering. After a brief ride on the turbo lift and a short walk down a couple of corridors, Archer entered engineering. There was a Vulcan officer standing beside Commander Tucker.  
  
"Trip, what's up!"  
  
"Cap'n, this is Corporal Na'sik."  
  
Archer nodded.  
  
"I am part of the Vulcan Defense Force, the Commander and I have been going over the sensor data your ship had recorded at the exact moment of the explosion."  
  
"And?"  
  
"As you are aware Captain, whenever a shuttle of starship explodes, it creates a shock wave."  
  
"Your point Corporal!"  
  
"Cap'n, let him finish."  
  
Na'sik was pointing towards one of the monitors in engineering.  
  
"As the shock wave distanced itself from the point of explosion, your sensors discovered a point zero two fluctuation here."  
  
Na'sik's finger was pointing to the exact spot where the fluctuation occurred.  
  
"A point zero two fluctuation does not mean anything."  
  
"Cap'n, let him finish!"  
  
"All right, all right."  
  
"Your sensors are not as advanced as Vulcan technology. We examined your sensor data with our technology and discovered something very interesting. The point zero two fluctuation originated from a temporary malfunction with a cloaked vessel."  
  
"Vessel?" Archer voiced.  
  
"Told you to let him finish Cap'n."  
  
"Do you know what kind of ship it was?"  
  
"We are still collecting data from your sensors."  
  
"This is.interesting news."  
  
"I was ordered by the High Command to assist you in anyway I can Captain."  
  
He pondered the information that he just heard and began to think. Was there a remote possibility that his shuttle crew were still alive? Should he even let the thought enter his mind or accept the fact that they were gone? Archer reached over to the communications panel.  
  
"Archer to the bridge."  
  
"Mayweather here Sir."  
  
"Travis, are the modified beacons still mounted to the grappler?"  
  
"I believe they are Sir."  
  
"Deploy the grappler and patch the feed down to engineering."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
"What are you doin' Sir."  
  
"Corporal, is there anyway you could run the data of that fluctuation through are beacons?"  
  
"What does these beacons do Captain?"  
  
"They detect cloaked vessels."  
  
"How did you." Na'sik was cut off.  
  
"You don't want to know." Archer replied. "Can you do it?"  
  
After a view moment of calculating and checking the specs on the beacons.  
  
"I believe so Captain, it might not be a clear image but it will be more than we have a this point."  
  
Archer nodded with agreement and extended his hand to Na'sik. The Corporal looked down at Archer's hand then grabbed his outstretched hand.  
  
"Thank you Corporal."  
  
Na'sik nodded and began to run the data through the beacons.  
  
"Trip, what ever it takes, find out what that is!"  
  
He was pointing at the blue haze that was on the view screen. The point two fluctuation was now there top priority.  
  
"What are you thinkin' Cap'n?"  
  
"When we use our transporter, is there anyway to detect it's use with sensors?"  
  
Tucker pondered the thought.  
  
"The annular confinement beam would be detectable but it does decay quickly."  
  
"Then I suggest that you get started!"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Tucker turned and started his scans of the area of the fluctuation for the beam's signature. Archer turned and headed towards the exit. It was now very late and fatigue was beginning to take him over. He made his back to his quarters where Porthos was fast asleep. The door to his cabin slid open as he walked into his quarters; he began to undo his uniform. Within minutes he had changed into his regular nightly attire and laid down while Porthos remained on his little bed on the floor at the end of his bed. He turned off his lights in his quarters and began to drift off. Right before he lost consciousness, he heard a voice echo in his head.  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
He shot up, now sitting up and wide awake; he looked around but saw nothing. He could have sworn that he heard T'Pol but it also could have been his mind playing tricks on him or perhaps it was dream. As he began to lie back down he heard the voice again.  
  
"Jonathan.help."  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
Sickbay  
  
"I'm telling you Doc, I heard her."  
  
"Captain please, I know that you are still grasping with hope that she is still alive but you must come to terms with your loss."  
  
Phlox was running his scanner over Archer's head when he stopped in a certain area above his head. Raising his eyebrows, he started to make low mumbling sounds.  
  
"Hmmm!"  
  
"Hmmm what?"  
  
"It seems that the area of your brain that has the telepathic link with the Sub Commander has been stimulated."  
  
"And?" Archer replied.  
  
"Captain, when the accident first occurred, you came to sick bay for an injection for a headache correct?"  
  
"Yes I did, your point Doctor."  
  
"I scanned the area of your brain that is linked to T'Pol and there was no activity, leaving me to believe and providing me with proof that T'Pol was indeed dead. Now this region of your brain has been stimulated and that can only be done by one person."  
  
"She's alive!"  
  
"It would appear so but we still have no clue where she and the other crew members are. That 's of course if the other's survived."  
  
"Faith Doctor, you must have faith. I believe that things will start to get very interesting. I would like you to prepare sick bay for a medical emergency."  
  
Phlox was stunned and confused.  
  
"May I ask why Captain?"  
  
"Because when we find the people who did this to my crew, there are going to wish that they never crossed me and that is a promise!"  
  
Archer leaped off the bio bed and plotted his course for engineering. He now believed that she was alive without a shadow of a doubt. It had been a couple of hours since he left Commander Tucker with the task of finding evidence of a transporter beam. It was like finding a needle in a haystack but if anyone could do it, it was Commander Tucker. He also had a very strong interest in finding this beam as his love was also lost and if there were a remote chance that she was alive, he would find her.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Tucker spoke.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"Na'sik, could you tell me what this is?"  
  
Corporal Na'sik pushed a couple of buttons on one of the panels and without hesitation said.  
  
"It seems that Captain Archer's hunch was correct. There is a degraded but traceable confinement beam apparent in the exact coordinated of the spatial fluctuation."  
  
At that moment, Captain Archer appeared in engineering.  
  
"Cap'n!" Trip yelled.  
  
"Trip."  
  
"You were right sir, we found a confinement beam that was hidden in the cloak itself. If it wasn't for our Vulcan friends, we would have never found it."  
  
"Trip, T'Pol contacted me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She called out for me. The Doctor even confirmed it."  
  
"Were you able to talk to her?"  
  
"No, she called my name twice, asking of help and that was it."  
  
"Crap! Even if they are still alive, we have no way of tracking them or finding them."  
  
"Not necessarily Commander."  
  
"Ambassador V'Lar!"  
  
"I believe that I can be of some assistance here Captain." 


	5. Solutions

T'Pol's Quarters  
  
"Are you ready to begin Captain?"  
  
"I still don't understand what we are trying to do."  
  
"If T'Pol is still alive, she must be heavily sedated to keep her from contacting you through your telepathic link. In that case, you must try to contact her."  
  
"I have no idea how. My mind is not disciplined enough to do this."  
  
"That is where I come in Captain. I cannot reach T'Pol through telepathy but you can. All you need is a guide."  
  
"You?"  
  
"All Vulcans mediate Captain. Don't be so surprised. I will be able to help and guide your mind to try and contact Sub Commander T'Pol."  
  
"Isn't this a little dangerous?"  
  
"Greatly. I don't foresee another option at this point in time. Do you?"  
  
"Good point." He mumbled.  
  
He was now breathing rapidly as his nerves began to take over which made his muscles stiffen.  
  
"Captain, it is very unlikely that our sensors will be able to find the craft. This is the only logical solution."  
  
Archer kneeled down in front of Ambassador V'Lar. They were both facing each other as she lit the meditation candle.  
  
"Now Captain, you are aware of what to expect during our connection?"  
  
"I have an idea." He exhaled.  
  
"You must relax Captain in order for this to be successful."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"What is so amusing?"  
  
"You just sounded like T'Pol."  
  
Here eyebrows rose slightly.  
  
"Sorry." A low toned apology was given.  
  
"Do you have any questions before we begin?"  
  
"Actually, will you be able to see my thoughts and dreams like T'Pol were able to do when we first bonded?"  
  
"Yes I will be able to but I will not as we are only trying to contact T'Pol and that is where all of my focus will be, as should yours."  
  
He nodded and closed his eyes, as did she.  
  
"Captain, you must follow the sound of my voice at all times. Do not try and follow another voice but my own."  
  
His eyes remained closed.  
  
"You must call out to her Captain."  
  
They both remained silent as the ritual had now begun. She was guiding him to newfound territory. A human had never tried what they were trying to accomplish.  
  
"Captain, can you here me?"  
  
"Yes, yes I can but everything is dark. I can't see."  
  
"This is good, the ritual has begun. Now you must focus on my voice at all times. Call out to her Captain."  
  
"T'Pol. Can you here me. T'Pol?"  
  
Nothing was returned to him.  
  
"I can't do it!"  
  
"Remember Captain, my voice is all you here. Picture her face, her hands, inhale her scent and then call out to her again."  
  
He remembered all of these things then called her name again.  
  
"T'Pol? Please answer me."  
  
"Captain, I can feel that you are holding back. You must let go of all of your fears in order to reach her."  
  
"T'Pol.T'Pol.Aisha!"  
  
An hour had already passed as the Ambassador and Captain was still kneeled in front of each other. The meditation candle glowed brightly, as it was the only source of light. They had not been able to contact T'Pol. V'Lar knew that it was a long shot but thought it would be worth a try.  
  
"Captain, please clear your mind now as we are going to terminate the ritual."  
  
They both had not spoken a word in over an hour as they communicated telepathically. V'Lar began to prepare herself to terminate the ritual but then stopped.  
  
"Aisha, please answer me."  
  
"John.a.than."  
  
V'Lar could now feel a third presence. It was T'Pol.  
  
"Speak to her Captain." V'Lar sent him through the connection.  
  
"Aisha, are you hurt?"  
  
"Y.es."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I."  
  
"Can you open your eyes a look around?"  
  
"N.o."  
  
"T'Pol, I love you."  
  
"I love.y."  
  
"What do I do Ambassador, I can feel her leaving?"  
  
"John, help.us."  
  
"T'Pol? T'Pol!"  
  
She was gone. He could no longer feel her or hear her in his head. V'Lar could no longer feel her presence as well. V'Lar and Archer opened their eyes very slowly and looked at each other.  
  
"She said us! That must mean that Hoshi and Malcolm might still be alive!"  
  
V'Lar exhaled.  
  
"I now understand why T'Pol chose you as her mate."  
  
"Thank you Ambassador."  
  
Ambassador V'Lar rose from her kneeled position and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"If you will excuse me Captain, I will return to the Kaytar' and rest."  
  
"Of course Ambassador."  
  
He began to get up from his kneeled position to escort her back to the docking bay. She waived her hand towards him.  
  
"Please Captain, there is know need as I know the way."  
  
Within seconds the Ambassador was gone and he was all alone in T'Pol's quarters. He decided to spend the night in her quarters. He began to stir around and prepare for bed when he heard her again.  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
"T'Pol?" He sent back to her.  
  
"Yes, it is me Jonathan. I can here you clearly now."  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Yes I am. My left leg and right arm are broken."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Is Hoshi and Malcolm with you?"  
  
"I have heard their voices but haven't seen them."  
  
He exhaled with a huge sigh of relieve.  
  
"Why didn't you contact me earlier?"  
  
"The Retellians have sedated me quit heavily. I was unable to keep consciousness. It was because of you that I am able to communicate with you now."  
  
"I don't understand?" Archer sent her.  
  
"How did you reach tvi-sochya?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Inner peace Jonathan. That is how you reached me."  
  
"Ambassador V'Lar helped me."  
  
"V'Lar is there?"  
  
"Yes she is and she's been quit helpful. When we find you, I think we owe her a nice dinner."  
  
"We do not have much time Jonathan, the sedative that they injected me with is starting to diminish and they will be back soon. The Retillians are working with the Suliban. They staged the shuttle explosion and beamed the 3 of us to the Suliban ship."  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
"T'Pol? T'Pol!"  
  
She was beginning to lose consciousness as he could feel the sedative taking control of her body. She was now unconscious but something that was unexpected had happened with their telepathic link. Archer could not explain it but even though she was unconscious, he could still feel her presence. He couldn't explain this but it relieved him enormously. He walked over to the COM panel and activated it.  
  
"Attention all senior staff, this is the Captain. I know that it is very late and I apologize for waking you. Please report to the briefing room in twenty minutes. Archer out."  
  
"Were coming T'Pol, hang on!" He sent her.  
  
She was unable to reply but understood was he sent her. He began his walk towards the briefing room, as he was about to relieve a lot of tension and make certain people very happy.  
  
Somewhere is the vastness of space  
  
"Did you sedate the Vulcan?"  
  
"Yes I did, she won't be waking up for awhile."  
  
"Never underestimate a Vulcan."  
  
"Has he said anything yet?"  
  
"Not a word."  
  
A Suliban was now walking around Lt. Reed who was tided and shackled. There were two chains that were hanging from the ceiling that dropped down and was attached to both of his wrists. They had beaten him very badly as his face was covered with bruises and blood. His ribs were not any better. He knew that a couple of his ribs were broken as he was now coughing up blood. If his captures did not get the answer to a question they would ask then they would beat him until they got tired. They had no mercy on him.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed, why don't you just answer our questions and save yourself from the misery you are placing on yourself."  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
A right fisted punch landed to his mid section making him spit out blood. A left fisted punch then landed to his right rib cage, bringing even more blood from his mouth.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
The Suliban screamed. He began to beat Lt. Reed with a continuous flurry of punches and kicked. Reed was no longer able to stand as the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor was the chain's that were supporting his lifeless body.  
  
"You handle pain very well Lieutenant. I'm impressed. Since you will not help us then perhaps the communications officer will. Bring her here and chain her up beside Mr. Reed.  
  
"Leave.leave her alone." He was having difficult time breathing.  
  
The Suliban grabbed the back of Reed's head. Grabbing his hair, he pulled his head back so they were looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Then will you help us?"  
  
Reed spit blood into the Suliban's face, enraging the Suliban to beat on him even more. Grunts and screams filled the empty room as the Suliban beat Reed to the point of him passing out from the pain.  
  
"Make sure he doesn't die. I want him kept alive."  
  
"What about the woman?"  
  
"Bring her here and chain her up like I asked. Now!"  
  
The Suliban now exited the room. The Retellian watched as Reed was dangling from the chains. He walked over and scanned him with a scanner, trying to discover the severity of his injuries. Once he diagnosed the injuries, he injected Reed with some sort of liquid that seemed to revive and relieve some of the pain that he was feeling.  
  
"Don't let him do this to her, she won't survive. Do what you wish to me but." He was cut off.  
  
"Shut up! You have no power here Starfleet. If it wasn't for your meddling, I would be a very wealthy man."  
  
"What.are you talking about?"  
  
"My brother was going to be a rich man but your Commander Tucker had to mess it up."  
  
"The princess!"  
  
"Yes the princess. My brother Firek Goff is rotting is jail thanks to you humans!"  
  
"So why have you kidnapped the three of us?"  
  
"How can Enterprise defend itself without its armory and communications officers?"  
  
"Other people can do our jobs."  
  
"Yes but not as well and you two and it also leaves Captain Archer short handed in case of an attack."  
  
"You're going to attack Enterprise?" Reed responded.  
  
"No, were going to destroy it. After we break me brother out of jail. Word will get around that Enterprise was to blame for the destruction of the penal colony and then everyone will revolt against humans, bringing your short but.distinguished space exploration to an abrupt halt! "  
  
Reed pondered that remark.  
  
"What about the Vulcan. Why do you need her?"  
  
"I have no interest in the Vulcan, the Suliban seem to have interest in Captain Archer and she is to be used as bait if the original plan fails."  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"If you'll excuse me Lieutenant, I need to bring the woman here to keep you company."  
  
The Retellian exited the room that Lt. Reed was held captive. He knew that if they treated Hoshi the same way they had been beating him that she would not survive and Commander Tucker would never forgive him. 


	6. Solutions

Aboard Enterprise  
  
"Sorry for waking everyone in the middle of the night but this was important."  
  
Commander Tucker was in the middle of a yawn when Archer broke the news.  
  
"There alive!"  
  
"What?" Travis voiced.  
  
"As everyone here knows, T'Pol and myself have been getting very close the last view months and some how we have formed a telepathic link between the two of us. Don't ask me to explain it because it can't but amongst Vulcans, this is very common practice when two people are bonded. I spoke to T'Pol about twenty minutes ago. She told me that Malcolm and Hoshi are still alive!"  
  
Trip was no longer yawning but was standing.  
  
"Cap'n, if this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny."  
  
"A cloaked Suliban ship was stationed close to the shuttle when it exploded. The point zero two fluctuations were from their cloak that was disrupted from the affects of the shock wave. The accident was staged to make us believe that all of the occupants were killed. The Suliban and the Retellians are working together for some reason."  
  
The room was silent. This was definitely a wake up call.  
  
"Ok, so how do we find them?" Trip spoke.  
  
"We don't!"  
  
"Excuse me Sir but you just said there alive but were not suppose to look for them?"  
  
"That's right. They are being kept alive which means that they will come to us. We must be prepared for the unexpected but make it look like we were unprepared."  
  
"And how do we do that?"  
  
"The Suliban and Retellians are unaware of our procedures. Starting as of the morning shift, all crewmembers will carry side arms and all crewmembers must check in with the head of their department every hour. I also want continuous long-range scans and reports of anything in front or back of us, no matter how unimportant. We made this mistake by thinking are crew member were dead, it won't happen again!"  
  
"Captain, do you think the Vulcans will help us find our missing crew?"  
  
"Good question Travis. I just finish speaking to Ambassador V'Lar. The Kaytar' will be leaving in the morning but the Ambassador and a special tactical unit will be staying aboard Enterprise. I'm told that this unit is well equipped and well trained to handle all sorts of .situations!"  
  
"I'll bet!" Trip mumbled.  
  
Archer looked around the room; he could sense the uncertainty in the room. With a simple nod of the head, he closed out the meeting.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The briefing room was now empty, only the Captain and Commander Tucker were left.  
  
"Are sure about the Vulcans stayin' aboard?"  
  
"We're going to need back-up Trip, just think the surprise the Suliban will get we they encounter a heavily armed Vulcan tactical unit. The Suliban have dealt this hand and this could well be our ace in the hole. I intend on calling their bluff!"  
  
Trip still wasn't convinced but if it meant getting Hoshi back alive then he would support his captain's decision one hundred percent. Throwing his hands in the air, Commander Tucker replied.  
  
"Where are they gonna sleep?"  
  
Archer smiled; he knew that Trip was now going to support him although he did share his friends concerns in regards to having a Vulcan task force on board.  
  
"We'll have to double up on quarters for the time being."  
  
"Alright Cap'n, what ever it takes to get our crew members back. I'll take care of making the arrangements for the Vulcans."  
  
"Thanks Trip. It's important that I have your support on this one."  
  
"When we find who did this, please tell me that we won't be tip toein' around. The Suliban have been messin' around with us ever since we left space dock. It's time for us to make a stand."  
  
"What ever it takes Trip. This times its personnel!"  
  
Archer rose from his chair and exited the briefing room. The look on his face even made Commander Tucker feel uneasy. If looks could have killed then the people who did this would already be dead. This was a side of Captain Archer that Commander Tucker didn't know existed, actually he knew that it existed but had never seen it. In any case, it wasn't heart warming. Commander Tucker also rose from his chair and exited the briefing room en route to take care of the Captain's request.  
  
It had been a week now since the last time T'Pol and Archer communicated through their link, as a matter of fact; he couldn't even feel her presence. It was something that was very concerning as being able to feel her was somewhat comforting but now it was simply unbearable. The Enterprise continued with its mission of not looking for its dead crewmembers.  
  
"Cap'n?" Trip whispered.  
  
"Commander."  
  
"You alright Sir?"  
  
Archer was lying on one of the work out benches. He was doing a little weight training and conditioning to take his mind off of T'Pol and his other missing crew.  
  
"Just burning the midnight oil Trip. What brings you down here at this hour?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either so I thought a little runnin' might do the trick."  
  
Archer grinned briefly. He knew when his friend was preoccupied with something and at this point in time; something was bothering his chief engineer.  
  
"Is the anything I can help you with Commander?"  
  
"No, everythin' is fine."  
  
A small but noticible smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Trip!"  
  
Tucker rolled his eyes then began to air out his dirty laundry.  
  
"Cap'n, it's been over a week now and we are no where closer to finding them. Hell they could be on another side of the galaxy and we wouldn't even know."  
  
"How do we find them Trip? I can no longer communicate with T'Pol and we have no idea where to start looking."  
  
Archer rose from the work out bench and walk over to where his towel and water bottle was stationed.  
  
"I want to find them as bad as you do Trip but my hands are tided here."  
  
Tucker exhaled and Archer wiped the perspiration from his face.  
  
"I know Sir; I'm just fed up of waitin'."  
  
"I know how you feel but we must have patience. They will come to us, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"I hope so cause if they don't, I'm gonna shot myself out of one of the torpedo launchers soon."  
  
Tucker's comment brought a brief smirk to his commanding officer's face. Archer began to walk towards the exit when he turned towards Commander Tucker.  
  
"I'll do what ever it takes to get them back Trip, no matter what."  
  
He turned back towards the exit. As the doors slid closed behind the Captain, Commander Tucker spoke.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of Cap'n!"  
  
Archer continued his walk towards his quarters when he remembered that Porthos was in T'Pol's quarters. He had been spending many nights in her quarters since this terrible nightmare began. As he stood in the turbo lift, he wiped the sweat off of his brow when the turbo lift doors opened. He was minutes away from T'Pol's quarters when a flush of pain washed over him. At first, he was able to withstand the continuous amount of discomfort but the severity grew with each second bringing him to his knees. His head began to feel like a punching bag and his body felt like it was body bag that just got a work out.  
  
"T'Pol?" He mumbled out through the pain before he passed out.  
  
A cold and dark room  
  
"Now, do we understand each other?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
A swift and precise slap crossed the left cheek of the Communications officer.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
A flurry of punches and kicks then landed. Lt. Reed once again began to spit up blood.  
  
"You are killing him." T'Pol spoke.  
  
"Shut up Vulcan! What do you care about these humans? They are an inferior race to you Vulcans."  
  
She looked up at him from her chained position. They now had all three officers chained by their wrists from the ceiling. They had T'Pol hanging from the ceiling as they had not fixed her broken leg. Her feet dangling inches from the floor. They had repairs her broken arm as the break was quit serious and they didn't want their prized possession to be permanently injured but her leg caused her great pain.  
  
"Now I will ask you again, do we understand each other Ensign Sato?"  
  
She looked up at the Suliban that was beating on her. Her left eye had begun to swell up as they had beaten up on her also.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
The Suliban detected her attitude and once again slapped her but this time with the back of his hand. Her face now had a small line of blood that was running down from the corner of her left eye.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Reed yelled.  
  
The Suliban looked at Reed then turned his attention to him.  
  
"Mr. Reed, are you asking for more punishment?"  
  
"If you'll stop hitting her then yes."  
  
"You are a noble man Mr. Reed, stupid but noble."  
  
"Your species could learn from these human." T'Pol echoed.  
  
"Well well, she actually talks. Why would you care about these human?"  
  
"They are a highly adaptive species that is able to."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
This time it was the Retellian who retaliated with a violent punch to the left side of T'Pol's face, immediately opening a cut below her left eye. T'Pol shook her head to try and shake away the pain but another punch landed exactly in the same spot causing the cut to bleed even more.  
  
"It's green."  
  
"What did you expect, she is not human."  
  
Hoshi decided to get the Sulibans attention, as she knew that the Sub Commander was not in any shape to take any physical abuse do to her leg and her arm, which was not one hundred percent.  
  
"Alright, what do you want to know."  
  
The Suliban walked over to Hoshi, looked her square in the eyes then landed a punch directly to her mid section causing her to gasp for air.  
  
"You will not speak unless spoken to first, is that understood?"  
  
She shook her head in acknowledgement as she still gasped for air.  
  
"I believe that it is time to put our plan in motion. Sedate the Vulcan and return her to her cell."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
The Suliban looked over the two beaten and bloodied humans. He had absolutely no respect for the humans and really didn't care what happened to them.  
  
"Let them hang a little while longer then once we have begun our course for the penal colony, we can dispose of them as they will no longer be of any use to us!"  
  
The Suliban began to laugh, as did the Retellian. They both could not afford to lose site of their objectives now, especially since they had been tracking Enterprise and knew exactly where they were and how they would board Enterprise and take it over. As they both exited the cold and dirty room, Malcolm began to feel the fog lift from his head.  
  
"Hoshi, are you alright?"  
  
"I've been better but I'm fine."  
  
She looked over at the armory officer.  
  
"You look like crap Malcolm."  
  
"Well Hoshi, you have looked better also."  
  
The two officers began to laugh slightly at their comments and knew that unless the Captain found out somehow that they where still alive, they had very little time left.  
  
"Malcolm, I wanted to ask you something?"  
  
Before he could answer her, he spit out a discharge of blood.  
  
"Ah! What is it Hoshi?"  
  
"Do you think that Commander Tucker knows how much I love him?"  
  
Malcolm shook his head slightly.  
  
"You love Commander Tucker? I never knew that the two of you were close."  
  
"It's been evolving for some time knows."  
  
"Huh, interesting."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I was wondering why he was acting weird every time you would enter the room or he would start to sweat every time he saw you on the bridge."  
  
As Malcolm continued talking about all the things that he noticed about Commander Tucker's behavior each time Hoshi would be around, made her love him even more. She wished that she would have a chance to tell him but knew that the chances of that were very remote.  
  
"Do you think will get out of this one Malcolm?"  
  
As Malcolm spit out more red fluid, he replied to her.  
  
"The Captain is the only man that I would entrust my life with and if anyone person could save us, it would be Captain Archer."  
  
"I wish I was as optimistic as you are."  
  
Hoshi's final words seem to destroy any final hope Malcolm was holding on to. He knew that the chances of them being rescued were very slim but he still held out that Captain Archer would some how find them. Twenty minutes had passed and T'Pol was once again strapped down to some kind of bio bed. They had once again sedated her, as they knew that if she was to regain any of her strength that she could be a serious problem to their plan. Even with her current medical condition, she could pose a serious threat.  
  
"Go to the bridge and inform them that it is time to get under way. I will stay here and help are Vulcan fall asleep."  
  
The Retellian walked out of the medical bay and headed towards the bridge. This was the first time since T'Pol had been abducted that she had been alone with the Suliban.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
T'Pol began to feel the sedative taking control of her once again.  
  
"I see why the human Archer cares for you so much. You are a very beautiful Vulcan."  
  
He approached the bio bed and looked her over. He began to run his hand up her right leg and up towards her chest.  
  
"Do not touch me." She mumbled as the sedative was now taking effect.  
  
"Watch your tongue Vulcan!"  
  
He had grabbed her by the throat and begun to close his grip. Hearing her gasp for air, he released his grip and then ran the tips of his figures around her pointed ear then slowly down her neck and towards her chest. T'Pol was very close to loosing consciousness but could still feel the Suliban touching her. He was now rubbing his figures between her breasts.  
  
"Tell me Vulcan, do you procreate outside of your species? As he continued to enjoy himself.  
  
"No.we don't."  
  
She was now shaking as the cold from the room and the way the Suliban was touching her made her very uneasy. "I've always wondered what it would be like to mate with a Vulcan, especially one as beautiful as you."  
  
"I would rather.die." She whispered.  
  
The Suliban looked at her and then grabbed her by her broken left leg. Pain shot up her leg and momentarily revived her as her pain threshold was near it breaking point.  
  
"Soon my dear, oh so very soon."  
  
She was moaning from the pain and the fact that she was scared as hell.  
  
"Good night my dear Vulcan."  
  
Before she lost consciousness, she could feel the Suliban lick her cheek but couldn't pull away or even speaks, as she was now once again unconscious.  
  
"Do not worry my dear Vulcan, you will be dead soon as will your precious Captain Archer, I promise you." 


	7. Solutions

Aboard Enterprise  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
Archer tossed and turned as he was in the middle of a dream that was too familiar to him.  
  
"Silik let her go." He spoke as he continued to move around and struggle in his bed.  
  
"No.please."  
  
He was drenched with sweat, as his dream had become a terrible nightmare that he had come to familiar with. Once again he saw T'Pol chained up, as was he. T'Pol was shot and dies in his arms but this time the dream had a different twist.  
  
"T'Pol.T'Pol!"  
  
He screamed as he woke in a dark and quiet room. He was in his quarters soaked with sweat and fear. His breathing was heavy and his skin felt like it was on fire. As he tried to control his breathing, he placed his right hand on his chest. He could feel his heart racing and could feel the heat from his body emanate to the point where he felt weak.  
  
"My God, where is she?  
  
As he rose out of bed, he could feel the beads of sweat run down his back and legs. He made his way towards the waterspout and cups his hands together underneath as the water filled his cupped hands. Splashing the cool water on his face lowered his temperature slightly and made him feel a little more at ease. He had been having the same nightmare ever since T'Pol had been abducted but couldn't understand why. He never had a dream more than once that he actually remembered but this one felt so real that he could swear that he could smell her spicy lemon scent that always intoxicates him. He decided to take a shower and try and wash away the pain and memories that was weighing heavily on his shoulders. Why was this same dream haunting him, what was the meaning behind it. He couldn't grasp the idea, couldn't understand why but then remembered that this time, the dream was a different then all the others. He couldn't put his finger on it but knew something was different. As the hot water continued to roll down his back, he tried to focus his thoughts and replay the last dream he had. Using technique that T'Pol had showed him, he tried to piece the dream back together.  
  
"Relax John; it's not going to work if you do not relax." He mumbled to himself.  
  
He closed his eyes and using T'Pol's Vulcan meditation techniques, he began to replay his dream. He was out of practice but was determined to figure the missing piece of the puzzle. He slowed his heart rate down and began the breathing techniques that T'Pol showed him. He began to replay the dream back in his mind to the point where he was able to make out figures but not their faces. He once again could smell her spicy lemon scent and hear here voice. He couldn't see clearly but knew that their where Suliban in the room where T'Pol was captive. As he looked around the room, his vision began to clear to the point where he was able to tell who was who. He began to walk around the room, almost as if he was having an outer body experience. He turned and saw himself chained to the wall and T'Pol across from him. It was like his spirit had suddenly jumped out of his body. Silik was talking to his body when he noticed that T'Pol was looking directly at him and not his body.  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
"Help me Jonathan."  
  
"How? I do not know where you are."  
  
She closed her right fist and then extended her right index figure to point towards a view screen that was behind Silik. His ghost like figure walked around to see what was behind Silik and there it was. On the screen was an image of a detention center of some kind. He had no clue what detention center it was but this was a major clue to the retrieval of his officers.  
  
"Silik, you don't have to due this. T'Pol."  
  
He looked over at his body that was still chained up. The following few moments he remembered to well. As he watched Silik fire the weapon, he could swear that T'Pol was still looking at his ghost like aura.  
  
"Cut them loose."  
  
He watched T'Pol's body fall to the ground and watched his body rush to her side. As he held her, his aura walked over to where he held her. Looking down on them, he remembered every word that was to follow.  
  
"T'Pol, T'Pol can you hear me?"  
  
"Jonathan, I'm sorry.never forget me.I.love.y."  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
As he held her motionless body, he could feel a tear trickle down his cheek then he looked up at the view screen that T'Pol had pointed to. He began to feel dizzy and faint as the pain of the dream began to take its toll and he began to feel light headed and then all was, as it never happened. He was once again standing in the shower with both of his hands resting against the wall. It had been well over thirty minutes since he was in the shower as the steam from the hot water had made a thick haze that floated around the shower area. Archer wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the misty shower area to where his faithful friend awaited him.  
  
"Hungy boy?"  
  
Porthos looked up at him with sadness in his eyes. If he could see that in his dog's eyes, he could imagine what the crew must see in his. He sat down on the bed and tapped his thighs with his two hands.  
  
"Come here Porthos."  
  
Porthos waddled over very slowly and jumped up onto the bed.  
  
"I miss her to boy." Rubbing the back of his friend's ears. "She'll be back soon, I promise you."  
  
The words did little to sooth his pain but he had to keep hope alive that she would find her and bring her home along with his Hoshi and Malcolm. Archer slipped on a fresh T-shirt and pajama bottoms and crawled back into bed. Seconds after he turned out the lights, the door chime had been activated followed by a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Cap'n?" Whispered Trip.  
  
Archer rose and headed towards the door.  
  
"You sleepin' sir?"  
  
The door slid open and there stood Commander Tucker with a bottle and two glasses. Archer looked at his chief engineer with concern. He had never seen Trip look this sad and depressed. He knew that Trip needed a friend and he wasn't going to turn his back on him. Archer smiled and motioned for him to enter his quarters.  
  
"Come on in Trip and make sure you poor me a full glass."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Penal Colony of Balder Prime  
  
"Firek Goff, you have a visitor."  
  
Echoed the guard at his jail cell entrance. He was lying down in his cell when the announcement woke him.  
  
"Your brother is here to see you. You have 20 minutes."  
  
Firek Goff rose from his bed and followed the guard to a waiting area where he could meet his brother. He knew exactly why his brother had come to pay him a visit.  
  
"Firek Moss, it's good to see you my brother!"  
  
"It has been a while brother but I have been busy."  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
As the two brothers sat down, they both looked at the guard.  
  
"Could we have a moment or two alone?"  
  
The guard's eyes shot up and then he exhaled.  
  
"All right but you only have ten minutes."  
  
The door closed to the small room that they now occupied.  
  
"How are they treating you brother?"  
  
"Never mind about that, how is our investments doing?"  
  
"The have not been permanently damaged but we are ready to proceed. The final stages are being put into motion as we speak."  
  
"Excellent! How is the Suliban treating you?"  
  
"I can handle the Suliban. All I care about is getting you out of here."  
  
"Where is Enterprise now?"  
  
"They do not suspect a thing, they believe that their crewmembers are dead and that gives us the advantage."  
  
"What about the Vulcan, has she given you any problems and did you keep her sedated like I told you?"  
  
"As you requested brother. She has been no problem at all. As a matter of fact, the Suliban are placing her at the rendezvous point as we speak."  
  
"You are sure that Captain Archer has no way of detecting the cloaked cell ship?"  
  
"We have been within several hundred feet and they have not detected us. This has been easier than we expected."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"What do you mean brother; do you suspect that Captain Archer knows what were doing?"  
  
"If I were you, I would be very cautious as Archer is very resourceful."  
  
"I assure you brother, he has no idea what is going on and when he leaves Enterprise to try and save his Vulcan, which will be the last time he ever sees his ship again."  
  
"Be careful brother."  
  
"We will be together soon."  
  
The door opened to the small room that they were in, the guard entered.  
  
"Times up Firek Goff!"  
  
"Take care brother."  
  
The guard escorted Firek Goff back to his cell as Firek Moss left the visitors area. Walking back to his shuttle, he was taking mental pictures of certain areas of the compound that was susceptible to an attack. Any attack from Enterprise would cripple the compound defenses and would allow the escape of prisoners with ease. It was just a matter of precise calculations and their plan would be a success.  
  
"Soon brother, we will once again be unstoppable." He whispered.  
  
Firek Moss finally entered his shuttle and began his pre flight lift off when his COM was activated. It was a secured communication so he had to decode the message.  
  
"Firek Moss here."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm about to leave the Colony."  
  
"We are at the rendezvous point and have placed our bait for Captain Archer. Enterprise is only six hours away and they are heading towards the planet."  
  
"Are you sure they will stop?"  
  
"They are on a mission of exploration and every chance they get; they will stop and explore any new planets. This will be their undoing."  
  
"Very well, I will assume my position and wait for your instructions. Moss out!"  
  
Enterprise  
  
"Captain, we have picked up a class M planet on sensors sir, it looks to be able to sustain life."  
  
The young science officer spoke with nervousness in her tone.  
  
"Ensign Cooper, how far to the planet?" Answered Archer.  
  
"At warp two Sir, it would be three hours, I mean warp three Captain."  
  
Her nervousness was growing with each second. Archer rose out of his command chair and began to walk over to Ensign Cooper. Lowering his torso so that he was now at eye level, he began to try and alleviate some of her nervous tension.  
  
"Ensign Cooper, thank you for bringing this to my attention. You are doing a great job, as a matter of fact; I might even consider you for the alpha shift apprentice for the science officer's position. If you're interested that is?"  
  
Archer had a small but noticeable smile on his face when Ensign Cooper's face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"Thank you Captain."  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered to her with a calm but approving tone.  
  
"Jennifer, just relax. You're doing fine."  
  
He patted her shoulder and then returned to his command chair. He looked over at her before he ordered Travis to make the proper course change that would put them in orbit of the newly discovered planet. She was looking at him with her eyes wide open with newfound confidence. He gave her a wink and then turned his attention to his helm officer.  
  
"Travis set a course at warp three and have a shuttle pod ready to go. Take whatever sensor scans you can until we are in orbit. If you find anything strange, let me know. I'll be in sickbay."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
Archer rose and once again looked at Ensign Cooper who faces was now not one of nervousness and stress but of confidence and appreciation. He knew that she had a crush on him as T'Pol had mentioned it more than once. He would just laugh as the thought of T'Pol being jealous was amusing to him. Ensign Cooper was very attractive but was much younger than he was. He actually heard a rumor that Ensign Cooper and Ensign Mayweather had been getting close as of late but you couldn't tell, as they were all business on the bridge. As the doors closed behind him, he felt a chill that ran down his spine that caused him to shiver. It was as if someone had left the window open on a cool evening back in his apartment in San Francisco. The turbo lift doors opened and he began to walk towards sickbay when he once again had the same cool chill run down his spine. He was now outside sickbay doors and the sensation continued to make the hair stand on his neck.  
  
"Ah Captain, I'm happy you could fit me in your busy schedule."  
  
"It's no problem doctor. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well Captain, I have been monitoring your vital signs over the last few days and have come across something that you might find disturbing."  
  
Archer shrugged his shoulders and raised his brow.  
  
"I'm not ill. I feel fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Captain, would you please have a seat."  
  
Doctor Phlox motioned towards one of the biobeds for Archer to sit down. Archer hoped up on the bed and starred at the Doctor."  
  
"Well?" Archer shot out.  
  
"Captain, have you been feeling a little uneasy as of late. Cold chills running down your spine, problems sleeping, and nausea?"  
  
Archer looked at the Doctor with great surprise. Phlox had just described his last week to him with the cold chills being the last symptom to crop up.  
  
"You're point Doctor?"  
  
Phlox let out a breath of air as much to clear his mind so he could best describe why the Captain was having these symptoms.  
  
"Captain, you have been separated from T'Pol now for quit some time and your mental pathways are beginning to break down."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Archer was now completely confused.  
  
"What I am saying is that if we do not find the Sub Commander soon, your symptoms will get worse. Extremely worse."  
  
He swallowed slowly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"As you know, Vulcans mate for life, mind body and soul. The only way to truly break the bond is if one of you were to die. Amongst Vulcans, when this occurs, the Vulcan mind is able to repair itself and accept the loss and move on. But because you union is a Vulcan/Human bond, this is a different matter."  
  
"Doctor, what are you saying? That I cannot live without T'Pol?"  
  
Doctor Phlox thought about his next few words very carefully then responded to the Captain.  
  
"That is exactly what I am saying. The only reason why this hasn't happen sooner is because T'Pol is still alive and has been in contact with you telepathically. Whenever she communicates with you, your mental pathways are stimulated slightly. If T'Pol were to be deceased, you would have already had a nervous breakdown and possibly severe physiological damage. The human brain was not meant to absorb and process this much strain and the signs of deterioration are beginning to occur rapidly. This is one side effect that we did not predict. I'm sorry Captain!"  
  
This was a lot of information to assimilate, as Captain Archer had no response to what the Doctor just told him. What would happen to him if they couldn't find T'Pol in time?  
  
"So what you're saying Doc is that if we do not find T'Pol very soon, that I'm going to go insane?"  
  
Phlox looked at the Captain then lowered his head. Archer's analysis was absolutely correct. As he exhaled, Phlox reached over to the small table where he had an injector sitting. He placed it on Archer's neck and injected him.  
  
"This should alleviate some of the side effects Captain."  
  
Archer's expression was now one of depression and loss of hope.  
  
"How long Doc?"  
  
"Captain I." He was cut off.  
  
"How long Doctor!" Archer raised his tone slightly.  
  
"Three weeks, if we are fortunate. I'm sorry Captain."  
  
Archer hoped off the biobed.  
  
"Can I return to duty Doctor?"  
  
"Of course but if."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
Archer began to walk to the exit when the Doctor echoed more instructions to him but it didn't break his stride.  
  
"If the symptoms become any worse Captain, please come back to sickbay!"  
  
The doors closed on his final word as the Doctor shook his head knowing that the Captain would not follow his orders. He had only given the Captain a guess about the time that he had left before his mental state got extremely worse. Phlox knew that once the symptoms had showed themselves, it would only be a matter of time before he was in serious danger. Since Phlox knew his Captain better than most, he decided to secure a back-up plan in case the Captain would not cooperate or even worse, began to degrade mentally.  
  
"Phlox to Commander Tucker."  
  
"Tucker here, go ahead Doc!"  
  
"I need to speak to you Commander as soon as possible!"  
  
Planet's surface  
  
It was a dry and hot planet as there were very few signs of life. There were no humanoid life forms on the surface. Except for the vegetation that gathered around the small lakes and oceans engulfed the northern and southern poles, there wasn't much of anything. From east to west was nothing more than sand and more sand. It had a vague resemblance to Vulcan except that Vulcan had practically no lakes or oceans. A dry planet they called it.  
  
"Standard orbit Travis." Ordered Archer.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
After minutes of entering the planets orbit, scans were underway of the planets surface, lakes and oceans.  
  
"Anything Ensign?" Archer ordered.  
  
"Captain, I think you should come take a look at this!"  
  
Archer walked over to the science station and looked at the display screen.  
  
"Without a doubt sir, it's a Vulcan bio sign!"  
  
Archer could feel his mind begin to wonder, as his symptoms were becoming more and more intense with each passing minute. He had a blank stare on his face as if he was lost in thought.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
There was no response. Ensign Cooper grabbed Archer's right hand and once again called for him.  
  
"Captain, are you alright?"  
  
He seemed to come out of his trance when she touched him.  
  
"What? I.Jennifer?" He looked down at her with a confused look.  
  
"Maybe you should report to sickbay sir!"  
  
"I'm fine Ensign. Who or what is that?"  
  
Ensign Cooper scanned the bio sign and was shocked at what she found.  
  
"According to my scans Captain, the bio sign that is down on the surface it Sub Commander T'Pol."  
  
Archer's eyes began to glaze over with moisture. He reached over to the COM and opened a channel.  
  
"Corporal Na'sik and Commander Tucker, please report to the briefing room in five minute. Archer out!"  
  
Archer looked around the bridge for a few seconds then focused his eyes on Ensign Mayweather.  
  
"Travis, deploy the beacons and patch the signal to."  
  
Travis turned and looked at Archer.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Archer looked at Travis with a blank stare. Ensign Cooper realized that something was definitely wrong with the Captain so she took it upon herself to inform Ensign Mayweather with the Captain's request.  
  
"Travis, patch it to the briefing room."  
  
Ensign Cooper rose from her chair and made her way towards Captain Archer. She grabbed his left arm and spoke to him.  
  
"Captain Archer, are you alright?"  
  
He turned and faced her and said nothing.  
  
"Captain, maybe we should go see Doctor Phlox."  
  
He looked down at her hand that was holding onto his arm. She slid her hand down to his arm and began to escort him to sickbay. They were now holding hands as the turbo lift doors closed. She continued to monitor him as she couldn't understand why he was acting in this manner.  
  
"Aisha." He mumbled.  
  
"What Captain?"  
  
Then just like you turned the light switch back on, he was back to his normal self. Alert and aware that he was holding hands with Ensign Cooper.  
  
"Ensign, why are we holding hands?"  
  
She began to blush slightly.  
  
"You don't remember your daze on the bridge?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To sickbay." She replied.  
  
"Briefing room, I have to get to the briefing room."  
  
"Captain, I do not think that." She was cut off.  
  
"Jennifer, I have a favor to ask. Please ask Doctor Phlox for the.medication he has been giving me for my symptoms and bring it to the briefing room. I don't have time to explain!"  
  
"Of course Sir."  
  
The turbo lift doors opened on sickbay deck with Cooper and Archer still holding hands. Archer looked down at their hands then back up at her. With a gentle release, she followed with. "Sorry Sir."  
  
Archer had finally made it to the briefing room where the Corporal and Commander were waiting for Archer.  
  
"Gentlemen, I believe that our plan is about to be put into motion. Sub Commander T'Pol is down on the surface of the planet that we are now in orbit of. There is only one way she got here and I'll bet the Suliban put her there. Corporal, are your men ready?"  
  
"They have been briefed and are ready to follow your orders Captain."  
  
"Trip, what about the transporters?"  
  
"They have been recalibrated for a site to site transport. Cap'n, this has never been attempted before."  
  
"I know the risks involved Commander and that is why I will be heading this mission."  
  
"Cap'n, we can't afford to loose you!"  
  
"And I cannot afford to lose the Sub Commander."  
  
"Captain, my men will bring her back to Enterprise alive, I guarantee you."  
  
"Corporal, I believe that Ambassador V'Lar gave me total control over this operation, correct?"  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"Then I will be heading up this mission, is this understood?"  
  
"Of course Captain."  
  
The COM system was activated. Archer walked over to the wall panel and activated the COM in the briefing room.  
  
"Archer here."  
  
"Captain, you were right, we detected a cloaked Suliban ship as soon as we deployed the beacons but they have now synchronized their position on the other side of the planet even with our position. They don't know that we know where they are."  
  
"Remember Travis, when I give you the order, I'm counting on you to stop that ship."  
  
"Don't worry Sir, I have already done a dozen simulations and the option that we had discussed is our only option of surprise."  
  
"Thanks Travis!"  
  
"Good luck Captain."  
  
The COM was now silent as Archer turned back towards the two men that were still at his attention.  
  
"The shuttle leaves in ten minutes for the surface to retrieve and rescue the Sub Commander. I will have a security detail with me but we must make sure that your team is not discovered until the right time. We must not endanger the Sub Commander's life in anyway, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Captain." Na'sik replied  
  
"Aye Cap'n." Trip followed.  
  
"I have had about enough of their crap and it's time to return the favor!"  
  
Archer exited the briefing room headed for the launch bay. Tucker and Corporal Na'sik looked at each other. Trip's eyebrows rose slightly while Na'sik was as if his face was a stone statue.  
  
"Son of a bitch, I feel sorry for who ever decided to take him on."  
  
"I would have to support your observation Commander." 


	8. Solutions

Planet's Surface  
  
It was hot and dry; she was having difficulty breathing. It could have been the surface conditions or it could have been the injections that they had given her. She was heavily sedated and was falling in and out of consciousness. She was unable to see her surroundings and was unable to move. She was still in pain as her broken arm and leg was still not set properly. Along with the substantial amount of blood loss, she was not in the best of form.  
  
"Leave her there, we must take our positions."  
  
She heard between gaining and loosing consciousness. She could no longer here the two Suliban soldiers as all was quiet and calm. She could feel a slight breeze flowing through her hair as it brought a tranquil and peaceful moment that she hadn't had felt well before her abduction. She was not well, her mental and physical health was getting worse by the minute as she was unable to induce her Vulcan healing trance. Vulcans have the ability to induce a trance that seems like they are in a coma like state and their body heals itself but because of all of the injections and loss of blood, she was unable to initiate the trance.  
  
"Over here Captain! She's over here!" Shouted Doctor Phlox.  
  
As the landing party made they're way towards the Sub Commander location, the Captain began to scan the area with his tri-corder.  
  
"Sub Commander, can you here me?" Phlox shouted.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and closed.  
  
"Captain, come here and talk to her."  
  
Captain Archer was very hesitant to look at her, as he wasn't sure what he would see. What he saw caused him to drop to his knees at her side. He placed his right hand on her left cheek and called her name.  
  
"T'Pol, can you here me? Aisha!"  
  
Her uniform was completely destroyed. The only parts of her body that were covered by her uniform were her upper chest section and her waist area. Her broken arm and her broken leg were now a dark black color as her limbs had begun to decay. Her face was covered with cuts and bruises and was marked with dried green blood that also covered her entire body. Her mid section was exposed but was also a dark green color as she must have also had a mid section injury. Her eyes began to open slightly as she tried to respond to his voice.  
  
"Cap.tain."  
  
"I'm here T'Pol, you're going to be ok sweetheart."  
  
Phlox looked at Archer, as he wasn't used to hearing him call her that. He was please that they had finally found her, as this would hopefully save two people.  
  
"Captain, I need to get her back to Enterprise as soon as possible. She is in needs of emergency surgery."  
  
He lowered his voice.  
  
"Have you scanned the area for our friends?"  
  
Archer looked at the Doctor with water filled eyes.  
  
"I picked up eight Suliban bio signs within fifteen meters of our present location. They have some kind of jamming signal that unables us to read anything bio signs beyond that point."  
  
Archer flipped open his communicator and opened a channel to Enterprise.  
  
"Cap'n?"  
  
"Trip, prepare for transport. I have eight Suliban bio signs within 15 meters of our location. They have some kind of jamming signal erected around our position."  
  
"We don't read nothing else around Cap'n. Are you sure about the Suliban?"  
  
"Is the Corporal's men ready?"  
  
"Armed and ready Sir."  
  
"I will leave my communicator active so you can transport us at the right time."  
  
"We've got a lock on everyone sir. Just give us the word and we'll bring you home."  
  
"Stand bye." Archer spoke softly into his communicator.  
  
"Yes Sir." Trip replied.  
  
As Doctor Phlox continued to work on T'Pol, Archer was amazed at how fast he was working on her, trying to save her life and his. Phlox was an amazing Doctor and Archer was happy that he had asked his Denobulan friend to be his ship's physician.  
  
"Captain, I have been able to stable her vital signs but I have know idea how long I can keep them this way. We must transport her immediately."  
  
"We must wait for them to make the first move. If we move first, they will know that we are aware of their presence and we can't afford to do that. I still have two crew members that I'm trying to save Doctor."  
  
"What about T'Pol and yourself?"  
  
They were now shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"Doctor, I."  
  
"Freeze! No one move or you're dead!"  
  
Archer and Phlox rose their hands in acknowledgement. Archer had left the communicator beside T'Pol so that Enterprise could hear every word that was being said.  
  
"Get Archer and kill the rest. Starting with the Vulcan."  
  
"Commander!" Yelled Archer.  
  
"Now!" Order Tucker to transporter control.  
  
Within seconds, Phlox, T'Pol, Archer and the rest of the away team began to sparkle and then were replaced by well-armed Vulcans. Twelve in all as there was five away team members plus the other seven came down in the shuttle with the Captain. As soon as the transport was complete, phaser fire lit up the area. Suliban soldiers were dropping like flies and the Vulcan soldiers made quick work of the Suliban soldiers. At that moment, the Suliban ship picked up the phaser fire on the planet's surface.  
  
"I'm picking up fire at the drop point sir." Spoke the Suliban soldier."  
  
"Where is Enterprise?"  
  
"They are still in synchronized orbit on the other side of the planet."  
  
Alarms began to sound off in the Suliban ship.  
  
"What is that?" Shouted the senior Suliban officer.  
  
"Brace yourself!"  
  
The Suliban ship rocked from side to side as it had taken a direct hit to its shield and cloaking systems.  
  
"Who hit us!"  
  
"Enterprise sir!"  
  
"I thought you said they were on the other side of the planet?"  
  
"They were! I.I'm reading boarding parties aboard and multiple transports accruing on all decks."  
  
"Prepare for conflict!" Yelled the senior Suliban.  
  
"Sir, I'm reading Vulcan bio signs aboard."  
  
"What?"  
  
The bridge doors opened and phaser fire filled the bridge. It was only a matter of time before all of the Suliban had fallen to the well-equipped and prepared Vulcan soldiers as they dispatched of the Suliban like they were standing still.  
  
"Corporal Na'sik to Enterprise."  
  
"Tucker here, go ahead."  
  
"We have taken the Suliban ship and our site to site transport was a success Commander."  
  
"Thank God! Were there any casualties Corporal?"  
  
"Injuries, that is all Commander. We are checking their database for information that will help us find your missing crewmembers and their location. I will report our findings. Na'sik out."  
  
"Bridge, I'll be in sick bay. Re-rout any communications from the Corporal to sickbay."  
  
The turbo lift doors closed as Commander Tucker was on his way to see how the Sub Commander and Captain were doing. Phase one of their plan was an unresisting success but to actually find Malcolm and Hoshi was going to be more of a challenge and there could be a possibly of loss of life.  
  
Sickbay  
  
The doors to sickbay opened and Commander Tucker entered to see the Captain sitting on a stool with his head between his legs. At first, he presumed the worst but knew better to disregard the will and strength of a Vulcan.  
  
"Cap'n?" Voiced Commander Tucker.  
  
Archer's head rose slightly as he made eye contact with his chief engineer.  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"She's in surgery now. She doesn't look good Trip."  
  
"We ah.are plan worked. We seized their ship and they didn't send any transmissions. As far as their concerned, everything is still on schedule."  
  
He tried to change the subject but it fell on deaf ears.  
  
"I'm sure she's gonna be alright Cap'n. You've got the best Doctor in there with her."  
  
Archer began to cry.  
  
"I never realized how much you love her Cap'n."  
  
Archer raised his head.  
  
"I would die for her Trip."  
  
"I know Cap'n, I know."  
  
Commander Tucker placed his right hand on Archer right shoulder and tightened his grip as comfort for his sorrowed friend and Captain.  
  
Two hours had passed and Archer hadn't moved an inch, he remained seated on the stool that he first sat on when he entered sickbay. Commander Tucker had jumped up on a bio bed and was lying down with his knees up, waiting for any news on the health of Sub Commander T'Pol. Trip would look over at his friend and Captain and would begin to try and start a conversation but would think better of it as he knew that it would be a one sided conversation. Tucker let out a faint whimper as he was beginning to think the worse as the longer they waited; the more things could have gone wrong. The Vulcans were able to decipher the Suliban database and found all of the information of the plan they had developed. The staged shuttle explosion, the jailbreak using Enterprise and their ultimate plan was to put the blame on the Humans, this would utterly put a bullseye on their name throughout their travels and would most likely lead to their destruction.  
  
Archer was drifting in and out as fatigue had taken him and he could feel the pain that T'Pol was in. This was very draining on him and he began to loose faith that she wasn't going to make it.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Archer looked up at Doctor Phlox.  
  
"Doc, how is she?"  
  
Phlox swallowed before he spoke.  
  
"Captain, I feel that the best course of action is to tell you exactly what condition she is in."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't want you to lie to me."  
  
Phlox smiled briefly then began.  
  
"Captain, she is not doing well although I do have some good news as well. Her broken arm and leg were very serious injuries and at first I thought that I would have to amputate but that is no longer a concern as I was able to repair the injuries to her arm and leg."  
  
"That's good news Doc."  
  
"I'm not finished Captain. She has lost a lot of blood and she hasn't eaten and is dehydrated. Her body is shutting down and there is nothing I can do."  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
"She is awake and wants to see you."  
  
He rose from the stool and began to walk towards her closed off section. Commander Tucker was now sitting up on the bio bed with his legs hanging down and both of his hands placed at each side of his legs on the bio bed for support. He couldn't believe that she might actually die after all that has happened. He approached very slowly but he knew that she could feel his presence. He sat on the bio bed to her right side.  
  
"T'Pol, can you here me?"  
  
Her eyes opened and he was lost. So much pain and sorrow flashed in her eyes that he was unable to hold back the tears.  
  
"Hello Jonathan."  
  
Her voice was very low in volume.  
  
"I'm here T'Pol, just rest Aisha."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're on Enterprise. T'Pol, do you remember anything?"  
  
She tried to move but Archer did not allow her to.  
  
"You have to stay still T'Pol, you just came out of surgery."  
  
"I sustained a broken arm and leg."  
  
"Doctor Phlox fixed both of them."  
  
She began to move her arm and leg with ease. It had been quit awhile that she had been able to. She let out a faint but noticeable sigh as her mid section was causing her a lot of discomfort.  
  
"I believe that I'm hungry."  
  
"I guess we'll have to have chef make your favorite dinner." He smiled at her.  
  
"Would you be joining me?" "I wouldn't miss it."  
  
She reached over and grabbed his hand. He placed his free hand on top of hers to try and comfort her. All he wanted to do was pick her up, carry her to his quarters and cuddle with her under warm blankets. He wanted to take care of her and be alone with her. He missed her terribly and now that she was back aboard Enterprise, he felt a certain weight lifted from his shoulders but knew that his task was not complete as he still had two officers missing. On the other hand, her health was failing and there was nothing he could do to help the woman he loved. She was his entire world and to loose her would be his demise. In more ways than one.  
  
"Why are you crying Jonathan?"  
  
"I'm just happy to see you. I was terrified at the thought of never getting the chance to."  
  
She looked up at him with passion in her eyes. This was something that he had never gotten used to as this was an emotional response, Vulcans do not display their emotions but their situation merited some special circumstances.  
  
"A chance to do what?" She spoke softly.  
  
"This."  
  
He lowered his body slowly, as he was very careful not to put any of his weight on her fragile frame. Their lips touched each other's and a rush of emotions flowed through them. As their kiss became more intense, she brought her left arm up and placed her hand on his neck. At that moment, Doctor Phlox pushed aside the curtain that gave his patient privacy but was delighted at what he saw. He smiled and then replaced the curtain to its original position, giving them privacy that they needed very badly.  
  
Bridge  
  
"How far are we from the Balder Prime Penal Colony?" Trip asked.  
  
"At our present speed, six hours Commander." Responded Travis.  
  
"Very well, I'm going to check to the Sub Commander, Travis you have the bridge."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
Sickbay  
  
"Captain. Captain!"  
  
Doctor Phlox was trying to wake Archer as he had fallen asleep at T'Pol's side. He was curled up in the fetus position making Phlox notice that the Captain looked very uncomfortable. He had kept a watchful eye on both of them over night, as it was the first night that the Captain was able to sleep since her abduction. It was his diagnosis that if he was sleeping then so would she. With the two of them back together, their metal link would be able to hopefully repair some of the damage done to both of their mental pathways.  
  
"Jonathan?" A low-pitched tone caught Phlox's attention.  
  
"Sub Commander, he is right beside you."  
  
She turned her head slightly to see him still sleeping, wrapped up with a blanket that Doctor Phlox had covered him with during the night.  
  
"How is the Captain's health."  
  
"Better that you are back on board Sub Commander. He didn't sleep much while you were gone."  
  
She began to lift her upper torso when Phlox stopped her.  
  
"Sub Commander please lay still, you are in no condition to start moving around.  
  
"May I ask for your assistance, I'm very uncomfortable."  
  
Doctor Phlox helped raise her upper torso when Archer woke.  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
"I'm fine, Doctor Phlox was just helping me get a little more comfortable."  
  
"I could have helped you."  
  
"I did not want to wake you Jonathan."  
  
At that moment, the doors to sickbay opened and in walked Commander Tucker. He walked over to where the Sub Commander was lying. Moving back the curtain, he slowly approached her.  
  
"How are you feelin' Sub Commander?"  
  
"I have been better Commander."  
  
He placed his right hand on her right leg.  
  
"If there is anythin' that I can do to help." He was cut off.  
  
"Thank you Commander."  
  
He smiled at her but then turned his attention to the Captain.  
  
"Sir, can I speak to ya for a second?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Archer rose from his chair that was immediately followed by grunts and moans, as his body was sore and tight from his sleeping position. He approached T'Pol and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
As he left her bedside, she looked up at the Doctor with a confused and bewildered look.  
  
"Why is the Captain acting like this?"  
  
"Like what Sub Commander."  
  
She searched for the proper word before continuing.  
  
"Protective."  
  
Phlox's smiled.  
  
"It's human nature Sub Commander. Humans tend to be overly protective of the ones they love. It is an admirable trait, don't you think?"  
  
"Perhaps." She replied.  
  
She began to show signs of distress as her facial expressions and the faint but painful sounds that she was making.  
  
"Sub Commander, are you alright?"  
  
"I believe that I'm hungry. May I have something to eat Doctor?"  
  
"I'll contact the galley and have them make something that I deem suitable to eat as your condition hasn't improved enough for you to consume your regular diet."  
  
"That will be fine."  
  
She placed her hands on her stomach as she once again experienced severe abdominal pains. Watching her grimace, Phlox grabbed one of his scanning devices and ran it over her abdominal area. After a couple of seconds, he turned off his scanner and exhaled.  
  
"Doctor?" She spoke.  
  
"Sub Commander, it seems that the surgery hasn't corrected the injuries to your abdomen."  
  
She closed her eyes for a brief second then opened them to see Archer standing beside her with Phlox to his right.  
  
"How long Doctor?" She mumbled.  
  
"How long for what?" Archer had arrived in the middle of their conversation.  
  
"Captain, I have scanned T'Pol and the surgery was."  
  
He was able to guess what he was going to say as by T'Pol's last comment to the Doctor.  
  
"How long Doc?" Archer asked with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"It is hard to say Captain, we shouldn't give up hope." He was cut off.  
  
"Doctor, please!" Archer pleaded with him.  
  
"Days, perhaps less." Phlox lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He turned around and pulled shut the curtain giving them some privacy. Archer watched Phlox leave and then stood there, frozen and not able to move.  
  
"Jonathan, please look at me."  
  
As he turned, she could see the steady flow of tears running from his reddened eyes. He sat on the bed beside her and she grabbed his hands with the both of hers.  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
Her eyes began to tear as well as she knew that her time with him was nearing its end. She was always able to control her emotions but when it came to Jonathan Archer, she was always walking a very fine line between control and loosing control. This time, she lost control.  
  
"Jonathan, I have a couple of request to ask of you."  
  
"T'Pol, I'm not planning your." She cut him off.  
  
"Please listen to me Jonathan. Once I have." She began to cry. "passed away, you must return my body to Vulcan. Once you have done this, everything else will be taken care of."  
  
Archer was also crying at this point.  
  
"I want to take care of you. Why won't you let me help you?"  
  
"There is nothing you can do to save me."  
  
"Yes there is, just let me help you."  
  
She knew exactly what he was talking about, she had no idea how he found out about this Vulcan ritual but she wouldn't allow him to take the risk.  
  
"How did you find out about the hakausu?"  
  
"Does it matter how I found out?"  
  
"Yes it does. The hakausu is preformed by the injured party and by no other. What you are proposing has never been attempted, not even amongst Vulcans."  
  
"As far as I can see, we really don't have any other option now do we."  
  
"Jonathan, you will die if you do this."  
  
"I believe the risk is mine to take."  
  
"I will no let you commit suicide in order to try and save my life."  
  
After a brief pause, she continued.  
  
"Perhaps we should let the Doctor decide. He has always looked out for both of our well being."  
  
Archer pondered at the thought.  
  
"Very well, the Doctor will decide. His decision will be final."  
  
As he finished his sentence, Doctor Phlox pulled the curtain back and entered their area.  
  
"Doctor, we wanted to ask you a question. Have you ever heard the Vulcan term hakausu?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I have. Why?"  
  
"Could you explain it to use please."  
  
"Well, it is the natural process by which the body repairs itself. Vulcan's have the mental ability to do this but in T'Pol's weakened condition, she is unable to initiate the hakausu."  
  
"What if someone else was to initiate the hakausu?"  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"What is the worse that could happen Doctor."  
  
"You could both die, besides how would you perform this?"  
  
"T'Pol has had an experience with a mind melder. She could initiate the meld and I could initiate the hakausu."  
  
"Have you gone mad Captain!"  
  
"I told you Jonathan that he would not agree."  
  
"T'Pol, if you die, so do I."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Archer pulled the blankets so that she would be completely covered. Making sure that she was warm and comfortable.  
  
"Go ahead Doc, tell her."  
  
"Sub Commander, while you were abducted, I monitored the Captain's vital signs very closely and have discovered that." He paused as Archer looked at T'Pol.  
  
"That if you would have died while you were abducted, that the Captain would have also died. It seems that your bond is stronger than we thought. Since this type of bond has never been preformed and studied in detail between a Vulcan and a human, I was unaware of the complications and of the side effects."  
  
"I do not understand Doctor."  
  
"Your mental abilities are much stronger than a human so if the Captain were to die, you would be able to accept it and continue but a human brain is not capable of the same as a Vulcan mind. The Captain would not be able to proceed mentally and would ultimately go insane and would die within hours of you death. His mental pathways would simply shutdown and cease to function."  
  
She was unaware that her misfortune was also endangering the man she loved. She never wanted to place him in harms way let alone be the reason of his death.  
  
"I was unaware that your love for me would be to your demise. I'm truly sorry Jonathan that I will be the cause of your death."  
  
Her eyes began to fill with tears, as she was unable to control her emotions any longer. She had been on edge ever since she had awakened aboard Enterprise but to know now that she would be the cause of his death opened the floodgates and all of her bottled up emotions were now flowing freely.  
  
"How could you say that T'Pol? If I had to start all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."  
  
He grabbed her left hand and gently placed his right hand on her left cheek.  
  
"Falling in love with you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would not be the man I am today without you. I see things in a totally different manner and have learned how love can be the most enjoyable experience of my life."  
  
Tears continued to flow freely down from her eyes.  
  
"I wish you could feel what I feel."  
  
She was able to mumble out a few words between her gasps for air.  
  
"I do feel what you feel Jonathan."  
  
"Then let me try and save us. Together, we can do anything T'Pol."  
  
She reached for him with both arms as he embraced her with his arms also. Doctor Phlox was utterly shocked at what he had just witnessed. He was truly amazed at how much they truly loved each other. He began to think about his three other wives, as he had not seen them in quit some time. The emotions in sickbay were thick enough to cut through as even Phlox was moved emotionally at what had just transpired.  
  
"Captain, are you sure you want to proceed?" Phlox asked very carefully.  
  
T'Pol's chin was resting on Archer's right shoulder as her arms wrapped around his chest. She was able to see the Doctor's face from her current position and the look on her face gave Phlox the answer that he was looking for as she looked like a frightened child as she gave him a slight nod of the head. It was obvious that she didn't want to die as she now had her whole life in her arms. To have a man, let alone a Human man willing to sacrifice his own life to try and save hers was truly a un-Vulcan thing to do. Once again, the human race had surprised her but this time she would not judge, she would put all of her faith and her life in a Human in which she had preconceptions of his race. Some time ago, she wasn't interested in their beliefs, traditions and their emotions but since she met Captain Jonathan Archer, all of that had changed. She rose her head from his shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"I belief that the doctor has determined that it a risk that should be taken." She spoke softly.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I'm glad we asked the Doctor." "As am I."  
  
T'Pol and Jonathan once again embraced as the Doctor began to think about the medical procedure that would be required to help the Captain with his very dangerous experiment. As Doctor Phlox sat down at one of his medical stations, he spoke to himself.  
  
"If this works, this will make an excellent paper for the inter-species medical database. I could be a very popular physician."  
  
He smiled as he pondered the thought jokingly to himself. He knew that this Vulcan practice would most likely take the life of both the Captain and Sub Commander. But after witnessing what had just transpired between the two of them, he wasn't so sure about their fate and if there was someone in this universe that would do the unthinkable and unbelievable, it would be Captain Archer. 


	9. Solutions

Cold Cell Room  
  
"Malcolm?"  
  
Hoshi looked over to where Lt. Reed was hanging. He had been very silent over the past few hours since his last beating. The Suliban would purposely beat on him then would have their medic treat his injuries so they could beat on him again. This was very unsettling for her as they had tried a number of times to inflict harm to her but Malcolm would always redirect the Sulibans beatings to himself with foul language. She never thought that the soft-spoken English speaking armory officer was capable of such harsh and vulgar words. She was in debt to him, as many of the beatings that he received that were meant for her would most have most definitely killed her. His threshold of pain was simply amazing. She wished that she was able to withstand some of the beatings that she had received as much of her beatings were after they had finished with Lt. Reed.  
  
"Malcolm, can you here me?"  
  
His head began to rise and turn towards Hoshi.  
  
"Are you alright Hoshi?"  
  
"I was more worried about you then me. How are you felling?"  
  
"Like my insides are on fire and I'm having problems breathing. Do I look as bad as I feel?"  
  
This brought a slight smile to her face.  
  
"I have seen you look worse."  
  
"Pardon me!?"  
  
She began to laugh slightly as did he. They were trying to make the best out of a very bad situation. If they were to dwell on their situation then they might as well already be dead.  
  
"I wonder when they will be serving lunch cause I'm famished." Reed jokingly echoed.  
  
Both officers began to laugh and giggle, their conversation was somewhat warped to a degree as they were almost conceding to the Suliban. They had pretty much given up hope as they presumed that the Sub Commander was already dead as was the Captain and most of the crew.  
  
"I wonder if she suffered before she." Hoshi muttered.  
  
"I'm sure T'Pol met death with logic." Reed replied.  
  
"Your probably right. I'm really gonna miss her."  
  
"T'Pol?" Reed shot out.  
  
"Yes T'Pol, we have been socializing over the last couple of months and she is really an amazing woman. Stubborn, secretive, sure she is but she has begun to open up and she really isn't that different from us.  
  
"Hoshi, she is a Vulcan, they are nothing like us."  
  
"That where your wrong. She has very strong emotions just like us; she wants a piece between our two cultures just like us. She also cares about the entire crew just like we were apart of her family and would protect anyone of us if it meant her own life. Now does that sound like a Vulcan to you?"  
  
Malcolm blinked then responded.  
  
"I see your point but how do you know these things. I really don't think that she told you."  
  
"Actually she did."  
  
"Hoshi please."  
  
"I have been helping her with her own personal dilemma with the Captain. She truly loves the Captain and wants to be with him but she had no idea how to proceed so she came and asked me for help."  
  
"And what did you tell her." Reed asked.  
  
"Sorry, I can't tell you that, it's between us girls."  
  
They both began once again to laugh, as the mood in their cell was surprisingly upbeat.  
  
"Well then I propose a toast to Sub Commander T'Pol."  
  
"A toast?"  
  
"Yes a toast, to our attractive Vulcan first officer, hopefully her time amongst us humans was enlightening and gave her piece of mind. We will miss you T'Pol."  
  
Hoshi looked over at his bruised and blood covered body, Malcolm had his head bowed slightly as he paid respect to her. A moment of silence ensued that was followed by one word.  
  
"Cheers." Hoshi spoke softly.  
  
The doors to the cell room opened and in walked the Suliban Captain. He was very bulky for a Suliban but none the less he was Suliban. This was only the second time he had graced them with his presence since their abduction.  
  
"How are you both feeling?"  
  
They did not answer his question.  
  
"Very well, you will be begging us to talk very soon. I thought that you might like to know that the Enterprise is on it's way to the penal colony. Our plan was a success as we have received confirmation that your crew is dead. I thought you might want to know."  
  
He turned and exited the cell room; they could hear his laughter dissipate as he distanced himself from the door.  
  
"They're dead?" Hoshi cried out.  
  
Malcolm lowered his head in disbelief as grief and remorse began to take over his lifeless body.  
  
"Captain? Trip? Dead?"  
  
She began to cry as the terror overwhelmed her, she was unable to stand any longer as her knees buckled but her shackles were still supporting her as she hung. Blood began to run down her arms as the restraints cut her wrists. She was unable to feel the cuts as her arms had gone numb from being chained up. Malcolm was unable to feel his arms as well as they were numb from being chained as well. He just stood there; listening to the sorrow that escaped from Hoshi, the sobs and sniffles from her confirmed to him that their time would soon be coming to an end. "Good bye Captain."  
  
A masculine voice trembled with those three words as a single tear tickled down his face.  
  
Sickbay  
  
T'Pol had finally eaten, it wasn't much, the broth of a Vulcan soup that the Doctor had personally chosen. She was unable to feed herself so the Captain had fed her, as he hadn't left her side since she had been brought back on board. Doctor Phlox watched as the Captain fed her, he continued to be astonished by what he was witnessing. The care that he showed towards her was simply amazing and the fact that she was accepting his love and affection was as just as amazing. She was not as visible as he was in showing affection but she still had her moments. A touch of the hand here, a hug there was great leaps for her. She wouldn't admit to it but she needed him as much as he needed her.  
  
"Thank you Jonathan."  
  
"It was my pleasure. As a matter of fact, I could get used to feeding you supper."  
  
"I do not believe that would be appropriate."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"If I was uninjured, I would be able to feed myself."  
  
"T'Pol, you still have a lot to learn about intimacy." He chuckled.  
  
"Intimacy?" She replied.  
  
"Yikes! Ok, let's see how I could explain this so you will understand. It's when a couple shares an act or expression serving as a sign of affection. For example, when we danced alone in the mess hall last Christmas, that was very intimate or when I would sneak into your quarters and we would talk and hold each other. That is another act of intimacy."  
  
"Would I be correct in saying that it's something that is very personal and private?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Would I be mistaken in stating that that be the reason why you asked me to recognize you be your first name when we are off duty?"  
  
Archer scratched his head.  
  
"I never thought about it that way." After a brief pause. "You're statement is correct."  
  
She reached over and grabbed his hand. Her skin was soft and warm and most of the bruises that were visible had almost vanished. This was a welcomed feeling as when they first brought her to sickbay from the planet surface, her skin was coarse and very cold. Her body was also covered with a substantial amount of bruises but Vulcan women are known to bruise quit easily without feeling physical harm. He wasn't sure if it was the medical treatment or her being with him that was the cause of her slight improvement but at this point in time he really didn't care.  
  
"Captain, Sub Commander. I have made all of the preparations that I have been able to and I believe that we should start the hakausu as soon as possible."  
  
She looked at Jonathan, her eyes full of emotion and fear as this might be the last time she would ever be able to fall and loose herself in his eyes. Archer looked very tired and worn down. He hadn't shaved in a few days and had a dark shade beginning to form. She slid her hand around his face, as she had never felt a beard before. It stimulated her sense of touch as the small hair particles tickled the end of her figures making her grin slightly.  
  
"What's wrong Aisha?"  
  
"Does your face hurt Jonathan?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You do not feel the substance that has grown on your face."  
  
He chuckled once again.  
  
"It's called a beard T'Pol. All human males are able to grow a beard. It's what makes us unique."  
  
"Are females able to grow beards?"  
  
"For most women it's not a problem."  
  
"So women can have them?"  
  
Archer swallowed softly and then pulled at the collar of his uniform.  
  
"Could we change the subject."  
  
"Of course, I did not know that women's beards made you uncomfortable."  
  
He shook his head as he continued to chuckle. He knew that she was not attempting to practice her humor but her questions were very funny.  
  
"I will shave it off first chance I get, OK?"  
  
She nodded softly as her eyes flickered open and shut. She was beginning to show signs of extreme fatigue. Her health was deteriorating quickly and something had to be done soon in order to save her life. It was now time for her to put her life in his hands.  
  
"Doctor, I believe it's time."  
  
He entered the curtained of area and began placing round sensors on T'Pol's chest, temples and back.  
  
"These sensors will allow to monitor your vitals. At the first sign of trouble, I'm terminating the."  
  
He was cut off.  
  
"You will do no such thing Doctor, that is an order."  
  
"But Captain, I."  
  
Archer head swiveled slightly to where Phlox was standing; his eyes focused directly on his. Archer's look could have burnt through the ships hull it was so intense.  
  
"As you wish Captain but I will have to monitor your vital signs as well. Please remove your uniform."  
  
Archer rose and began to undo his uniform. He tied the sleeves of his uniform together at his waist and then removed his navy blue Starfleet T- shirt that was also part of his uniform. T'Pol looked him over as it had been quit some time know that she had seen any part of him. The site of his bare chest provoked T'Pol to gasp slightly and make the sensor monitor that she was now connected to beep as her heart rate had increased slightly. As Phlox was placing the sensors on Archer's chest and back, they both turned their heads. Looking at the monitor then at her in perfect synchronized fashion, their heads slowly swiveled as one, both looking over at her is disbelief. The look on her face was one that Archer had never seen. Her look was one of pleasure and longing.  
  
"Shall I leave you two alone?"  
  
Snapping T'Pol out of her trance, she looked at the Doctor. Archer felt somewhat embarrassed but also felt flattered, since they had become bonded, she never looked at him the way she was. This brought a warm and loving feeling to his heart.  
  
"There is no need Doctor. We should begin."  
  
"Very well Sub Commander."  
  
He looked at the Captain and then placed his right hand on his left shoulder.  
  
"Good luck Captain."  
  
"Thanks for your help Doc, with the whole situation with me and T'Pol. You have been our biggest supporter from the beginning and what ever happens, I just want to say thank you."  
  
Phlox smiled briefly then exited their area, pulling the curtain around them. His eyes began to become a little misty, as the thought of loosing them was not very appealing to him.  
  
"Are you Jonathan?"  
  
He sat down next to her on the biobed as she was now lying down. They gazed into each other's eyes as she ran her figures through his chest hair. The sensation was different from his chest compared to his face; she much more liked his chest hair compared to his facial hair. He was running his hand across her forehead and face, pushing aside the unplaced strands of hair that had grown quit long since her abduction. This possibly could be their last moment together, no more midnight rendezvous, no more late night tea or discussion about what he had done wrong again. No more shared feelings and no more loving each other.  
  
"I will now initiate the hakausu."  
  
She raised her right hand and placed her thumb, index and middle finger in position on his face. Before she began, whispered one final sentence.  
  
"I love you T'Pol."  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"And I love you Jonathan."  
  
And within seconds both of their eyes were closed and they were now engulfed together in this dangerous practice that was definitely not going to work, according to the Doctor but he was hoping that they would prove him wrong. Phlox was now monitoring their vital signs and watching his monitors with anticipation that the Captain would be able to save her and that he would be able to watch the monitors light up with good news, hoping to see her week and dissipating vitals improve.  
  
Twenty-minute had passed since they started the hakausu. There had been no improvement in T'Pol's condition but there had been a couple of fluctuations in the Captain's vital signs but they quickly leveled out. It looked like all hope was beginning to disappear as T'Pol's vitals were beginning to lower and become weaker. Doctor Phlox rose to get a glass of water from the waterspout when her vitals shot up like a rocket, he turned quickly and to his surprise, something or someone had happened.  
  
Inside the mind of a Vulcan  
  
The mind of a Vulcan, so strong yet weak, so controlled yet wild, so mysterious yet open, so complicated yet simple. These were the first thoughts and feelings that came to him as he finally began to understand the hakausu. Jonathan was looking for something that he did not know how to find, as he had no idea what he was looking for. Was it her presence, a voice, feeling, smell or was it just a thought. He opened his eyes and he found himself in a long corridor with doors on each side as far as the eye could see. What was she trying to tell him, he knew that she was trying to help him but she was too weak but he could still feel her. He tried the first door on his left.  
  
"Locked." He mumbled.  
  
Then he tried the one to his right.  
  
"What do you know. Locked."  
  
After several tries and doors, he began to become agitated and began to loose patience.  
  
"T'Pol!"  
  
He yelled out, the echo of his scream seem to flow down the corridor but did not return. He was lost and needed help but who would help him. T'Pol was too week to help him and he had no idea where she was. He began to run down the corridor hoping that there would be an end to the corridor. As he ran down the corridor, he was yelling her name. Hoping that she would be able to signal him some how, some way to guide him to her. It felt like he was running forever and wanted to know how far he had ran. He decided that he needed to mark the wall with something so he could see just how far he had gone. He did not have anything to mark the wall with so he bit into his arm causing it to bleed. Wiping his arm against the wall, he left a bloodstain that would be very noticeable. He began once again to run down the corridor to try and find the end. He had run passed at least seventy to eighty doors and there was still no end in sight.  
  
"What the hell is going on here. Why can't I find her?" He spoke to himself.  
  
As he stopped to catch his breath he turned around and looked behind him and what he saw was discouraging. The bloodstain that he had put as a marker was there. He touched it to see if it was a dream but it was still fresh.  
  
"This can't be, I counted at least sixty doors."  
  
He dropped down to his knees, breathing heavy from the running and the disbelief at what he was seeing was not possible. As he was now on all fours trying to gather himself, he felt a slight gust of air, like someone had blown into his ear. He lifted himself off the floor and turned, the corridor had now changed colors. It was now a dark green with an end in sight. A scent that was to familiar to him then gave him hope.  
  
"Lemon and spices. She's close." He spoke to himself once again.  
  
"Aisha."  
  
A ghost like voice echoed throughout the corridor that sent shivers down his spine, he didn't know if it was his imagination playing tricks on him or if it was really her calling to him.  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
The voice seemed to be closer and sounded a little more like T'Pol's. Suddenly the door at the end of the corridor began to glow. It was a bright pulsing yellow glow that made him cover his eyes, as he was unable to look at it directly. Her scent grew, as did the brightness of the door. He began to run towards the door before the scent and brightness disappeared. He entered the door but the following room was empty. He looked around then he turned towards the door but the door was gone and in its place was a scene that was too familiar to him.  
  
"What the hell." He whispered.  
  
His dream had now become a verifiable nightmare. There she was, chained up like an animal, surrounded by Suliban. He looked around and saw himself chained across from her against the wall. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "This can't be happening?" He whispered to himself, as his worst fear was now about to take place. It became clear to him that her health was failing and she was now near her death. He began to walk towards her as Silik was talking to the Archer that was chained up.  
  
"T'Pol, can you here me?"  
  
He was now standing directly in front of her as he tried to touch her but his hand went right through her.  
  
"T'Pol, please answer me. What do I do?" He said with desperation.  
  
He tried once again to touch her but this time something happened. He felt small jolt of static, as did she by the expression on her face.  
  
"T'Pol? Can you here me?"  
  
He touched her face this time and once again he felt the static on contact with her skin. She looked directly at him but could not see him but she could now feel his presence. She could not understand or explain what she was feeling but she knew it was him. She began to speak but her tone was very week a low in volume.  
  
"Jonathan, I know you are here to save me but there is nothing you can do. Once Silik fires his weapon, we will be both deceased."  
  
He began to answer her but she could not here him.  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
She could feel his presence shift slightly from her side too directly in front of her. Silik turned and pointed the weapon towards T'Pol. Archer's chained body yelled out as the phaser beam erupted and made it's way towards her. It seemed like an eternity before the beam reached them. Jonathan looked back and could see the beam streaking towards them. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he positioned himself so the beam would strike him directly in the back. Not knowing if the beam would strike him or her, he decided to take a chance and place himself in harms way, even if it meant his own death in order to save her life. The beam finally arrived and something very unexpected happened. The beam hit Archer directly in the back but did not reach T'Pol as the beam seemed make his aura luminescent. T'Pol was now able to see him in front of her. It was like looking at a ghost.  
  
"Jonathan?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Can you here me?" He spoke softly.  
  
"Yes, yes I can but how?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
They both looked into each other's eyes, as this was truly an amazing turn of events. The pain in Archer's back had all but disappeared as their surroundings had once again changed. They were still standing in front of each other but they were now standing on a beach with a small pond at their side. A waterfall fed the small pond with crystal clear spring water. There were trees surrounding the pond that made it quit secluded and private.  
  
"Where are we?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell you but wherever it is, it beautiful."  
  
A warn breeze then floated across the beach, passing through them like they were invisible. The warm air seemed to release and relieve the tension that they were both feeling.  
  
"Did we do it?" He shouted with anticipation.  
  
"I do not understand what you mean."  
  
"How do you feel T'Pol?"  
  
"I feel as I always feel."  
  
"So that means that you're not going to die?"  
  
"I do not know, I have never experienced this sensation before. I'm .how you say, lost for words."  
  
He smiled at her, he knew that he had saved her life as well as his but why were they at this location. Was this place something that he had imagined or could it have been something from her imagination? Could it be a place that she had visited or dreamt of or perhaps it was just a place that was just supposed to be.  
  
"It is very beautiful here." T'Pol's head swiveled around, looking at her surrounding.  
  
"Yes it is. Do you know where this is?"  
  
"I once visited a tropical planet that had these surroundings but it never seemed as real as this does."  
  
He could feel that she was holding something back but couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Are you alright T'Pol?"  
  
"I told you, I'm fine Jonathan."  
  
They were still standing in front of each other with their eyes locked on to each other's. Archer made the first move as he walked towards the small pond. She quickly followed behind.  
  
"The water is so clear, you can see the bottom."  
  
T'Pol kept her distance as Vulcans and water did not go hand in hand. He bent down and placed his hand in the water.  
  
"It's warm." He mumbled.  
  
"What is warm." She replied.  
  
"The water. How about a swim?"  
  
"Vulcan's do not swim." He frowned as the look on her face made him even more curious.  
  
"You can swim, can't you?" He smiled softly towards her.  
  
"Jonathan, I." He cut her off.  
  
"You can't swim!" He said with amazement.  
  
He was surprised as part of Starfleet training was learning how to swim in the event that a ship had to make an emergency landing in an ocean or large body of water. He knew that T'Pol had attended and passed the Starfleet training regiment but he wondered how she passed the Starfleet water hazard test.  
  
"How did you pass hazard test?"  
  
"I did not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was recalled to Vulcan on the day of the water hazard training and when I returned to Earth, Starfleet perceived that I was already to swim. Therefore, I passed the hazard training."  
  
"Why didn't you go back and complete the training?"  
  
"Vulcan is a very hot and dry planet Jonathan and we do not have large bodies of water like Earth. "  
  
She paused briefly, trying to figure out what she was going to say.  
  
"I'm afraid of the water."  
  
He looked at her and could tell by her reaction and body movements that she was truly afraid and uncomfortable around the water.  
  
"Well since I passed the hazard training, I believe it's my duty to teach you to swim."  
  
"That is not necessary Jonathan."  
  
"Yes it is T'Pol, I'll be here to help you the entire time."  
  
He began to undress much to her delight but she maintained her composure. She watched him strip down to his blue standard Starfleet underwear. He entered the small pond and walked in as the water rose to his knees. He turned around and looked at her with a subdued look. She was still dressed in her uniform, watching him like a hawk.  
  
"T'Pol, do I have to undress you myself?"  
  
He could have sworn that she rolled her eyes at him. Another human trait that she had picked up. She began to undress, this time to his delight as he tried to control his emotions but was having a difficult time doing so. She was now standing on the beach only with her Grey T-shirt and Grey underwear. Her T-shirt did not cover much as her entire mid section was exposed, as was the small of her back. The site of her standing there confirmed to him just how much he loved her and how perfect she was. He extended his right arm and opened his hand.  
  
"Come on T'Pol, don't be scared, I won't let nothing happen to you. I promise."  
  
"I have become quit familiar of the risks that you are willing to take to protect me and for that, I trust you Jonathan."  
  
She began to walk towards him but froze right before her left foot entered the shallow water. He walked up to her and grabbed her left hand. Helping her cross that mental barrier was very difficult. Fear was a very strong and powerful advisory for a Vulcan.  
  
"It's ok T'Pol, I got ya." He spoke with a gentle and caring tone.  
  
He helped her enter the water as her grip tightened around his arm.  
  
"See, it's not that bad."  
  
She could feel the soft and wet sand against the bottom of her feet and the sensation of the sand between her toes was relaxing.  
  
"I believe that I have overcome my fear of water Jonathan."  
  
"T'Pol, the water is at your ankles. I think we should go a little deeper." His eyebrows rose slightly.  
  
She nodded in acknowledgement. She still had a firm grip on his arm and was very tense and stiff as the water level was now at her waist.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
She was enjoying the sensation of the water around the lower portion of her body. The feeling was very relaxing and appealing, it seemed to ease her tension.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"For what?" She replied.  
  
"To learn how to swim."  
  
He began to walk into deeper water. As the distance between them grew, she began to loose her grip of his arm. She did not move from her spot as the water was now up to his neck. He looked at her stiff and beautiful body and to his amazement watched her walk slowly towards him. She was shorter than he was so the water had reached her neck faster than she had expected. Her weightless body began to give way and she lost her footing and went under. Archer raced over quickly and grabbed her and pulled her up out of the water.  
  
"T'Pol, are you okay?"  
  
She was coughing and gasping for air as she had swallowed a mouth full of water. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and this time she wasn't letting go.  
  
"That was most unpleasant." She coughed again as water was running out of her nose.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He spoke softly.  
  
"Why do you say that Jonathan."  
  
He was having a very difficult time controlling his emotions, as the feel of her body against his was very stimulating.  
  
"I'm not sure your ready."  
  
He could also feel against his chest her now erect nipples.  
  
"Ready for what?" She replied.  
  
She released her arms that were around his neck and she removed her Grey T- shirt. She locked her arms around his neck once again. He watched her T- shirt float away as he was trying not to give in to his powerful urges, he decided to try and change the subject.  
  
"T'Pol, I."  
  
He did not have time to finish his sentence as she kissed him with a passionate kiss that took his breath away. It had been a long time since they had any physical contact and at this point he didn't care if it was a dream or reality.  
  
"T'Pol, what are we doing? Is this real?"  
  
She was breathing heavily.  
  
"I need this Jonathan, I need you."  
  
Her eyes were filled with passion and desire. He could see the passion and desire in her eyes; it was like a roaring fire that was out of control.  
  
"This is interesting!" Phlox commented.  
  
The monitors began to show signs of activity. He walked over to where the Sub Commander and Captain were. He grabbed his scanner and ran it over the Captain then the Sub Commander. They hadn't moved an inch since they began the dangerous hakausu. As his scanner made different sounds, a moan escaped from T'Pol's lips. Her heartbeat had increased as did his and their body temperatures had also risen. As he continued to scan them, he finally realized what was going on, he couldn't explain it but he knew. He quietly turned and pulled shut the curtain and decided to let fate run its course. 


	10. Solutions

Bridge  
  
"Any signs of ships in orbit Travis?" Commander Tucker asked.  
  
"I'm not reading anything Sir."  
  
"Travis, deploy the grapple and activate the beacons."  
  
"Aye Commander." Mayweather replied.  
  
The grapple bay doors opened and the grappler arm descended into position.  
  
"Grapple in position Commander."  
  
Tucker exhaled a nervous breath.  
  
"Activate the beacon Travis."  
  
The entire bridge crew along with Corporal Na'sik watched the view screen in hopes that a cloaked Suliban ship would appear.  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
Tucker looked over at the Corporal.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"This technology. We do not have the capabilities of finding a cloaked vessel. How did Enterprise procure this technology?"  
  
"Let's just say that you wouldn't believe me!" Tucker said with a frown.  
  
"Commander." Travis echoed.  
  
A distortion appeared on the view screen, signaling them that there was a cloaked ship in orbit.  
  
"Shall I scan the vessel sir?"  
  
"No! They can't find out that we can detect them, just continue on with their plan Travis, were only going to get one chance at this and I don't want to screw it up. Corporal, prepare your men as we had discussed and remember."  
  
Na'sik looked at Commander Tucker and wondered why he had paused.  
  
"Commander?" Na'sik asked.  
  
"I want my people returned, no matter what the cost of life is. Do we understand each other?"  
  
"Commander Tucker, I believe that you and I have things in common."  
  
"What do you mean Corporal. Tucker replied.  
  
"We have the. shoot first, ask questions later mentality. I hope I did not misuse the human terminology."  
  
Tucker smiled.  
  
"Nope, that was pretty damn good. Good luck Corporal."  
  
Na'sik nodded and within seconds, he disappeared into the turbo lift.  
  
"Travis, move us into position."  
  
"Commander, we are being hailed."  
  
Tucker frowned.  
  
"Source of the transmission?"  
  
"The penal colony Sir."  
  
"Ignore it, we know what we have to do."  
  
Tucker pressed a button that opened a channel within the Enterprise.  
  
"Tucker to Na'sik."  
  
"Go ahead Commander."  
  
"Are your men ready?"  
  
"Yes Commander."  
  
"Very well, Tucker out."  
  
"Sir, we are being hailed again."  
  
"Alright Travis, let's answer the hail but remember, audio only."  
  
Travis opened a channel and a voice came through.  
  
"You have entered the orbit of the penal colony of Baldor Prime, state your business."  
  
"Travis, scrabble the audio as we planned."  
  
Commander Tucker knew that the cloaked Suliban ship would be monitoring the communications between the colony and Enterprise. The voice that answered the colony security sounded nothing like Commander Tucker.  
  
"This is Enterprise of the planet Earth, I apologize for the delay in returning your hail as we are having communication problems."  
  
"Enterprise, what is your purpose here. This is a private sector of space and you are trespassing."  
  
"Once again I apologize, we are explorers and we are here to meet new cultures. If we had known that this was a restricted region of space we would not have entered. Perhaps we could send down a shuttle pod and discuss the potential punishment we are to receive."  
  
"There is no need for punishment Enterprise. We will allow a shuttle to descent to the surface to these coordinates."  
  
"Thank you, we look forward to seeing you, Enterprise out."  
  
Commander Tucker sat down in the Captain's chair. He exhaled a large and heavy breath. He was hopeful that he was convincing enough to pull off their plan.  
  
"How did it go Travis."  
  
"The coordinates they gave us are exactly what we were looking for Commander."  
  
He exhaled once again. He now opened a channel to the shuttle bay.  
  
"Tucker to Na'sik."  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready, we have sent you the coordinates and the shuttle will do the rest, just hold on and enjoy the ride."  
  
"Good luck Commander."  
  
The COM was now quiet. He looked down at Ensign Mayweather and began to feel severe anxiety. Travis could feel his stare and turned to face Tucker.  
  
"Commander, are you alright."  
  
"I can't screw this up like last time."  
  
"What are you talking about Commander?"  
  
"The Cogenitor, I can't screw this one up like I did last time."  
  
Travis watched as Commander Tucker walked towards the turbo lift.  
  
"How long before the shuttle sets down Travis?"  
  
"About twenty minutes Sir."  
  
"I'll be back in fifteen."  
  
The doors to the turbo lift closed, the turbo lift began it's descent to the sickbay level as he needed something to relieve the tension he was now overcome by. As he entered sickbay, he could hear faint voices in the background. He could see Dr.Phlox sitting at his station.  
  
"Commander, can I help you?"  
  
"How is the Cap'n and Sub Commander."  
  
"Why don't you ask them for yourself."  
  
Phlox rose from his chair and walked to where the faint voices were originating. As Phlox pulled the curtain back, Tucker was utterly shocked at what he saw.  
  
"Trip, you look stressed." The Captain suggested.  
  
"How is this possible. I thought you two were."  
  
Phlox put his right hand on the Commander's left shoulder.  
  
"Commander, let's see if I can give you something to relieve some of your symptoms."  
  
"It's good to see that you to are going to be OK. Enterprise wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
Tucker smiled then pulled the curtain shut. Archer looked down at T'Pol as he was now lying on the biobed with her. She was cuddled and entangled with him. She was lying against his chest for support. She now looked up into his eyes and began to talk.  
  
"Jonathan, I believe that he needs you at this moment."  
  
"What about."  
  
"I'm fine for now."  
  
He rose and helped her get comfortable. He would have been on the bridge earlier but Phlox made him stay as T'Pol needed him very close to her. She was in a very fragile state both physically and mentally and had no control over her emotions. If he was to leave for an extended period of time, she could easily take a turn for the worse. She was out of the woods but it depended on him.  
  
"Trip, are you ok?"  
  
"Cap'n, we are in orbit of the penal colony and are now minutes away from our rescue mission. The Suliban ship is in orbit but we haven't been able to see if Hoshi and Malcolm are aboard. The Vulcan task force has descended to the planet and will be landing in about twenty minutes.  
  
"So how are you holding up?" Archer looked quit concerned.  
  
"I can't screw this up like last time."  
  
"Like last time?"  
  
"You were very disappointed in me and I do not want to disappoint you again. Too much is at stake this time."  
  
Archer thought about what his chief engineer was saying. It didn't take long for Archer to remember what had happened with the Cogenitor.  
  
"Trip, listen to me. I was disappointed in you but that doesn't mean that you should be punished for the rest of your life. I know that you still live with the guilt about the Cogenitor but if you let that guilt consume you and control you then you don't stand a chance."  
  
Tucker lowered his head.  
  
"Trip, there is two people that really need you to pull yourself together and make this rescue happen. They are counting on you as I'm I."  
  
"You are?" Tucker mumbled.  
  
"Yes I am Trip and this time I know that you won't let me down. You learn by your mistakes in life and that's why I know that you have this under control."  
  
Captain Archer was always able see the best in people and make then feel better about themselves when they needed. Commander Tucker raised his head and looked at his friend.  
  
"Thanks John." He extended his right hand.  
  
"Bring my people back Trip, that's an order." He reached out and locked hand with his Chief Engineer.  
  
"Aye Aye Cap'n."  
  
Tucker released his hand lock and made his way back to the bridge. Archer smiled as he watched his friend leave sickbay.  
  
"You know something Captain, Commander Tucker came here to get something to ease his tension and thanks to you, he left without taking the injection. I believe that you should have been a Doctor. I believe that you have just saved five peoples lives today."  
  
Phlox smiled and returned to his station, he was still monitoring T'Pol's vitals.  
  
"Jonathan." T'Pol spoke softly.  
  
She began to feel her emotions take over and she needed him close to her again. He entered the curtained off area and once again entangled himself with T'Pol on the biobed. This time, he was lying on the biobed with his head propped up. T'Pol was lying directly on top of him as her head was resting on his chest as the movement of his chest from his breathing made her feel at piece. She was wrapped so tight to him that he could barely move. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that a Vulcan would be overtaken by emotions. But this was a special circumstance and he needed her as much as she needed him.  
  
"Sing to me."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
She was on the edge of falling asleep.  
  
"Sing to me like you did at the Tavern."  
  
He looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"Alright, what do you want to hear?"  
  
They were speaking very softly and quietly, as neither of them had the strength to raise their voices.  
  
"Something romantic."  
  
He pondered the possible songs that he could pick from, and then it came to him. The song that he was going to sing to her on the special night that he had planned but never occurred.  
  
"I was going to sing this to you when we were going to have that special night."  
  
"Please do so." She was very quiet and motionless.  
  
"All right T'Pol, here goes."  
  
He began to sing to her as she tightened her grip and repositioned her head on his chest.  
  
"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
He paused and kissed her forehead.  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
She tightened her arms around him as tears began to form.  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I stay in your arms?"  
  
There was a brief silent pause after he finished. She raised her head and met his eyes with hers. He could see the tears beginning to form, he raised his right hand and wiped away a tear that had fallen down her left cheek with his thumb.  
  
"That was beautiful Jonathan." She whispered.  
  
She lowered her head back down to rest on his chest. She was exhausted and restless, as was he. Her body fit perfectly with his like two pieces to a puzzle.  
  
"Excuse me Captain." Phlox spoke softly.  
  
Archer turned his head slightly and looked towards Phlox, T'Pol did not move.  
  
"What is it Doc?"  
  
"I just wanted to scan the two of you and check on T'Pol's vitals."  
  
Archer looked at the Doctor and nodded slightly.  
  
"Sub Commander?" Once again, Phlox spoke softly.  
  
Phlox looked at T'Pol and was astonished to see what he saw. She had fallen asleep in the Captain's arms. She looked so peaceful and fragile that he wasn't sure if he was looking at the same Vulcan. He could see how innocent she looked and how much they needed each other.  
  
"Captain, the Sub Commander is sleeping."  
  
"I kind of thought so, she got a little heavier all of a sudden."  
  
He finished scanning T'Pol and now startled scanning the Captain.  
  
"How are you feeling Captain?"  
  
"It's hard to describe, I feel mentally drained but also very dazed and confused."  
  
Phlox smiled.  
  
"That is to be expected Captain, you have just accomplished something that no other human has ever tried. You have surpassed the capability of the human brain. This is very extraordinary Captain."  
  
"Will there be any long term effects to T'Pol's health or mine?"  
  
"So far, all of my scans would indicate no but since this is a very rare incident, I would air on the side on caution and optimism."  
  
"I see." Archer replied. "Captain, I think I should warn you about T'Pol."  
  
Phlox's last comment had caught Archer off guard.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Captain, she has been through a lot physically and mentally and all of her emotions will surface as never before. She will be very emotional and will most likely not let you out of her site. Instead of her being the T'Pol of old, she will be a completely different person until her mental pathways return too normal."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up Doc." He smiled  
  
T'Pol began to move slightly and looked around as she was now awake. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness and wanted to make sure that Jonathan was still with her. She raised her head from his chest and looked him square in the face. She wanted to make sure that it was really him and not a dream. He could see the uncertainty in her face and this brought a response from him.  
  
"T'Pol, are you alright?"  
  
Tears began to form.  
  
"Jonathan, I wanted to make sure that you were still here."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She looked up towards Phlox, he understood the look she gave him and exited the curtained off area. Archer watched Phlox exit the area.  
  
"What's going on T'Pol?"  
  
"It is time for the hakausu."  
  
His face lowered slightly.  
  
"How long will your coma last?"  
  
"I have no idea. Once the hakausu has been initiated, I will have no control over it due to my current mental and physical state."  
  
Dr. Phlox entered and helped the Sub Commander to a semi-sitting position. He began to place electrode monitor patches all over her back and chest. This way, he could monitor her condition more intensely. Archer got up off the biobed so T'Pol would have enough room to lay down. They both helped her get comfortable and then Phlox left.  
  
"I can feel the hakausu starting Jonathan."  
  
"Don't fight it T'Pol, let it take control. Don't worry, when you wake up, I will be right here waiting for you."  
  
"Promise?" She mumbled.  
  
"Promise." He replied.  
  
Phlox entered the curtained off area but T'Pol had already slipped into her coma. Phlox placed his right hand on Archer left shoulder.  
  
"She going to be alright Captain, thanks to you."  
  
"No Doc, thanks to you, you were able to stabilize her when she was at her most critical point."  
  
"Let's just say that it was a joint effort."  
  
Archer smiled briefly.  
  
"You know Captain, until she wakes which most likely be not for a couple days, you do not have to be at her side day and night."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, you could leave sickbay and resume your regular duties, if you are feeling up to it."  
  
Archer began to realize what Phlox was saying and that he still had unfinished business to attend to. Archer rose from his chair but before he could move, Phlox gave him an ejection.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"To clear the dizziness and to make sure your prepared."  
  
"Thanks Doc."  
  
Phlox could see the transformation in Archer's face as his facial expression changed from a caring emotional human to an irate and angered human. Archer's eyes caused Phlox to gasp as the glare that appeared in Archer's eyes was absolutely terrifying.  
  
"You better get two more beds ready."  
  
He began to walk towards the exit, as Phlox watched him walked towards the exit, he simply replied.  
  
"Yes Captain." 


	11. Solutions

Shuttle Pod 1 was about ten minutes from it's landing coordinates, Corporal Na'sik and seven of his task force waited patiently as they knew the task at hand was not going to be an easy one. The other four members remained on Enterprise to carry out the boarding party that Commander Tucker was taking to the cloaked ship. Corporal Na'sik knew that the loss of life was possible, given the fact that the Suliban would fight back as soon as they found out that their plan had been thwarted.  
  
"Scan for Suliban bio signs around the landing site." Na'sik ordered.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
After a few seconds, officer T'Min, Na'sik's second in command responded with the scan results.  
  
"I detect ten Suliban soldiers around the landing platform. They have not triggered security."  
  
Na'sik examined the platform layout and quickly formed their attack plan. He was a mastermind at warfare and that it the reason that the Vulcan High Command assigned him to this mission. He had already formed and explained their plan of attack.  
  
"Is there any questions?" Na'sik asked.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"As soon as the shuttle lands, Enterprise will then fire towards the colony." Na'sik spoke.  
  
The plan was once Na'sik and his men secured the platform, Enterprise would fire three torpedoes towards the complex. Two of them would detonate before impact with the Colony, causing the cloaked ship to pick up the explosions on their sensors. As they scan the supposed impact point, the third torpedo would have made a u turn and would be heading towards the cloaked ship. They would not have enough time to turn or try and shoot it out of the sky as the explosion caused by the two other torpedoes would have their attention and they would not be expecting an attack. Once the torpedo hit the cloaked ship, it would cause confusion and that's when Commander Tucker and the rest of his boarding party would beam over to the cloaked ship. The four other Vulcan soldiers along with a heavily armed security detail from Enterprise would take the ship by force and free it's missing crewmembers.  
  
"Travis, keep the beacons focused on the cloaked ship."  
  
Tucker lowered his right hand and activated the COM.  
  
"Tucker to security, report to the transporter immediately."  
  
As Tucker made his way towards the turbo lift, he continued to voice commands to the bridge crew. He pushed the turbo lift button to activate the lift. As the door opened, he was caught off guard at the person who greeted him.  
  
"Cap'n?" Trip asked.  
  
Archer walked onto the bridge; he noticed that all stations where ready for tactical alert and that the cloaked Suliban ship was on the view screen.  
  
"Travis, what is that?" Archer spoke.  
  
"That's the Suliban ship sir."  
  
"Commander!" Archer shouted.  
  
"Sir." A quick and rigid response occurred. "My ready room, now!"  
  
Mayweather watched both senior officers disappear into the Captain's ready room. As the door closed behind Commander Tucker, Archer turned quickly and faced his Chief Engineer.  
  
"Trip, what the hell is going on!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"The Suliban ship is within our grasp and you haven't done anything yet."  
  
"That's not entirely correct Sir, see I have already sent a shuttle down to the surface to." He was cut off.  
  
"What good is a shuttle on the surface going to do us?" Archer was furious.  
  
"If you just let me explain, I." He was cut off once again.  
  
"I was beginning to think that you had learned from your previous mistakes but I guess I was." This time it was Archer who was cut off.  
  
"John, listen to yourself! You sound like a maniac. At this point, you have no idea what you are talking about so I suggest that you shut your trap and let me do my job. There is a lot more at stake then you know."  
  
Archer looked at Trip with an astonished look. He was amazed that Trip had put him in his place, even with the possibility of a court marshal. Talking back to a ranking officer was a serious offense. Tucker continued to speak as he now had Archer's attention.  
  
"I'm trying to prevent the destruction of the colony along with saving our people Cap'n."  
  
Archer was definitely out of the information loop, as he did not know that the colony was in danger. He began to feel guilty as he had attacked his friend for no good reason. He wasn't aware of all the factor's involved.  
  
"I'm sorry Trip, I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I've been busy with my."  
  
Tucker smiled briefly.  
  
"No need to apologize Cap'n, I know that you have been through a lot this past few days."  
  
Archer returned his smile.  
  
"You know Trip, you could get into a lot of trouble talking back to a senior officer."  
  
Archer's demeanor had changed within seconds to what Commander Tucker remembered. He knew that the strain and pressure of this whole situation had effected him the most.  
  
"Cap'n, I need to get going." Tucker placed his right hand on Archer's left shoulder. "Trust me Cap'n, I won't let you down."  
  
"Good luck Commander."  
  
Tucker released his grip of Archer's should and entered the turbo lift. Archer knew that Trip had something dangerous planned. He had to find out what it was and quickly. He looked around the bridge and spotted Ensign Cooper sitting where T'Pol sat when she was on duty. His thoughts drifted off slightly then he refocused his thoughts to Ensign Cooper. He looked at her then voiced an order. "Ensign Cooper, my ready room please."  
  
She rose slowly but steadily and walked towards the entrance to his ready room. This would be her first time in the Captain's ready room. The door slid shut as Archer sat down at his desk. Cooper stood in front of the door. She looked around the room and was slightly intimidated.  
  
"At ease Ensign."  
  
He could see the tension on her face.  
  
"Jennifer, please sit down."  
  
Her half smile told him that he needed to lighten the mood.  
  
"Have you given anymore thought to my suggestion?"  
  
She looked confused.  
  
"What suggestion Sir?"  
  
"The alpha shift position."  
  
" I haven't really had much time to think about it."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"But you are interested."  
  
"Very much Captain."  
  
Both officers's felt uneasy as he knew why he wanted to talk to her and she had no idea why she was called to his ready room.  
  
"Jennifer, I'm going to be honest with you, the last few days haven't been very kind to me and I'm kind of out of the loop."  
  
She looked at him with confusion.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I need to know what Commander Tucker has planned for the rescue operation."  
  
"He didn't tell you?"  
  
"No he didn't, he feels that given my present mental and physical state, that I would be a danger to the mission."  
  
"I'm sorry sir but Commander Tucker ordered the bridge to secrecy."  
  
He chuckled briefly.  
  
"You are aware that I out rank Commander Tucker."  
  
"If you order me to tell you then I will Captain but I will not tell you of my own free will. I do not want to see you get hurt."  
  
He could here the concern in her tone and knew that she meant well but he couldn't risk losing any of his people. If it meant loosing his own life to save his crew, he would do it.  
  
"I really don't want to do that Jennifer."  
  
She sat with her hands resting on her knees. He knew that she would not tell him so he had no other choice. He rose from his chair and ordered her to tell him.  
  
"Ensign Cooper," She met his rise. "I order you to discuss the rescue plan with me."  
  
She lowered her head slightly and replied with a simple.  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
After several minutes, Ensign Cooper told Archer all of the specifics about the entire situation on the planet and the rescue plan.  
  
"Jailbreak?"  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
She continued to explain the dilemma that was at hand. He could not understand why the Suliban and the Retellians were working together. This infuriated him to the point where he smashed his fist on his desk.  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
She could see the fire in his eyes.  
  
"That will be all Ensign."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
She was almost out of the doorway when she heard. "Thank you Jennifer." She turned and gave him a slight nod and a brief smile and then she exited the ready room. 


	12. Solutions

Landing Platform  
  
A bright light from the sky lit up the landing platform. The shuttle was moments away from setting down and the Suliban were in for quit the surprise when the shuttle hatch opened. The shuttle finally came to rest on the platform but the shuttle hatch door never opened. This made the Suliban soldiers curious. Why weren't the occupants of the shuttle coming out? The Suliban soldiers began to approach the shuttle quietly and cautiously. The hatch of the shuttle began to open very slowly making the Suliban stop dead in their tracks. Once opened completely, objects flew from the hatch and hit the ground. A thick smoke began to decrease visibility to the point that you could not see two feet in front of your face. The Suliban now knowing that this was not in the plan began to panic and head back to their hiding spots but by this time, it was two late. The Vulcan's had already exited the shuttle and had already began to fire with pinpoint accuracy. Within seconds, the smoke that once covered the entire landing platform had all but disappeared and in it's place were the dead bodies of the Suliban soldiers lying on the ground and the Vulcan task force standing in victory. Na'sik flipped open a communicator with his right hand that opened a secured channel to Enterprise. Removing the Vulcan device that was fixed around his eyes with his left hand, he spoke five simple words into the communicator.  
  
"Mission accomplished, fire at will."  
  
As he finished his final word, the three torpedoes were already on their way towards the planet and Commander Tucker and the boarding party stood ready at the transporter. Na'sik could see three bright lights approaching the colony. In all his years of war, he had never seen a torpedo rushing at him in this manner. It was quit a visual to behold but being Vulcan, he would never comment that it was a sight in itself. As the three bright lights became even larger and brighter, he noticed that the left light began to veer off from the other two that continued towards his coordinates. Within seconds, the two other torpedoes exploded and lit up the sky. The ground shook as if a massive earthquake had started then within seconds all was quiet and calm, the darkness had returned and the darkness was now filled with horns and sirens that had been activated from the explosion. Security had definitely been alerted of a threat to the colony as the front doors of the compound flew opened and the Vulcan's were surrounded swiftly. Na'sik and his men lowered their weapons to the ground and surrendered quickly and obeyed all of their orders. As Na'sik and his men were escorted under heavy guard into the compound, he looked up and saw a flash that notified him that the third torpedo had impacted with the Suliban ship.  
  
"Report!" Screamed the Suliban captain.  
  
"It looks like one of the torpedoes that was launched by Enterprise hit us."  
  
"How could that be! They don't even know that we are here."  
  
"Energize!" Shouted Commander Tucker.  
  
With the mass confusion aboard the cloaked vessel, they did not detect the transport aboard their ship.  
  
"Remember, shoot to kill." Whispered Tucker.  
  
Captain Archer sat in the command chair waiting for word about the transport. He was very nervous and worried about his crew and friends.  
  
"Travis, report." Ordered Archer.  
  
"They are aboard the Suliban vessel and haven't been detected yet sir."  
  
"Good, keep a lock on them for as long as you can just in case we need to get them out of there."  
  
"Sir, if they are detected, we won't be able to use the transporters." Travis was cut off.  
  
"I know Travis, let's hope it doesn't come to that."  
  
Archer sat back down in the command chair, he felt absolutely useless sitting on the bridge, and he felt that he should be on the cloaked ship fighting for his people and not filling a seat. As Archer sat, he began to think of different events that could unfold.  
  
"Travis, what would happen if the Suliban ship went to warp, would we be able to track it with the beacons?"  
  
"Sir? Answered Travis.  
  
"We only have a warp five engine and as we know, the Suliban ships are faster than warp five."  
  
Travis began to piece together what Archer was trying to get across.  
  
"A trap sir?"  
  
"Why stop with two officers when you can more than double your catch." Archer said.  
  
"How would they have known what we were up to?" Mayweather replied  
  
"A spy perhaps." Cooper intervened.  
  
Archer rose from his chair and approached his helmsmen.  
  
"Travis, has there been any system failures aboard Enterprise. Something that would co-inside with the Sulibans techniques?"  
  
Each time the Sultan had boarded Enterprise, there was always a ship wide power loss and once they had left Enterprise, all systems would return to normal. Jennifer looked at Archer with terror in her eyes.  
  
"Are you saying that there is a Suliban aboard Enterprise Captain?"  
  
A voice from behind the Captain's chair startled the bridge crew. Archer turned towards his chair and saw a Suliban appear out of thin air.  
  
"Surprised Captain?"  
  
The Suliban had a phaser pointed at Archer.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Archer.  
  
"You of course Captain. The rest of your crew is useless to use. I have been aboard your vessel for quit some time now and the Suliban ship has always been aware of your plan Captain. Unfortunately, we had to let our ship sustain damage and leave some of our people uninformed in order to make everything look as real as possible."  
  
Archer clinched his hand into a fist. Travis looked down at the Captain's hand as he could hear his knuckles crack as he tightened his fist.  
  
"Why have you gotten the Retellians involved?" Asked Archer.  
  
"We knew that there could be loss of lives during this mission so why risk are own kind. We knew that you had made contact with them and things did not go well so we took advantage of that situation. A brother's bond is very strong Captain."  
  
"What is going to happen to my crew and the Vulcan's?" Archer asked.  
  
"Well that depends on you Captain. We could just kill them or they could serve us. I guess it depends on your orders."  
  
Archer looked at Ensign Cooper then back at the Suliban who had now taken comfort in his chair.  
  
"This is a very comfortable seat Captain, I see why you like it."  
  
"What if I give myself up, will you in turn let my people go?"  
  
"Not a chance, we know that they will come looking for you and we just can't take that chance."  
  
Ensign Cooper hadn't taken her eyes off of the Captain. She could see the rage and anger in his eyes. He really wanted to get his hands on this Suliban.  
  
"Don't worry Captain, we will take good care of your Vulcan friend in sickbay."  
  
He raised his eyes to meet his enemies.  
  
"What did you say?" Asked Archer.  
  
"She is very beautiful for a Vulcan that is, she will be a wonderful slave."  
  
"She will never be your slave!" Shouted Archer.  
  
"Really, then she will die." Answered the Suliban as he pointed the phaser towards Ensign Cooper.  
  
Archer's hate and anger was making him breath heavy, without a thought, he jumped towards the Suliban. A shot was fired and T'Pol who was still asleep, woke suddenly as something terrible had happened. Phlox who had been monitoring her closely approached her."  
  
"Sub Commander, how do you feel?"  
  
"Jonathan, were is Jonathan?" Phlox could here the despair and urgency in her voice.  
  
"He is on the bridge T'Pol, is everything alright?"  
  
"I need to get to the bridge." She began to elevate herself from the biobed when Phlox stopped her.  
  
"Sub Commander, please lay down, you are in no shape to leave sickbay. The hakausu has not been completed."  
  
"Am I out of danger Doctor?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, but." He was cut off.  
  
"Then I will return to sickbay once I speak to Jonathan."  
  
"If I call the bridge, would you stay here in sickbay?" Phlox asked as she pondered the thought but the feeling she had was something that needed her attention.  
  
"Very well." She laid back down on the biobed and Doctor Phlox reached over to the COM panel that was located behind the biodbed that T'Pol was on."  
  
"Phlox to the bridge."  
  
There was nothing. He spoke again.  
  
"Doctor Phlox to Captain Archer."  
  
She began to raise her upper torso once again but this time a voice answered the Doctor.  
  
"Go ahead Doctor."  
  
It was Ensign Cooper.  
  
"Ensign, is the Captain on the bridge?"  
  
"Yes he is Doctor."  
  
"Well can I speak to him?"  
  
"He ah.kind of has his hands full at the moment."  
  
"Could you be a little more specific Ensign."  
  
"Captain!" She shouted. "You've been injured!"  
  
Ensign Cooper's tone of voice made T'Pol shoot up off of the biobed and within seconds she was heading towards the exit. Phlox promptly grabbed one of his medical kits and followed T'Pol.  
  
"T'Pol wait, you might need this!" Screamed Phlox.  
  
As she looked at him she finally noticed that she was standing in the corridor naked. He had grabbed one of the sheets that was covering her on the biobed. If he'd of known better, he believed that she was blushing.  
  
"I believe that patient doctor confidentially will cover this incident?"  
  
"Of course Sub Commander."  
  
She wrapped the sheet under her arms exposing her shoulders and from her knees down.  
  
"How are you feeling Sub Commander?" Phlox ran his medical tri-corridor over her head.  
  
"I'm fine Doctor but something has happened to Jona.the Captain."  
  
She realized that she had been using his first name more that she should have and corrected herself. As the turbo lift doors opened up to the bridge, the site that awaited them was very disturbing. Phlox exited the turbo lift and rushed over to the Captain's chair, T'Pol slowly walked behind the Doctor.  
  
"Captain, let him go." Ordered Phlox.  
  
Archer had sustained a direct phaser shot to his right side, causing an enormous amount of blood loss but the blood loss seemed to not effect the Captain as he had both of his hands wrapped around the Sulibans neck. He had choked him to death. His grip was so intense that he had punctured the Sulibans neck with his figures causing blood from the Sulilbans neck to run down his hands.  
  
"Captain, let him go!" Phlox shouted again.  
  
Archer was not releasing his hold. He began to increase his choke, making the veins in his hands appear that they were going to burst. T'Pol walked slowly to Archer's left side as a small pool of his own blood had formed on the bridge floor. She approached him slowly and whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"Jonathan, you need to let him go and have your wound treated by Doctor Phlox."  
  
Her voice seemed to unlock his trance and he began to release his grip from the Sulibans neck. The adrenaline that was flowing through him started to decrease. As he straightened his upper torso, he slowly swiveled his head towards her.  
  
"T'Pol, he wanted to kill you, I wouldn't let him do it."  
  
At that moment, he collapsed to the floor; he had lost a large amount of blood and needed to be attended to immediately. Within minutes, they had him in sickbay and prepped for surgery. He had sustained major injuries to vital organs. During his transport to sickbay, he was in and out of consciousness but he was able to mumble something before he loss consciousness for good.  
  
"Help Trip, help Trip T'Pol."  
  
"I will." She replied.  
  
Phlox began surgery and had all but forgotten about his other patient. She was still wrapped in the white sheet but now she decided that it was time for a proper uniform for the occasion at hand. She was headed to the armory. As she walked towards the armory, she could feel his presence and could now see what had happened on the bridge before the shot was fired. His only focus was to save his crew, even if it meant his own freedom or life. This was very commendable especially since Vulcans deemed Humans to be self centered and cocky. Always looking out for there own personal interest and no one else's but she already knew this not to be true so why was she still surprised? She entered the armory and grabbed a combat uniform and boots then headed towards the weapons locker. She grabbed two hand phasers and a plasma riffle that Lt. Reed had come to call his own. She then grabbed a dual harness, a la Lara Croft. Bolstering a phaser to each leg she then placed the strap from the riffle around her neck and grabbed stun grenades that she placed on the belt that held her phasers in place. Finally she grabbed two long bladed objects that were mounted on arm devices which were hand activated so that when the carrier bald their fists, the blades would extend and could be used in hand to hand combat then would retract when he or she would open their hands. This was one of Lt. Reed's new toys he had been developing in his off-hours. She placed her tri-cordor into a belt-mounted pouch and headed towards the transporter.  
  
"Ensign, take the helm." Shouted Travis.  
  
"Yes sir." Jennifer answered.  
  
"Sir, there was an unauthorized transport that just occurred."  
  
"Location?" Travis asked as he walked around the pool of blood and sat in the Captain's chair.  
  
"The Suliban ship, there is a Vulcan biosign in the transporter buffer."  
  
Travis knew that all of the Vulcan task force had already left the ship so that meant only one Vulcan left.  
  
"T'Pol." He whispered.  
  
"What is the status of the Suliban ship?"  
  
At that moment, Enterprise shook as the Suliban ship began to fire.  
  
"Hull plating to full!" Ordered the inexperienced Ensign.  
  
"Shall I return fire." Yelled the officer at tactical.  
  
"No, are people are still aboard, we cannot risk destroying the ship."  
  
Travis began to think of ways to give the away team time to accomplish their mission.  
  
"Get us closer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jennifer just do it."  
  
If he was able to get Enterprise close enough, it would make them a harder target to hit. He couldn't risk firing at the Suliban ship, as it was heavily outgunned.  
  
"Commander, this way. I have Ensign Sato and Lt. Reed's bio signs one hundred meters in that direction."  
  
Tucker motioned with his phaser to the Vulcans to advance on the location to where his friends were held captive.  
  
"Commander, I'm ready a power surge. I believe that we have been detected Commander."  
  
"How?"  
  
Phaser fire hit the wall behind Commander Tucker causing the wall behind him to explode. The Vulcan task force began to return fire and quickly dispatched of the two Sulibans who had opened fire.  
  
"We don't have much time, if they know were here then our transporter is useless." Tucker spoke as he dusted off his shoulders of debris from the destroyed wall.  
  
"What about their transporters?" Asked one of the Vulcan commandos  
  
Tucker smiled.  
  
"Let's get a move on, let's get our people and get out of here."  
  
"Since the Suliban know we are here, we should not use the transporter, they will be expecting us." Bowman explained.  
  
Phaser fire began once again to fill the corridor, as they were now outside the room where Hoshi and Malcolm were being held. The door opened and Tucker's jaw almost hit the ground.  
  
"My God!"  
  
"Bowman, Grant, you two get Lt. Reed. I'll get Ensign Sato."  
  
As Bowman and Grant unchained Lt. Reed, Tucker did the same with Hoshi. They both had been beaten very badly but according to the scans, they were still alive but for how long decided if they could get them back to Enterprise as soon as possible. The Vulcan's continued to hold the Suliban at bay but it would only be a matter of time before they were overrun. Bowman and Grant carried Reed out of the room and into the corridor. Tucker carried Hoshi over his left shoulder and began down the corridor. "Hang on darlin'." He whispered.  
  
"Which way to the transporter?"  
  
"Commander, I." Tucker cut off the Vulcan soldier.  
  
"I don't have time to argue, my people are dying and we have no other way off this ship. Which way to the transporter?" He asked once again.  
  
Two Vulcans took lead and shot what ever moved. With the crew from Enterprise following the two Vulcan officers, the other two Vulcans brought up the rear.  
  
"Sir, I'm detecting a large number of Suliban soldiers around the next corner sir."  
  
"What's there?"  
  
"The transporter sir."  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Tucker yelled.  
  
Tucker laid Hoshi gently against the wall of the corridor. He approached the corner of the wall and looked around the corridor only to see at least a dozen soldiers waiting for them. They had blocked off the transporter room.  
  
Phaser fire began to come from the rear as one of the Vulcan soldiers took a direct shot to his lower left leg. He returned fire and killed the Suliban immediately. He continued to return fire as if nothing had ever happened. The wound was serious but his face would not have told you that he was in any pain. Tucker shook his head, as he was amazed that the Vulcan soldier continued to walk as if nothing had happened.  
  
"How the hell are we going to take them out?" Yelled Tucker.  
  
The sound of phaser fire now filled the corridor as the walls in that area were now completely destroyed. To his surprise, the two Vulcans who led the group, jumped out and landed on the ground and began to fire at will. Hitting four of the Suliban's who did not expect such a hasty and dangerous move, Tucker turned the corner and began to lay down cover fire so the two Vulcans could return around the corner to some kind of safety.  
  
"There are only eight remaining Commander."  
  
"Please don't do that again, do you two have a death wish?" Tucker continued to yell as the sound of phase fire was deafening.  
  
"Drastic times call for drastic measures. Isn't that correct Commander?"  
  
Tucker shook his head in annoyance as when ever he heard a Vulcan use a human quote; he would always find it somewhat distracting. He approached the corner once again and took a quick glance at the barricade.  
  
"We're gonna need a freakin' miracle to get out of here."  
  
As he looked around the corner again, the miracle that he was hoping for appeared. The doors to the transporter room opened and there stood a familiar face. She reached for the phasers that were attached to her sides and began to fire. Eight shots and eight bodies lay motionless behind the barricade.  
  
"Hurry." She yelled.  
  
Bowman and Grant began to head towards the transporter as did the Vulcans along with Commander Tucker who now was carrying Ensign Sato.  
  
"What the hell are you doin' here? How did you get here?" Tucker asked.  
  
"There is no time to answer your questions Commander, the transporter is already set to beam the entire away team directly to sickbay. Doctor Phlox is expecting you."  
  
"What about you?" Tucker asked.  
  
Phaser fire once again bounced off the walls as the Suliban were nearing the entrance to the transporter room. The transporter pad was not big enough so they had to make two transports. The first was with the injured and the second would be with the remaining away team. Tucker watched Hoshi and Malcolm disappear as the transport had been completed. As the rest of the away team began to prepare for transport, the doors to the transporter room were blown open sending all inside to the ground. T'Pol was the first to rise from the ground and confront the Suliban. The entrance where the doors had been blown open had parts of the wall on fire, actually the entire entrance was on fire. She walked slowly and carefully through the flames. Three Suliban soldiers watched a small frame appear from the flames. At first they thought that their eyes had played tricks on them but there stood a female Vulcan. As the three soldiers pointed their weapons at T'Pol, she threw down her phasers and the plasma riffle and took her fighting position. The three soldiers looked at each other.  
  
"You have got to be kidding!" Laughed on of the soldiers.  
  
"I assure you, this is no joke." She replied  
  
She had challenged the Suliban to a fight by unarming herself and as long as they have known about the Suliban, a Suliban would never discard a challenge. All three Suliban tossed their weapons to the ground and circled her. She was in one of her Vulcan martial art stances and was ready for action. There was a Suliban directly in front of her, to her left and to her right. The Suliban began to dance around her as they had her outnumbered three to one. For T'Pol's part, she remained calm and steady, not moving a muscle, just waiting for the exact time to pounce on her prey. She could tell that the three soldiers were not proven in combat and already knew that this would not take very long, one way or the other. The Suliban to the front began his charge towards her yelling and screaming. With ease, she back-flipped and as her feet left the ground to follow her body, her left foot made direct contact under the chin of the Suliban soldier, knocking him down to the ground with force as blood spat out from his mouth. As she landed on her hands, she noticed small parts of debris from the phaser fight. As her feet now came to rest, she bent over and grabbed a piece of debris in each hand. As the other two soldiers now attacked her from each side, she threw each piece towards their faces making them raise their hands and block the debris. This was her opening. She dropped down to one knee and threw out her arms towards the midsections of the two soldiers. She bald her fists sending the two blades threw there mid sections. With her thumbs facing upwards, she turned them to meet each other and with one powerful motion she shot out her arms to outwards, slicing each Suliban in half. By this time, the other Suliban had regained his balance and attacked her, he was throwing punches from all directions which were blocked by T'Pol. She once again closed her fist and the blades shot out. The Suliban backed off slightly. With both of her hands in front of her, she extended her left index figure and with a gentle but noticeable movement, she was waving her finger back and forth towards the Suliban, calling him on. Enraging the Suliban, he threw himself towards her, knocking her down as he fell directly on top of her. As they struggled for position, the sound of metal protruding threw bone and flesh was all that occupied the corridor. As the Suliban lay atop T'Pol with a blade protruding from his back, he was motionless. She released her fist and the blade once again retracted and she pushed aside the motionless corps and races towards the transporter. Commander Tucker was still waiting for her, as he was the only one remaining.  
  
"I told you to leave with the others." She spoke with attitude.  
  
"I told you that I wasn't leaving without everyone, now let's go."  
  
Tucker grabbed T'Pol by the arm which was a bad move as she was still in combat mode and the feel from his grip made her react, she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back, a complete summersault landing on the transporter platform. She activated the transporter console with a three- second delay and jumped quickly on the platform. As Suliban soldiers filled the transporter room, they watched the two bodies disappear from the platform. She had set the console to overload as soon as they had transported off the Suliban ship. A massive energy surge would be sent back through to their main computer causing an overload and ship wide systems shutdown crippling their vessel. As T'Pol and Tucker re- materialized in sickbay, she proceeded directly to the bridge to see what the condition of the Suliban vessel. As she exited the turbo lift she witnessed the Suliban vessel as it exploded on the view screen.  
  
"Ensign Mayweather, did you fire at the Suliban vessel?" She asked.  
  
"No we haven't Sub Commander." Travis answered as he returned to his station, leaving the command chair empty.  
  
"Then why has the Suliban vessel been destroyed?"  
  
Ensign Cooper decided to intervene at this moment.  
  
"Sub Commander, the scans we took indicated that there was an overload within their computer core which caused their self destruct system to initiate. They had little warning."  
  
"I see." She answered. "Ensign you have the bridge, I'll be in sickbay."  
  
She was exhausted as she leaned against the turbo lift walls as the lift made its way back to sickbay level. She had no idea how her fellow crewmates were doing. Lt. Reed and Ensign Sato did not look very well and she still had no idea how the Captain was. As the doors to sickbay opened, she was greeted by Commander Tucker who himself had blood running from his face but it was not as severe as the other injuries that Phlox was now attending to.  
  
"How are they?" She asked.  
  
"Malcolm was the worse of the two, he's in bad shape. He's in surgery right now. Hoshi is going to be fine. Besides dehydration and some bumps and bruises she's ok." He answered as he exhaled a sigh of relief.  
  
"Where is the Captain?" She asked quietly.  
  
"In his quarters. He was in pretty bad shape too but if he wouldn't have stopped that Suliban from communicating with his ship, we would have never gotten out of this mess." He answered.  
  
"I see Dr. Phlox has updated you on events that occurred while you wee gone?"  
  
"A little." He answered her.  
  
"Commander, I would like to discuss my actions aboard the Suliban ship."  
  
"For what, you saved all of use T'Pol, that is to be commended. You looked like something out of the old karate movie we watched last week."  
  
"I'm talking about the incident at the transporter."  
  
He smiled briefly as he attempted to grab her shoulder then reconsidered and withdrew his hand.  
  
"Apology accepted T'Pol."  
  
He walked towards the exit and headed for his quarters as a nice hot shower was in order. She as well decided that she needed to get cleaned up as she was covered with blood from her victims. Within twenty minutes, she had showered and was in a clean uniform and headed for the Captain's quarters. She knew that he was probably sleeping, so she entered the locking code and the door slid open. She walked in slowly and quietly and saw him sleeping in his bed with Porthos at his feet.  
  
"Porthos, come here."  
  
She whispered as she taped his little bed. Porthos jumped down and she sat gently on the edge of the bed, making sure not to wake him.  
  
"I'm awake T'Pol." Archer spoke.  
  
"Did I wake you Captain." She asked.  
  
"It's alright. It's time that I get up anyway."  
  
"I could leave if would like to be alone."  
  
She began to get up off the bed when his left hand shot out and grabbed her right wrist.  
  
"No, please stay, don't go." He answered without hesitation.  
  
"Very well." She sat back down. "Have you eaten recently, I could."  
  
He pulled her closer to him as he could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"I'm alright T'Pol, you can touch me, I won't break."  
  
She looked down towards his right side. He could see a thin layer of liquid forming at the bottom of her eyelids.  
  
"I'm going to be fine T'Pol."  
  
She reached out and placed her left hand gently on his right side.  
  
"Dr. Phlox never informed me of the severity of your injuries."  
  
"Let's just say that I won't be sparing with you anytime soon." He chuckled.  
  
"I believe that your humor is unguided and misused." She answered quickly.  
  
"Oh! How so?"  
  
"You were seriously injured Jonathan, you could have." She couldn't finish her sentence as a single tear flowed down her left cheek.  
  
"Hey hey, I'm fine." He spoke softly as he pulled her even closer. "Can you feel this T'Pol?" He placed her left hand on his bare chest. "That's my heart beating."  
  
"I must apologize for my behavior, the last few week have seriously tested my mental limitations and I have lost control of my emotions. I will be in need of several days rest and meditation to recover fully."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I believe that I can arrange that T'Pol"  
  
She looked him square in the eyes.  
  
"As long as you are by my side. I believe that we are both in need of some rest. We could help each other."  
  
"You have no idea how good that sounds to me." He answered.  
  
She lowered her upper torso and kissed his forehead. He could feel the warmth coming from her lips. He raised his arms and wrapped them around her waist.  
  
"Stay the night with me?" He asked.  
  
"Your proposition seems suitable. Would you like something from the kitchen?" She asked.  
  
"Chicken sounds pretty good to me." He answered.  
  
"Very well, I shall return shortly with our meals."  
  
This time she kissed him directly on the lips. The feeling they both felt was something that they hadn't felt in quit some time and were scared that they never would again. As their lips separated slightly, she whispered.  
  
"I will be back shortly, perhaps a movie would be in order as we eat."  
  
"I'll take care of it Sub Commander."  
  
She exited his quarters en route to the kitchen. The silence of his room engulfed him but at that very moment a voice that he had not heard in quit some time echoed in his mind that brought a smile to his face.  
  
"I love you Jonathan."  
  
Sickbay  
  
"Commander. Commander!" Phlox shook Tucker.  
  
"Hmmm, What is.Doc?" Tucker rubbed at his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"Commander please, there is no need for you to stay here any longer. They are both asleep."  
  
It was now three a.m. and Commander Tucker had fallen asleep on one of the biobeds that were not occupied by any patients. He had remained in sickbay during Hoshi and Malcolm's surgery, as he was worried about his friends. He also felt somewhat responsible, as it was he who led the rescue mission. After the tragedy with the Cogenitor, Trip felt that he needed to show Captain Archer that he had learned a valuable lesson from that event. He had saved countless lives on the Colony and had also saved all of his crewmates.  
  
"How are they Doc?"  
  
Tucker removed the blankets and sat up as Phlox stood in front in him.  
  
"Hoshi's surgery was only minor and she will need a couple of days rest."  
  
"I'll see to it personally." Answered Tucker.  
  
"Lt. Reed on the other hand will need more than a couple days rest. He sustained major injuries to his ribs and internal organs. How he survived is a miracle."  
  
Tucker's look was one of major concern. Dr. Phlox noticed this and wasted no time in clearing away the Commander's despair.  
  
"But he will be alright."  
  
Tucker's shoulder's lowered as he exhaled.  
  
"You could have said that first ya know!" Tucker smiled briefly.  
  
"Please get some sleep Commander, if anything changes in either of their situation, you will be the first person I call."  
  
"Thanks Doc."  
  
He began to get off of the biobed when Dr. Phlox noticed that Commander Tucker seemed to be in a fair amount of pain. His right hand was at his lower back and he seemed to be favoring his butt.  
  
"Commander, are you alright?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Phlox grabbed his medical tricorder and past it around his lower back area.  
  
"Commander, I'm detecting a hairline fracture around the tailbone area."  
  
"Huh?" Tucker answered.  
  
"Did you fall down during the rescue mission."  
  
He automatically knew how this happened as a small but noticeable grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Actually Doc, I did take a fall in their transporter room but it wasn't a big deal."  
  
"Well according to my scans, you would have at least fallen four feet and with force to fracture your tailbone. This is one of the harder bones to injure in the human body."  
  
Tucker looked up at Phlox with disbelief in his eyes and was shaking his head.  
  
"I gotta go!" Yelped Tucker.  
  
As he rose from the biobed, Phlox spoke.  
  
"Commander, you do not want me to treat your injury?"  
  
"What kind of treatment can you give for a broken ass bone?"  
  
Phlox smiled briefly as Commander Tucker's vocabulary had once again caused a humorous response.  
  
"I could give you an injection to alleviate the discomfort."  
  
"Fine, give me the shot." Tucker was very direct and to the point.  
  
"Thanks Doc."  
  
And with those final words, Commander Tucker had exited sickbay towards his quarters for a well deserved nights sleep. Phlox's attention was soon turned to the sound of movement coming from Ensign Sato's area.  
  
"Where am I? She asked with a coarse and dry voice.  
  
"Your safe Hoshi, you're aboard Enterprise." Phlox replied.  
  
"I must be dreaming." She whispered.  
  
"This is no dream Ensign. How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel numb. Like when your arm or foot falls asleep."  
  
He began to scan her once again as he wanted to make sure that surgery was a success. If it wasn't then he would plan for additional surgery but it was not needed in her case.  
  
"I have good news Ensign, your surgery was a success. You will heal very nicely but I'm removing you from duty for a couple of days, as you require rest. Commander Tucker has volunteered to make sure that you follow my orders."  
  
"Commander Tucker? Where is he?"  
  
"He just left, he was very worried about you. He stayed in sickbay during your surgery and I belief that he might have worn out the deck plating from all of the pacing he was doing."  
  
It was very silent in sickbay, as the only sounds you could here were soft voices from Phlox and Sato, Malcolm breathing and the monitor that was monitoring his vital signs. The lighting was also very low as the mood in sickbay was of tranquillity and relaxes.  
  
"That sounds like Commander Tucker." She replied.  
  
"When can I see him Doctor?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"In the morning, you need your rest as does Commander Tucker. Now please try and get some rest Ensign."  
  
As he began to distance himself from her bedside, her right hand grabbed his right arm.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life as well as Lt. Reed's"  
  
He smiled once again and covered her right hand with his left.  
  
"Your welcome." He replied.  
  
Her eyelids began to sway up and down as she was fighting fatigue and within seconds she was once again asleep. He raised the blankets up to her neck and made sure that she was comfortable. He had taken on somewhat of a father figure to her as when she first boarded Enterprise, she spent a lot of time in sickbay with him as she tried to get used to being in space or her "space legs" as Commander Tucker would call it. He had come to care for her as if she were his daughter. As he looked down at her, a small tear flowed down his left cheek and then he pulled the curtain shut and decided to check on Lt. Reed.  
  
Archer's quarters  
  
The view screen lit up only a small portion of the Captain's quarter's as the movie they were watching had been over for quit some time. They both had fallen asleep hours ago wrapped up in each other's arms. Dreaming together, being together and healing together. T'Pol had all but her left hand that was free from him as her entire body was wrapped around his as her head rested on his left shoulder. She did not want to lie on his right side, as his injuries were still not healed. His eyes opened slowly as did hers. She could feel him gaining consciousness and wanted to make sure that he was all right. The brightness from the view screen made him wince his eyes almost shut as the glare was somewhat discomforting but when he looked to his left, that discomfort was no longer there.  
  
"Are you alright Jonathan?" She asked half asleep.  
  
" I need to get up walk around. My back is killing me."  
  
"How could your back threaten your life?" She asked.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"It's a figure of speech T'Pol."  
  
She was now propped up on her right elbow watching him walk around his quarters in only his blue Starfleet underwear. She must have been feeling better as she became aroused slightly but knew that in his current condition that it would be dangerous to let her arousal become more than just that. He could feel what she was feeling and decided to acknowledge her.  
  
"Sub Commander, are you checking me out?" A smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Perhaps." She replied.  
  
"As tempting an offer that is, I can barely put my own sox, I will have no defense."  
  
"Do you trust me Jonathan?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I do T'Pol, you know that!" He replied.  
  
"Then come back to bed." She spoke with a soft and tender voice, a voice that he hardly ever heard her use.  
  
He walked towards the view screen and turned it off sending his quarter into darkness. As he began his short walk back to his bed, a T-shirt hit him square in the chest. He felt two hands run up and down his legs as his underwear fell to the ground and her lips began to kiss his bare chest. Chills automatically ran up and down his spine as it had been quit some time since they had been intimate together. She was eager to be with him, as her emotions were still not quit how a Vulcan's should be.  
  
"Please Jonathan, come to bed. I need you." She said, as her breathing had become rapid.  
  
He lay down next to her and prepared himself to be tossed across the room but to his surprise, she was tender and caring. Very unvulcan like.  
  
"I love you T'Pol."  
  
"And I you Jonathan."  
  
She positioned herself atop him with each of her knees at his side. She lowered her mid section onto his and began to kiss his neck with the odd bite of the ear. He could feel her breasts against his chest and how hard her nipples had become. As she began to gently thrust herself atop of him, he could here faint sounds coming from they began to make love. He could feel how wet she was and how warm he felt inside of her. Instead of the usual animalistic love making that he had become accustom to, she was very gentle, loving and caring. He began to think to himself that he could get use to this instead of having to make a stop to sickbay after. She continued to moan as she approached climax. He always could feel within their bond when she would reach her breaking point, as he was sure that she could feel when he would reach his breaking point. She bit down on her lower lip, as she could not control herself and began to cry. He was approaching his breaking point when he whispered something to her.  
  
"T'Pol." His breathing was shallow and rapid.  
  
"T'Pol."  
  
She knew that he was about to break so she continued to thrust herself atop of him faster and faster, encouraging him you could say. She could feel him lose control and release himself inside of her as she now had also lost control. As the stars stood still in his port window, they continued their love making that was much needed and would declare once and for all that nothing would ever keep them apart. Not even the threat of death. 


	13. Home sweet home

Star Trek Enterprise  
Home Sweet Home  
  
A continuations of T'Pol's Christmas and Solutions  
  
Captain's Personal Log: The Enterprise has been at warp 5 for nearly three weeks now as we are returning to earth as my court marshal awaits as does the fate of Enterprise and her crew. Malcolm, Hoshi and T'Pol have all healed from their injuries they sustained at the hands of the Suliban thanks to Dr. Phlox. Since our departure from Krios Prime, the voyage home has been uneventful to say the least. T'Pol has been able to teach me breathing techniques to relax myself as my return home will be a stressful one.  
  
As he began to record another entry into his personal log when the door chime had been activated.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and there stood Commander Tucker.  
  
"Cap'n, got a minute?"  
  
"Sure Trip, come on in. What's on your mind?" Archer asked.  
  
Porthos waddled over to Commander Tucker who bent down and patted the small beagle on the head.  
  
"Well Sir, it's ah of a personal nature sir."  
  
Archer's eyebrows raised slightly and his head tilted to the left as he looked at his chief engineer struggle with what he had on his mind.  
  
"Come on Commander, spill it." Encouraged Archer.  
  
"Well, ya see Cap'n, the crew is a little worried about you and we thought that maybe we could have a movie night in your honor."  
  
Archer smiled briefly.  
  
"That's very kind of you to offer Commander but I don't think that I'm worthy of a movie night in my honor. Besides, movie night is every Monday and it Thursday today." Archer smiled.  
  
"Cap'n, you deserve a lot more credit than you give yourself." Tucker paused briefly. "If I can't convince you then maybe these people can."  
  
The door to his quarters opened and in walked Hoshi, Malcolm and T'Pol along with Dr. Phlox. The door-slid shut behind them and they were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of Archer.  
  
"What is this Commander?" Archer asked.  
  
"Well Cap'n, members of the crew have something that they would like to say to you." Tucker replied.  
  
Hoshi stepped forward by about a foot and looked at the Captain. They now had the Captain's attention.  
  
"Captain Archer, we never have expressed are gratitude for what you have done for us over the last couple of months. If it wasn't for your determination and your will to never give up then I believe that I speak for the three of us in saying that we would not be standing here. When you first asked me to be your communications officer, I was hesitant. I knew that the danger would be severe but the only reason that I agreed to board Enterprise was because of you. There is only one man that I would trust my life with and that man would be you. Thank you for saving my life."  
  
Archer was now standing in front of Hoshi as he could see that she was becoming a little emotional as tears began to dwell and then run down her face. She extended her arms and he embraced her with a warm hug. Her tears were now a constant flow as she held him tight.  
  
"Your welcome Hoshi." Archer whispered into her left ear.  
  
As they slowly separated, Hoshi kissed Archer on his left cheek. Archer raised his hands and wiped away the tears from her face. She had taken her place back into the line and this time it was Lt. Reed who stepped forward.  
  
"I hope your not going to kiss me as well Lieutenant?" Archer joked.  
  
This brought smiles to all except T'Pol.  
  
"No sir but perhaps a hug might be in order." Replied Reed.  
  
"I think I can live with that." Archer looked on.  
  
"Captain, when you first approached me about Enterprise, the first thing I thought about was that this was a great opportunity for me not to become a naval man like the other men in my family. But as I spent time on Enterprise, with her crew and with you, I realized that this is where I belong. Enterprise was no longer an excuse for me, it was what I wanted and what I was good at. When we were held captive aboard the Suliban ship, do you know what the first thing that came to my mind was? It was Enterprise and her crew. Would I ever see them again, how will it affect the crew if we all..."  
  
Reed began to get a little emotional himself.  
  
"What I really want to say is thank you for saving my life."  
  
Reed held out his right hand and Archer grabbed it with his right as the two officers exchanged a very special handshake.  
  
"Your welcome Mr. Reed." Archer replied.  
  
Reed had taken his place back in line and Dr. Phlox stepped forward as Archer looked on as he wasn't quit sure what Phlox was going to say.  
  
"Doctor?" Archer spoke.  
  
"Captain Archer, do you remember the first time we met?"  
  
Archer's head tilted slightly.  
  
"Klang was shot and you knocked on the window and motioned for my attention. Well I can safely say that besides my three wives and children that it was the best thing that could have happened to me. Agreeing to be your chief medical officer has been a gift in itself. Where else could I have studied all types of species. To watch the human race take their first steps into a larger plane has been something that I will never forget. To watch so many relationships form and to see a human crew accept and respect a Vulcan officer has been... a welcomed site." Phlox paused and smiled. "The only reason that this crew is where it is today is because of you Captain. Your guidance, your patience has showed and given meaning to a lot of people on board. You have placed hope where hope was not to be found. A court marshal cannot take that away from you. Respect is something that you earn, it isn't given to you, you cannot win this in some kind of contest, you earned it and this crew respects you. For that, I say thank you for showing me that there is always hope in this universe."  
  
This time it was Archer who was a little sentimental as his eyes had become a little watery. Phlox stepped back into line and now it was T'Pol's turn. She stepped forward and looked into his eyes. She sent him her love through their bond, which was now stronger then ever.  
  
"Captain Jonathan Archer." She stopped.  
  
"Sub Commander?" He replied.  
  
She was having a hard time starting as the emotions in his quarters were quit high and she was having a hard time controlling hers.  
  
"Do you have any regret Captain?"  
  
He was a little surprised by her question.  
  
"What do you mean Sub Commander."  
  
"Is there anything you have done that you would undo if you had the power?"  
  
"Of course there is."  
  
She looked at him with a curious look.  
  
"Explain?" She asked.  
  
"T'Pol, are you telling me that if you had the power to change the past, present or future that you wouldn't? To change a decision that affected someone or something? Maybe something you said or did that hurt someone? I believe that would be called a perfect world and that is just not possible. Everyone makes mistakes and that's how you grow as a person, you learn by your mistakes and try and make sure that you don't make them again."  
  
She thought about what he said then replied.  
  
"That is a logical answer but what I was referring to was your relationship with me. It could cost you your command?"  
  
He approached her and grabbed both of her hands with his.  
  
"That is true but don't you think that I already knew this? I choose to be with you T'Pol. Ships can be replaced, people cannot. You only live one life and I plan to make the most out of mine. Which includes you with or without the Enterprise."  
  
Their eyes were locked together. In her first true display of affection for him in front of crewmembers, she hugged him in front of the other officers.  
  
"I love you Aisha." He heard through their bond.  
  
He replied with a vocal response.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
As she stepped back into line, Commander Tucker once again took control of the room.  
  
"So as you can see Cap'n, there is no other person who deserves a movie night in his honor more than you do. So what do you say?"  
  
Archer began to laugh as this was all very overwhelming to him, to have his crew come to him and express their gratitude in this manner was unexpected.  
  
"All right Trip, movie night it is."  
  
"Great, 1900 hours, the mess hall. You're the guest of honor."  
  
As the five officers began to leave, he overheard Hoshi and Trip discussing what movies were going to be played in the coming days.  
  
"Hoshi, I'm tellin' ya, the Cap'n looks just like him."  
  
"Commander please, we are not going to watch something called quantum leap?" Hoshi replied.  
  
The door to his quarters was now closed and now there was only Porthos and himself. It was now 1730 hours and movie night was quickly approaching. He decided to take a shower and begin to prepare for his night. As he stepped into the shower, he heard T'Pol through their bond.  
  
"What are you doing Jonathan?"  
  
"I'm in the shower, care to join me Sub Commander?"  
  
She was amused at his humor.  
  
"Perhaps later. Will you be meeting me in the mess hall?"  
  
"I'll pick you up in your quarters in an hour."  
  
"Very well, I will see you soon. I love you Jonathan."  
  
He began to wash himself as T'Pol was no longer talking with him, he could still feel her presence but she was meditating when he began to think.  
  
"Quantum leap? What a stupid name for a show."  
  
Starfleet Command  
  
"Sir, Ambassador Sovol is here to see you."  
  
"Thank you ensign, send him in."  
  
Admiral Forrest rose from his chair and greeted the Ambassador as he entered.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again Ambassador."  
  
"Thank you Admiral, have you heard from Enterprise?"  
  
"I spoke to Captain Archer an hour ago and are on course for earth at maximum warp. They should arrive in 3 weeks."  
  
Sovol looked at Forrest with concern.  
  
"As I recall, Enterprise is not capable of sustaining maximum warp for long periods of time. How is it that they are making such progress is a short period of time?" Sovol asked.  
  
"It seems that Commander Tucker has been able to confine the flow stream, thus giving Enterprise a smoother and quicker ride. They are able to hold warp five for a much longer period of time.  
  
"Impressive." Sovol spoke.  
  
"Last time you were here Ambassador, things didn't look to good for Enterprise and her Captain, have things changes? Is that why you are here?" Asked Forrest.  
  
"Perhaps you should sit down Admiral."  
  
Forrest walked around his desk and sat back down into his chair. As he exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair, he asked.  
  
"Please continue Ambassador."  
  
Ambassador Sovol sat down in front of the desk; his long Vulcan robe covered the entire seat along with the carpeting around the chair.  
  
"I will get directly to the point Admiral, Sub Commander T'Pol has requested that she and Captain Archer be given permission to take refuge on Vulcan."  
  
"What?" Replied Forrest.  
  
"I assure you Admiral, this is no joke."  
  
"Has John agreed to this?"  
  
"According to T'Pol, they have discussed it as an alternative to living on earth."  
  
"The Vulcan High Command would never agree to this let alone Starfleet Command."  
  
Forrest could see the look on Sovol's face that he was holding something back that he wasn't telling all that he knew.  
  
"Admiral, it seems that you are mistaken about the High Command."  
  
Forrest could not believe what he was hearing.  
  
"The High Command has granted their request." Voiced Sovol.  
  
"How in the hell can they do that?" Forrest was furious.  
  
"It is a matter of realizing that this is the best for the two of them. Captain Archer will be able to help Sub Commander T'Pol with her career within the High Command."  
  
"And what about John, what is he going to do!" He was beginning to shout.  
  
"Nothing. He will not be able to apply to the High Command, as he is not a Vulcan. He will simply live out his life with T'Pol."  
  
"So what your saying is that he's going to be a slave, he won't have any rights or opportunities."  
  
"That is correct." Sovol answered.  
  
"How in the hell can you expect him to just sit there and have no chance at anything?" Forrest was now standing behind his desk.  
  
"Is that not what Starfleet has done? You have told him to return to earth, you have told him that he will most likely lose his command. Why would he stay here alone when he can at least be with T'Pol."  
  
Forrest sat back down in his seat.  
  
"Perhaps the arguments that you have brought forward towards the High Command decision should be aimed at Starfleet. We are not condemning him to a life alone, you are."  
  
Forrest did not know what to say as the Ambassador had raised some very good and strong arguments.  
  
"The Vulcan High Command will support what ever decision Captain Archer and Sub Commander T'Pol make. It will not be a smooth transition but your species is highly adaptable and the Captain will have little problems getting accustom to Vulcan."  
  
Admiral Forrest realized that Sovol had once again been able to motivate him to defend Captain Archer. He wasn't sure how he did it but he knew this time that Captain Archer must keep his command.  
  
"Ambassador, have you eaten dinner?"  
  
"No." Sovol replied.  
  
"How does a bite to eat sound." Forrest asked.  
  
Sovol looked at Forrest; he still had a hard time to understand human vocabulary. After a brief pause, he replied.  
  
"That would be acceptable."  
  
Aboard Enterprise  
  
Archer stood in front of her closed door. He really wasn't looking forward to this night, as the thought of a night in his honor was a little disturbing. As he continued to stand in front of the closed door, the door to her quarters slid open suddenly.  
  
"T'Pol?" Archer asked.  
  
He was startled slightly as the door opening had snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Yes, Captain, please come in." She answered.  
  
He entered her quarters and was baffled at the sight that was before him.  
  
"T'Pol, you look absolutely beautiful." He said with his mouth partially still open.  
  
"Thank you." She replied as she walked over to him. She raised her right hand and lifted his lower jaw, closing his mouth.  
  
"Sorry about that." He mumbled.  
  
She gently placed her right hand on his left cheek.  
  
"I kind of feel underdressed."  
  
"You look fine Jonathan. It is a very special night and that is why I have chosen this attire."  
  
"T'Pol, it's movie night, that's all it is."  
  
"No, you are wrong. It's your night." She replied.  
  
He smiled as she ran her figures through his hair. She was now leaning against him as he joined his hands behind her back.  
  
"I believe that we should make our way towards the mess hall."  
  
"What's the rush T'Pol? He questioned her.  
  
"I would not be appropriate to have the guest of honor show up late."  
  
He smiled once again as he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes as she could feel the warmth from his lips pressed against her forehead. She could feel the love flowing between them each time he touched her and this made her at feel at piece and safe.  
  
"Well, I guess we should be leaving Sub Commander."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
They joined hands and exited her quarters. As they waited for the turbo lift to reach its destination, they shared their feelings through their bond. It seemed like only seconds but they were now about to enter the mess hall when she stopped both of them before entering.  
  
"T'Pol, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. I am fine." She replied.  
  
She took one step closer to the door but he could see that she was having difficulty. She became dizzy and began to sway on her feet. He grabbed her quickly before she could fall to the ground.  
  
"Hello! Are you ok T'Pol?"  
  
He was supporting her with both of his arms as he could feel that her knees where about to give out on her again.  
  
"I'm fine, I feel a little disoriented but that is all. It will pass."  
  
"Maybe we should go to sick bay and see Dr. Phlox." He suggested.  
  
"No, that will not be necessary. I'm felling better now." She replied.  
  
"You sure?" He asked worried.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
He released his hold of her as she steadied herself on her feet. He could see that what ever just happened to her had now passed and was no longer affecting her as she was now steady on her feet.  
  
"Shall we?" She motioned towards the mess hall doors.  
  
"You sure you ok?" He asked again.  
  
"I'm fine." He heard threw their bond.  
  
The doors opened and they entered. As the door closed shut behind them, the room was now in total darkness.  
  
"T'Pol, what is going on here." He asked.  
  
As soon as he finished, the lights abruptly came on and a loud chant filled the mess hall.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
He looked around the mess hall to see that there was not to be any movie night this evening. The mess hall was decorated for a party, a surprise party.  
  
"What's this?" Archer asked.  
  
"What does it look like Cap'n?" Answered Commander Tucker.  
  
"Trip, you son of a..."  
  
The room erupted in laughter and applause as Archer had no idea that the crew had planned a surprise party for him.  
  
As music began to play in the background, Archer began walking around the mess hall shaking hands with everyone, thanking them for the wonderful surprise. As he made his way through the room, T'Pol followed him each step of the way, not letting him out of her sight. They finally arrived at their table and sat down. Crewmembers were now up dancing and having a great time.  
  
"So I guess you had your hand in on this didn't you?" He looked her square in her eyes.  
  
"Perhaps." She replied.  
  
He smiled at her and sent her his love through their bond. As he looked around the mess hall, memories of last Christmas flooded him with emotions that T'Pol immediately felt.  
  
"Yes it does bring back memories of our beginning." She spoke to him.  
  
"What? Yes, yes it does T'Pol. It was the first time that I kissed you."  
  
"It was a memorable experience and a very special moment." She said.  
  
"I was so nervous, I was sure that you were going to toss me clear across the room."  
  
"If memory serves me correct, I believe I kissed you Jonathan."  
  
The look on his face confirmed that he was deep in thought, trying to remember who kissed whom first.  
  
"Jonathan, it doesn't matter who kissed who first, the only thing that matters is that we are here together."  
  
He reached across and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Commander Tucker approaching the table.  
  
"Cap'n, you are needed on the dance floor."  
  
"Trip, I..." He was cut off.  
  
"Cap'n, if you don't follow me to the dance floor, I'll have security escort you to the dance floor."  
  
He looked at T'Pol for support but was not going to receive any.  
  
"This is a conspiracy." He commented.  
  
As he rose from his chair, he could feel T'Pol's amusement at his remark through their bond. She watched him walk towards the small dance floor and began to think about how lucky she was to have him in his life, how important she now felt as he would do anything to protect her and be with her. She shook her head slightly to try and figure out why the teachings of Surak would teach Vulcan's to surpress the kind of emotions she was experiencing. She found some of these emotions very valuable and enjoyable. She had definitely come along way since her initial visit to the Captain's ready room. She was so rigid, so ignorant, so Vulcan. Thanks to the humans aboard Enterprise, she was able to accept and understand their culture along with their emotions. "Who would have thought a Terran and a Vulcan would be mated?" She thought to herself, she would be the first to say that her experience aboard Enterprise has been a life changing one. She has witnessed great triumph but also great sorrow and that has made her respect a culture that she once had no respect for.  
  
"Sub Commander. Sub Commander?" Broke her trance  
  
"Yes Ensign." She replied.  
  
"Are you alright Sub Commander? Travis asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "I'm fine." She responded.  
  
"You looked like you were somewhere else."  
  
She began to blink rapidly.  
  
"What can I do for you Ensign?"  
  
"Dr. Phlox has been trying to contact you."  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"Very well."  
  
She began to rise up from her chair when she once again began to feel faint. Travis noticed that she was having difficulty and quickly aided her.  
  
"Are you alright Sub Commander. Perhaps I should get the Captain?"  
  
"No. Do not disturb the Captain. I'm fine." She answered.  
  
As he slowly released his grip, her knees once again gave out and Travis grabbed her quickly.  
  
"Perhaps we should get you to Dr. Phlox?"  
  
"That might be a good idea." She replied.  
  
"Sub Commander, please sit down and I'll get the Captain."  
  
Mayweather began to make his way towards the Captain's location but her right arm shot out and grabbed his left arm with her right hand.  
  
"Do not disturb the Captain Ensign, could you please escort me to sickbay?"  
  
Travis helped T'Pol out of the mess hall and towards the turbo lift. They were about ten feet from the turbo lift when T'Pol began to feel sick to her stomach.  
  
"Ensign, I suggest that we quicken our..."  
  
She couldn't finish her sentence as she began to vomit. He held her by the waist as she continued to vomit. After a couple of seconds, she looked at Travis with tears in her eyes. Was it from being sick or was she having an emotional moment. What ever it was, he decided to let Phlox decide what it was. He scooped her up in his arms and began to run towards sickbay with T'Pol in his arms. Within moments, Travis had T'Pol on a bed in sickbay and Phlox was giving her a thorough examination. Travis stood beside the bed and watched Phlox work on her. He was quit concerned as in his eyes, Travis always seen T'Pol as the indestructible Vulcan, the cool and unemotional Vulcan but her current situation was nothing like he had pictured her. She was very emotional and at this moment, very destructible, very unVulcan.  
  
"Is she alright Doc?"  
  
Phlox looked at T'Pol then at Travis.  
  
"Thank you for bringing her here Ensign, you can rejoin the party."  
  
He nodded and walked to where she was lying.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance Ensign and once again, do not disturb the Captain."  
  
He smiled and left sickbay.  
  
"When did these symptons begin Sub Commander?" Asked Phlox.  
  
"Today." She answered.  
  
"And you did not inform me?"  
  
"I did not feel it was necessary Doctor."  
  
"Sub Commander..." She raised her left hand to stop him from talking.  
  
"I know what your are going to say Doctor and you are right, I should have informed you."  
  
"I hope you will try and remember that Sub Commander."  
  
"Are we done." She asked.  
  
"You don't want to know what I have found."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"There is a reason why you are sick T'Pol. Would like to know what it is?" Phlox asked.  
  
"What is it Doctor?"  
  
"Perhaps you would like to examine my scans and findings."  
  
He handed her his medical tri-corder and she looked over his findings.  
  
"Are you sure Doctor?" She asked.  
  
"One hundred percent Sub Commander. Are you going to inform the Captain?" Phlox asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"T'Pol, he is going to find out sooner or later." Phlox answered.  
  
"Find out about what?" A voice from behind them startled them.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"What's going on Doctor? Why didn't you tell me you left the party T'Pol?"  
  
"I did not want to disturb your evening Captain." She replied  
  
He looked at her with a look of disbelief as his eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"You wouldn't lie to your Captain now would you Sub Commander?" Archer asked.  
  
"Perhaps I should leave you two alone." Phlox quietly disappeared behind one of the walls in sickbay.  
  
He looked at her, waiting for her to explain to him why she was in sickbay. He stood there with his hands joined behind his back. He was taping his left foot against the deck plating as if he was trying to tell her that he was waiting for her explanation.  
  
"T'Pol?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes Jonathan." She answered.  
  
"I'm waiting." He continued to tap his foot on the deck plating.  
  
After a brief and uncomfortable silence, she spoke.  
  
"Captain, please stop that." She asked.  
  
He abruptly stopped the taping but still had his hands joined behind his back. His stance looked very much like her signature Vulcan stance.  
  
"The reason I did not inform you of my...condition is that I wanted to make sure that there was something to report. I did not want you to worry about me."  
  
"How can you say that T'Pol. I will always worry about you. I love you and that will never change. By now you must realize this."  
  
"I've noticed." She replied dryly.  
  
"What ever effects you, affects me T'Pol!" He replied with his Captain's voice.  
  
"I know. What I have to tell you is shocking and will change our lives forever."  
  
He could here the fear and uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Whatever it is T'Pol, will face it together."  
  
"Her." She replied.  
  
His hands had now dropped down to his sides and his palms became sweaty.  
  
"What ...did you say?" It was no longer his Captain's voice speaking.  
  
"I'm pregnant Jonathan."  
  
There was a very awkward silence when Doctor Phlox re-entered. He could sense the tension in sickbay; it was thick enough to cut through it with a knife.  
  
"I imagine you have questions Captain."  
  
"Your damn right I do!"  
  
Phlox swallowed as anxiety now set in. He could see the fire in the Captain's eyes.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
Phlox chuckled.  
  
"Captain, I think you know how this happened."  
  
"Phlox!" Archer shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain. Do you remember some time ago when you and T'Pol were discussing children?"  
  
"Yes I do. You told us that we would not be able to have children."  
  
"Well I was mistaken." Archer's eyes were enraged. "Please let me explain Captain."  
  
"I'm waiting." Archer replied.  
  
"T'Pol has been coming to see me ever since we had that appointment and we have been trying to figure out how a Vulcan and a Human could procreate. We used gene therapy to allow this...marvel to happen. We thought that you would be happy."  
  
"Happy? Happy! How in the hell could you two do this without telling me? After all I am the father!"  
  
"Jonathan, please lower your voice and calm down." She asked.  
  
Archer closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, exhaled then opened his eyes.  
  
"Continue Doctor." Archer spoke.  
  
"As you know, Vulcans have a copper based DNA and Humans have an iron based DNA. Well we were able to find a common gene that was apparent in both of your DNA strands and that we could use to try to conceive a child. I must say that it is an amazing breakthrough."  
  
"I'm happy your happy Doctor but I still would like to know why I wasn't told?" He was trying very hard not to lose his temper.  
  
"It was my decision Jonathan."  
  
"You? Why?"  
  
"It was not my intention to keep you in the dark or upset you. I just wanted to make sure that what we previously discussed could become a reality and it has. You're going to be a father."  
  
Something in her final words seemed to lift all the anger and tension he was feeling. A sudden shift in his position and he was now sitting beside T'Pol on the bio bed.  
  
"A baby?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Jonathan, a girl. Are girl."  
  
He closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly. As he opened his eyes and raised his head, he looked at T'Pol and could see that her eyes were beginning to tear up. She was so scared that he would not accept the two of them once he found out. He had enough to deal with at the moment and the only thing that was wrong with her pregnancy was the timing as they were almost back to Earth.  
  
"I understand T'Pol." He said very softly as he reached over and placed his left hand on her right cheek.  
  
She leaned into his touch as she now opened her mental barriers to let him feel what was growing inside of her. All the feelings that she had been keeping hidden inside her washed over him. He finally understood why she did what she did. He smiled as joy overtook him and he then hoped off the bed and grabbed T'Pol into his arms and lifted her as he spun in circles.  
  
"Where going to have a baby!" He shouted.  
  
Phlox smiled, as he was very uncertain how the Captain would react to their deception.  
  
"Yes we are Jonathan." She replied as he lowered her back down to her feet.  
  
"I wonder if she'll have pointy ears?" He questioned himself.  
  
T'Pol and Phlox looked at him in disbelief as his last comment was not expected.  
  
"Captain, I just completed my first official examination of the baby and T'Pol and everything seems to be fine. Would you like to see what I have found so far?"  
  
"Sure!" He answered.  
  
They walked over to one of the consoles on his desk and there appeared the results of the scans Phlox had taken of T'Pol. T'Pol sat back down on one of the bio beds.  
  
"I thought that since we have a minute alone Captain that I might warn you of a couple of things that will come into play as the baby's growth continues."  
  
"What is it Phlox."  
  
Phlox looked over his shoulder to see T'Pol still sitting on the bio-bed.  
  
"T'Pol's emotions will surface more than usual and this will be uncommon for her but it will be a sign that her pregnancy if progressing fine."  
  
"What are you talking about Doc?" Archer asked confused.  
  
"You have to remember that the baby growing inside of T'Pol is half-human and will have human emotions. This will cause T'Pol to feel and demonstrate her emotions on a more regular basis."  
  
"Really?" Archer answered.  
  
"Mood swings and all. You will have to watch and pay very close attention, as this is the first Vulcan-Human reproduction ever recorded. We'll have to be careful and cautious but I believe that there should not be any major complications except for T'Pol's future behavior and what other surprises come our way."  
  
By this time, T'Pol was standing in back of the Captain in her Vulcan stance. Hands joined behind her back and her feet spread shoulder width apart. She looked at both of them with a look of curiosity. She knew that they were talking about her and the baby and that she had interrupted them.  
  
"Please continue." She said emotionless.  
  
"Perhaps you should get some rest Sub Commander." Phlox spoke.  
  
Archer smiled.  
  
"Perhaps." She replied.  
  
"Thanks Doc. We'll be back in the morning for her daily check up."  
  
"Captain, that will not be necessary." T'Pol replied.  
  
"Actually Sub Commander, that would be a very good idea as we must be prepared for anything. A daily check up is the best way to make sure that everything is progressing well."  
  
Doctor Phlox and Captain Archer watched the Sub Commander, waiting for her response but she just stood there in her trade mark stance.  
  
"Doctor, I..." She was cut off mid sentence.  
  
"Doctor's order Sub Commander."  
  
As Archer watched her, he could have sworn that she rolled her eyes at the Doctor's order. This was the first time that he had ever seen her roll her eyes in this manner. Another human trait that she had picked up was his first thought but then he remembered what Phlox had told him minutes ago.  
  
"Very well doctor." She answered.  
  
As T'Pol and Archer made there was towards the exit, Phlox spoke out one last time.  
  
"Captain, there is just one more thing I think you should be aware of. T'Pol is already several weeks into her pregnancy and by the time we arrive back on Earth, depending on how the pregnancy progresses, she might start showing signs. You might want to make sure that the crew is informed of the situation."  
  
"Thanks Doc, we'll keep that in mind."  
  
The doors to sickbay closed and Phlox was left alone wondering of what Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command's reactions would be to this event. He smiled and then turned back to his scans of T'Pol. He wanted to make sure that he did not miss a thing. He wanted them two to have a healthy baby and they would if he had anything to do with it. 


	14. Home sweet home

Three days later  
  
T'Pol stepped out of the shower and made her way to where Jonathan was sitting. They had both finished their duty shifts and had met up in his quarters. T'Pol had started her shift a little later than she usually did as morning sickness had already began to affect her. She had a towel wrapped around her and a towel wrapped around her head. She was within distance of Jonathan when she realized what he was doing at his desk.  
  
"What is that?" She asked.  
  
"Hi sweetheart. It's a list of names that I thought we could use for our little girl." He responded.  
  
She overlooked the list and noticed that there was not one Vulcan name on the list. This did not bother her as she knew that he had no idea what kind of names would suit a Vulcan baby, well a half Vulcan baby. He looked up at her and he could tell that something was bothering her.  
  
"What's wrong Aisha?" He questioned.  
  
"There are no Vulcan names on the list Jonathan."  
  
"I know, I wanted you to help me write some down. If that's OK?"  
  
She looked at him and then placed her right hand on his bare left shoulder, as he wasn't wearing a T-shirt.  
  
"That was very considerate of you." She commented.  
  
"It is our baby T'Pol, we should both have say to what we want to name our child."  
  
"I agree." She replied.  
  
"How are you feeling T'Pol?"  
  
"Hungry."  
  
"What are you hungry for? I could go down to the kitchen and make something for you." He told her.  
  
"That will not be necessary. I had planned on talking Porthos for a walk and stopping by myself."  
  
He smiled and then grabbed her hand that was on his shoulder and pulled her towards him. He had backed up his chair so she could sit on top of him. She placed her right arm around his neck for support. Her legs were draped across his as her feet dangled inches from the floor. She began to read the names that he had written down. Most of these names she had never heard of before but some of them did peek her interest.  
  
"What do you think T'Pol? He asked her as he ran his finger nails gently up and down her neck.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Which one?" He looked at the list more closely.  
  
"Hmmm." I slight moan escaped from her.  
  
He knew now that she wasn't talking about the list. She was enjoying what he was doing to her neck. "I guess I don't do this enough do I?" He asked as he continued to caress her neck. He could feel goose bumps on her back as she sat there motionless. She was exhausted but would never tell him or anyone else for that matter but he knew it as he could feel it through their bond.  
  
"Maybe the names can wait T'Pol."  
  
Her eyes were getting very heavy as he continued to rub her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry Jonathan but I'm feeling fatigued."  
  
"Don't be. How about you get some rest and I'll take Porthos for that walk and on the way back, I'll get you something to eat?"  
  
"That would be acceptable. Thank you."  
  
He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over towards the bed. She still had the towel wrapped her and her head. He removed the towel from her head and laid her down. He pulled the covers on top of her, making sure she was nice and comfortable.  
  
"I'll be right back Ok? Get some rest."  
  
She replied with a faint, "Thank you Jonathan." as her eyes slowly closed.  
  
He grabbed a T-shirt out of his cabinet and made his way towards the door when he heard her mumble something very low in volume.  
  
"Mint tea."  
  
He smiled and then called Porthos over.  
  
"Let's go boy. Maybe chef left some cheese around somewhere that we could find for ya."  
  
Porthos with his tail wagging waddled over to Archer's side and exited the room with him. They were not ten feet from his quarters when he was interrupted.  
  
"Bridge to Captain Archer."  
  
Echoed throughout the corridor. He walked to the nearest wall panel and activated it with his thumb.  
  
"Archer here, go ahead bridge."  
  
"Sorry to bother you sir but could you come up to the bridge, I think there is something that you might want to see."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Couldn't it wait until morning?"  
  
At that moment, the ship rocked back and forth.  
  
"I don't think so sir, it's the Klingons."  
  
"Crap. Tactical alert, I'm on my way."  
  
He released his button from the panel and within a second he broke into a sprint towards the turbo lift with Porthos at his side. The doors opened to the bridge and he could see three Klingon battle ships on the screen.  
  
"What the hell do they want? Have they sent any messages?"  
  
"I believe the phaser blast across our port side would be considered a message."  
  
Lt. Reed commented as he arrived on the bridge and relieved the officer at tactical.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant." Archer responded sarcastically.  
  
"Sir we are being hailed again."  
  
"On screen." He ordered.  
  
The screen lit up and a Klingon with a scar on his left cheek appeared. Archer was no expert on Klingons but this one looked like he had seen some combat in his day.  
  
"This is Captain Archer of the Starship Enterprise. Why have you fired at my ship?"  
  
"I don't need to explain my actions to you Archer." Snorted the Klingon.  
  
"When it comes to the safety of my ship, you will answer what I ask." Archer replied with his Captain's voice, stern and direct.  
  
"Ha! I like you Archer. You have guts. If anyone else had talked to me like that, I would have killed him or her. Your reputation serves you well."  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't understand." Explained Archer.  
  
"I need to discuss matters with you Archer, we have learned that you are in grave danger and since you returned Klang to us, the Klingon empire considers what you did a very honorable gesture and the Empire owes you a favor as you prevented a civil war."  
  
"What about Duras?" He asked.  
  
"Water under the bridge Captain. Duras was a disgrace to the Empire. He had three ships that followed you into the expanse and still could not complete his mission and apprehend you. He died a very dishonorable death. You are a great warrior Archer and that is why the Klingon Empire has decided to help. Do not make us regret our decision as I will not make the same mistakes as Duras did, I promise you."  
  
"In that case, I accept any help you could provide. Who do I have the honor of speaking with?" Archer asked.  
  
"My name is Korta, I'm Klangs younger brother."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Replied Archer.  
  
"We will escort you as far as we can. We will contact you 0800 hours. Do not be late. Qapla' batlh je!"  
  
Archer had no idea what Korta just said so he just smiled. "Same to you." The screen went black and the Klingon disappeared.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Asked Archer. "What is their status Mr. Reed?"  
  
"They have taken flanking positions around Enterprise, if anyone takes a shot at us, we'll be well protected."  
  
"Weapons?"  
  
Reed pushed a couple of buttons to get readings from the Klingon ships around them.  
  
"Their weapons are charged and their defenses are enabled."  
  
"Stand down tactical alert." Ordered Archer.  
  
"Captain!" Voiced a disapproving Reed.  
  
"I know what you're going to say Lieutenant. Do you really thing that we would stand a chance against these three ships whether we were at tactical alert? Besides, this is a gesture of trust on our part and if I can somehow better are relations with the Klingons then I'm willing to take that risk."  
  
Archer began to walk towards the turbo lift when Reed cut him off.  
  
"Sir, as I'm responsible for the safety of this ship may I ask that we at least take the proper precautions to make sure that this is not a trick. We no longer have the Vulcan task force or the MACO'S on board. Do I have your permission to place armed security personnel in all vital parts of the ship as well as the bridge and engineering."  
  
"I was kind of hoping that you would Mr. Reed. I don't trust them anymore than you do but if we are in trouble as he says then I welcome their help. Make sure that their ships are monitored every second of every minute Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll take care of it personally."  
  
"Lieutenant, inform Commander Tucker of what is going on and notify all senior staff that we will be having guests in the morning. I'll inform the Sub Commander."  
  
"Yes sir. Good night captain."  
  
Archer nodded in acknowledgment as the doors to the turbo lift closed. He had resumed his way back to the mess hall to see if there was anything in the galley that he could bring back to his quarters for T'Pol to eat. He knew that she was eating for two people now and that she had to keep up her strength. After putting together some soup, sandwiches and her mint tea. He had finally made his way back to his quarters and placed the tray down on the desk as quietly as possible. T'Pol was still sleeping as quietly as she was when he left. Not even the ship being shot at had woken her. He had his back turned to her as he was preparing her food when he felt her hands slid up and down his back under his T-shirt.  
  
"Did I wake you T'Pol?"  
  
"No you did not." She answered.  
  
As he turned his head to look over his left shoulder, he saw Porthos on the bed wagging his tail.  
  
"Porthos, what did I tell you about waking her?"  
  
Porthos laid down and covered his eyes with his paws, he knew that he was in trouble.  
  
"It is alright Jonathan, It was time for me to get up and eat. What are the Klingons doing here?"  
  
"How do you know about the Klingons?" He asked.  
  
She pointed towards the porthole. One of the Klingon ships was in plane site.  
  
"We'll find out in the morning. According the their captain, there are escorts."  
  
"Escort to where?" She asked.  
  
"I have no idea. As it stands, we are still on course for Earth at warp five and we have three Klingon cruisers as escorts."  
  
"Is Enterprise in immediate danger?"  
  
"I don't thing so. If we were, we would know about it by now."  
  
"I'm somewhat surprised at your attitude towards these Klingons. The last time we encountered them, they tired to kill you and the rest of the crew. I sense that you are not worried about these Klingons. How is that possible?"  
  
"I understand your concerns T'Pol but the captain of the lead Klingon ship is Klang's younger brother."  
  
"Brother?" She replied.  
  
"Malcolm is on the bridge and he is monitoring the three ships."  
  
"Did Klang's brother mention what kind of trouble that we are in?"  
  
"We'll find out in the morning." He answered with a slight grin.  
  
"Indeed." T'Pol replied.  
  
"So how about we forget about the Klingon's for now and have a very late supper."  
  
"That would be acceptable." Answered T'Pol.  
  
He picked her up into his arms and carried her over and laid her down onto the bed. She propped herself up with pillows so she could sit down and eat her dinner. He had brought a bed tray that would enable her to eat her dinner in bed as he had used this tray plenty of times as he had often prepared her breakfast in bed. Once he knew that she was comfortable and that she no longer needed his assistance, he decided to take a fast shower.  
  
"I'll be right back T'Pol."  
  
"Where are you going?" She inquired.  
  
"I'm just going to take a quick shower. I won't be long."  
  
They exchanged a very special kiss and then he disappeared into the shower area. After all the time they had spent together, she still was not use to being pampered and taken care of in this manner. She would never admit it to anyone but she enjoyed having him take care of her in this manner. Vulcan males treated their mates very different than human males and the fact that Archer was aware of this and still treated her with the kind of love and attention that a human female would receive, made her feel even more special. As she began to eat, she turned her head slightly to the porthole as the Klingon ship was still in plane view. She wondered what the Klingons were doing here. What this another attempt on his life of was there a danger that awaited Enterprise and her crew. For the Klingon Empire to send three battle cruisers to protect Enterprise could be considered a sign of respect. One thing was for certain, as long as she was able to breathe, nothing would happen to him now that he was going to be a father. 


	15. Home sweet home

San Francisco Aquatic Complex  
  
"Go daddy go!" Yelled young Archer.  
  
There wasn't much time left and the game was tided. It was the final game of the water polo championship game. Archer had already scored four goals and he was keeping his team in the game. He was an overpowering force in the pool as when he would have control of the polo ball, he had other players at his mercy. It had been a hard fought match and even the crowd was now getting very much into the match cheering and yelling. The Atlanta team had control of the ball with twenty seconds left with the match tied. Archer knew that if Atlanta were to score then their chances of winning the title would be lost with so little time left. At that point, he noticed a small error made by the opposition and at that moment decided to take a chance. He had studied their set plays and remembered that Atlanta would always try and set up their sniper. At that, he began to swim towards Atlanta's sniper, leaving his man wide open. Not noticing the open man, the set play for Atlanta proceeded and Archer tipped the ball out of the Atlanta player. It was now a race against time. Archer began his sprint towards the Atlanta goal.  
  
"Swim daddy swim!" She yelled once again.  
  
There was no man that could have caught him as he was far ahead of everyone else. With time ticking away and Archer in full stoke, the crowd was going crazy.  
  
"Shoot! Shoot!" Yelled Commander Tucker.  
  
With four seconds left, Archer looked up pumped faked the goalie and then fired a rocket towards the top left corner of the net. The goaltender began to extend towards his left side from the pump fake then realized that the shot was going to his right. His shot was perfect and unstoppable, as the clock clicked it's final second, the ball had already made the mesh shoot out. The buzzer sounded to end the game and the crowd erupted, as did the players in the pool.  
  
"Daddy scored! Daddy scored!" Yelled young Archer.  
  
"Yes he did sweetie." Replied Tucker as he picked her up amongst the loud cheers.  
  
Archer had both of his hands raised in victory as his teammates swam over to congratulate and celebrate.  
  
"Mommy, let's go see daddy!" Cheered young Archer.  
  
T'Pol looked at Commander Tucker who was holding her daughter in his arms. She was yelling and cheering like the rest of the crowd.  
  
"Let's go uncle Trip."  
  
T'Pol's eyes shot open as they began to adjust to the darkness in the room. She rolled over slightly to see Jonathan sleeping on the small touch. She looked around once again to make sure that she wasn't still dreaming. She looked towards the porthole and there was still a Klingon ship staring her in the face. She shook her head once more than called to Jonathan.  
  
"Jonathan, please come to bed." She asked softly.  
  
He staggered over towards the bed rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's 0400 hours." She responded.  
  
"I was having the greatest dream." He commented. "What was your dream about?" She asked.  
  
"I scored the winning goal."  
  
"Against Atlanta." She commented.  
  
"That's right. I was on a breaka...wait a minute, I didn't tell you that part of my dream."  
  
Things began to become clear to her.  
  
"I was able to see your dream Jonathan. Have you been practicing your exercises like I have suggested?"  
  
"I...ah..."  
  
"I would prefer it if you did in the future."  
  
"Sorry T'Pol."  
  
"Go to sleep Jonathan, we have a busy morning ahead." She ordered.  
  
"What did you think of the game?" He asked.  
  
After a brief moment of silence, she answered.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Really, how so?" He rolled onto his side, looking at her form surrounded by darkness.  
  
She wasn't in the mood to talk about his dream, as it was a little disturbing to her, as this had never happened to her let alone other Vulcan's. The bond they shared plus the fact that she was carrying a half- breed was most likely the cause of her experiencing his dream. She would most definitely ask the Doctor about it.  
  
"I was always uncomfortable around water but watching you and the other participants, made me realize that there are worst things than water."  
  
"I didn't mean the water, I meant the game itself."  
  
"It requires great skill, strength and endurance. These are qualities that are commendable in any species."  
  
"That really didn't answer my question T'Pol." He said sarcastically.  
  
She rolled over onto her side as they were now face to face.  
  
"Why must you ask me these questions?" She asked.  
  
"Because I want to know what you are thinking. It's human nature to ask questions. We always want to know what our mate thinks."  
  
"If have noticed." She said dryly. "I'm sorry Jonathan." She placed her left hand on his right cheek.  
  
"I'm unaccustomed to sharing my feelings and thoughts. Even though we are bonded, I'm still having a difficult time with this."  
  
"You must know that it's difficult for me too. I'm not used to having another voice in my head almost all the time. I'm used to having my own thoughts and no one else's. When you share your thoughts with me, I'm still having a hard time making them out."  
  
"I was unaware of this Jonathan. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.  
  
"The same reason why you never asked me for help." He answered.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"It would be because we are two individuals who are madly in love with each other and are afraid to cross the line. We are walking a very fine line and we are both afraid of making a mistake."  
  
Silence overtook them as his comments had struck something deep inside.  
  
"I would agree with your analysis." She broke the silence with her comment.  
  
"We do need to explore our feelings deeper so we are both in understanding each other." She continued but was cut off by his kiss.  
  
"Jonathan, I do not think that we..." She was cut off again, this time she did not break contact, as it was he who tried to break contact.  
  
"Ouch!" He cried.  
  
She ripped off his T-shirt and had bit his right shoulder causing blood to trickle down onto the bed sheets. She immediately and quickly became the aggressor and was on top of him before he knew it. This was the part that hurt him the most, literally. She clawed, scratched and bit until he decided to return her aggression. Once he did that, she would usually give up and allow herself to be engulfed within his love and emotions.  
  
"T'Pol, I wanted to tell you that I..." A right cross that stunned him cut him off.  
  
He shook his head as he tried to clear the haze that was now clouding his mind thanks to her right cross. He decided to try and put an end to this now before he got hit again but it wasn't going to be easy as he could see her animal instinct surfacing. He watched her facial expressions and he could tell that it was going to get a little ruff. As she lunged at him again, he quickly grabbed both of her arms and flipped her so he could escape from underneath her. This did not go over well with T'Pol as she began to growl. Archer stepped back from the bed as T'Pol was now on her hands and knees, like an animal stocking her prey. This site seemed all too familiar to him.  
  
"Oh crap!" He spoke, as the fear in his tone was very apparent. He tried to talk to her and see if he could try and calm her down.  
  
"This was a great idea John!" He thought to himself.  
  
"T'Pol, you need to calm down and try and relax. I'll get you some mint tea and we'll just sit down and talk." His voice trembled slightly.  
  
She had now turned towards him still on all fours.  
  
"Your scent is strong." She spoke very softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I will go and take a shower." He began to head towards the shower but she leapt off the bed and cut him off from the shower area.  
  
"That is not what I meant." Once again she spoke with a soft but dangerous tone.  
  
She approached him slowly as he was backing up slowly until he had his back against the wall.  
  
"T'Pol, what is wrong with you? The last time you were like this was when you were entering your Pan'farr."  
  
He began to think that perhaps her pregnancy could have something to do with her behavior as Phlox did say that her behavior would be erratic.  
  
"T'Pol, maybe we should go see Phlox?"  
  
She continued to approach him, slow and silent. He could see beads of sweat running down her face and her neck. He remembered what her symptoms were like from her last Pan'farr and what he saw in front of him was the exact same signs.  
  
"I need you Jonathan." She was now directly in front of him. She was running her hands up and down his bare chest as she was sniffing around his neck.  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and what he felt confirmed that she was some how experiencing Pan'farr all over again.  
  
"T'Pol I think we really should go see Dr. Phlox. You're not well."  
  
"I do not need a doctor, all I need is you." She replied.  
  
Archer had no time to reply as her lips now covered his. He could feel through their bond that she really was having the same symptoms as her last Pan'farr but that's all they were, symptoms. He came to the conclusion that the pregnancy must be the reason why she was having these symptoms. He began to feel a little more at ease, as he knew that her life was in no danger as it was before. At that moment, he stopped fighting her off and let her take him. She paused for a brief moment, as she wasn't sure why he had stopped pushing her away.  
  
"It's ok T'Pol." He mumbled.  
  
At that moment, she tossed him into the bed and before he could move, she had already jumped on top of him and had ripped of her clothes as well. As the two began their love making, Archer began to think back at how much she had beaten him the last time she experienced her Pan'farr but this time, he had no injections to help him with the pain. As she continued to indulge herself, he thought to himself with humor.  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
Enterprise airlock, 0800 hours  
  
Archer stood at the airlock with a security team and T'Pol. He wasn't taking any chances with the Klingons, as he still wasn't convinced that all was forgiven. The airlock light lit up securing a solid seal and the airlock doors opened and in walked three Klingons.  
  
"Captain Archer, have we done something wrong?" Asked Korta.  
  
"I'm just being cautious." Answered Archer.  
  
"You are a wise man Captain. We have a lot to discuss."  
  
"You have peeked my curiosity." Replied Archer.  
  
Archer was looking at the other two Klingons who had a different look on their faces. He couldn't tell what was bothering them but as he tracked their eyes, he could tell that they were both focused on T'Pol. Archer stepped to the right, facing him in front of the two Klingons.  
  
"Is there something wrong gentlemen?" He asked.  
  
One of the Klingons growled.  
  
"Why is there a Vulcan on your ship?"  
  
Archer looked over towards T'Pol.  
  
"She is my Science officer and second in command."  
  
"Hmmm! A Vulcan serving on a human vessel. How typical."  
  
The two Klingons began to chuckle, as their last comment was somehow amusing to them.  
  
"Would you care to explain?" Asked Archer with whatever restraint he had.  
  
"Jonathan, please calm down." He heard threw their bond.  
  
"You humans can't go to the bathroom without a Vulcan."  
  
Archer's eyes where on fire. He slowly approached the Klingon who had made the comment as he was now face to face with him as the Klingon continued to laugh.  
  
"If you have a problem with one of my officers then you have a problem with me." Answered Archer.  
  
The Klingon could tell by Archer's tone that he meant business as his laugh had been changed to a growl. As the two men stared each other in the eye, Korta yelled out something to his officer in Klingon and he then backed down and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain, I was out of line."  
  
Archer backed off as the Klingon officer lowered his head. Archer then turned his attention back to Korta. Archer motioned for the Klingons to follow Mr. Reed to the situation room so they could begin the meeting. As Archer and T'Pol followed the group to the situation room, T'Pol could sense his tension.  
  
"Jonathan, there was no need to explain why a Vulcan is on Enterprise."  
  
"When he insults my ship, my race and you then there is a need to stand up for what I believe in." "You are aware that a physical confrontation with that Klingon could have been a dangerous engagement."  
  
He looked over towards her.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
She found his thoughts to be somewhat comical, as he knew that if he had entered into a fight that he would have probably come out with the more severe injuries. But knowing that he would have stood up to the Klingon to defend his ship, crew and her just strengthened their bond and once again reaffirmed his love and commitment towards her, which made her feel very lucky.  
  
"Thank you Jonathan." Echoed though his mind.  
  
He looked down towards his left hand and she grabbed it with her right. They hadn't said a single word from the airlock but had shared another special moment within their bond, which made it stronger. The doors to the situation room opened and everyone sat down with Archer at the head of the table with T'Pol to his right.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Reed. Would you and the security detail please wait outside?" Archer ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Replied a reluctant Reed.  
  
The doors slid shut and the meeting had begun.  
  
"Captain Archer, first I must say that it hasn't been easy finding your vessel. You have a fine ship and crew."  
  
"Thank you Korta but could we please get to the reason that you are here. If my ship is in danger, I would like to know about it now."  
  
"Of course Captain. Have you ever heard of a race called the Romulans?"  
  
T'Pol looked at Archer as soon as Korta finished his sentence. Archer returned her glare then turned back his attention towards Korta.  
  
"I can see by your reaction that you have." Korta spoke.  
  
"We have had minimal contact with the Romulans but thanks to my science officer, I know of the Romulans. They are descended from the same ancestors as the Vulcan's but the Romulans have different physiology.  
  
"Is that all she has told you Captain?" Replied Korta. "We have had a little more experience with the Romulans than you have. Romulan technology includes a cloaking device allowing them stealth and making them formidable opponents. Throughout their long history of war, Romulans have rarely attacked first, opting instead to test their enemies' resolve. Which they have done more than once involving the Klingon Empire. The Romulans' preference is the waiting game and observing while others make the first move. The species is made up of many varied skin tones, from a yellow tinged to a dark brown. They actually have to guts to claim that they have invented every technological breakthrough before any other culture.  
  
"How have you assembled this much information on the Romulans?" Asked T'Pol.  
  
"We... have our ways Sub Commander." Smiled Korta.  
  
"So why have you traveled all this way to tell us about the Romulan's? What kind of danger is Enterprise in?" Asked Archer.  
  
"Do you remember when you rescued my brother Captain?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then you must remember that Klang was carrying important information within his DNA."  
  
"Your point?" Asked an impatient Archer.  
  
"Our scientists had found hidden within Klangs DNA, the Suliban data proving their conspiracy to undermine the Empire. There was also hidden information in regards to a plan that involved a plan between the Suliban and the Romulans to invade Earth."  
  
"What!" Archer stood up quickly.  
  
"That is why we are here Captain. Although are two species do not see eye to eye, we cannot allow the Suliban and the Romulans to continue with their plan."  
  
"Do you have evidence with you that there is in fact a partnership between the Suliban and the Romulans Empire?"  
  
Korta reached into his attire and withdrew a data pad and slid it on the table towards T'Pol.  
  
"There is the evidence you seek Sub Commander." Replied Korta.  
  
Archer could not believe what he had just heard. It was like this whole nightmare was going to start all over again when he thought that it was at an end.  
  
"T'Pol?" Asked Archer.  
  
She looked up at him and replied.  
  
"I would need to examine this information more closely Captain. May I be excused?"  
  
"Of course and ask Phlox to help. If it has something to do with DNA, I want Phlox to have a look as well."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
She rose and exited the room. As the doors closed behind her Archer sat back down.  
  
"I'm not a familiar with human customs but why have you taken a Vulcan as your mate?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Archer replied surprised.  
  
"Captain please, I could smell your scent all over her. Don't get me wrong, she is very attractive for a Vulcan but I find it difficult that she has chosen you."  
  
"It's a long story which is really none of your business." Archer replied with his Captain's voice.  
  
"Of course Captain."  
  
"So Korta, what do we do now?"  
  
"According to our findings, there is Romulan spies already on earth whom are gathering intelligence on specific strategic points."  
  
"How can I trust that all this information is legitimate?" Asked Archer.  
  
"Captain, do not insult my intelligence, do you think that I enjoyed chasing after you? I have better things to do with my time then spend it with Humans. If this is the way you treat who ever tries to help you then we are no longer required to be here.  
  
"Korta and the two other Klingons began to make their way towards the door when Archer replied to Korta's statement.  
  
"I apologize for my rude behavior."  
  
The doors opened and in walked Lt. Reed.  
  
"Mr. Reed, will you please escort our guests back to the airlock." Ordered Archer.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Archer approached the door way as Korta's officers' had already begun their return to the airlock when Archer stopped Korta just outside of the entrance.  
  
"Korta, once again I'm sorry for my rude behavior but I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If I find out that any of this information is faulty or that there is no threat to earth, I promise you that I will kill you."  
  
Korta snorted and approached Archer, as their noses were now inches apart.  
  
"Finally Captain, we finally understand each other."  
  
As Korta took two steps back, the door slid shut between them. Archer stood there for a brief second then walked over towards the porthole where a Klingon ship was visible.  
  
"What else can happen?" Archer asked himself.  
  
At that moment, he heard T'Pol.  
  
"Jonathan, please come down to sickbay. The Doctor and I have found something."  
  
He closed his eyes and then sent her his response.  
  
"I'm on my way Aisha."  
  
The vastness of empty space  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Enterprise is at warp five and holding a steady speed headed for their home world of Earth. At warp seven, we can over take them in six hours."  
  
"Very well, set a course and send a message to the Romulan Empire that we have begun our mission."  
  
Back on Enterprise  
  
Archer made the long walk to sickbay. He had no idea what T'Pol and Phlox had found within the readings that Korta gave them. As he exited the turbo lift and walked towards sickbay, he stopped before the doors. He looked down to his feet and took a deep breath then exhaled. He reached over to the door control panel and heard the doors open. He began to walk in still with his head down.  
  
"What have you found?" He asked as he raised his head.  
  
"What the..."  
  
He was no longer in sickbay, he looked behind him and the doors to sickbay were gone as well. A beautiful beach replaced them with a beautiful sunset in the background. He turned forward once again and noticed some kind of forest that continued along the beach line that went as far as the eye could see. As he focused on a small opening within all the trees, he could see a figure walking towards him. At first he could not tell who or what it was but as the figure approached, he knew then who it was.  
  
"Daniels!"  
  
"Hello again Captain."  
  
"What the hell is going on? Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"Please Captain, I will explain everything."  
  
"Where are we Daniels?"  
  
"This little hide away, it's called..."  
  
Archer looked at Daniels with anticipation of some kind of explanation but as usual, Daniels did not.  
  
"You'll find out later where this place is but that is not important and that is not the reason why I brought you here Captain."  
  
"Then maybe you should tell me why you brought me here." Archer was now furious.  
  
"Captain, you and your crew will not make it home in time to save..." Daniels lowered his head as he was having a hard time to finish his sentence.  
  
"To save who? Daniels speak to me, tell me what's going on?" Archer grabbed Daniels left arm and pulled him closer. "I'm tired of all these games, tell me what is going to happen. Now!"  
  
"She won't make it to Earth Captain."  
  
"Enterprise?" Asked Archer.  
  
"Enterprise will make it back just fine." Responded Daniels.  
  
Archer began to think about the current situation aboard Enterprise and why Daniels pulled Archer to where ever he was. He quickly came to a conclusion.  
  
"T'Pol?" Archer spoke. Daniels could hear the emotion in the Captain's voice.  
  
"Captain, I really shouldn't..." Daniels had no time as Archer launched himself towards Daniels, knocking him down to the soft sandy beach as Archer landed atop of Daniels. He grabbed Daniels's shirt with both of his hands.  
  
"Listen to me you son of a bitch, if anything is going to happen to T'Pol, you are going to tell me and tell me now or this will be your last stop."  
  
Daniels did not fight back as he understood how the Captain was feeling but he still was not allowed to inform the Captain.  
  
"Daniels!" Archer yelled as he pulled up on Daniels's shirt, bringing his head up off the sand.  
  
"Alright Captain, but I must warn you that once I tell you what will happen, you must not try to interfere in anyway, shape or form. If you do, then there will be serious repercussions. Do you understand Captain?"  
  
"What is going to happen to T'Pol!"  
  
"She is going to die in your arms."  
  
Archer released his grip of Daniels and fell back. As Daniels began to rise from the beach, he could see that Archer was very unsettled.  
  
"When?" Archer asked.  
  
"Captain, please." Daniels pleaded with him.  
  
Archer raised his head and looked at Daniels with tears forming. Daniels lowered his head then began to explain all the details to Archer.  
  
"One week from today. The Romulans will attack and board Enterprise looking for you. Many of your crew will be injured in the battle but T'Pol will sacrifice herself to save your life."  
  
"No!" Archer hunched over as the tears now began to flow freely.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain but it is very important that you keep your crew uninformed because an alliance with the Klingons will eventually be formed. A solid alliance with the Federation and that must not be changed, no matter what."  
  
"T'Pol is pregnant." Archer spoke between gasps.  
  
"I know Captain. I wish I could have brought better news but this is of the most importance. T'Pol must die to save the future of the Federation."  
  
Daniels was now standing over Archer and he was still on his knees. As Daniels brushed off the sand from his uniform, he leaned over slightly and grabbed Archer's right shoulder.  
  
"I'm very sorry Captain...Captain...Captain?"  
  
As Archer looked up, he was now back in sickbay with Phlox and T'Pol looking at him with concern. Archer looked around as his head quickly swiveled around to make sure of his surroundings.  
  
"Captain, are you alright?" Asked Phlox.  
  
Archer eyed locked onto T'Pol. She could feel though their bond that something was terribly wrong but his emotions were so strong and scrambled that she was having a difficult time understanding them.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered. "What did you find?"  
  
Phlox began to explain what their findings were as Archer looked on. T'Pol was not paying any attention to the Doctor's explanation as she was trying to figure out what had upset Jonathan to this point. She locked her eyes on him and watched his every move as he stood there and listened to Phlox. Her eyes widened as she began to push through his tangled emotions and she began to feel a great amount of grief that he was feeling. As Phlox looked back at Archer, he noticed that T'Pol was staring at Archer quit intensely.  
  
"Sub Commander? Sub Commander?" Phlox shouted  
  
T'Pol shook her head and snapped out of her trance as her eyes blinked quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry Doctor but may I have a minute alone with the Captain?"  
  
"Of course Sub Commander." Phlox shrugged his shoulders and disappeared into the room behind the main area of sickbay.  
  
As T'Pol watched the Doctor walk around then disappear around the corner, she turned to face the Captain whom was very disturbed.  
  
"What is wrong Jonathan?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing Sub Commander." He replied.  
  
The only time that he now used her rank was when duty called so she now knew that something was definitely wrong.  
  
"There is something that is disturbing you, I can feel it Jonathan."  
  
He lowered his head as tears once again began to form. She reached out with her right hand and placed it under his chin. She raised his face to meet hers but she was amazed at what she saw. She had never seen the Captain cry that she could remember. Something was very wrong and she now began to worry even more as she now placed her hand on his left cheek.  
  
"Jonathan, you are beginning to frighten me, please tell me what is wrong."  
  
Archer smiled slightly.  
  
"I thought that Vulcan's could not be frightened?"  
  
"Jonathan, your humor is not amusing at this moment. You are aware that since we have bonded, my emotions have surfaced on a number of occasions but I must control then to a certain degree but what I feel from you is something I have never felt before.  
  
"I'm fine T'Pol, I'm just a little tired and stressed. Could we please just go back to our quarters?"  
  
"Very well." She removed her hand from his face and they began to exit sickbay. She walked beside him; very closely beside him all the way back to their quarters not saying a single word to one another. Once they entered the room, he walked towards the washroom. The doors closed behind T'Pol and she called out to him.  
  
"Jonathan, tell me what is wrong?" At that moment he quickly moved towards the toilet as he began to feel sick to his stomach. He began to vomit and began to hyperventilate. T'Pol quickly called Phlox in sickbay to report to their quarters then she rushed over to his side.  
  
"Jonathan, you must try and control your breathing. Remember our breathing exercises Jonathan."  
  
The grief and pain he felt was too strong for him to control and he know was beginning to lose consciousness. At that moment the door opened quickly and in entered Phlox.  
  
"T'Pol what happened?" Phlox asked.  
  
"I have no idea Doctor."  
  
"Captain please, you must try and relax so I can help you."  
  
By this time, Phlox injected the Captain with a muscle relaxant that would allow for him to begin proper treatment on the Captain. Archer's body became very loose and flimsy as his body fell to the floor.  
  
"T'Pol, help me get the Captain over to the bed."  
  
They both grabbed an arm and dragged his limp body towards the bed. Phlox began to scan him immediately. T'Pol went back to the washroom and got a towel and a bowl of water so she could clean him up. When the injection took effect his face smashed against the toilet bowl and his nose was bleeding pretty well by the time that they got him up on the bed. His body was sweating profusely as his uniform was drenched.  
  
"T'Pol, we need to remove his uniform and bring his temperature down."  
  
As they removed his uniform, Phlox could feel the warmth that the uniform had been keeping trapped, he couldn't explain it or couldn't believe that the Captain was this ill. T'Pol soaked the towel and placed it against his forehead to try and lower his temperature as Phlox last scans showed that his temperature was one hundred and twenty. This was very dangerous for anyone let alone a human. How Archer was able to withstand the fever was beyond Phlox apprehension.  
  
"T'Pol, we need to lower his body temperature. Please go and turn on the shower."  
  
T'Pol quickly turned on the shower and then helped Phlox carry over Archer to the shower. Archer was unable to stand on his own so T'Pol and Phlox stood in the shower with him. The water was very cold but neither T'Pol nor Phlox seemed to be affected as their attention was on Archer. As the minutes turned into the early hours, they had finally been able to bring his temperature down to an acceptable range and out of danger.  
  
"What could have caused this Doctor?" "I would need to run more tests to be certain T'Pol."  
  
As Phlox continued to scan the Captain, T'Pol was able to piece some of what was disturbing the Captain prior to his collapse. Since he was unconscious, he was unable to block his thoughts and it was much easier for T'Pol to bring calm to the chaos that he was experiencing. She saw Archer standing on a sandy beach with trees, somewhere far away from where they were. He was talking to someone who seemed familiar to him but she could not see that persons face. She could see Archer on his knees crying then looking at Phlox and herself in sickbay. What did all this mean, what would cause her mate to become this agitated that would cause him to become this sick.  
  
"T'Pol, are you able to communicate with the Captain through your bond?"  
  
"I can feel his presence but nothing else."  
  
"Well at least we know that he is out of danger. I'm going to return to sickbay and study my scans more in detail. If the Captain's condition fluctuates any, please contact me right away."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Replied T'Pol  
  
Phlox smiled then walked towards the exit when he glanced back one final time before exiting the Captain's room. T'Pol was sitting beside him, holding his right hand with both of hers. This brought a slight smile to his face as never in his wildest dreams would he ever has seen a Vulcan act in this manner. Although T'Pol was still dealing with her after affects from the injections of Trellium-D which she injected herself with during their mission in the Expanse. Phlox exited the room and left the two of them alone.  
  
"Jonathan, can you here me?" She whispered.  
  
She lowered her head so that her mouth was inches from his right ear.  
  
"Jonathan, please comeback to me." She whispered again.  
  
Archer did not mover or respond to her plea for him to wake from his condition.  
  
"I need you Jonathan, please comeback."  
  
As she raised her head, she looked around the room then back down towards Jonathan. A single tear trickled down her left cheek as she cuddled beside him as she quickly began to fall asleep not knowing that when she would wake up, she would know the reason for Archer illness. 


	16. Home sweet home

Commander Tucker was fast asleep when a sudden knock at the door disturbed his sleep. It was very late and he was not expecting anyone at this time of night. He reached over and turned on his desk lamp. He waited for a brief moment and he heard once again the very soft knock at his door. He put on a t-shirt and walked over towards the door. He pressed the lock release and the door slid open.

"Hoshi, are you ok?"

She was standing in front of him with a pillow and a blanket and a small bag.

"I'm sorry I woke you Commander but I was wondering if I could..."

As he examined her physical demeanor, he could tell that something was bothering her.

"Are you still having trouble sleeping?" Tucker asked.

She smiled at him then replied.

"A little." I was just wondering if I could sleep on your couch. I don't want to be alone tonight."

He stepped aside, opening up an entrance for her to enter at the door. As she walked by him, he could tell that she was still very shaken and was having a difficult time with the ordeal that she was part of. Constant nightmares and waking up in a cold sweat was her nightly routine since she had returned safely to Enterprise. Commander Tucker felt helpless, as he was unable to help her in anyway, shape or form. The door slid shut and Tucker faced Ensign Sato.

"Thanks Trip, I really appreciate you letting me sleep here tonight."

"It's no problem at all Hoshi. Why don't you sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the couch. I think you need a good nights rest more than I do."

"Commander, I do not want to take away your bed." She replied.

"It's ok Hoshi, I don't mind at all."

She smiled once again and gave him a warm hug. She then proceeded to enter his bed as he tucked her in like he would have his own child, making sure that she was comfortable and safe. Once he was satisfied that she was content, he leaned over and kissed her and wished her sweet dreams. As he rose up from the bed and began to walk towards the couch, her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Trip, please don't leave." She asked very anxiously.

He could feel her shake and tremble just by her grip on his wrist.

"I'm not going anywhere Hoshi, I promise."

He reached over and turned off his desk lamp and entered the already open bed sheets that she had lifted for him to enter. As soon as Commander Tucker had brought the blankets atop himself, she immediately covered him with her body. He could still feel her tremble and wrapped his arms around her and began to run his fingers through her hair. Twenty minutes past and she began to feel more comfortable and safe, as Commander Tucker had given her exactly what she needed. A shoulder to lean on.

"Trip, are you still awake?" She asked softly.

"Kind of...are you ok?"

"I'm much better now, thanks to you."

"I'm glad that I could help. You know that my door is always open for you."

"I know and I thank you for that."

She kissed him on the cheek and then rested her head on his left shoulder and draped her left arm and leg across him. She felt so safe and at piece in his arms that she was actually able to fall asleep without a sedative or having to wake up every five minutes to check her quarters for unwelcome guests. They both fell asleep in each other's arms as she was finally able sleep peacefully and for an extended period of time.

The Next Morning, 0700 hours 

Doctor Phlox decided to get an early jump on the day and was already in sickbay re-studying the scans of Captain Archer from last night. What could have sent the Captain health to the point it was last night? What ever it was, he was sure that it had something to do with his mental bond with T'Pol as there were still a lot of unknowns between Human and Vulcan brain patterns joining together as the Captain and Sub Commander have done. One thing that puzzled him was that before last night, they were able to somewhat control and strengthen the bond with meditation and with the mental exercises that T'Pol had taught the Captain. There must have been something very powerful that send the Captain's mental state into a frenzy that he was unable to control and that his human brain could not handle. His mental state was already on pins and needles with his court marshal awaiting him back on earth and with his relationship with T'Pol, Doctor Phlox was amazed that the Captain was able to hold it together this long before the events of last night.

"Good morning Doctor."

Phlox turned quickly as the voice from the background startled him.

"Good morning Sub Commander. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am fine. I believe that I have the answers that we are looking for."

"Were you able to reach the Captain through your bond?" Phlox began to walk towards her.

"I was able to help the Captain regain control of his mental state."

Phlox was now standing in front of her.

"T'Pol, you look exhausted."

"It was a long night."

"Please sit down Sub Commander."

As she sat down on the nearest bed, he ran his scanner over her. She sighed slowly.

"What were you able to find out from the Captain?"

"I was able to recreate his mental images and have come to the conclusion that some how the Captain was subjected to an enormous emotional sequence that lead to his mental collapse."

"Do you have any idea what caused this collapse?" Asked Phlox.

"Do you remember yesterday when you were explaining your findings we received from Korta and the Captain was less than attentive?"

"Of course. What about them?"

"It seems somehow that the Captain was visited by Daniels and was informed that..."

She paused as the doors to sickbay opened.

"Captain? It's good to see you on your feet. How do you feel?" Asked Phlox.

Archer was silent as he stood there and looked at T'Pol. Phlox stood there and looked back and forth between the two of them. Their eyes never parted.

"Answer the Doctor's question T'Pol." Ordered Archer.

Phlox looked at T'Pol with a most curious look. As she raised her eyes back up to Phlox's, she continued.

"I will sacrifice myself for the good of the federation. Within a week, I will be dead."

What ever emotion was apparent on Phlox's face had now disappeared as did Archer through the sickbay doors.

"How can you be certain T'Pol, it could have been a dream?"

"No Doctor, it was no dream."

She placed both of her hands on the bed and lowered herself to the floor. She began to walk towards the doors when Phlox commented.

"You must know that the Captain will not let that happen T'Pol!"

"He has no choice Doctor...he has no choice."

She continued towards the exit. With the doors now closed behind her, Phlox was at a loss for words. How could this be? He thought that the worst was behind them and now something that would destroy all that the Humans and Vulcans had worked so hard for, all the sacrifices that both sides have done to encourage the Captain and the Sub Commander's relationship could possibly end was something that placed a huge feeling of guilt and loss within his heart. His feelings were very similar to the day that he lost Sim to the transplant with Commander Tucker.

**Commander Tucker's quarters**

"Hoshi? Hoshi?"

She began to regain consciousness as her eyes opened slowly to see a blurry Commander Tucker.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

Hoshi began to stir under the covers.

"Very well Commander."

Her vision was now clear as she saw what was waiting for her.

"Trip, that is not for me is it?"

"It sure is darlin'. I figured that you needed a good breakfast and since we are in no rush today, I was able to clear are schedules for today."

"Commander I..."

"It's already taken care of Hoshi, Ensign Burns has agreed to take your duty shift today and Engineering doesn't need me today neither."

She looked at him with nothing but compassion and appreciation. That he would go out of his way to give her a well needed day off was something that she was not going to argue. He could see the emotion in her eyes and by her facial expressions that she was thankful.

"You're welcome Hoshi." He smiled.

"Trip, have I ever told you that I love you?"

"I...ah..." Tucker was caught of guard.

"Thank you for saving my life and for being there for me when I needed it."

He placed his right hand of her left cheek.

"Hoshi, you must know by now that I care for you and that anytime you need me that I'm here for you."

"I know Trip, I know."

At that moment, their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. As she positioned herself atop of Commander Tucker, their lips separated briefly.

"I was so scared that I had lost you." Tucker began to tremble slightly.

"You really do love me, don't you?" She asked.

"More than you'll ever know Hoshi."

As their lips once again came into contact, they had all but forgotten about the breakfast that awaited them as they were now finally ready to show each other how much they loved each other.

**Bridge 0900 hours**

With the Captain's chair being empty since she reported to duty, she began to wonder where he was. Because of his fragile mental state, she did not want to use their bond to find them so she decided to do it the old fashion way. She would go and find him as they needed to discuss this matter more in detail.

"Lt. Reed, you have the bridge."

"Yes mam." Answered Reed.

As she entered the turbo lift, she began to think about where to look first. It was a pretty big ship and he could be almost anywhere. She tried to remember what he would do or where he would go when his mood was somber. At that point it hit her; there was only one place that he would go when he was emotional, the same place that their relationship began. Within minutes she had reached her destination, the mess hall. As she approached the mess hall doors, she looked through the glass of the door and she was a little relieved that she had finally found him as she had began to worry a little. He was standing in front of one of the larger windows that had the best view. She also noticed that he had music playing which was a little loud. She tried to open the door but it was locked. He really wanted to be alone but this could not wait. She used her security clearance to open the door and entered. As she entered, the music was loud enough that he did not hear her enter the mess hall. The doors closed behind her, locking as soon as they closed. He was standing with his hands crossed resting on the top of his head looking out at one of the Klingon vessels that was still escorting Enterprise. He had no idea that she was in the same room as he was as he was somewhere else mentally. She approached him slowly and cautiously. She noticed that he had a drink of some kind resting of the table to her right. She also was close enough to realize that he was singing with the music that was playing loudly in the mess hall. Instead of disturbing him, she listened to what was engulfing the mess hall. This is what she heard

Amazed by: Lonestar

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

As the instrumental portion finished, she approached him a little closer. At this point, he was able to see her reflection on the window. He lowered his right hand and grabbed his glass taking a quick drink then placing it back on the table.

"The door was locked for a reason T'Pol." He spoke coldly.

"Did I do something wrong Jonathan?" She asked calmly.

"I just want to be alone."

"Why are you treating me in this manner?"

He did not answer.

She grabbed his right arm and spun him towards her.

"Why are you ignoring me Jonathan? I have done nothing wrong."

She could see by the look on his face that she wasn't going to get anything out of him. He had retreated his emotions somewhere that she did not want to go.

"We need to discuss current events that have been uncovered."

She still spoke with calmness and control but her control was beginning to buckle. He reached for his glass again when she grabbed his right wrist and stopped his momentum.

"Let go of my wrist T'Pol."

"No. Not until we discuss this."

"I do not want to discuss this."

"We must Jonathan."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" He yelled.

She was not ready for his sudden burst as he pulled his wrist free and threw the glass clear across the room, smashing the glass into pieces and falling to the floor. As silence overcomes them and as the music had stopped momentarily, he placed his hands against his hips and lowered his head shaking it from side to side. This act had taken T'Pol completely by surprise and upset her enormously. At this point, she was no longer able to control her emotions. She grabbed his right arm and once again spun him to face her.

"What is the matter with you?" She began to raise the volume of her voice.

"How can you ask that?"

"The way that you are acting is simply unacceptable. Perhaps we were wrong in pursuing a relationship together. Perhaps humans are too emotional and beneath us Vulcan's." Her eyes were now on fire and her facial expressions were very un-Vulcan."

"What did you say Vulcan!" He was now even more furious by her last comment as he approached her closely.

"You heard me." She replied quickly and firmly.

"What the hell was I thinking, how could I get involved with a self absorbed Vulcan! You are all alike."

She was now infuriated by his comments as she replied with un-Vulcan like control. Her right hand quickly shot out and slapped him across the fast.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

"You deserved it."

"Get out of here." He ordered.

"No." She replied.

He grabbed the small table that his drink once rested upon and tossed it across the room, hitting the wall which his glass also hit. As the table hit the floor, he as well fell to the floor onto his knees. She stood there watching him and at that moment, she decided to open their mental bond and try to calm him down as if she didn't, she was afraid that she would have to take physical actions as he wasn't listening to anything she was saying.

"Why is this happening?" He yelled as he clinched his hands into tightly balled fists.

At first, the flood of emotions overtook her but she was able to quickly clear away his misguided anger and calm his emotions. She slowly approached him and was now standing directly in front of him.

"I wish I knew Jonathan." Her voice had now returned to her regular tone.

He looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her abdomen. She placed both of her hands atop his head and began to gently run her fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry T'Pol. I had no right to take out my frustrations on you."

"I understand Jonathan." She gently bent her knees so she would be kneeling in front of him as was he in front of her.

He placed both of his hands on her face, gently rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Please forgive me for what I said T'Pol. I'm truly sorry Aisha!"

She once again recognized the man in front of her, it was the man that she fell in love with, the man that she wanted to start a family with, the man that she would do anything for, and that man was Captain Jonathan Archer.

"Jonathan, Ashaya du."

"And I love you T'Pol."


	17. Home sweet home

Archer raised himself up from his knees and walked over to the window which he was originally gazing out of. T'Pol also met his raise and followed him to the window.

"How can I deal with this T'Pol? How can Daniels expect me to just watch you and our child be..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Jonathan, this path has been set before us and we must deal with it as it presents itself."

He chuckled.

"I did not realize that my comments were amusing." She commented.

"You're amazing. You still try and find the logic behind everything that happens. I wish I could be like that."

"Jonathan, have you considered something else could take place?"

Her comment intrigued him.

"What do you mean T'Pol?"

"I have been thinking about your visit from Daniels and do you remember him saying anything about the Klingons helping us?"

Archer tried to recollect what Daniels and he spoke of and to his knowledge; Daniels never mentioned any help from the Klingons.

"What are you getting at T'Pol?"

"Perhaps with the Klingons here, my fate has been altered."

He began to realize that perhaps she could be on to something and that maybe Daniels was wrong. Archer knew by his past experiences within the Expanse that time, especially the future was highly unpredictable and that the smallest of infractions could change an entire world for better or worse. The time line has been restored on more than one occasion thanks to Captain Archer and his crew so perhaps the timeline could once again be changed.

"We need to get to the bridge and talk to the Klingons T'Pol." He spoke with haste.

She watched him walk quickly towards the exit without looking at her on his way by. She stood by the window as she watched him stand in the entrance. He was looking back at her with his arms crossed. With a small but noticeable smile he called to her.

"T'Pol, are you coming?"

**Romulan vessel**

"The time has come to ensure that are plan is put into affect properly. Are long range sensors have detected three Klingon battle cruisers escorting the Enterprise back to Earth. This is an unforeseen event that will complicate our mission."

There were five other Romulan officers sitting at the table in which they had gathered to discuss their plan which would be put into affect very shortly.

"Remember, we want Archer alive, everyone else is expendable. Including the Klingons."

**Back aboard Enterprise**

It was now mid afternoon and Hoshi and Trip hadn't left his quarters. They had been watching old movies as they cuddles in bed.

"That one was pretty good."

"I guess so."

"What was wrong with it Commander?"

"Well it was kind of a chick flick Hoshi."

She gave him the look.

"Trip Tucker, you made me watch that action movie earlier and I said nothing."

He smiled and chuckled.

"Ya, I guess that it was kind of flowing with testosterone."

They both began to laugh at his last comment. They had finally finished their cold breakfast after they had showered and checked in with the bridge. They both felt like teenagers who were playing hooky from school. This was a welcomed feeling for Hoshi as she had been having a terrible time with her affects from her capture and torture. He was exactly what she needed, attention, love and affection was something that she needed very badly and he was more than willing to show his affection towards her. She had seen a side of him that she never knew or thought existed. He usually is pretty serious on the bridge and when he is working in Engineering but this day, he had been very loose, funny and childlike.

"So what do you want to watch next Hoshi?"

"My butt is kind of getting sore from lying down all day, why don't we go the mess hall for a drink?"

"Sounds good Hoshi."

As soon as they began their short voyage to the mess hall, they felt the ship rock like some kind of explosion happened.

"What the hell was that?" Commented Tucker.

**3 minutes earlier**

"Do the Klingons detect us?"

"No sir, we have not been detected."

"Good, begin transport."

As soon as the Romulan Captain gave the order, three simultaneous transports had been activated.

**2 minutes earlier**

"Sir, some kind of device has been attached to our outer haul."

"What? Where?" Asked Korta

"Main Engineering."

"Open a channel to the other ships."

"Channel open."

"This is Korta, have your sensors detected any devices attached to your outer haul?"

The other two Klingon vessels answered quickly.

**1 minute earlier**

Captain Archer and Sub Commander T'Pol had just walked out of the turbo lift and had taken their posts on the bridge.

"Captain, we have detected three transports that just occurred sir."

"What kind of transport Malcolm?"

Three transports to the outer hauls of the Klingon vessels." Answered Reed.

"Can you put it on main viewer?"

The main view screen was divided into three separate screens and with each screen displaying the same image. Archer stood quickly and nervously.

"That looks all too familiar doesn't it Mr. Reed? Open a channel and notify the Klingons about the..."

He did not have time to open a channel as three separate explosion occurred sending each of the Klingon vessels into disarray. Actually destroying two of the Klingon vessels and badly crippling Korta's vessel.

"We better get to the bridge Hoshi." Tucker shouted.

As the doors to the turbo lift opened, Hoshi and Trip saw that Archer was talking with Korta on the main viewer. Archer turned to look at his two officers."

"Hoshi, can you clear up the signal any?"

Behind Korta were electrical explosions and fires on the bridge. Most of the control panels had blown and many of his bridge crew was either badly wounded or killed.

"That the best it's going to get Captain." Hoshi informed Archer.

"Korta, how bad is the damage and how many casualties do you have? Can we assist?"

"Two thirds of my bridge crew is dead and my engineers are all dead. The explosion wiped out our warp core. I don't know what holding us together."

"Korta, we know what caused the explosions on your ships. We came across these mines that were placed to protect a region of space that was supposedly claimed by the Romulan's. One of these mines had attached itself to Enterprise and we had to remove a portion of the deck plating as we could not remove it."

"Romulan's. Huh! I believe that they are very near Captain, you better prepare for the unexpected. A boarding party would be my guess. Do not worry about us, you must get to earth and stop the attack and..."

The view screen suddenly stops transmitting.

"Korta!" Archer yelled.

"Their ship has been destroyed Captain. The damage was too extensive." Reed informed Archer.

"Son of a bitch." Archer commented.

The entire bridge crew looked at Archer as they had been caught off guard by his sudden outburst.

"Malcolm, prepare for a boarding party, everyone must be armed. Shoot to kill. Understood?"

"Reed looked at Archer and nodded slightly."

"Understood sir." Reed pushed a couple of buttons on one of his consoles and a loud whistle was heard throughout the ship.

"This is Lt. Reed, all personnel report to battle stations, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. All security personnel report to the armory immediately."

And with that, Reed was gone, Archer looked at Hoshi and then at T'Pol.

"Hoshi, send out a distress call. Trip, T'Pol, there has to be some way to detect that cloaked ship out there. If not, we are in big trouble.

"We were only able to detect them when their cloak was disabled Captain. There is no way to detect a cloaked ship. I wouldn't even know where to start" Replied Tucker.

"T'Pol?" Asked Archer.

"I'm sorry Captain, I cannot think of a method to detect the Romulan vessel through their cloak."

"Travis, resume our course to Earth, maximum warp."

"Yes sir."

"Trip, is there anyway you could modify the engines to get more out of them?"

"Cap'n, we're already running her pretty thin here. Anymore stress and I don't think she'll hold up."

"Trip!"

"I know I know, I'll see what I can do. We'll have to re-enforce the hull plating to compensate for the extra stress. I can't promise anymore than that Cap'n."

Archer placed his right hand on his Chief Engineers left shoulder.

"Do what you can Trip."

"Yes sir."

As Tucker disappeared into the turbo lift, he turned back to T'Pol's station and she was looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"I will not let them take you." She said

He lowered his upper torso so he was face to face with her.

"I don't plan on letting them take me neither. Oh, and for the record, our little situation with Daniels will not become a fact as..."

He lowered the tone of his voice so only she could hear.

"...you are not going to die T'Pol. I promise."

He gave her a small smile which she returned with a very small smirk. The turbo lift doors opened and in barged six security personnel armed tooth and nail. Thanks to the MACO'S, their weapons had been upgrades substantially and they were ready for anything. Thanks to Corporal Hayes's sacrifice in the expanse, Reed was able to learn a great lesson and also train his security force to become a force to be reckoned with, thanks to the MACO'S.

"Sir, I must insist that you be accompanied by security at all times."

This made T'Pol feel a little better but still knew that her Aisha was in terrible danger. Malcolm handed the entire bridge crew side arms. As Archer placed the pistol on his right hip, he wasn't paying attention to Lt. Reed. Lt. Reed quickly pulled out one of Phlox's injector's and injected the Captain with it. Archer finally realizing what Reed did turned to him to ask for an explanation.

"Malcolm, what the hell was that for?"

"Just a little insurance sir, nothing to be concerned with."

Archer looked at T'Pol and he could see that she was having a difficult time controlling her emotions. As the traffic on the bridge had now tripled, Archer motioned for T'Pol to follow him to his ready room.

"Captain?" Reed shouted.

"It's alright Lieutenant, security can wait outside."

The doors shut behind T'Pol and as soon as they did, she rushed to hold him.

"Your trembling T'Pol." Archer commented.

"I am having a difficult time controlling my emotions Captain."

"It's ok, I'm scared too."

"What is our next move?" She asked quickly.

"That is a good question and I wish I had an answer but I don't T'Pol."

She once again wrapped her arms around him and held on to him tightly. She rested her head upon his chest. The sound of his heart beating was very soothing to her and eased her tension slightly.

"T'Pol, what ever happens, you must get back to earth and find those spies. You have to..."

She cut him off very quickly.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Jonathan."

Now he knew that she was really frightened as she had used his first name.

"Listen to me; thanks to Korta and the Klingons, we have all the information to stop the spies on earth. We know who they are and where they are. The mission is to stop the spies and stop the Romulan's. Do you understand?"

"What about you? What about me?"

Her eyes were now beginning to tear up.

"I love you T'Pol."

He lowered his lips to meet hers when the security alarm had been activated and a short message was heard by all.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

The doors to the ready room sprung open and in entered the security personnel.

"Captain, we were ordered to stay by your side."

"Sub Commander, return to your station. Gentlemen, follow me."

As T'Pol returned to her seat, she quickly turned to look at the turbo lift. Archer was the last one to enter and before the doors closed, they exchanged one last glance at each other. As the doors closed, she began to wonder if that would be the last time that she would ever see him. As she was lost in thought, Commander Tucker had summoned the bridge.

"Tucker to bridge."

"Go ahead Commander."

"Travis, I'm ready to try and boost the engines."

"Ready when you are sir."

"Very well, I'm pushing her up to warp five point one."

The ship seemed to continue on its smooth course.

"So far, so good Commander."

"Alright Travis, let's try warp five point two."

The ship began to tremble slightly.

"Commander, she is..."

"I know Travis, she'll hold. Increasing to warp five point three."

The Enterprise was really rocking at this point but Tucker was sure that she could handle the extra stress that was being force upon her.

"Commander, how long can we keep up this speed." T'Pol asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine Commander. If I can keep control of the confined flow stream, I can probably give you an hour or two before we have to reduce our speed."

"Very well Commander." T'Pol closed the COM channel. "Ensign, at our present velocity, what is our E.T.A. for Earth."

"Seven days three hours Commander."

"Ensign Sato, can we communicate with Earth?"

"Not yet Sub Commander."

"Keep trying, you must get a message through to Starfleet and once you do, encrypt the data which Korta gave us. Admiral Forrest will know what to do."

"Yes mam."

"Where is the Captain?"

Travis pushed a couple of buttons then gave T'Pol his location.

"The Captain is on desk four. There are six unidentified life signs heading in his direction."

"Very well, you two follow me."

Two security personnel followed T'Pol into the turbo lift.

"Travis, get us home."

"We'll get there Hoshi."

As the doors opened on deck four, phaser fire was all that engulfed the deck. She could not see much as a lot of the walls had been hit by phaser fire and there was a fair amount of smoke that made visibility marginal at best.

"We must find the Captain." T'Pol ordered.

As the two security officers followed her closely, they moved quietly and cautiously as around any corner find themselves in a firefight. As they approached another section of deck four, the sounds from phaser fire became louder as the approached.

"Set your phaser's to kill." She ordered once again.

When they came around the corner, they were immediately fired upon and had to take immediate cover.

"Report Ensign."

They had taken refuge behind a partition that had been blasted open by the original attack, they were safe for the moment but phaser fire continued to buzz above their heads.

"We encountered fifteen armed Romulan soldiers. We sustained heavy casualties but have been able to withstand their major portion of soldiers."

"Where is the Captain?"

"He was one of the first to engage the Romulan boarding party. You should have seen him, he was amazing."

She already knew that.

"He fought off three Romulan' by hand then continued to kill two others with his phaser."

"Yes but where is he now."

"I do not know Commander. He might be with the other security personnel at the end of this corridor but the Romulan's have us pinned down. There is no way to get past them and down that corridor."

She looked quickly around the corner of the partition.

"How many are blocking our way?"

"I believe there are seven soldiers. I think the other' followed the Captain."

"Above their location is an exhaust duct and directly behind them is a control panel. If we shoot the exhaust duct and blow out the control panel, it should give us the element of surprise and distract them enough for us to get the upper hand."

"Ready when you are Commander."

"Very well, you two aim for the control panel, you two aim for the exhaust duct and I will lay down cover fire."

They prepared themselves quickly.

"Three, two, one. Fire." She ordered.

Within a matter of seconds and a somewhat impressive light show thanks to the exhaust igniting care of the exploding control panel, they had killed all seven of the Romulan soldiers without any of them being injured.

"We must find the Captain, I'm sure he would welcome our help."

They began to run down the corridor and quickly came up to where the main battle had been staged. There were bodies all over the corridor but no sign of the Captain but T'Pol was able to find Lt. Reed. As she approached Reed, the other officers she had brought jumped right in the fight.

"I'm happy to see you Commander, we needed reinforcements."

Reed had been shot once in the leg and once in the arm. They were not mortal wounds but he still was in a great deal of pain.

"Where is the Captain?" She yelled as the phaser's going off were almost deafening.

Before Reed could answer her, there was phaser fire that had been discharged from behind her. When she turned to face what ever was coming their way, she witnessed something amazing. He was still alive but had looked better. He had just finished clearing another corridor of soldiers when he felt her getting closer to him. As phaser fire was returned in his direction, it blew apart piece of the wall and sent him flying over their barricade, impaling his shoulder with a metal portion of the destroyed wall. This was their chance to get their price at last. The Romulan's began to really go to the offensive and advanced on their target. Archer tried to get up but the steel rod that was sticking out of his shoulder caused him to scream. If he had landed a foot to his left, the rod would have pierced his neck and killed him. He could see the Romulan's advancing on his position and decided to take as many of them out before they got him. He had still managed to hold onto his phaser and began to fire. T'Pol could not believe what was happening. With the amount of pain and physical damage that he had received, he was still fighting to save his crew and ship.

"We must get the Captain out of there!" She yelled.

As the security officers began to blaze a trail of cover fire, T'Pol began her quest to retrieve the Captain. As soon as she emerged from the barricade, one of the Romulan soldiers took aim at T'Pol. Archer yelled for her to get back but she could not here him. Archer looked at the Romulan then back at T'Pol. Was this the moment that Daniels had told him about? It seemed like time had stood still as T'Pol slowly moved towards his location. As he turned back to see the Romulan take aim, he knew T'Pol was done for if he didn't make some sort of efforts to save her so with every ounce of strength he had left, he was able to lift himself of the floor and jump in front of her as the Romulan phaser had been discharged hitting him between the shoulder blades and sending him crashing into the wall.

"Captain!" She yelled.

Other security officers had arrived and they now had the numbers to finish off the Romulan's. They had retreated behind the barricade with T'Pol but without the Captain. She watched his lifeless body lying there as blood trickled out of him mouth. She tried again to go after the Captain but they held her down then it was over. No more Romulan's, no more phaser fire, nothing. As she looked back in the Captain's direction, he was gone as well. T'Pol rose slowly as did the other security personnel who ran over to where to Romulan's had barricaded themselves to make sure they were gone. She walked over to where the Captain's body was lying motionless. She bent down to only find him phaser and a pool of his blood. She placed two fingers in the small pool of blood and then wiped it on her sleeve.

"Bridge to T'Pol." Echoed out of her hand held communicator.

"Go ahead."

"We were able to send a message to Starfleet, and have detected a number of transports that just occurred. Can you confirm this?"

The remaining security force looked at T'Pol and waited to see what kind of response she would give.

"The Romulan's have transported off of Enterprise. Notify Dr. Phlox to report with medical staff to deck four."

"Yes mam." Travis responded.

"Sub Commander, is the Captain alright." Hoshi inquired.

After a moment of silence which seemed like an eternity for Hoshi, all she heard was.

"He is no longer with us."


	18. Home sweet home

**12 hours later**

Acting Captain's log: Twelve hours have pasted since the Romulan's boarded and attacked Enterprise. The Ni'Var and the Ti'Mur have just arrived to help with repairs and to deliver supplies. We still do not have any details on the location of Captain Archer.

"Computer pause recording." T'Pol ordered.

T'Pol was having difficulty entering her log as she could not put her emotions into words on the loss of Captain Archer. When she would close her eyes, she would see the Captain sacrificing himself to save her. She knew that that shot was meant for her and not for him. She could not shake the image of the blood coming from his mouth and watching his motionless body was very unsettling. She was sitting in the Captain ready room and had not reported to sick bay as of yet nor had she taken a shower so she was a mess. Because of the smoke and fires on deck four, her face was covered in soot as was her uniform. She had not received any major injuries during the attack so she decided to wait till later once Dr. Phlox had attended to the more critical injuries. As she wiped away a small but noticeable tear that had began to flow down her right cheek, the door chime had been activated. She straightened herself for who ever was at the door.

"Enter." She answered quickly.

"Got a minute?" Tucker asked.

"Of course Commander."

"Repairs are commin' along pretty good on deck four. There should be no danger to the ship if we jump to warp now that we have repairs underway."

T'Pol turned as she now faced the port window as she was still having a difficult time controlling her emotions. Tucker noticed quickly.

"T'Pol, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She answered.

He grabbed her right arm and spun her around quickly. He noticed that she had been crying.

"You don't look like your ok."

"I told you I am fine." She answered back.

"Have you been crying?"

"Vulcan's do not cry."

"Then what's this?"

Tucker placed his index finger bellow her right eye and gently followed the path that her tear had made through the soot on her cheek. She looked up at Commander Tucker and knew that she could no longer hide her emotions as her eyes began to become moist.

"T'Pol, we'll find the Captain."

"He was going to be a father Trip."

This caught Tucker completely by surprise.

"A…father?"

T'Pol approached Tucker slowly and placed her head on his chest. Tucker then placed his arms around T'Pol to comfort her, something he thought would never happen.

"That shot was meant for me and not the Captain."

"How can you be sure T'Pol?"

"The Captain jumped in front of me to protect me from the Romulan soldier." He could hear the emotion coming through her tone.

"We have to be optimistic T'Pol."

She raised her head and looked him square in the face.

"You saw what kind of damage their weapons did to deck four and to Lt. Reeds arm and leg. How can the Captain survive a phaser blast in the back?"

At this point her emotions had changed from sorrow to anger. She backed away from Tucker and smashed her fist again the table, startling Commander Tucker.

"We'll find him T'Pol, one way or the other, we'll find him." He grabbed her by both of her shoulders. "I promise."

"Phlox to T'Pol."

She walked over towards the com system and pushed a button to activate it.

"Go ahead Doctor."

"Please report to sickbay immediately."

"I'm on my way."

She released the button and headed for the exit when she turned towards Commander Tucker.

"Thank you Trip."

The doors closed behind her leaving Commander Tucker in the room alone.

As T'Pol walked from the ready room to the turbo lift, Ensign Sate broke her stride.

"Sub Commander, we just received word that two other Vulcan battle cruisers are on their way to rendezvous with us. They should be here in four hours and Ambassador Soval and Admiral Forrest are among the passengers."

"Make the proper arrangements for their arrival; I will be in sickbay Ensign."

"Yes mam." Replied Sato.

**Admiral's Personal Log:** What first started as a search and rescue mission has now turned into a funeral. What first started with hours which turned into weeks which have now turned into months of unsuccessful searches, Starfleet officially has declared Captain Jonathan Archer a Casualty of War. I have lost a great friend and officer. He will be greatly missed by all.

**1 hour later**

The funeral was being held at Starfleet head quarters in the main chamber. Surprisingly, many members of the Vulcan High Command were in attendance to honor the Captain of the Enterprise. It had been almost exactly six month to the day that the Romulan's attacked Enterprise and killed Captain Archer and changed many lives. By this time, all of Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command knew of T'Pol's pregnancy. Her attire had changed a great deal as did her appearance. The entire Enterprise bridge crew was in attendance as was the rest of her crew. The crew of the Enterprise had been given two weeks shore leave to try and gather themselves as many of the crew had been affected by the official announcement of the death of their Captain. As the few remaining last minute attendees found their seats, Admiral Forrest approached the podium to begin the ceremony. A wiry silence overcame the main chamber.

"Good day and welcome distinguished guests, friends and family. It is with great sorrow that we have all gathered here today, to celebrate the life of Captain Jonathan Archer. Captain Archer was the first man to fly Earth's first deep space mission and I believe that we could not have chosen a better man for the job. Everyone here can agree that this man has touch each of our lives in one way or another. Whether it being his mission into the expanse to save Earth or return an injured Klingon back to his home world. We all could learn a valuable lesson from Captain Archer and that lesson would be to always put the good of mankind ahead of all else. We all know that our time in this universe will expire but I believe the way Captain Archer was taken away from us is what hurts us the most. If there was any kind of positive that has come from his death, it would be that he died doing what he loved to do, protect his crew and his ship. He would have wanted his time to end in the line of duty."

Forrest paused briefly to try and compose himself.

"Members of his crew would like to come up and say a few words."

As Admiral Forrest backed away from the podium to allow the first speaker, the silence in the main chamber was deafening. As the first member approached the podium, she glanced down at the large crowd and approached the podium. With a small hand towel in one hand to wipe away her tears and a PADD in the other hand, she began her speech.

"Good day, for you who don't know me, my name is Ensign Hoshi Sato. I'm the ships communications officer. When Captain Archer first approached me for this mission, I was teaching students alien languages and told him that I was not interested, that I had no interest in flying a deep space mission. It took the Captain quit awhile to convince me to change my mind and to be honest I'm happy he did. I have never more proud or honored to serve with one person than I was with Captain Archer. He guided me, teached me, encouraged me and trusted in me when I had none else would. Captain Archer has been like a father figure to me and to lose him know when I need him the most is…"

Hoshi had been able to control her emotions to a certain extent but she was no longer able to as tears began to flow down her face. She backed away slowly then approached.

"As everyone knows, Captain Archer has made many friends and that should be his legacy, that he was able to bring the best out of people. I will never forget what he has done for me and I will miss him till my time has expired in this universe. Good bye Captain, I will miss you."

Hoshi made her way back to her chair that was up on stage along with the other bridge crew and Admirals from Starfleet and High Command officials. The second officer made his way towards the podium.

"Good day, my name is Charles Tucker the third but every calls me Trip. I'm Enterprise's chief engineer and I owe that to Cap'n Archer. We first met during the initial testing of the warp two project and we formed a friendship that was rather important to me. He was able to find the best in people and make them become better officers. I know I have. It has been a privilege to be able to serve with and call Jonathan Archer my friend. Good bye my friend."

Commander Tucker quickly returned to his seat as he as well was having a difficult controlling his emotions. Admiral Forrest approached the podium to introduce the final speaker that would take the podium.

"And our final speaker today is the new Captain of the Enterprise and the first Vulcan who became an official officer with Starfleet, Captain T'Pol."

T'Pol rose from her chair very slowly and gracefully. Even though she was six months pregnant, she still moved with cat-like smoothness.

"Thank you Admiral." She placed her hands upon the podium that stood in front of her.

"I would first like to thank Starfleet for assigning me the order of commanding the Enterprise. Her crew is the best that Starfleet has. Captain Archer was unlike any other human which I have encountered during my time here on Earth. He had a dislike for Vulcan's which everyone knew about but as I was assigned to Enterprise and I began to spend time with him, I realized that he was no different from me or you. Everyone here has at one point wondered if the alliance between our two cultures would ever become adequate, if our two societies could live together in piece? After serving with the crew of Enterprise, I believe that our two societies are destined to be together and after the loss of Captain Archer, I'm more convinced then ever that we need each other. In losing Captain Archer, I have lost a commanding officer, a colleague, a friend but most of all; I have lost the man I love and father to our child."

Since the start of T'Pol's speech, she hadn't looked at the hundreds of people that were in attendance, thinking that if she not show any emotions towards the crowd of people that she would be able to finish her speech without a scene, she was wrong. She quickly glanced down towards the audience and focused on a human male who was holding his son in his arms. Quick flashes of Jonathan holding their child quickly appeared in her mind.

"I love you Aisha."

She began to return to her seat but continued to stare at the young child that caught her attention. As she know was sitting back on her chair. Admiral Forrest began to speak once again.

"Thank you Captain. This concludes are tribute to Captain Archer. I'm sure he would be very touched to see so many people here to pay tribute to him."

Forrest composed himself once again.

"Please stand one last time to salute Captain Jonathan Archer." Forrest spoke.

As all those in attendance stood in respect to their fallen officer, six cadets in formal dress code stood beside a coffin which had a large Starfleet flag covering it. Three cadets stood on each side of the coffin. Amazing grace began to play in respect to their fallen hero. The cadets began to fold the Starfleet flag as the senior staff stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder with their right hand raised above their right eye in respect as they saluted. As the cadets finished folding the flag, the oldest cadet had the flag placed in his arms and he began to walk towards the Enterprise officers. Noticing that all the Enterprise bridge crew had tears flowing down their faces, the cadet stopped directly in front of T'Pol. She on the other hand had no tears apparent. As T'Pol looked at the cadet, she was unaware what he was doing standing in front of her. She looked at the young man and could see that he was having a difficult time controlling his emotions but she was impressed with the way he conducted himself. The cadet extended his hands towards her with the flag insignia face up. T'Pol looked over to Commander Tucker then back at the cadet then it finally hit her about the meaning of this ritual. When she finally understood the meaning, tears began to become apparent. She extended her hands and the cadet placed the flag in her hands then quickly saluted her, spun and returned to his original position with the other five cadets. T'Pol looked down at the flag then glanced over to Commander Tucker once again. The expression and sadness on his face confirmed her worst fear had finally hit her. He was gone. She raised the flag slightly towards her face. As her emotions began to overcome her, she lowered her head and covered her face with the flag as tears rolled of her cheeks and onto the flag. Her shoulders began to quiver as her emotions now had control of her as tears now flowed freely. Commander Tucker placed his right arm around her and she quickly fell into his arms still holding the flag tightly in her arms. As the music finished playing, Forrest made one final statement.

"This concludes are ceremony, I would like to thank you all for attending. I'm sure Captain Archer would be proud and honored."

As the crowd began to exit the main chamber, there seemed to be some kinds of commotion at the entrance as the silence was replaced by whispers and unexplained chatter. The main walkway was full of exiting people but somebody was plowing a path towards the front. As heads turned to follow the form that made its way towards the coffin, to Captain T'Pol and Commander Tucker surprise and disbelief, he opened the coffin and looked inside. T'Pol was ready to jump over the podium and wrap her hands around his neck but restrained her self. As the top of the coffin was now opened, it blocked the visual of him from T'Pol sight but then two antennas slowly rose above the top and into visual sight. A voice then broke the silence as he looked into the empty coffin.

"Where have they taken you pink skin?"


	19. Home sweet home

**Minute's Later**

"What the hell are you doing here and how dare you…" Commander Tucker was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Commander, you have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Can't you see that were paying our respects." Tucker quickly said.

"All I see is an empty box Commander. I find it fascinating that all this time spent with Vulcans hasn't thought you anything."

Soval quickly approached from the rear and walked down to meet the uninvited guest.

"Commander Shran, why are you are?" Soval asked.

Shran looked up a T'Pol who was still holding onto the flag. He walked up towards her and grabbed the flag from her.

"Captain T'Pol, I have reason to believe that Archer is not dead. As a matter of fact, I believe that the Romulan's still have him."

"Shran, if this is your idea of a … how did you know about the Romulan's?" Asked Tucker as Shran now had their undivided attention.

"We now a lot more than that Commander but I believe that we should speak in more private accommodations. You never know who might be listening."

At this point, four armed security personnel had just arrived and were very surprised to see an Andorian in front of them.

"It's alright Lieutenant, we'll take care of it." Forrest ordered.

T'Pol had not moved or said a word since Shran arrived and the news that the Captain might be still alive after all of this time was something that she wasn't going to dismiss. Finally being able to form words, she quickly but quietly took control.

"I believe that the only secure place would be aboard Enterprise."

"I have to agree with T'Pol." Commented Tucker.

After a brief moment of silence, Shran, Forrest and Soval all agreed.

"We shall meet in the briefing room in one hour."

"Very well Captain T'Pol." Shran smiled and bowed slightly then quickly disappeared thanks to his ships transporter.

"Was that a dream I just witnessed." Asked Ensign Sato.

"If it was, was it a bad or a good dream." Replied Ensign Mayweather.

"Is there any truth or chance that his telling the truth Admiral?"

"Commander, if there is the a possibility that he knows something or could help us in finding Jonathan alive, I think we need to listen to what he has to say."

T'Pol walked down to the opened casket. She studied it for an instance then placed the flag inside it and closed the lid.

"We should prepare for our meeting with Commander Shran and make arrangements to find our Captain."

The entire senior staff smiled instantly as they saw the Captain's assertiveness in her. Something that wore off on her after all these years of serving together.

"Very well Captain." Said Forrest.

By this time, the entire room was now empty and Forrest and the rest of the bridge officers began the long walk towards the exit. T'Pol still stood beside the casket as Soval stopped beside her on his way out.

"Captain Archer was a wise man to fight for you T'Pol. He was able to see something in you that the Vulcan High Command did not. I now understand what he fought for."

Soval once again started his walk towards the exit when T'Pol quickly turned towards Soval.

"Do you support our union Ambassador? Do you support our kan-bu?" She asked.

"Yes I do T'Pol and I look forward to seeing your baby." Soval replied and resumed his walk towards the exit.

Commander Tucker had remained atop of the podium and had slowly made his way to her side.

"You okay?" He asked softly."

She turned to him with red swollen emotional eyes.

"Is it possible that he is still alive Trip?"

It still surprised him when she would use his nickname but he knew that when she would use it, that she was serious and honest.

"What does your heart tell ya?"

"I do not know."

"T'Pol, if the Cap'n is still alive and we can find him with Shran's help, I promise that we will do what ever we have to bring him home alive. He has too much to loose for us not to try and help him. He would do the same for anyone of us."

"I know Trip. He is lucky to have a friend like you."

Tucker smiled briefly.

"Did you just give me a compliment?" His head tilted slightly waiting for her response.

She looked at him and pondered what she should say. He could see that she was having difficulty responding. He actually enjoyed watching her struggle for a response.

"I believe that the baby has influenced my emotions Commander."

Tucker still smiling answered with a humorous, "Uh huh!"

He extended his right arm to escort her back to the shuttle bay and the shuttle they had used from Enterprise to travel down to earth. She had not used the transporter ever since she found out that she was pregnant as she did not want to harm the baby. She wrapped her left arm around his right arm and left the main chamber to prepare for their meeting with Shran.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Tucker asked as the silence was somewhat painful.

"We quickly discussed names." She replied as she positioned herself in the shuttle seat.

"Well, what did you come up with?"

"Nothing yet Commander."

"If it's a boy, a nice mature name would be Charles." His smirk could have been seen a mile away.

"Pffff." Quickly shot out from her lips.

"Hey! What was that for?" His smirk became a quick frown. "What so funny about my name?"

"I do not belief that the name Charles would be appropriate for a little girl Commander."

"Girl, did you say girl?"

T'Pol rolled her eyes without Tucker noticing.

"Perhaps when we arrive back on Enterprise, you should have Phlox examine your ears and make sure that your sense of hearing is functioning properly."

"Very funny T'Pol, why didn't you tell anyone that it was a little girl?"

"Nobody asked." She quickly replied.

"Hmmm. Is there any names that you like?"

"Commander, must we discuss this?"

"I just thought that it might take your mind off of things."

She shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry Commander, I know that you are trying to help but I'm still having a very difficult time with my emotions and with Jonathan not being here to help me has been rather difficult for me to accept. I apologize."

"Don't worry about it. Hoshi says I talk too much too."

A brief but noticeable smile appeared on T'Pol's face and this time he witnessed it then turned back his attention to his duty and they were not about to dock with Enterprise.

"Enterprise, this is shuttle pod one, permission to come aboard?"

Ensign Sato's voice echoed over the com.

"Permission granted Commander."

As the hatch opened, Lt. Reed stood waiting for his commanding officers to exit the shuttle. He was escorted with a security detail.

"Malcolm, did we do something wrong?" Tucker asked.

"Sir?"

"What's with the security detail?"

"Commander, as chief of security, I'm responsible for crew and ship safety, Enterprise should be prepared for Shran's arrival."

They had now exited the shuttle bay and began their walk towards the bridge.

"Malcolm, he's coming here to talk, not to start a fight."

"Agreed sir but I still feel that we should play it safe. We have been caught off guard in the past and I intend to never let that happen again."

"Very well Lieutenant, please prepare your security detail for Commander Shran's arrival."

"Yes mam…I mean Captain." Reed quickly corrected himself.


	20. Home sweet home

**The smell of Blood**

"Has he said anything yet?"

"No Sir."

"It's been over six months now and he still won't divulge any information. He's a tough one."

"Maybe we should just kill him?"

"Why, as far as Starfleet and the Vulcan's are concerned, he's already dead. We are in no danger."

"What shall we do with Archer then?"

"Is he conscious?"

"Yes."

"I will speak with him."

The large rusted steal door opened, producing a screech that made the hair on Archer's neck tingle.

"This is Archer?"

"Yes sir."

The Romulan Commander bent down and grabbed Archer under the chin and raised his head. Both of Archer's eyes were swollen shut from the constant daily beatings. The left side of his jaw was broken, making verbal communications very difficult and painful. His left collarbone was also broken as was two ribs on his right side and two of the left. His back was covered with slash marks and a large phaser burn. The tibia bone in his right leg was broken as was his ankle. It was amazing that he was still alive. The Romulan's did not care how much pain he was in as long as he stayed alive. The color of his blood covered the entire cell and the smell was intolerable and sickening. He was lying on the floor with no bed, covers or blankets and only the destroyed uniform covering his semi naked body.

"Archer, can you here me?"

No response.

"Do you know why you are here?"

No response.

"I thought you said he was conscious?"

One of the Romulan guards walked over a kicked Archer in the ribs making Archer let out a rather loud and painful sounding grunt as blood shot out of his mouth.

"Who…are…you."

"My name is of no importance Captain, what should be of importance to you is your cooperation with me as I'm the person who decides if you live or die."

Fatigue and pain had overcome his body as trying to take a breath was enough to make him pass out.

"Captain, you have information I need and that is the reason why you are still alive. I must apologize for my absence but I do not like to see pain and suffering. That is why I leave that up to my subordinates."

"No."

"Captain, I can make all the pain go away if you would only cooperate. It's not that difficult."

"You…attacked…m…sh…"

"Your ship? Yes we did. We had no choice. I'm only going to ask you one time. Will you answer my questions Captain?"

Archer's left eye opened slightly to focus on the Romulan speaking to him. He quickly spit blood on his right foot.

"G…to…hell…"

The Romulan guard quickly kicked Archer again in the ribs.

"That's enough. Bring him to sickbay and make sure all of his injuries are taken care of and clean him up, he stinks."

"Commander, what are you helping the enemy?"

"I will not explain myself to you."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure he receives a proper meal as well."

The Romulan guard was not happy with the concept of helping Archer as he had spend the last six months beating Archer. Amongst the Romulan command chain, there was no room for questioning superior's orders as there was only one penalty, death.

"Yes sir, right away."

Archer's unconscious and broken body was quickly hauled out of his blood covered cell and quickly delivered to sickbay where surgery was needed. The Romulan's had been able to study his physiology and had gathered rather detailed medical records of the human body. Surgery would not be a problem to correct and heal all of his injuries.

"Maybe a different course of action is required."

The Romulan Commander whispered to himself.

"Either way, Archer's time is running out.


	21. Home sweet home

**Hoshi's quarters**

"Do you really think that Captain Archer is still alive Trip? It's been six months and we haven't found a trace of him."

"Hoshi, if there is a remote chance that Cap'n Archer is still alive, we have to take that chance. He would do the same for any one of us."

"He already has Trip." Replied Sato.

Commander Tucker smiled.

"You really never told me why you and the Cap'n are so close." Tucker asked.

"We just are Trip." Hoshi replied.

"That is not an answer, your tip toeing around the question Ensign."

"Remember when I told you that I used to run that little gambling ring on weekends, well Captain Archer ran into me when I was leaving the Admirals office and asked if I was alright. After a brief moment, he remembered hearing of my story and said something to me that I will never forget."

Hoshi had stopped on that final word, keeping Commander Tucker in painful suspense.

"Well, what did he say?" Asked an impatient Tucker.

"He said that I shouldn't let this matter affect my career, although it was a setback. He told me that I had a bright future and that he had been keeping an eye on me for a potential mission in the future. The next thing I knew, I was teaching language classes and then Captain Archer appeared and the rest is history."

"That's interesting but I don't remember him saying anything about you."

"What do you mean Trip?"

"Well, Cap'n Archer received his promotion after the NX test program and he never told me anything about a language specialist."

"It was at the beginning of the NX test program."

"But the Cap'n didn't know he was going to get that promotion, how could he say that he was considering you for Enterprise?"

"I can't speak for the Captain but I believe that if Captain Archer would not have been promoted, I believe that he would have recommended me to Captain Robinson."

"Really? I guess the Cap'n saw something that nobody else did."

"Since that day outside of the Admirals office, Captain Archer has been like a father figure. He has helped me and guided me through difficult times and I will be forever grateful."

"Bridge to Commander Tucker." Echoed through the COM panel.

Tucker activated the COM panel in Hoshi's quarters.

"Tucker here."

"Sir, Commander Shran has arrived."

"I'm on my way to the docking port now, inform Commander T'Pol and Lt. Reed as well."

"Yes?"

"Sorry Travis, Captain T'Pol."

"Yes sir."

Tucker released the COM panel button and began to exit Hoshi's quarters when he turned quickly and faced her.

"Are you commin'?"

"I should report to the bridge Trip."

"After the story you just told me, you have as much to gain as anyone else does."

She smiled and then shot out of her chair and past Tucker on the way out of her quarters. She was already a good ten paces ahead of him as Tucker had begun to run slightly to catch up to her. He knew that the Captain meant a lot to Hoshi and he thought that this would help her with her grieving.

"Hoshi, slow down!" Yelled Commander Tucker.

Within minutes, they had arrived and were now seated as Shran began to inform those in attendance.

"The imperial guard has been keeping an eye on certain areas which have had a considerable amount of movement."

"So?" Answered Tucker.

"These areas are not worthy of any movement or activity Commander. We have recorded these images on long range scanners."

Shran gave everyone in attendance a data padd which had seven different images.

"Do you recognize the first three ships Commander?"

"Ya, it's the three Klingon ships that escorted us."

"Now look at the next three images."

"Son of a bitch."

T'Pol quickly spun around and looked at Commander Tucker.

"Commander?"

"The images are not very clear but they look very familiar to the ships that we ran into back at that Romulan mine field a couple of years back."

T'Pol looked at the images closer and could acknowledge that they were Romulan ships.

"Commander Shran, what do these Romulan vessels have to do with the Klingons and with Captain Archer?" Asked T'Pol.

"Look at the date and time which they were recorded as well as the location Captain."

"Commander, the Klingon ships past this region of space before they met up with Enterprise." Mayweather spoke.

"Now look at the last image, not the date, time and location of the image." Shran ordered.

As the entire room fell into a sickening silence, Tucker broke the silence.

"They returned to the same coordinates as the first images."

"That's right Commander. According to our estimate, from the location that those images were taken and the location Enterprise was attacked, it would have taken ninety four hours in total."

T'Pol began to become impatient and quickly interrupted Shran.

"You're point Commander."

Looking at Ensign Mayweather, Shran continued.

"How long was Enterprise under attack?"

Travis looked over at Tucker making sure it was ok to answer. With a quick nod, Travis answered quickly.

"Thirty nine minutes."

"Commander Tucker, what time is registered for that last image?"

Tucker looked over the last image on the data padd once again. T'Pol studied his face as is turned from a pinkish color to a white pale complexion.

"Commander Tucker?" T'Pol quickly commented.

"Ninety four hours and thirty nine minutes." Tucker spoke with little emotion.

Realizing that this was the first solid information they had finally found, T'Pol was quick to order Travis to the Bridge.

"Ensign…" She had no time to finish giving her order.

"Already on our way Captain."

Travis was on his way to the bridge and to set a course.

"Is this all the info you have on this sector of space?" Asked Tucker.

"Unfortunately it is. The imperial guard usually doesn't waste time and resources on recognizance."

Shran noticed that T'Pol had a particular look on her face.

"Captain, is there something wrong?"

"Perhaps you should tell the rest of us the real reason why you were watching that region."

Shran quickly explained but rather hesitantly.

"We believed that the Vulcans were gathering a military force in that region that would be able to strike Andoria. Once the peace talks between are cultures started, we no longer patrolled that region."

"You mean spy!" Replied Tucker. "It's been six months Cap'n, do you think that there could be a chance that the Romulans are still there."

"The Romulans are somewhat predictable as they follow strict protocols and pride themselves on precision planning as you found out." Shran commented.

T'Pol sat there quiet as expected, not really knowing what to say as she wished that Captain Archer was here as he would know what to say.

"Ensign Mayweather has already plotted a course; there is nothing more we can do at this point in time until we arrive at the coordinates."

"If I may Captain?"

T'Pol looked at Lt. Reed.

"If I may Captain?"

T'Pol looked at Lt. Reed.

"I would request that you contact Starfleet and see if they could have a ship meet us with military backup."

T'Pol moved ever so gingerly within her seat.

"What do you have in mind Lieutenant?" She asked.

"The MACO'S Captain, I believe that there expertise in these kind of situations would benefit us a great deal."

The last time that the MACO'S were needed aboard Enterprise was for the Expanse mission in which they preformed above and beyond the call of duty. Much of the success of that mission was due in part to the MACO'S as the entire crew of the Enterprise had not forgotten the sacrifices that the MACO'S had done. T'Pol could not believe that she had never forgotten about the MACO'S as Reed was right, this was right up their alley.

"Mr. Reed, please contact Earth and asked to have a ship bring us some help."

Reed looked at her and nodded. Quickly raising from his chair and exiting the room, he headed for the bridge to contact Starfleet. There was a rather uncomfortable silence in the room as Reed left. Captain T'Pol sat in her chair and began to process thoughts within her consciousness.

"We are coming Jonathan."


	22. Home sweet home

**Sickbay**

"He is just coming out of surgery now sir."

"When can I speak with him?"

"Within the hour, maybe sooner."

"Was the surgery a success doctor?"

"We were able to repair some of his injuries but he has lost a large amount of blood and that we cannot duplicate of find a substitution. If we do not find a solution, he will die."

"Everyone dies doctor. Some before their time unfortunately."

The Romulan doctor was up hauled with the Romulan in charge. His disrespect for life was something that the Romulan doctor could not understand. Even thought it was a human life, he still felt a moral obligation to help people in need. Perhaps he and Dr. Phlox had something in common.

"Will he need anymore medical attention doctor?"

"He will need plenty more sir. Besides being beaten near death on more than one occasion, it's a miracle that he is still alive. I cannot explain how he still lives."

"It sounds like you admire this human doctor."

"Not at all sir, he is the enemy as you said but his physical and mental strength is rather phenomenal."

"Do not get too attached to your new pet doctor, he will not be around much longer."

The Romulan doctor looked at his superior officer with a puzzled look.

"But sir, you ordered the surgery for this human and now you wish to kill him?"

"Not at all, you are going to kill him. I told you before, I do not like violence. Keep me informed doctor as I wish to speak with him as soon as he wakes."

The Romulan doctor watched his superior exit sickbay. He was rather disturbed with his superior's request which he wanted him to kill the human. He had taken an oath to do no harm and now he had been ordered to kill another living person. He began to speak to himself in a rather low tone so no one else could here.

"You do not like violence but you have no problems ordering it."

He looked down at Archer whom was still covered with dark bruises from the savage beatings he received. He could not believe the amount of punishment he had taken but still was alive. He couldn't figure out why this human would continue to fight to stay alive when there was no hope of him returning to his people. He must have had something really important to live for and for that, the Romulan doctor respected him even more. He was able to repair all of the broken bones which Archer had suffered through and he was also able to repair all of the cuts and reduce a fair amount of swelling and infection that had taken over Archer's body. If he had not preformed surgery when he did, Archer was in serious danger of amputation but since the surgery, that was no longer a concern unless the beatings were to start over once again.

"Uh…"

The Romulan doctor looked down at Archer who started to wake from the four hour long surgery.

"Captain Archer, please do try and move."

Archer opened his eyes slowly and to his surprise he was able to see clearly for the first time in months.

"Where am I?"

"You are in recovery Captain, surgery was needed to repair your injuries."

"It doesn't hurt when I talk."

The Romulan doctor smiled very quickly.

"I repaired your broken jaw along with many other broken bones. I have to ask you a couple of questions Captain."

Archer nodded.

"Since I have never preformed surgery on a human, I need your help to make sure that your recovery is a success. Before the surgery, did you have any feeling in the end of your fingers or toes?"

"No."

"And what about now?"

Archer wiggled his toes and fingers with ease a very little pain.

"Yes, I can feel…"

The Romulan doctor noticed that Archer began to show signs of mental distress.

"What is it Captain, are you alright."

Little did the Romulan doctor know that he had started a chain of events that would lead to something that he would not regret but would suffer the consequences.

**Aboard Enterprise**

**Captain's Log:** The Columbia has just docked with Enterprise and will be dropping off member from the MACO'S. Thanks to Captain Hernandez's quick reply and her volunteering to bring the MACO'S to us, we were able to stay on course and not suffer any delays.

"Tucker to the Captain."

T'Pol reached for the comm button.

"Go ahead Commander."

"Captain Hernandez would like a moment of your time mam."

"Please escort her to my ready room."

Within minutes, the door alarm signal was activated.

"Come in."

"Captain T'Pol, permission to come aboard?" Captain Hernandez requested.

"Permission granted Captain, please have a seat." T'Pol motioned with her right hand towards on of the chairs.

"Thank you for the delivery package Captain."

"It was no problem at all Captain. Hopefully you'll be able to find Captain Archer and bring him home. I really do not have a lot of time to chat Captain as I have been ordered back to Earth but there is one thing that I wanted to discuss with you before I leave."

"Please continue." T'Pol spoke softly as she repositioned herself in her chair.

"I would like to congratulate you and Jonathan on the arrival of your new baby."

"Thank you Captain and you will be able to congratulate him once we return to Earth."

Captain Hernandez smiled.

"Permission to speak freely Captain T'Pol?"

T'Pol nodded.

"I'm not sure if you were aware of this T'Pol but before you and Jonathan became a couple, we kind of had a…"

Before Hernandez could continue, T'Pol noticed that she was having a difficult time expressing her feelings as she could sense that she still had feelings for Jonathan.

"I'm aware of that." T'Pol replied softly.

Hernandez's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Jonathan is a very dear friend T'Pol and if there is anything I can do to help in his rescue, I hope that you will ask me as you are not the only one who has something to lose in this matter."

"I understand Erika. We all have something to lose."

"You have no idea now lucky a woman you are T'Pol. Jonathan is not like your ordinary human male. He is something of a rare bread that only comes along once a lifetime."

Erika could see that T'Pol was rather lost and was having somewhat of a difficult time understanding what point she was trying to get across.

"What I'm trying to say T'Pol is that Jonathan just doesn't jump into something unless his heart is in it one hundred percent. He would do anything to protect the ones he loves, even die for them."

"Unfortunately I have witnessed what you speak of."

T'Pol's eyes began to cloud over with tears.

"T'Pol, he has saved you now he is waiting for you to save him, don't let him down."

With those final words, Captain Hernandez rose from her chair and wished T'Pol good luck and reminded her that her services were available if Enterprise needed them. The door closed and T'Pol slowly rose from her chair with some difficulty as her stomach was becoming somewhat of a minor discomfort. As she looked out the port hole and watched Columbia warp out of site, she began to walk over to the exit when she felt a strange, powerful but familiar presence that hit her completely by surprise, something that she had not felt in six months. Her eyes opened wide with fear not knowing what was happening and she inhaled rather loudly and her hands began to tremble rather seriously. At that moment, the door chime had been activated but the only thing T'Pol could get out was powerful.

"Help me!"

The door slid open and Tucker raced in quickly to grab T'Pol before she fell to the ground. It looked like she was having convulsions as her entire body was trembling and she was grinding her teeth together.

"T'Pol, T'Pol! Can you here me?"

After a brief moment of fear on Commander Tucker's part, he placed T'Pol in one of the chairs and called Phlox. A minute had now passed and T'Pol had now returned to her controlled self but was very quiet. Tucker grabbed her hand and began to speak to her.

"T'Pol, are you ok? You scared me there for a second. What the hell happened?"

As the door slid open once again, Dr Phlox stood in the doorway when T'Pol said her first words since her incident.

"Jonathan is alive; I can feel his presence once again."

Tucker who was bent down resting one knee on the deck looked up at Phlox with a puzzled look. Phlox had now entered and was now sitting beside T'Pol.

"T'Pol what do you mean you can feel his presence?"

"It is hard to explain doctor."

"Please try Captain." Phlox asked.

"A great deal of pain has now been lifted has now allowed me to sense him once again."

"What the hell does that mean?" Asked Tucker who had become a little emotional at this point.

"Commander please!" Phlox responded quickly.

"T'Pol, can you be a little more specific?" Asked Phlox.

"Jonathan was in a great deal of pain. It must have been torturous."

Commander Tucker walked over the Comm panel and activated it.

"Tucker to bridge."

"Go ahead Commander."

"Travis, what is our present speed?"

"Warp four sir."

"Increase speed to warp five point two."

Phlox and Captain T'Pol looked at Tucker with a surprised look.

"Commander?"

"I know what you're going to say Travis, just do it."

"Yes sir."

And with that, the Comm channel was quiet. As Tucker turned around and faced T'Pol and Phlox, he could see the expression on their faces.

"What?" Asked Tucker.

"Commander, we cannot help the Captain if the ship is damaged." Commented Phlox.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together."

T'Pol and Phlox looked at each other with uncertainty. They wanted to rescue the Captain just as much as the rest of the crew but what Commander was doing was endangering everyone.

"T'Pol, can you reach out to the Captain?"

"What do you mean doctor?"

"Your bond with Captain Archer is rather strong correct?"

"Yes."

"Telepathy, you could try and use your telepathy."

"Doctor, my skills are not developed enough to even attempt such a connection."

Tucker approached her more closely and placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

"T'Pol, if there is any chance of saving the Captain, we must try. Please."

"T'Pol would do anything for Captain Archer she knew this but putting her life at risk on just a feeling was something she was having a hard time grasping. She wasn't even sure if the feeling she was having was legit. After all, it had been over six months and she like the rest of the crew had finally come to terms that Captain Archer was dead.

"Doctor, I do not believe that…" She was cut off by Doctor Phlox.

"I know what you're going to say T'Pol but I have reason to believe that this could work."

"How?" She asked.

"These feelings you are experiencing, are they getting stronger the closer we get to our destination?"

"Yes."

"Within the past six months, have you experienced these feelings at all?"

"No."

"Do you see where I'm going with this?" Phlox asked.

"Doctor?" Tucker looked at Phlox with curiosity

"Let's theorize that Captain Archer is still alive and in that sector of space."

"Continue." T'Pol spoke quickly.

"I have been involved in a number of pregnancies during my time as a physician and I believe that because of your special circumstance that trying to reach out to the Captain would work."

"Explain doctor." T'Pol asked.

"Usually among humans and other species, when they want to relive or remember a certain event from their past, they call upon their memories to enlighten then. They have no other physical means of achieving this but in your case, you do not only have memories of Captain Archer but you also have apart on him growing inside of you. This could be the key in finding the Captain."

"Holly crap!" Tucker commented.

Phlox and T'Pol looked at Tucker who never looked more confused.

"Did I miss something because I have no idea what you're talkin' about doc?"

His southern accent was somewhat comical but Phlox theory was a sound one. At least T'Pol would agree.

"Very well doctor, I will try but I must attempt this while I meditate. How long before we arrive at the coordinates Commander?"

"Three hours if we can keep our present speed."

"T'Pol, I must insist that I be present when you attempt this. This way I can monitor your vital signs."

Phlox was expecting a quick and swift negative response from T'Pol but all she gave him was a slow nod in agreement. If Phlox's theory was correct, he was sure that this last resort to find Captain Archer would succeed.

"Reed to Commander Tucker."

Tucker walked over to the Comm panel.

"Go ahead Malcolm."

"Sir, could you please report to the armory."

"What's it about Malcolm?"

"It be best if you reported to the armory sir."

Tucker expression was one of frustration and of mystery as Malcolm was never this secretive.

"I'm on my way. Doctor, please keep me informed if you two are successful. I'm going to see if I can get anymore out of the engines."

The sickbay door slid shut and Tucker made his way towards the armory not knowing that what he about to find out would change everything.

"I will begin in 30 minutes in my quarter's doctor."

"Very well Captain, I will meet you there."

T'Pol exited sickbay and within minutes she was inside her quarters. She sat down on the edge of her bed and gently placed both her hands on her enlarged stomach. She took a deep breath, held it then released it gently. She could feel what ever she was feeling getting stronger as they approached the location provided by Commander Shran. Shran had left Enterprise and was headed back to Andoria and the Columbia was headed back to Earth so once again T'Pol felt like she was all alone, like she had felt for the last six months.

**Twenty five minutes later**

"How do you feel Captain?"

Archer was much more perceptive of his surroundings and his situation and was not very talkative. The Romulan doctor lowered his head slightly.

"Captain please, you have nothing to fear from me."

"Really, then why have you been beating me?"

"I had nothing to do with that Captain. I'm a doctor and I would never intentionally hurt another person. I'm not like my superiors Captain."

"You sound like a friend of mine."

The Romulan doctor lowered a little more and spoke with a lowered voice.

"My superiors have ordered me to kill you but I assure you that I have no intension of doing that."

"That's a relief."

"My superiors have been beating you for a reason Captain, they require some kind of information from you and since they were unable to get it out of you, they decided to try a different course of action."

"And that would be?"

"They will try and convince you that if you cooperate with them, that they will set you free. They ordered me to operate and repair the damage to your body in order to show that they are sincere in releasing you. I assure you, it is all a ploy."

"Why are you telling me all of this and how can I trust you?"

"If you do not trust me, you will soon be dead. It is your choice Captain. I do not want to see you die."

"Are you ready T'Pol?"

"Yes doctor."

T'Pol closed her eyes and began her breathing techniques. The room was only illuminated by candles which surrounded her as she sat on the floor with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees. A larger single candle was placed in front of her on a small table and as the light from the candle bounced softly off of T'Pol's face; Phlox could not deny the fact that she was indeed very beautiful.

"Can you help me get a message to my people?"

"That would be difficult as I do not have access to communications."

"What about a shuttle or even a ship?"

"I do not have access to those areas as well. But…"

Archer's eyes focused on the doctor.

"But what?"

"Jonathan, can you here me?"

T'Pol began to use what ever telepathic powers she had.

"There is a possibility that could be an option."

"Jonathan please, you must answer me. I need you, the baby needs you."

"What are you talk…"

The Romulan doctor noticed that Archer was experiencing some kind of pain but could not figure what it was.

"You injected him with what Malcolm?" Asked Tucker.

Archer's eyes rolled back and his body began to jolt as if he was having some kind of seizure.

"That's correct Commander and within the last hour, it has become active. We cannot locate it yet but this means that the Captain is alive."

T'Pol's eyes shot open and Phlox's scanner lit up like a Christmas tree. Something was happening.

"Do you have a plan to get the Captain?" Asked Tucker.

"If we can find him… yes we do but the probability of casualties is a large possibility Commander." Replied Reed.

Archer was no longer shaking and had come to rest but was unconsciousness and the timing could not have been better as the doctor's superiors had just entered sickbay.

"Is he awake yet?"

"He is still…" The doctor was cut off before he could continue.

"We must talk to Archer one last time. We have detected a federation ship headed this way on long range scanners and we…"

As the Romulan continued to talk, the doctor tuned him out and began to think of a way he could signal the federation ship and save his patient as Archer's time was drawing to an end.

"Doctor? Did you here what I said?"

"Yes…yes I did and no he has not regained consciousness but should very soon. It would be in our best interest that we wait until he is awake and interrogate him before we kill him."

"Very well said doctor, you are finally starting to sound like a Romulan. I will return within the hour."

"T'Pol?"

"Jonathan, I can here you. Where are you?"

T'Pol's eyes had closed once again once the initial contact had passed as it was a rather powerful experience.

"I have made contact with the Captain."

Her words were soft and soothing as Phlox sat there in utter amazement. He could not believe that his theory was correct and that the Captain was still alive. His eyes began to form tears immediately.

"What have they done to you?"

"I'm fine T'Pol; just get me the hell out of here."

"We do not know where here is?"

Archer believed that he was having a hallucination because it had been such a long time that he was able to talk to T'Pol in their own special way but he knew that the connection they had would never lead him astray.

"I might have an idea on how you could find me."

The Romulan doctor was examining him and was startled when Archer's eyes opened slowly.

"Were you serious when you said I could trust you?"

"Captain please, we have been over this already."

"I think I have an idea but without your help, it will not work."

**Armory officer's personal log: **We have finally arrived at the coordinates provided by Commander Shran and we have found four planets which cannot contain life, all dead planets. A rescue plan has been secured and approved by Commander Tucker but we must first find where Captain Archer is located. On a personal note, I cannot wait to get this rescue mission started as I need to prove to the Captain and myself that he can still trust me as I still find myself reliving the events of the kidnapping of Doctor Phlox by the Klingons to cure their experiment. Withholding information from Captain Archer was very difficult and wrong but seeing the Captain's disappointment was very demoralizing and probably damaged our relationship both personally and professionally.

**Chief Engineer's personal log:** It looks like we're going to have our work cut out for us as we have arrived and found a whole lot of nothing. Four planets and nothing on them. Where ever there keepin' the Cap'n is a mystery to us. Malcolm has come up with a plan that is tactically pretty sound and destructive if needs be. I think he's still trying to make up for his lack of judgment with Starfleet Operations Officer Harris and the fact that the Cap'n took that one pretty personal was very upsetting to Malcolm.


	23. The Beginning of the End

**T'Pol's Quarters**

"T'Pol? T'Pol!" Doctor Phlox raised his voice.

She hadn't moved an inch since starting the risky procedure but she now was more determined more than ever to find him. He was close now, very close. She could feel it. Her eyes opened slowly and Phlox knew just by the look in her eyes that he was truly alive and near by.

"The Captain tells me that a Vulcan doctor is willing to help him escape as the Vulcan doctor's superiors have ordered the Captain's termination."

"Does the Captain have a plan?" Asked Phlox.

**On the bridge.**

"Sir, the Enterprise has arrived at the coordinates." Mayweather informed Lt. Reed

T'Pol still sat there as quiet and motionless as a tree on a calm summer day. Doctor Phlox couldn't take the silence any longer so he decided to scan T'Pol and make sure that her life signs were still stable and to make sure that the baby was still in no danger.

"Captain Archer, you cannot expect me to disobey my superiors? They will certainly kill the both of us if I help you."

"At this point in time, I believe that we are both in danger."

"What do you mean Captain Archer?" Asked the Romulan doctor.

"You have said that you do not want to kill me correct?"

"I took an oath to do no harm." Replied the Romulan doctor.

"I'll take that as a yes. And secondly, I do not want to die so I think that if we help each other, we can both benefit from this situation."

The Romulan doctor thought about what Archer asked of him and he was right, he didn't want Archer's death on his hands. After a brief moment, the doctor had decided what Archer's fate would be.

"Alright Captain, what do you have in mind?"

"To make a long story short, I have bonded with a Vulcan and she has thought me how to induce a coma like trance that will look like I have taken a turn for the worse. It is up to you when you scan me that you convince your superiors that I'm not going to make it."

The Romulan doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing, a Vulcan and a Human, mated? This was unheard of as he had never even dreamt of that ever happening.

"So that is the reason that you are still alive?" Replied the Romulan doctor.

"What do you mean?" Captain Archer asked.

"With all the beatings and torture you endured, I wondered how you were still alive. She really must be quit a woman."

"Yes she is doctor and with your help, I really would like to see her again."

"It will be very difficult to elude my superiors. They are quit observant and hard to trick."

"The Vulcan I have bonded with is also pregnant."

The Romulan doctor could not believe what he was hearing. How could this be?

"You cannot be telling the truth Captain, that is impossible."

"No it's not and trust me, I once thought the same way you do now but I promise you that she is pregnant."

The doctor was now more determined to help his new friend escape and rejoin his crew.

"Alright Captain, I will help you." The Romulan doctor spoke.

"Thank you." Answered Archer.

Archer knew that he had to work quickly because if he and T'Pol could sense each other through their bond then the Enterprise would be within scanner range and the Romulans would kill him immediately. He knew that this would be his final chance to try and save his life and to see T'Pol. He looked up at the Romulan doctor and gave him a slight nod stating that he was now ready.

"Good luck Captain, I hope that you see your Vulcan once again."

Archer laid silent and still and closed his eyes, breathing in deep breaths then exhaling then as slow as possible. His mind began to initiate the death like coma as he could feel his body becoming heavy and numb. The Romulan doctor began taking readings as Archer continued to induce his coma.

"Absolutely amazing!"

The Romulan doctor commented as he continued to take readings with his scanner. If he was not a trained physician, he would not be able to tell the difference between the two.

"T'Pol, are you alright?" Asked Phlox.

At that moment, T'Pol's hands shot up and covered her temples, as if a great pain had suddenly hit her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She yelled.

"T'Pol, can you hear me!"

Phlox scanned her quickly then just as quickly summoned the bridge.

"Doctor Phlox to the bridge."

Commander Tucker answered.

"Go ahead doc."

"What ever you are going to do Commander, I suggest you do it quickly. The Sub Commander is not doing well."

"I'd like to doc but we still have no idea what planet to…"

Commander Tucker could not finish his sentence as T'Pol's voice had now taken over the open com channel.

"Commander, scan the four planets for Morathial."

"For what?" Replied Tucker.

"Commander, it is a drug used when a patient's blood pressure is too low to use the standard remedy. It should be in the computers medial records."

Phlox spoke quickly and somewhat shocked that T'Pol knew of Morathial.

"T'Pol, why did you inform Commander Tucker to scan for Morathial?"

She was once again in control of her mental state and was back on her knees with her eyes closed.

"The Romulans will make sure that nothing appears on sensors and make sure that all of their major systems are also not detectable. Therefore, we must scan for something that they would not consider a threat or a security risk, which in return would give away their position. The Romulan doctor used Morathial on Jonathan to help with his low blood pressure due to the beatings and loss of blood."

With a quick push of a couple of buttons on the console, Ensign Sato received the results from her scan.

"Commander Tucker, I'm detecting Morathial from the third planet sir."

"Hoshi, scan the area for any other unimportant things that shouldn't be there."

Commander Tucker approached Ensign Mayweather and placed his right hand on Mayweather's left shoulder.

"Travis, do you remember when we first encountered the Romulans at that mine field"

Mayweather quickly replied.

"How could I forget!"

"Let's say that if we would have had our beacons working, would they have

detected the cloaked Romulan ships?"

"Perhaps Commander." Mayweather quickly understood.

Within seconds, the grapple bay doors opened and down came the grappler with the modified beacons that helped detect the cloaked Suliban ships.

"Beacons active sir." Spoke Mayweather.

As the entire bridge crew looked on at the view screen with amazement, Lt. Reed quickly intervened.

"Commander, I believe I have a plan!"


	24. The Beginning of the End II

**Chief Engineer's log: **The moment has finally arrived. We have found a cloaking field around the northern pole of the third planet thanks to our special beacons on the grappler. Malcolm and I have finalized our rescue plan along with the MACO'S. I have informed the entire rescue team that a shoot first, think second mentality is to be used. If there is a chance that the Cap'n is here and alive, we must do everything in our power to save him.

"Is everyone here?" Asked Reed.

"Yes sir." Echoed around him.

"Commander, are you sure about this?" Asked Hoshi.

Tucker walked over to the controls where Hoshi was standing. He spoke with a low toned voice to make sure that no one else would here.

"Hoshi, you know I have to do this. The Cap'n would do the same for anyone of us."

She shortened the gap between them."

"I know but it still doesn't change the fact that you could…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as tears began to run down her face.

"I love you Hoshi and nothing is going to stop me from coming' back to you. I promise."

"You better because if you don't, I'm going to kick your ass."

Tucker gave Hoshi a kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her entire body tense up with fear.

"I love you Trip" Hoshi mumbled.

Reed opened his communicator and opened a channel to the bridge.

"Bridge, this is Lt. Reed. We're all set down here."

T'Pol was now sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge and replied to Reed's update.

"Very well Lieutenant, good luck to all of you."

You couldn't tell that she was frightened as she sat in the chair with her arms resting on the armrests and her glare as Vulcan as ever.

"The Enterprise will fire the first of five random phaser discharges around the cloaking field as soon as the first transport is complete."

The plan that Lt. Reed and Commander Tucker had put together was a simple game of cat and mouse. Cause chaos so the transport signal is not detected and then slip in the back door. The Romulans will be wondering why the Enterprise is firing and that will give the away team time to slip into the cloaked compound hopefully undetected. Every away team member was armed for war. Hand phaser's, laser riffles, stun and flash grenades and even a couple of secret surprises from the MACO's playbook. The Romulans won't know what hit them so at least the away team hoped.

"Hold on Jonathan, we're coming." Echoed through Archer's mind.

The first team stepped onto the transporter pad and within seconds they were gone and the second team quickly stepped on and as quickly as the first team was gone the third and final team was gone as well. Hoshi could feel the Enterprise shake slightly as the phaser's had been activated. She quickly locked down the transporter control and rushed to the bridge as she knew that there would be some kind of retaliation from the Romulans. The Enterprise was ready for action, she was alone but ready.

"Ensign, were they detected?" Asked T'Pol.

"I don't think so." Replied Sato.

Hoshi was about to continue but was stopped when the Enterprise rocked mightily as sparks and steam filled the bridge. T'Pol picked herself up from the deck and sat back down.

"Damage report!" She screamed.

It was deafening on the bridge as the tactical alert signal had been activated from the direct hit the ship had taken and some of the panels had also exploded.

"Hull plating is at seventy-three percent and warp drive is off-line."

"Are weapons still operational?" Asked T'Pol.

"Yes." Replied Mayweather.

"Fire phaser's towards the direction that their blast came from." Ordered T'Pol.

The Enterprise once again lit up as all phaser banks fired but as quickly as the Enterprise would fire, they would receive worst. The ship rocked hard once again and this time it was severe. All of the bridge crew found themselves on the deck and main power had been knocked out. Emergency power had kicked in quickly but at this rate, the Enterprise wouldn't last much longer. Small fires had now started on the bridge and sparks and thick smoke now hung in the air. Damage reports had begun to make their way to the bridge as did the casualty reports. Broken conduit cables hung from the ceiling and more of the control panels had exploded. By this time, the away teams had penetrated the cloaked compound and began to search for Archer thanks to the tracking device that Reed had implanted in Archer. It was a little gift from the Doctor, a small chip that is injected with a hypo spray injector.

"This way Commander." Whispeard one of the MACO soldiers.

The Enterprise was rocked once again as she was taking a beating.

"Evasive maneuvers Ensign. Full impulse." Ordered T'Pol.

The Enterprise quickly moved and continued to fire towards the source of the phaser fire location on the surface.

"Captain."

"What is it Ensign."

"I'm picking up three ships on sensors."

"On screen." Ordered T'Pol.

As the main view screen lit up, it was apparent that the three ships were definitely Romulan. As the ships approached the Enterprise, they did not fire but could at any second.

"Captain, we are being hailed." Hoshi spoke.

"On screen Ensign." T"Pol quickly replied.

The view screen changes from Romulan vessels to a single Romulan.

"Who are you and why have you fired upon this facility?"

"I'm Captain T'Pol of the starship Enterprise from Earth. You are holding one of our crewmembers as a hostage."

"Why is a Vulcan a Captain of an Earth ship?" The Romulan asked.

"That would be because you are holding our Captain hostage."

"I can assure you that we have no humans in this facility and would not bother with such an inferior species. I suggest that you leave immediately as you can see there are three battle cruisers watching your every move. This will be your only warning. Leave immediately."

T'Pol could not even respond as the screen was now blank.

An ere silence overcame the bridge as each member looked around at each other. T'Pol sat back down as the bridge crew watched her every move knowing that death could come at any second. T'Pol swiveled her head so she could see the entire bridge crew as they were waiting for her next order

"This is the moment that we knew could arrive during this mission. Death is very near if we decide to stay and fight but if we leave and abandon our crew members down on the planet, we will lose even more. I would rather die."

The bridge crew was a little caught of guard by her little speech as she really sounded like Captain Archer. This seemed to motivate the crew even more and as if being snapped out of a trance, they all dove back into their duties.

"Tactical, prepare phaser's and torpedo launchers."

Even before tactical could prepare for an all out assault, Travis quickly yelled.

"Captain, I'm detecting four more vessels."

T'Pol closed her eyes as she knew that their suicide mission was about to become exactly what she did not want.

"A little help would be nice" She mumbled to herself.

"Captain, we are being hailed, audio only." Hoshi broke the silence.

T'Pol quickly pointed towards Hoshi and she opened the audio channel.

"Captain T'Pol? Captain T'Pol, can you here me? This is Captain Hernandez of the starship Columbia. I brought some friends and we are here to help. Please respond!"


	25. The Beginning of the End III

"Move." Whispered Tucker.

"Sir, we have confirmed reports, we have intruders." The Romulan officer announced.

"What? How? Very cleaver. Archer, they are here to save Archer. Contact sickbay and tell the doctor to terminate Archer immediately." Ordered the Romulan Captain.

"Forty meters sir." Whispered one of the MACO's.

Tucker nodded in acknowledgement. They were very close now, closer than they have ever been. Was he actually still alive?

"Sir, we cannot contact sickbay."

"Send a armed unit to sickbay, tell them to shoot anything that is not Romulan."

As the rescue party approached Archer's location, phaser fire lit up the corridor bringing their advance to a halt.

"Take cover!" Yelled Tucker.

Tucker began to return fire towards the Romulans who had taken up location at the entrance to Archer's location.

"There is no other way in Commander." Shouted Lt. Reed.

"Son of a bitch! We didn't come this far to stop now. There has to be a way!"

"Give me all of your grenades." Ordered Reed.

"What? What for?" Replied Tucker.

"Just do it!" Reed shouted once again.

Within seconds, Lt. Reed had devised a little surprise for the Romulans standing in front of their goal. Commander Tucker gave Lt. Reed cover fire as he watched Lt. Reed devise his little surprise.

"Holly shit, your not going to do what I think you're going to do?" Yelled Tucker.

"We'll have 5 seconds to take cover and then…"

BOOM!

The wall behind them exploded causing large pieces of debris to fall on Commander Tucker's leg pinning him down.

"Commander!" Yelled Reed.

"Don't worry about me, throw it now!"

Reed began to spin the grenades like a cowboy would spin his lasso. As Tucker watched the package fly overhead, it was almost like slow motion as he could see the rotation of the grenades in mid air. The rescue party retreated down the corridor leaving Tucker to his imminent death. As the grenades hit the floor, Tucker fired his phaser towards the ceiling causing large pieces of debris to fall directly in front of him. Within seconds a large and violent explosion rocked the entire complex and clearing an unguarded path to the Captain. Unfortunately, Commander Tucker would not make it back as he promised to Ensign Sato. After a few moments, the rescue party re-emerged from down the corridor to find nothing but Romulan body parts all over the severely destroyed corridor. As Lt. Reed motioned for the rescue team to move forward, he tried to find the remains of Commander Tucker. With dust and smoke hanging heavily in the air, Lt. Reed could hear a faint call for help.

"He's over here!" Shouted Reed.

As Reed began to move pieces of debris from the original location of Commander Tucker, two MACO's aided in removing debris and to their surprise a living Commander Tucker.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Asked a relieved armory officer as they continued to remove debris off of the Commander.

"I shot the ceiling out so I would have some cover. That was quit the bang Malcolm."

"Are you alright sir?" Asked one of the MACO's.

Tucker nodded and then motioned towards their destination.

"Let's get are man and get the hell out of here."

Reed, Tucker and the two MACO's rejoined the rest of the rescue party as they now were within their goal as the wall to what looked liked sickbay was no longer apparent, as Tucker entered the remains of the room, he could see a Romulan standing and shielding something on the sickbay bed.

"Over here Commander." Shouted the lead MACO.

Archer opened his eyes as his connection with T'Pol was terminated due to the violent explosion. As Archer's eyes focused on the body that was shielding him, he could hear voices in the background. As Archer looked into the face of his savior, he knew that the Romulan doctor was moments from his death but he was true to his word.

"I told…you…that I would help." The Romulan doctor could barely speak as a large metal spike from the explosion had penetrated his back.

"Yes you did. Thank you." Archer replied.

The rescue team had now located Archer and removed the Romulan doctor from atop of Captain Archer. As they placed the doctor on the ground, Archer was helped from the bed as he was still very weak mentally and physically and would have to be carried out.

"Come on sir, we haven't got much time." Tucker shouted.

"Wait." Order Archer.

By this time, a loud alarm filled the air. The MACO's that were carrying Archer lowered him beside the dying doctor. With his last breath, the doctor motioned to Archer to come closer. Archer placed his right ear directly above the doctor mouth. All the doctor was able to say with his dying words was something that surprised Archer.

"Take care of…her."

He was gone, he saved Archer life more than once and it cost him his own life. By this time Tucker and Reed were leading the charge back to the beam out location. Archer was unable to walk and help himself physically so two MACO's were carrying him as his left arm was draped around one of the MACO's and his right around the other. Although Archer's condition was no longer life threatening, his body was in no shape for what he was going through. His body was still very fragile thanks to the six months worth of beatings at the hands of the Romulan guards. With every step, he could feel the pain shoot up his back and down to his feet. His arms were numb and his head heavy, he was not even able to lift his head to see where they were going. He looked like a huge stuffed bear that his father once won for him and the old carnival back in San Francisco.

"Take cover!" Yelled Reed.

The rescue party were within 400 meters of the beam out location but were met by resistance that doubled their numbers. Phaser fire once again lit up the corridor and the deafening sounds of walls and panels exploding inhaled everyone.

"We are not getting past them Commander!" Yelled Reed.

"Then we need some help." Tucker flipped open his communicator.

"Tucker to Enterprise!"

Aboard Enterprise

"Captain, were are receiving a hail from the planet. It's Commander Tucker."

"Open a channel Ensign." Ordered T'Pol.

This was the moment of truth, was their plan a success or was the Captain dead. Her entire body stiffened to the point where she almost fell over but grabbed the armrest to stabilize herself.

"This is T'Pol, do you have the Captain Trip?"

It seemed like an eternity passed for her as she waited for Commander Tucker's response.

"We got him but we need some help down here. Where pinned down and can't get to the beam out location."

Her eyes immediately filled with tears, as she could not believe that he was still alive but for how much longer now depended on her. Phaser fire continued to fill the corridors making Tucker realize that they were not in a very good situation but just as the noise was deafening, there was complete silence.

"What the hell." Tucker spoke.

"Commander, are you all right?" A voice emanated from behind the downed Romulan guards.

As Tucker glanced around some debris, what he saw was something that never thought he would see. As the rescuers approached their location, they knew that they didn't have much time.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Asked Tucker.

She smiled and answered.

"Captain's prerogative." She answered.

She placed her hand under Archer's chin and lifted so her eyes met his. Archer tried to focus on the blurred frame in front of him.

"Erika?" He mumbled.

Captain Hernandez had lead an away team down to the surface and her timing could not have been any better. With a passionate voice she replied with a simple.

"Hi John. We have to move as we don't have much time."

Archer nodded painfully. They were now twenty feet from their beam out location when one more little surprise had been waiting for them.

"Hold your fire!" Yelled Reed.

As the rescue team drew their weapons, they knew that if they fired, they would all be dead. Someone was standing directly on the transport location.

"You are not leaving here alive." Spoke the large Romulan.

Archer painfully raised his head to look at what or who was standing in their way. Archer noticed that the Romulan had rigged up some explosives around his chest and had a hand held activation unit in his right hand. Archer focused his eyes on the Romulan and within seconds, the Romulan started to dematerialize.

"What?" The Romulan yelled.

A second or two had passed and the complex once again shook violently. Archer's head bounced back down and the rescue team began to prepare for emergency transport.

"What the hell happened?" Tucker mumbled.

Captain Hernandez looked at Tucker and quickly replied.

"Prepare for emergency transport."


	26. The Beginning of the End IV

By this time, the entire complex was badly damaged as destruction, smoke, flames and alarms filled the complex. The Enterprise had taken its share of damage but continued on with aid from the Columbia and the three Vulcan war ships. The battle did not last long as the Romulan ships were no match for the hardened Vulcan war ships. It seemed that the focus of the Romulan's fire was directed towards Enterprise, T'Pol had no idea what was keeping her together as all of the Enterprise's systems were offline and weapons and hull plating were also down. As she sat in the Captain's chair, she knew that at any moment the Enterprise could explode.

"Any word from the away team?" T'Pol yelled.

"Communications are still offline Captain!" Hoshi yelled in response.

And as quickly as the Enterprise was attacked, all was now quiet. The Enterprise no longer was under attack. T'Pol sat in the Captain's chair and looked around the bridge, studying the entire bridge crew. A number of the bridge crew had sustained injuries that were apparent. Some were bleeding, some had sustained burn injuries and some were very dirty. A still and calm overtook the bridge as communications had just come back online. T'Pol could here the chatter between the Columbia and the Vulcan ships, also damage reports once again started coming through to the bridge. It was apparent that thanks to the Columbia and help from the Vulcans, they had taken care of the Romulan ships that had focused their attack on the Enterprise.

"Ensign, report." Ordered T'Pol.

"Captain, damage and casualty reports are coming in from all over the ship. Sickbay reports a number of severe injuries but according to Dr. Phlox, none is life threatening."

"What about the transporters?"

"Still off line Captain."

T'Pol was no longer sitting but had taken position directly behind Travis, she gently placed her right hand on his left shoulder making Travis turn his head and face her.

"Well done Ensign."

"Thank you Captain." He replied with a smile.

The bridge had now begun to fill with medical and engineering staff to try and help out the wounded crew members and the wounded ship. T'Pol walked towards Ensign Sato with her hands on her enlarged stomach.

"I'm sure they made it out Captain."

Hoshi's words had broken T'Pol's train of thought.

"Excuse me?"

BEEP BEEP

"Captain, it's the Columbia."

T'Pol's eyes had opened wide as word from the Columbia most likely was news about the rescue teams. With a gentle but nervous tone, T'Pol ordered Hoshi to open a channel.

"Enterprise, this is Captain Hernandez, we have recovered the rescue teams. At this time, I do not know who was rescued. The Romulan ships will no longer be a problem. Do you need assistance?"

"Can we send a reply Ensign?"

"Only audio Captain"

"Very well, inform Captain Hernandez of our current situation and that any assistance she can provide would be appreciated."

"Captain T'Pol, I'm on my way to sickbay now, I have sent a shuttle to pick you up. Hernandez out."

T'Pol closed her eyes and once again placed her hands on her stomach. Hoshi noticed tears forming in the corners of T'Pol's eyes, she knew that at any moment the news of her shipmates would be discovered and that also frightened her.

T'Pol sat back down in the captain's chair wondering if the rescue operation had worked or was there more unnecessary casualties. It did not take long for the shuttle from Columbia to dock with the Enterprise and as soon as the airlock was secured, the bridge was notified.

"Captain, the shuttle has docked with Enterprise and is waiting for you."

T'Pol rose slowly from her chair and headed for the turbo lift door. As she stood in front of the door, she quickly turned her head in the direction of Ensign Sato. After both officers exchanged concerned looks, the door slid shut behind T'Pol.

**Columbia Sickbay**

It was not a sight for the faint of heart. Many rescued officers were lying, screaming in pain and some were very tranquil, one could say to the point where you could not guess if they were alive or dead. As soon as one officer would be treated and released, another five would need serious medical attention. Things did not look good but then again she thought that he was dead long ago. One way or another, this had to be the final chapter along this emotional rollercoaster as she could not deal with all these emotions any longer. She had just begun to regain minimal control over her emotions and then all this happens. Making things more difficult was the longer she carried, the stronger her emotions had become and was much more difficult to control because of the baby being half human. She stood just inside the entrance to sickbay; the sickbay on the Columbia was a fair amount larger than the Enterprise's but looked almost identical. She looked around trying to find that face that she had not seen for far too long but found another that she was also happy to see.

"Commander Tucker."

"Captain, it's good to see you."

"Were you successful in retrieving Captain Archer?"

She held her breath waiting for his answer but before Commander Tucker could respond, the doors to sickbay once again opened and in walked another familiar face.

"Commander Tucker, it is very good to see you again."

"Thanks doc. What are you doin' here"

"Captain Hernandez called the Enterprise and asked if I could lend a hand here. Things aboard the Enterprise are surprisingly under control so I came right over."

"Doctor Phlox, we need you over here." Echoed through sickbay.

"If you'll excuse me, I have people to save."

Phlox had joined in the effort to save and help as many rescued crew members as he could but T'Pol was still waiting for the only answer she really wanted answered.

"I cannot feel him." She mumbled.

"Did you say something Captain?"

"Trip, I cannot feel him."

He could see that she was on the verge of breaking down and possibly collapsing so at that point, he grabbed her left arm and escorted her to the rear of sickbay where a curtain surrounded one of the beds. As Commander Tucker reached for the curtain, T'Pol grabbed his right arm with fear. As the curtain was slowly pulled back, she let out a scream that caught the attention of everyone in sickbay.

"Jonathan!" She yelled.

She began to cry instantly and began to shake as she rested her head on his exposed chest. Commander Tucker realized that she thought that Captain Archer was dead but she could not have been more in error.

"T'Pol, he's not dead, he is just heavily sedated. That might be why you cannot feel his presence."

She raised her head off of Archer's chest and examined his body more in detail. What ever the Romulans had done to him, it was a miracle that he was still alive. His body was covered with dark bruises and many lacerations all over his body. She could see where he had sustained broken limbs as the discolorations in those areas where a different shade compared to the other bruises he had. Phlox finally made his way over to their location and began to take scans of the areas in which the major injuries had taken place. He was amazed that he was able to withstand the brutal beatings he endured but what was even more amazing was that Captain Archer would not need to have any of his limbs amputated. Whoever preformed recent surgery on him had most definitely taken care of that. She gently grabbed his right hand with both of hers. With a raspy but gentle and soft tone, she was only able to speak the following.

"Please do not leave me, we need you."


	27. The Finale

With a sudden jolt, his eyes opened quickly. First unfocused but after a brief moment, he was now looking clearly and straight ahead into the deep vastness of space. He quickly looked over his surroundings and quickly confirmed to himself that he was standing in the mess hall. The entire mess hall was heavily decorated with Christmas decorations and Christmas music in the background.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked the empty room.

He began to walk around the mess hall but no one else was present. After a quick check of the time on one of the control panels, he wondered why he was wearing his workout attire at this time of night. Half of the crew had already been in bed for hours and here he was standing alone in the mess hall with all the Christmas lights on and Christmas music playing in the background.

"I…was… running?" He spoke as he scratched his head in confusion.

At that point, the Christmas background music had changed to an all too familiar song.

"Dad, your song is playing." Archer spoke to the empty room.

All of this seemed all too familiar to him, like he had already lived this moment. The mess hall decorated with the lights still on, his father's favorite song, his attire, it all began to come back to him. He remembered T'Pol sitting in the corner as she sat quietly overhearing himself decreed his love for her as he spoke to his deceased father, so he quickly made his way towards the area in which he remembered where she was sitting. As he approached the area, she was not sitting there. He shook his head rather forcefully.

"Was it all a dream? It couldn't have been."

He quickly examined his arms and legged to see if there was any scaring from the beatings…nothing. He tried to open his telepathic link with T'Pol…nothing. The more he thought about his current situation, he truly began to believe that it was all a dream. There would be no way that a Vulcan would have feelings for a human let alone fall in love with one and have a child. It felt like he had lived an entire year within a matter of minutes. Falling in love with T'Pol, the birth of their child, everything a dream? This brought great sorrow to him as he remembered how much they loved each other and what they had done and gone through to be reunited but all of that looked like it was a cruel dream. He walked over to the control panel and turned off all the Christmas lights and music that was playing. As he exited the mess hall, he quickly turned around and watched the doors close in on the now dark and empty room. He began his slow walk back to his quarters for a quick shower and finally some well deserved sleep. As the turbo lift door opened to his deck, standing in the middle of the corridor was a far too familiar face.

"Daniels!" Archer spoke forcefully.

"Captain Archer, are you alright?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Captain please, let me explain. You just experienced what your life could have been if you told Sub Commander T'Pol how you felt about her."

"So it was all a dream!? What gives you the right to play with peoples lives?"

"We had to make sure." Replied Daniels.

"We? Make sure of what?" Archer quickly snapped back.

"I only have one question for you Captain and then you will never see or hear from me again."

"Which is?" Archer quickly replied.

"With all that you went through, the pain, the heartache, would you change anything?"

"If you're asking me if I would change the fact that I love T'Pol or all the pain and hard ache that I thought I went through to be reunited with the love of my life. That's simple, I wouldn't change a thing Daniels, I love her."

Archer shrugged and his head lowered bringing his jaw down towards his chest.

"That is all I needed to hear Captain. I hope that the four of you will be very happy together. Goodbye Captain, take care of them."

Archer was rather confused by Daniels comments so he raised his head and quickly noticed that Daniels had disappeared. He quickly exited the turbo lift and walked down the hall to see if anyone was around. There was no one in sight so he continued to approach his quarters even more confused then he was before. He was now standing directly in front of the closed door to his quarters but hesitated to activate the door to enter.

"Another lonely night at the Archer residence." He whispered to himself.

The door to his quarters slid open and a familiar scent chills down his spine and encouraged hope. The door slid shut behind him and he further entered his quarters to find T'Pol lying on the bed with a book in hand and a small desk lamp which provided the only light source in the room.

"Jonathan?" She asked.

It felt like his heart was in his throat. At this point, he was so confused that he had no response for T'Pol.

"Jonathan, did you hear me?"

"Yes I did, I'm sorry T'Pol. Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course, why would you ask me that question Jonathan?"

"I have no idea."

At that moment, he sat down on the bed next to her. She immediately positioned herself so that they were now face to face. She was now looking into his eyes and could see that something was troubling him so she placed her right hand on his left cheek. As soon as he felt her soft touch, all of the confusion disappeared and all that had happened was now crystal clear.

"T'Pol, why are you still up?"

"I sensed that something was bothering you so I decided to remain awake and wait for your return. I also took the opportunity to change the baby."

"Baby?" He replied.

"Yes baby, our daughter. You do remember that we have a daughter? Are you certain you are alright?"

T'Pol asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"I.....ah..... It wasn't a dream, it was real." Archer spoke to the darkness.

At this point, T'Pol knew that she needed to find out exactly what Jonathan was talking about so she immediately opened the link that they shared. At this point, Archer was standing beside the small crib that held little Archer. She could sense the confusion but she would be able to clear his emotions quit easily. Before she closed their link, she witnessed the final conversation between Daniels and Archer. A tear quickly appeared and as quickly ran down her left cheek as she witnessed Archer's response to Daniel's final question.

"Jonathan?" She whispered

With Archer still looking down at the small little occupant whom was sleeping very peacefully, her whisper had caught his attention and he turned his head slowly to watch her raise from the bed and approach him.

"What is it T'Pol?" He asked quickly.

"After all we have been through, looking back at all the suffering you endured..." She lowered her head slightly.

Archer placed his index figure under her chin and raised her chin so that they were once again looking into each others eyes.

"I meant what I said. I would not change a thing T'Pol."

After seeing all of the medical scans of Archer's body, after witnessing all of his emotions and memories of his experiences as a Romulan prisoner, she could not understand why anyone would endure what he went through for a chance, slim as it was to keep fighting and be reunited with her.

"Does this happen often?" She asked.

"Does what happen often?" He replied.

"Do you receive visitors from the future often?"

He quickly looked at her with confusion. After all of this time, he still had a difficult time reading her. Was she serious or was this another attempt at humor.

"You still don't believe me that time travel is possible. After all that we have been through, you still doubt me?"

T'Pol approached Archer and placed both of her hands on his chest. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. She could see that he was a little aggravated by her last comment.

"There is only one thing that I will never doubt Jonathan. How much I love you."

This last comment caught Archer off guard. As T'Pol settled into bed, she watched Jonathan walk over to the crib and kiss his little girl on the forehead.

"I love you T'Lin" Archer whispered.

T'Pol studied Archer as he quietly approached the bed. Archer turned out the light and lay beside T'Pol as she held the blankets open. She gently placed the blankets on top the both of them then placed her head on his chest. Archer carefully placed his left arm around her for support and comfort.

"Merry Christmas T'Pol." Archer whispered.

As they slowly fell asleep in each others arms, they began to share thoughts and emotions through their mental bond. T'Pol already knew that he was an amazing father and man but she wondered what would happen once he found out about her Christmas surprise. At that point, Archer could sense what she was thinking and decided to ask what Christmas surprise she was talking about.

"What Christmas surprise?" T"Pol heard through their bond.

"We are going to have to make renovation plans to expand our quarters again Jonathan." She replied through their bond.

Archer quickly woke from his sleep as did T"Pol. She gently raise her head from his chest. Archer was able to bearly see her face thanks to the stars that were warping by and iluminated their quarters.

"What?" He whispeard.

She placed her left hand on his right check and softly replied.

"Merry Christmas Jonathan."


End file.
